


钢铁的新娘

by ashghost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, “双A激情互撩现场”, “嫖铁罐”, “铁罐x斯莱特林小女巫”
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 184,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashghost/pseuds/ashghost
Summary: 斯莱特林小女巫和托尼先生的故事。磨刀霍霍向铁罐！希望大家喜欢w
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 超英是你们的，魔法也是你们的，OOC是我的。  
> 我其实是个历久弥坚的超英狂热！超英文化不仅支撑了我六年背井离乡的生活，更在之后每一个累成死鱼、怀疑人间不值的社畜之夜（？）陪我入睡。  
> 感谢漫威，感谢DC，感谢产粮的太太们。手机屏幕光和被子组成的结界是那么坚不可摧。  
> 这篇文的初衷就是想给超英们发小甜饼。二设极多，时间线是什么恐怕不能吃。
> 
> 自割腿肉敬创作。  
> 再敬自由、责任、和所有一切那么闪闪发亮的超英精神。

“一份地图，谢谢。”

报亭的老克里斯停下了口中的小调，压着镜架从镜片上方眯眼看去。

漂亮女孩儿，两个。

纽约汇聚了全世界的漂亮女孩儿，并把她们均匀安放在写字楼、购物街、以及各色光怪陆离的pub里。老克里斯自诩见多识广，但面前这两位客人还是让他在脑内暗自吹了声响亮的口哨。

一个明显有拉丁血统，精致的小翘鼻，把头发弄成了特别出挑的粉红色；另一个要更高一些，褐色眼睛，对于目前流行来说稍微长了点儿的黑发松松散散地在她结实修长的胳膊上打着卷儿，肩背自然而然挺得笔直，像一只高傲的黑天鹅。

非常、非常标准的英伦气质。

赏心悦目的年轻姑娘总是让人心情愉悦的，老克里斯也不例外。他笑呵呵地从窗口悬挂的夹子上取下一份地图，又额外抓了几张什么，搭讪道：“留学生？大学？还是高中交换生？刚从Newark坐轻轨过来是不是？”

“恐怕不是，”粉色头发的姑娘专注地低头摆弄手机，随口回答道，“Newark？我们是从那个该死的巷子——”

“——对面的PATH出来的，您猜得真准。”

尖头牛皮小短靴的硬底狠狠碾在旁边的同款靴面上，阿莱克夏.艾弗里对着报刊亭的老人露出一个无懈可击的微笑：“我们想先去伍尔沃斯大楼看看。”

“伍尔沃斯（1）？我以为现在的年轻女士会更喜欢帝国大厦那样的。”老克里斯总算整理好了手上大大小小的纸片儿，细心夹好，笑眯眯地往窗口一推：“您要的地图，城市游览的打折票，以及最受人欢迎的商场库胖。”

“谢谢？”阿莱克斯有些受宠若惊了，“唔，多少钱？”

“可别提这个，甜心，这是纽约给漂亮姑娘们的见面礼。”

\----------------------------------------

“这个城市真热情，像我父亲的家乡。”卡门.冈特晃着她那颗粉红色的大脑袋，苦大仇深地在手机上戳来戳去，“哦它为什么——怎么就——SHIIIIIT我真想掏出魔杖给它来上一下——我的 ‘霉菌电话’（2）一点儿都不好用！”

“移动电话，谢谢，你可以只称呼他们为手机，‘PHONE’,‘MY PHONE’。”阿莱克斯冷漠地研究地图，“我再也不会相信不列颠之外的飞路网了……我讨厌在烈日下走路，这对我的腿来说是一场残暴的奴役。”

“好吧，MY PHONE，等等亲爱的，难道不是IPHONE？我记得——”

“不，那是一个品牌，讲真的你应该匀出一个假期来z国找我，去我爸爸的杂交水稻种植基地，去那儿，和他的博士生们待上个把月，你就再也不会问出这些蠢呼呼的小问题……”阿莱克斯一手拖着行李箱，一手拖着好友，“这里，我们该往右拐——什——”

炮火，枪声，倒塌的房屋，人们的尖叫。

一瞬间爆发的各式噪音触发了短暂的耳鸣。阿莱克斯在第一时间找到了一个凑合的掩体，甚至给两人及两人的行李箱都来了个清理一新，正紧张地向外张望。

卡门被粉尘呛了一大口，一边咳嗽一边艰难地掏出魔杖：“说，说真的，你没有选择加入傲罗队伍确实是魔法部的损失……发生什么了，天啊那条街看起来全毁了，麻瓜的武器真——啊啊啊啊啊那个该死的站牌要砸下来了那儿有个摔到的孩子！”

阿莱克斯已经冲了出去。

她精准且隐蔽地给了孩子一个盔甲护身，那块张牙舞爪的站牌仿佛砸在了一团坚硬的空气上，特别令人迷惑地歪倒在了一边。

阿莱克斯躲开一块下坠的玻璃，精准地把孩子塞给几步开外一位抽噎得快要说不清话的妇女。

“谢谢，谢谢，仁慈的小姐，你——”

周遭再次爆发一阵尖叫，同时，阿莱克斯感觉到上方有什么沉重的、巨大的玩意儿，大概是一整块混凝土板之类的东西，正在飞速接近她的脑袋。

她宣布自己从今天开始就是尖叫PTSD患者。

梅林，梅林的袜子，梅林的胡子，爸爸的杂交水稻，什么都好，保佑她手头这唯一一支魔杖的杖芯还够她施放一个强力的漂浮咒或者粉碎咒……如果今天她活下来了她一定要好好改善自个儿魔杖的续航问题！

她胡思乱想着，将杖尖直直朝上：“Wingardium——”

“嘿伙计们，今天过得不怎么样？”

金红色的战甲稳稳地托住了混凝土板，银蓝色的反应堆闪闪发亮。

“往53街去，我看到警察们在组织转移了。”金红色的战甲偏了偏头，“道具不错，以及，不用谢。”

\----------------------------------------------

激烈的局部交火，建筑坍塌，相互碾压的车辆。

突然出现的、不知道如何携带大规模杀伤性武器入境的恐怖分子。飞来飞去的钢铁侠。

胆大心细神经粗的纽约市民。见义勇为后被真诚感谢、并给了人家两发一忘皆空作为回礼的阿莱克斯——

正蹲在一家大门紧闭的便利店门口，一边呆呆看着逐渐恢复秩序的街道，一边抖抖索索啃着指甲。

“这不对劲儿。”她下结论。

“是吧，”卡门蹲在她旁边，执着地试图用魔杖修好她的手机屏幕，“这也太倒霉了，先是飞路网故障，然后又碰上麻瓜斗殴？我们只是想去美国魔法部塞一份实习推荐信，理论上来说这可花不了十分钟，你最近有看到黑狗吗？我没有我保证？嗨今天只有见到钢铁侠这一件事情是令人开心的。”

“？”阿莱克斯缓缓转过头，褐色的眼睛瞪得极大，“不是，K，你在说什么，‘见到钢铁侠’？”

“别误会，我不追星，但我不认为稍微关注一下麻瓜名人有什么不对——隔壁拉文克劳的小姐们都快把他捧上天了不是吗，托尼.斯塔克？他确实有张值得称道的脸。”卡门辩解。

“不不不是，我是说，钢铁侠，托尼.斯塔克，他不应该存在在这个世界——？”

“这就有些过分了，不少姑娘就吃花花公子的设定，你可不能因为你不喜欢这一款就扬言要抹杀他，哪怕你是艾弗里家唯一的小甜心。”

阿莱克斯揉了揉开始跳痛的额角：“我的意思是，你不觉得奇怪吗，钢铁侠只是一个漫画人物、电影角色，直到昨天我打包行李的时候我还在和我妈争论该不该给我收集的三十款钢铁侠战甲模型专门腾个柜子——”

“打断一下，”卡门眨巴眨巴地瞧她：“很高兴你也喜欢钢铁侠，所以，漫画是什么？电影又是什么？”

阿莱克斯愣愣看着自己的发小。

卡门很真诚。一点儿看不出说谎的痕迹。

刚刚那台战甲也很真实，钢铁战衣的喷射引擎甚至还不太绅士地掀开了她的衣服下摆。

她回过神来了。

她知道问题出在哪儿了。

阿莱克斯胡乱从口袋里掏出手机——现在时间是五点五十，不到六点，地球另一端天还没亮。

顾不了那么多了。

她抖着手拨号。

快接快接快接求求你们求求了。

她的愿望被实现了。那边很快传来她熟悉的声音：“嗨怎么了AA？推荐信递到了？”

阿莱克斯愣了几秒，突然开始大口喘气——她这才发现不知从何开始她竟然完全摈住了呼吸——像劫后余生那样。

“你们……早上好？”

“啊……飞路网出了点儿小意外，纽约也出了点儿小意外……没关系，我拿到地图了，明天再去伍尔沃斯。”

“……你们，那什么，知道……钢铁侠吗？”

“……”阿莱克斯靠着便利店外墙滑坐下来，她逐渐放松了脊背，左手虚拎着手机，右手有一下没一下地玩着发小的粉毛，“好了妈妈我答应你暂时搁置那个模型柜的计划……我没有非常沉迷追星也不是要给你们卖安利……”

“放心，我带了信用卡，一会儿就带卡门先住下来。”

“……我也爱你们。记得吃早餐。祝你们今天遇到的P也统统小于0.01。”

阿莱克斯挂了电话，又愣了一会儿，然后伸了个大大的懒腰，单手撑地跳了起来。

“抱歉，虽然我还是没弄懂发生了什么……反正要么是我抽了，要么是世界抽了，问题都不大——现在我差不多好了。”

“homesick，我理解哒。”卡门冲她丢了个痞里痞气的飞吻。

“走吧K小姐，来让超级英雄AA带你勇闯危机四伏的麻瓜世界。”阿莱克斯面不改色接下飞吻，并且回赠了一记弹脑门儿。

\------------------------------------------------

斯塔克大厦。

大小不一的全息投影屏罗列在半空，穿着黑色工作背心的男人有些疲倦地捏了捏眉心：“贾维斯，擦除1、3、4屏的底稿。方向错了。”

“好的先生。”

装甲需要改进的地方还有很多，喷射装置，合金外壳，以及那个不知道什么时候就会将他的血管染成黑色的反应炉……

“先生，既然您的工作已经告一段落，我想我有义务提醒您——”

“现在已经凌晨一点了，是的，不睡，谢谢你贾维斯。”

“……”人工智能显然已经完全习惯了斯塔克掌权人的脾气，它仿佛从未被打断一样，语调平稳地叙述着：“昨天下午的恐怖袭击事件中，我捕捉到了不能解析的能量波动。”

随着人工智能的叙述，正对着托尼.斯塔克的那面全息屏幕开始放映一段视频。视频中，一个黑卷发的年轻姑娘以守护的姿态站在一对母子身旁，抽出了一根还挺有样子的小木棍儿张嘴说了什么，然后他就托着一块混凝土板子出现了。

“这个出场还可以，我有把握能凭借这个赚到一次约会。”托尼不怎么认真地评价着，专注看向贾维斯解析出的、正飞快滚动展示的数据们，“这个能量反应可有点儿不够看，像兔子踢脚……增量，唔。”

托尼熟练地设定着坐标系，然后右手一握一展。

“假设增幅稳定，2.11秒之后……”托尼看着突然拔高的线条，摸了摸下巴。

他拖曳着进度条，将这个仅有18秒的视频来回翻看了几遍。

“……倒挺可爱的。管她呢，或许纽约要迎来第二个性|感的超级英雄了——目前仅有的一个是我没错。”他随手将视频一收一提，准确地滑到了屏幕角落的垃圾箱：“蛮给个星标，贾维斯，以及，笨笨，double espresso，不准加糖，否则拆你主板。”

伍尔沃斯（1）：Woolworth大厦，美国魔法部所在地，位于纽约。  
霉菌电话（2）：卡门把Mobile phone记错，记成了Mould phone。远程致敬韦斯莱先生。


	2. Chapter 2

“Carmen. Gustavo. Merope. Gaunt，霍格沃兹，斯莱特林，肄业，实习生。O.W.Ls考试中取得了全部12个优秀，选择了魔药学、魔法史、魔咒学、天文学、草药学以及古代魔文作为NEWTs进修科目，并全部取得证书。偏好实习方向是魔药残方的修订与改进。 ”

“Alexa. Ollivander. Avery，霍格沃兹，斯莱特林，肄业，实习生。O.W.Ls考试中取得了4个优秀，分别是黑魔法防御术，变形术，魔药学，与草药学。选择了上述四个科目作为NEWTs进修科目，并全部取得证书。偏好实习方向是麻瓜科学研究-现代合金研究。魁地奇特长标记。”

实习生接待专员——一位脸部没有眼睛的灰白色妖精点了点头，把两人的介绍信从一个长着犀牛腿的留声机（刚刚就是它在毫无感情地大声朗诵）里用力拔出来，哐哐盖章。

“一个冈特，一个艾弗里。”那妖精友善地笑了笑，露出一口泛黄的尖牙，“意料之中优秀的成绩，但说实在的，你们选择的实习方向都不太，嗯，‘纯血’，你们知道我指的是什么。”

“不过这里是美国，疯就完事儿了，对吧姑娘们？”妖精向左伸出了长长的手指，“那边，有一个长得像马桶的台子，你们一个个上去，然后举起介绍信，就能抵达各自的实习部门了，祝你们好运——顺带一说，虽然我看不见，但我确实是个狂热的魁地奇粉丝……我很喜欢你比赛的风格，艾弗里小姐，你没有选择成为职业选手真令人遗憾。”

于是两个姑娘朝“马桶”走去。

“哇……泽西妖精！这种脾气温和的妖精非常、非常稀有……妖精为魔法部工作，真是只有美国才会发生的事情。”卡门调侃完了妖精，就开始调侃女伴，“粉丝遍布全球，嗯？‘斯莱特林史上最性|感的追球手’？”

“闭嘴。”阿莱克斯津津有味地翻着yelp，“有一家烘焙店出售全纽约评分最高的牛角包，距离这里差不多三个街区，中午吃晚上吃？”

“当然是中午！”

“那么中午见。”

—————————————————————————

牛角包计划没能如约实施。超级英雄AA被麻瓜合金夺魂了，柔弱无助且极不擅长使用地图的K小姐只能委委屈屈地用员工卡从一楼大厅的餐车里刷了一份热狗。

出于人道主义，她给鸽子英雄也打包了一份。

“……没有芥末酱，没有灵魂。”鸽子英雄道。

“知足点儿，姑娘。”卡门愤愤不平，抄起一卷羊皮纸把满桌子的金属疙瘩戳得滚来滚去，“虽然我讨厌我妈那套疯疯癫癫的纯血理论，但不得不承认血缘的力量……我一辈子没法儿爱上这些冷冰冰硬邦邦的金属。”

“我也没有在和它们谈恋爱，”阿莱克斯漫不经心地与好友拌嘴，“我在残暴不仁地奴役它们，强迫它们为我发光发热什么的……”

她的手边，是一字排开的，她的魔杖们。

她的魔杖，们。

阿莱克斯五岁就迎来了魔力暴动期。作为艾弗里和奥利凡德的后裔，按理说，这时候她该顺风顺水地拥有人生第一支魔杖了——十有八九还是自家产出的。

按理说。

事实上，她试遍了奥利凡德库存的所有魔杖，没有哪根不在她手里尖叫、扭动、并且疯狂喷射火星。

奥利凡德家为数不多的几个长辈们在艾弗里庄园住了大半个月，头发日渐稀疏，办法没想出一个。

多番打击之下，克雷格.艾弗里甚至决定带着唯一的心爱的女儿去圣芒戈做默然者鉴定，如果真是那个结果，他就从此封闭艾弗里庄园，他们一家三口及时享乐。

然后，五岁的阿莱克斯抱着一个桶，一摇一摆、趾高气昂地出来了。

“爸爸，妈妈，看，我的魔杖们。”

哪怕是出身奥利凡德家族嫡系的伊丽莎白.奥利凡德，也不得不为自己女儿的天赋惊叹。用金属作为杖芯！根据咒语的性质搭配不同的金属与木头，使魔力增幅更加平稳且有的放矢！

“艾弗里家族的强项是生长魔法，但，确实，有传言我们的祖先与黄金泰坦发源于同一个山谷……”艾弗里先生耸了耸肩，“行吧，不用去圣芒戈了。”

阿莱克夏.奥利凡德.艾弗里，使用金属杖芯的女巫，从此在巫师决斗中一路高歌猛进。没办法，她像是被这些冷冰冰的金属发疯热爱着，当她握着金属魔杖时，魔力输出永远又强势又稳定——譬如那种让羽毛飘到一半就怏怏落下的场景，永远不可能在这个女巫身上发生。

“——所以她一直有个外号，比什么性感追球手响亮得多吧，叫‘钢铁的新娘’。”卡门特别乐于和卢娜.斯卡曼德小姐，阿莱克斯的新上级，分享八卦，“但她这些怪魔杖唯一的问题就是——”

“消耗极快。” 卢娜.斯卡曼德拿起一根魔杖，非常感兴趣地研究它的楔形结构，“你是从这里给它们‘注入’杖芯的。”

“是的，斯卡曼德小姐。”这位新上级有一头浅金色的长发，眼睛极大，散发着让人舒适的气息，阿莱克斯很喜欢她，“它就像是汽油，呃，汽油就是——”

“我知道，”卢娜眨眨眼，“我恐怕没来得及告诉你们，小蛇们，我可是个拉文克劳——你继续。”

“棒极了。是这样的，它们就像是汽油，用着用着就没了，我已经将它们的纯度、密度提高到了我能做到的极致，消耗速度也就减缓了一点，没有得到我期待的改善。”

“提纯没有意义，所以你打算从麻瓜们的合金结构里找些灵感，很聪明的角度。让我来看看……”

卡门提着外卖袋子，蹑手蹑脚地帮研究员们带上了门。

甜蜜的八卦时间已经过去了，她也要回去实习啦。

————————————————————————

美国魔法部给实习生提供免费住宿。

忙碌了一天，并如愿尝到了纽约评分最高的牛角包后，阿莱克斯冲了个尽兴的澡，一边擦着湿漉漉的头发，一边打开手机，打开嗷三，打开收藏夹里的精神食粮。

……

一片空白。

好吧，她记起来了，就在昨天，次元壁破了。而且不知道为什么仅有她一人保留了记忆。

卡门那家伙就算了。但她的母亲伊丽莎白，是她每个暑假报复式观影的指定伙伴。在她出发之前，伊丽莎白还鼓励她可以趁机去主题乐园玩玩（并且坚定拒绝了她要再买一个展示柜安置战甲手办的请求）；昨天她们通话时，她却调侃她“别真的跑去斯塔克工业要签名，那不体面”。

果不其然，那些主题乐园、漫画书籍、电影、甚至是人们对于作品的铺天盖地的讨论，都消失得一干二净。

阿莱克斯屈起修长的双腿，把自己塞进并不十分宽敞的落地窗格。

借着伍尔沃斯的海拔，她俯视着曼哈顿的灯火。

这个城市，将会被恐怖分子、极端科学家、利欲熏心的官员、九头蛇、以及外星人一次又一次破坏，又被超英们一次又一次守护下来。

勇敢而伟大的纽约市民。斯莱特林女巫真心实意地感叹。

想到漫威电影宇宙的剧情，她又一阵烦躁。

在不久的将来，他们真的会……世界也真的会……灭霸……宝石……她该去给出一些无伤大雅的提示么，比如把剧情有理有据地写下来，再用魔法让它们显得非常可信之类的……提示会有用吗，有人信吗，给谁看呢，神盾局？托尼.斯塔克？美国队长这会儿还被冻得结实吧？

她喜欢超英，尤其喜欢钢铁侠——的战甲。这可能源于她血脉里对金属的下意识亲和（1）。

但她喜欢的只是二次元的那个纸片人。

“现实”中的超英……她可一个都不认识。

她戳开油管app，这个时间线……果不其然，TOP上全是#托尼斯塔克#，#发布会#，#斯塔克钢铁侠#，#听证#。她随手点开一个，便看到那个西装革履的花花公子拿着一张小卡片站在话筒前面，眼睛亮得像藏了火。

这拍摄角度和电影不一样，仰视角度更小、也更近一些——她吹毛求疵地想，就显得更加写实一点儿，没有电影里刻意营造的那种英俊。

果然不一样啦——

“I am Ironman.”他说。

她轻轻地抽了口气。

透过屏幕，再一次回看这烂熟于心的经典场景，从相似又完全不同的角度。

这颗钢铁之心，和这个发光的灵魂，和其他无数同样闪闪发亮的灵魂，正与她处于同季节的北半球的星空下，是鲜活的，正在规律地呼吸。

“……”

“……不许瞎跳。”她命令自己的心脏。

“……”

仿佛手机是什么刚出炉的面包，她虚着指尖飞快把屏幕翻了过去，物理隔绝那个英俊得过分的小胡子。

她钻进被子，把自己裹得密不透风。

……姑且先看看，先看看。漫威宇宙还有千千万条剧情线呢。

黑发的女巫说服了自己，便心安理得地睡着了。

***这可能源于她血脉里对金属的下意识亲和（1）：所以阿莱克斯第二喜欢的超英是冬兵。金属含量决定好感值。


	3. Chapter 3

阿莱克斯想要徐徐图之、再做打算，但这个走剧情线的作者非常猴急。

天气逐渐炎热。五月的曼哈顿被湿润的海风包围着，“整块土地弥漫着催促交|配的气息。”卡门评论。

两个霍格沃兹赴美实习生今天都没领到什么任务（“拜托卡门让我试一下在70度状态的487号合金的秒损——试完这个我就走我发誓！”），于是她们请了半天假，去Bronx Zoo观赏了一整天“麻瓜们的毛茸茸”。

事情到这里都没什么问题。

要闭园了，她们随着零星几个游客慢悠悠往外走。

“我开始有些喜欢这里了，”卡门吸了一大口冰沙，含混不清地说，“麻瓜的毛茸茸，麻瓜的美食，工资，甚至还能经常看到钢铁侠！”

“你以后还会看到蓝色兵人，绿色大块头，喵喵锤，和一个荡来荡去的睡衣宝宝。”

阿莱克斯的嘟囔太小声了，以至于卡门疑惑地让她再说一遍。

“不，没啥，”剧透无门的女巫自暴自弃地提高声音，“我说钢铁侠是世界上最棒的英雄，能见到他真让人——”

“不……不！他！不！配！斯塔克不！配！”

随着耳边突然炸起的、狂怒如滚雷一般的咆哮声，阿莱克斯惊诧地看着原本走在他们后方几步远的男人。

他很高，至少有两米，而且非常强壮。

他穿着一件有些褪色的工装服。现在那件衣服正在缓缓燃烧、剥落。他恶狠狠盯着女巫们，手中劈啪作响，延伸出了两条电光组成的鞭子。

……原来你没有一直在摩纳哥做维修员啊鞭索先生。

“跑。”

阿莱克斯与卡门对视了一眼，非常有默契地往同一个方向跑去。

不是去人多的地方求救，相反，她们要把他引到一个相对偏僻的、远离人群的地方——感谢梅林这儿原本就相当清净，她真的很不擅长跑步，她是个属扫帚的！

鞭索果然追着她们来了。

她们七拐八弯跑到了一片封锁的园区（1），依稀还能听到人们在外面大喊着“快打911”，但视线范围内是见不着人影了。

“他多久没洗头了？我猜至少一个月，一个加隆” 卡门气喘吁吁。

“跟一个加隆，两个月。”阿莱克斯同样气喘吁吁。

斯莱特林的女巫们拔出了魔杖。

面对气势汹汹的高壮男人，她们不仅不害怕，甚至不约而同抬起下巴，卷起嘴角，向对方展示了整齐划一的，傲慢。

这显然极大地刺激到了鞭索的神经。

他怒吼一声，高高扬起手，足以将楼梯拦腰劈断的光鞭重重地甩了下来——

———————————————————————————

“然后我们就打赢了。再然后，斯塔克先生就赶到了。”阿莱克斯平静地结束了叙述，后退一步与卡门并肩站在一起，活脱脱两个修养良好的不列颠淑女——哪怕其中一人的发色确实有些扎眼。

尼克.弗瑞：“？”

罗迪上校：“？”

鞭索：“唔唔唔唔该死的斯塔克$%#^$#@^”

托尼.斯塔克：“呃，那么这样吧，贾维斯，来段合成掌声？”

“好的，先生。”

“啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪。”

……

干得漂亮斯塔克先生，现在您彻底把“冷场”两个字牢牢贴在每个人的脸上了。阿莱克斯有些好笑地翻了个白眼，她自以为这个小范围的眼球热身动作做得十分隐蔽，没想到一抬眼却直直对上大厦所有者的目光。

阿莱克斯改盯着局长先生的后脑勺看。

局长和上校在审问鞭索。他们的进展飞快，美国军方与神盾局的情报网已经给他们提供了足够详细的信息，鞭索也没有什么拒不招供的意思，基本问啥答啥，再逐句致敬斯塔克全家。

“好吧，听上去这像是上一代的私人恩怨，”罗迪上校动作夸张地摊了摊手（“不止是上一代！不止是私人恩怨！愚蠢的斯塔克！”鞭索咆哮。），“所以你为什么要对这两位小姐下手？”

阿莱克斯眉心一跳，飞快开口试图打断：“呃这个其实——”

“那个肤浅愚蠢的女表子！她称呼钢铁侠为世界上最棒的英雄！她敢！她胆敢！他不配！！！”鞭索恶狠狠地说着，甚至向阿莱克斯啐了一口。

啊公开处刑。黑发的女巫捏了捏鼻梁。

解释什么都不太对劲儿，她选择闭嘴。

罗迪上校给了托尼一个一言难尽的眼神儿，有羡慕也有谴责什么的，好在他是个麻利人，很快就找回了自己的审讯节奏：“你们交战——呃，斗殴——”他有些犹疑地瞥了眼英国姑娘们纤细修长的胳膊腿儿，“我是说，你们爆发了肢体冲突？你怎么被捆成这样的？”

鞭索被自己的光鞭捆得牢牢的。光鞭的能量回路只是被损坏了大半，并没有被完全切断，躁动的能量流依旧在不时为鞭索带来疼痛。

鞭索：“邪恶而下|流的戏法！她们是女巫，你们不是最讨厌女巫了吗，烧死她们啊！她们都该被烧死，斯塔克也该被烧死！”

神盾局局长眯着仅剩的一只眼睛看向外表完全无害的姑娘们。

卡门已经不笑了。那句话怎么说来着，哪怕她酗酒、抽雪茄、打耳洞、把自己头发弄成一饮活死水的颜色，但她还是一个狂妄自大的讨人厌的斯莱特林。

任何一个斯莱特林都无法容忍有人把萨拉查的传承形容为“邪恶而下|流的戏法”。

她伸长了手指试图从衣服内袋里摸魔杖，却和几根微凉的手指撞在了一起。

阿莱克斯微不可查地对卡门摇摇头。

“女士们，你们或许有什么话想说。”尼克.弗瑞沉声道。

“塞缪尔·G·寇豪格，”阿莱克斯极有礼貌地对局长颔首示意，“美国魔法部部长，希望您有听说过这个名字。”

“我们是霍格沃兹，英国最优秀的魔法学院的肄业生，因为专业倾向，被特派来美国魔法部完成为期三个月的实习任务。”阿莱克斯主动拿出了记载了她的信息的介绍信，“我们有完备的文书，和英、美两国魔法部的盖章。我们是通过合法路径入境的。”

罗迪上校主动将羊皮纸接了过去，展开，随即发出惊叹：“嘿你的证件照在冲我眨眼睛！”

总裁先生闻言兴味地挑高了眉，双手插兜，有些吊儿郎当地踱过去瞧。

“其实巫师和麻——和普通人没什么不同，”阿莱克斯完全没有被影响到，依旧恳切地对弗瑞解释到：“我们并不像变种人那样拥有强大的力量。魔法只能给我们的生活带来一点儿小小的帮助，像扫地，叠被子，还有——” 

她瞥了一眼鞭索：“还有处理绳结什么的。女孩子的家务活儿。您懂的，我们都来源于英国老派的避世家族，家中的长辈总是有些……迂腐。”

卡门：行吧，真的狠人。

“所有的魔法都必须通过魔杖来施展，”阿莱克斯甚至特别有诚意地主动将魔杖放在了地面上，再自觉后退一步，“您可以随意观察。但非常抱歉，基于神秘侧的保密条例，在没有得到英、美两国魔法部的许可之前，我恐怕不能擅自交出我的魔杖供您研究。”

“那么请您简单描述一下您和那位小姐，是如何，用‘女孩子的家务活儿’制服他的。”弗瑞并没有轻易放过姑娘们。

“随机应变加上运气？”黑发的女巫看起来都有点儿羞涩了，“我先是用一个，呃，开锁咒，碰巧解开了他装甲上的哪个结构——它们看起来太复杂了，只能说是梅林保佑吧——然后卡门，用了一个和缝纫相关的咒语，胡乱把他缠起来了。”

“卡门从来都是我们姐妹中最心灵手巧的那个。”阿莱克斯对卡门甜蜜地笑。

卡门：“……是啊就是我。”

尼克.弗瑞：“还请展示一下刚刚你们提到的……魔法们。”

“开锁咒，能解开装甲结构的，我想看这个。”不知何时，托尼已经站在了鞭索旁边，不是很有兴致地踢踢鞭索的战甲。

瞧，这个男人肯定已经在脑内对同行降维打击了。有句话怎么说来着，仗智欺人。

阿莱克斯口上答应着，甚至无比贴心温柔地做了预警，稳稳地举起魔杖——杖尖对准了托尼.斯塔克的腰带。

不得不说，托尼真的被惊讶到了。

但甚至没等他完全睁大眼，就见那小女巫无比自然地一转杖尖，对准了鞭索的战甲：“阿拉霍洞开。”

仿佛刚才那个短暂……而微妙的停顿是他的错觉一样！

罗迪上校迫不及待地跨步上来，抓起被咒语击中的部位前后翻看：“真的！是真的！这儿原先靠至少两个平角扣锁固定——”

“好的咒语是有效的。并且威力可控。”托尼.斯塔克仿佛突然对神盾局局长的角色感兴趣了，特别理所应当地指挥起来，“下一个，缝纫咒语？”

见鬼的缝纫咒语。

卡门上前，比较含糊地念了个“速速禁锢”，果然见两条光鞭缠绕得更加牢固了些。

“再一次咒语有效，再一次威力可控。BOOM。”托尼语速极快地道，“完美，世界和平。”

“说真的，还有不到十分钟今天就要过去了。”托尼面向弗瑞，“眼下看来没我什么事儿，我先走一步，场地归你们了，以及全部的咖啡和最多一半的甜甜圈。祝你们和两位从英国远道而来的年轻女士相处愉快——谢天谢地她们似乎都刚好成年了。”

罗迪上校反应过来，抱歉地冲女巫们笑，然后拼命向弗瑞眨眼。

“……”弗瑞用鼻腔发出了一声短暂的气音，“好吧，我也是时候带罗迪上校回去治疗他的眼睛了。斯塔克，犯人我们带走，这两位女巫小姐……”

“我会好好照看，一定让您明天造访这儿时能像今天一样和她们来一场，或者几场，愉快的交谈。是不是，小姐们？”

阿莱克斯和卡门对视一眼，都乖巧地点了头。

尼克.弗瑞严厉地扫了她们一眼，转身朝门口走去。罗迪相当轻松地拖着鞭索跟在后头，一边友好地挥手。

“谢谢，斯塔克先生。”阿莱克斯小声说。她确实有点儿累了，托尼是在看见她忍不住揉了半分钟眼睛之后，才突然开始赶人的。

真温柔。

但她现在还不能休息。

就在局长和上校完全背对她们的一瞬间。

“一忘皆空！”

“一忘皆空！”

弗瑞有些不安地回头。他总觉得他漏掉了什么关键的信息。

却只看到今天被钢铁侠救下来的人质——两个，是来这儿留学的英国姑娘，她们正一左一右站在斯塔克身边。见他转头，那个黑色头发、特别高挑漂亮的姑娘还对他露出了一个感激的微笑：“今天真的太麻烦您了弗瑞局长，have a nice dream!”

没什么不对的。

大众情人斯塔克。谢天谢地那两个姑娘都成年了。

弗瑞和罗迪带着鞭索离开了斯塔克大厦。

……

“现在是您的回合，斯塔克先生。”黑发的女巫极有教养地预告了一声，转头催促同伴，“快点儿K，这可是钢铁侠，我要紧张得晕过去了。”

说是这么说，戳在他腰间的魔杖可是纹丝不动呢。

而且，就在上一秒，还跟他道谢，软乎乎地喊斯塔克先生什么的……小骗子。

托尼.斯塔克对半个月前轻率扔掉那段视频的行径表示忏悔，然后，他感觉脑子被什么东西重重敲了一下——

“噢噢噢噢不不我不是故意的这稍微就过头了一点儿——”

***  
她们七拐八弯跑到了一片封锁的园区（1）：Bronx Zoo因为经营不善，关掉了鸟语林。

阿莱克斯：？一忘皆空都能用岔，冈特小姐，我怀疑你的12个优秀是买来的。  
卡门：呸，说得好像我什么时候成功从我母亲手里掏到一个纳特过似的。


	4. Chapter 4

感谢冈特小姐用力过猛的遗忘咒，他们又是好一番折腾，直到凌晨两点，才“宾主尽欢”地各自睡下。

室内灯光被贴心地调成了昏黄色，床头放着崭新的、款式简洁的睡衣。

阿莱克斯随意扫了一眼这个极具现代化的房间，没怎么犹豫，就挑中了床头带视频播放功能的闹钟。

“贾维斯先生。”

“我知道你在。”

这个姑娘确实是累了一天了，她那双和斯塔克先生颜色非常相近的眼睛下方甚至已经出现了显眼的青黑色。

“非常感谢你方才的缄默，但现在还是说句话吧？我实在太困了，我一困就喜欢胡乱炸窗户。”  
漂漂亮亮的黑发小女巫把闹钟摆在床头柜的边沿，自己则光着腿，乖巧地在对面席地而坐。

……就好像她生来没干过哪怕一件坏事、也没有刚刚放出“炸窗户”宣言似的。

“您好，年轻的女士。”

“贾维斯先生。”成功建立了对话显然让女巫心情很好，她眼睛弯了起来，说话却还是那么……直切主题毫不客气：“卡门对麻瓜世界的了解还很浅薄，我不一样，我知道的，对一个在所有网路中来去自如的人工智能使用遗忘咒根本不会有任何效果。”

“所以您是我的最后一个目标了。”

“遗忘咒语本质上是针对脑部的一个紊乱咒和擦除咒，贾维斯先生，众所周知，您没有脑子。”

“但您有灵魂。”

“所以我来尝试游说您了，贾维斯先生……基于根本立场不同，我想我不必对您解释太多，您也未必会相信我的‘花言巧语’。”阿莱克斯平静道，“我们来点儿干脆的。首先，我们对斯塔克先生没有任何恶意。欢迎您使用脑波、生物电、或者其他什么厉害的科学手段对我进行检测，这话让我说一百遍也没问题——我们对斯塔克先生毫，无，恶，意。”

“姑且让我把这当做我们对话的前提。”

“篡改斯塔克先生的记忆是迫不得已，神秘侧的情报确实不适合在现在曝光。”

“各地的动乱愈发频繁，像鞭索这样能轻易威胁到普通人安全的坏蛋也纷纷出没。神盾局、国会、军部的暗涌，您比我知道得要多得多。”

阿莱克斯微微皱着眉，仔细斟酌着自己的用词：“如果……未来当真发生了不太好的、能够影响到全人类的，需要像斯塔克先生这样的超级英雄出面才能平息的事件，我不确定神秘侧会选择什么样的立场——或者，是否会选择立场。”

“我们避世太久了。哪怕在格兰杰部长的大力倡导下，我的同龄人，比如卡门，也依旧没学会怎么好好地使用手机。隔绝魔法世界与麻瓜世界的门从很久以前起就始终紧闭着，它甚至扛住了三次工业革命的冲击，我想我……无权左右这扇门的开闭。”

“况且我是一个艾弗里，接受着纯粹的斯莱特林的传承。家族至上，纯血荣耀，傲慢、胆小、自私、迂腐，这些缺点我都有。”阿莱克斯说，“一个艾弗里永远不会成为推门人。但在适当的时机，我非常乐意给你们提供我能提供的全部帮助——比如给你们提供一个格兰芬多？”

“……”

“其实，好吧，我刚刚讲了一个笑话，”她自嘲一笑，“文化鸿沟，抱歉。”

“贾维斯先生，今晚的某些视频，和我刚刚说的那些话，希望您可以暂时帮我保密。当然，您有权利保留它们，我也知道它们总要在未来的某一天被呈送到斯塔克先生面前的……但不是现在，可以吗？”

……

“答应她。”

另一个昏暗的房间里，托尼.斯塔克面无表情地盯着全息屏幕。

贾维斯沉默得有些久了，多少还是让小女巫感到了不安。她开始一下一下、小面积地咬着自己的唇角，眼神却始终一动不动地盯着摄像头。

执拗得很。谎话连篇，而且大言不惭。

贾维斯得到指示，给出了肯定的回答。于是托尼就见着那小女巫一下子高兴下来，好像松了满肚子的气，对着贾维斯谢了又谢。

哦她甚至还勾起小指在闹钟顶端圈了一下……

……

怎么这么……傻乎乎的。

托尼眨了下眼睛，忍住生理性的疲累：“来吧Jar，我们把今天所有的录屏重播一遍——从我把她们带回斯塔克大厦开始。”

——————————————————————

第二天一早，被搅混了记忆的神盾局局长和军部上校如约而至，简单问了姑娘们一些基本信息，就示意她们可以离开了。

卡门哈欠连天地跑去请假，阿莱克斯则顶着黑眼圈，坐在麻瓜科学研究-现代合金研究室，抓起合金样品一刻不停地研究起来。

一杯南瓜拿铁递到了她面前。

“卢娜！”这半个月，阿莱克斯与她的上级不仅相处愉快，甚至建立了相当的友谊——谁会不喜欢这么一个美丽、开阔、智慧、又对世界时钟充满好奇的女士呢！

“你看起来需要补充至少十二小时的睡眠。”卢娜大大的眼睛里写满了担忧，“如果愿意的话，你可以找我谈谈？”

“……其实没什么。”阿莱克斯用热乎乎的南瓜拿铁贴了一下眼睛，发出一声舒适的叹息，随即简单把故事叙述了一遍——当然，隐瞒了贾维斯的那段。

“……所以，你们制伏了突然出现的坏蛋，成功将坏蛋移交给了麻瓜的司法部门，并且趁其不备干扰了他们的记忆，使他们坚信你们只是两个普普通通的留学生，是这场事件中倒霉而又幸运的受害者。”

阿莱克斯点点头。

卢娜扑哧一下笑出声：“哦——我不得不说——真的，干得漂亮，真的，你让我想起了那段在凤凰社的愉快时光……年轻真棒。”

“那我大致知道你在烦恼什么了，AA。”卢娜轻轻一拍手，“我的想法和你一样，巫师和麻瓜，还不到开诚布公的时候。”

……她是一个杰出的、真正的拉文克劳！阿莱克斯在内心疯狂吹捧。

“赫敏.格兰杰是一位了不起的优秀女性，从小她就是我们当中最拔尖的那个……她这些年，为了推进魔法世界与麻瓜世界的融合做出了很多努力，但我始终认为这全在浪费时间。”卢娜耸耸肩，“这没什么，同样的话我也当面和她说过。巫师，麻瓜，和平共处？现在还不可能。”

“哪怕是在美国？”

“哪怕是在美国。”卢娜肯定地说，“据我所知，美国魔法部也仅仅和几个顶端麻瓜家族的嫡系有持续的接触……总统？不，不一定带总统玩儿，如果他组建了一个我们找不到熟人的内阁……结束任期后依旧对我们一无所知的总统可不要太多。”

阿莱克斯若有所思。

“双方都有顾虑。没有庞大的利益或者灾难，巫师和麻瓜是不会乐意肩并肩坐着喝上一杯的。比历代工业革命更庞大的利益，或者比一战、二战更厉害的灾难。”卢娜把南瓜拿铁往阿莱克斯手里一塞，单方面结束了今天的谈话，“现在你需要好好睡上一觉，去吧亲爱的。” 

……

利益她不知道，比一战、二战更厉害的灾难么……

阿莱克斯蜷缩在落地窗框里，远远望着斯塔克大厦尖尖的楼顶。

————————————————————

当晚，睡足吃饱的阿莱克斯迎来了一只猫头鹰。看完猫头鹰带来的加急信后，她沉默了足足一分钟，便麻溜地找到卡门，告知好友她不得不连夜赶回霍格沃兹一趟的事儿。

这事儿其实起源于一周之前。阿莱克斯一手带出来的接班人，斯莱特林魁地奇队的现任队长，巴尔塔.克拉布先生，突然想要和他的恋人，格兰芬多魁地奇队的现任队长玫尔玫拉小姐，在比赛前夕尝试一下，嗯，扫帚上的深层次交流。结果两人双双从四百英尺的高空摔到了打人柳里。

本学年斯莱特林与格兰芬多的最后一场魁地奇赛，也被迫推迟。

“太不幸了……不，也不能这么说，指不定打人柳只是他们计划的一部分呢？”得知这个消息时，卡门笑得前俯后仰的。

现在她笑不出来了。如加急信里说的，遭遇了打人柳痛殴的队长们并没有完全康复，但比赛不能再推迟了，这对其余两个学院并不公平。

赫奇帕奇的小獾们已经开始静坐抗议了。

“巴尔塔那个蠢货！”粉色头发的斯莱特林愤怒地尖叫着，“六年前的猫头鹰出了什么毛病？它怎么能把霍格沃兹的录取通知书送给了一只巨怪？”

“口下留情，卡门，这只巨怪恐怕当过我的舞伴。”阿莱克斯干巴巴地说。

“AA，你必须回去。”卡门不讲道理地说，“我们压根没有像样的替补，而你是斯莱特林这十年来最棒的追求手。毕业那年拿不到魁地奇杯？我不允许这种事情在我身上发生。”

“？我以为旷了一学期飞行课的你挺讨厌魁地奇的？你现在能分清鬼飞球和游走球吗？”

“不能。”卡门扬起下巴，理直气壮，“我讨厌魁地奇，但我喜欢那个奖杯，它散发着浓郁的虚荣的香味儿。”

阿莱克斯扑哧一声笑了。

“不过你说得对，毕业那年拿不到魁地奇杯？我不允许这种事情在我身上发生。”她一甩头发，“我今晚就走，明天比赛，最快后天回来，帮我和卢娜说一声，爱你。”

阿莱克斯一直是个行动派。不到八点，她已经顺利地从霍格莫德的某个不知名的公用壁炉里钻了出来。

跨越国境的飞路网很难做到精确定点。但这次她的运气还不错——刚刚她张望了一下，三把扫帚就在前方。

今天不是周六，少了那些叽叽喳喳的学生们，这个古老的魔法村庄显得温婉又宁静。她在三把扫帚坐了一会儿，开始沿着黑湖散步回城堡。

在纽约的快节奏中浸淫了半个月，苏格兰式的慢调子就特别令人心情愉快。阿莱克斯踢踢踏踏地走着，大口吸着空气中黑湖的气味儿，甚至想要哼哼歌什么的——

然后，她目瞪口呆地看着一台熟悉的金红色战甲，以一个明显失控的僵硬的姿态，哗啦一下栽到了黑湖里。

***  
AA：“贾维斯先生，众所周知，您没有脑子。”  
老贾：有被冒犯到。  
AA：“但您有灵魂。”  
老贾：“所以您和斯塔克先生的婚期准备定在哪个季节呢？我觉得秋天就很不错。”


	5. Chapter 5

阿莱克斯从校长办公室里走了出来，身后跟着湿漉漉的托尼.斯塔克。

半个钟头前，她刚使用切割咒把那个混蛋驾驶员从战甲里剥离出来，就看到了匆匆赶来的麦格校长。

大概是前些年那场大战给这位重情重义的格兰芬多留下了太多惨痛的记忆。麦格校长一开始显然是把托尼.斯塔克当做入侵者来处理了（事实上他就是），她高举魔杖，看起来随时准备对纽约的超级英雄来一个钻心剜骨。

所幸她胸前的怀表突然亮了起来。

麦格校长一手稳稳控着杖尖，一手翻开那块仅有半个巴掌大的怀表，眼球小频率地飞快挪移——仿佛在做高速阅读。

很快，她周身的气势缓和了下来。

“欢迎光临霍格沃兹，托尼.斯塔克先生，虽然我必须指出您的敲门方式非常粗鲁……”麦格校长的眉头依旧能轻易夹死一只狐媚子，但她挪开了魔杖，“这会造成很多不必要的误会。要不是我的故友，纽约那位令人尊敬的守门人及时向我传递了讯息……那么，跟我来吧，当然你也一起，埃弗里小姐。”

麦格校长破天荒地在校长办公室招待了一个麻瓜，甚至帮他弄干了衣服，甚至认可他作为一名远道而来、需要接待的客人，而这一切仅仅因为——

“那位屹立在另一个魔法体系顶端的法师，认可您在未来的正面作用……非常令人吃惊，她说你几乎在她能看到的，所有的未来，都起到了不可替代的正面作用。”麦格校长甚至试图露出一个微笑（但她失败了），“那么，我想城堡不会拒绝这样一个伟大的灵魂……无论他是否拥有魔力。”

“当然，基于目前的……状况，还请您在校期间不要暴露麻瓜的身份，离校之后也暂时不要透露城堡的信息。我相信以您的智慧和胸怀，做到以上两点并不困难，是不是？”

托尼郑重答应了。

然后麦格校长就特别放心地打发他们离开了。

“好吧，托尼.跟踪狂先生。”（1）在校长办公室门口，阿莱克斯双手环胸，冷冷地盯着面前的男人，“所以你在我的身上放了追踪器——或许还有微型摄像头什么的？”

不等托尼说些什么，她又语速飞快地开了口：“不仅如此？恐怕那天晚上我与贾维斯先生的交谈——哈，无所不知的斯塔克先生。”

托尼.斯塔克其实打心眼里认为自己没错，但不知为何他还真的在小女巫的逼视下察觉到了一丝愧疚。他张了张嘴，又闭上了。

两人就这样对峙了一会儿，阿莱克斯突然一言不发转身就走。

托尼以为这个小女巫肯定不会好好执行她的校长交给她的待客任务了——哦得了吧你还在期待什么呢托尼，说不定她明天睡醒了第一件事情就是请求校长把你轰出去——

“跟上。”阿莱克斯站在台阶上顶端，居高临下地回头看他。这个角度和光线让她的脸庞显得格外冷冽。

“快点儿，不然我要忍不住对你用漂浮咒了。”

托尼眨眨眼睛。

“去哪儿？”

“我的房间——感谢梅林，我碰巧是个级长。”

霍格沃兹的宵禁制度古老且严格，因此从校长办公室回到斯莱特林地窖的一路上，他们一个学生也没碰着。但斯莱特林嘛……无论多晚，休息室总是不会缺少或寻欢作乐、或埋头苦读的家伙。

当阿莱克斯推开大门，袍角裹挟着地窖外头湿冷的空气大步迈进来时，斯莱特林休息室明显安静了一瞬。

“打扰了？”阿莱克斯挑高一边眉毛，“我就走，你们继续。”

静默。

下一秒，女孩子们的尖叫骤然掀翻了屋顶！

“看啊这是谁！”

“LORD ALEXAAAAAA！” 

很快，有好事的少年敲响了酒瓶，众人七嘴八舌的问候渐渐汇成了有节奏的呼喊。

“AA IS BACK！”

“AA IS BACK!” 

黑色卷发的少女端正而闲适地站在门口，好整以暇地任由他们疯了一会儿。

然后她扯出一个笑来，显得傲慢又坏心眼儿，朝着她的崇拜者们缓缓张开手臂。

迎来了意料之中的热烈拥抱。

托尼饶有兴致地看着。

这活脱脱的一个……狼群的alpha。

或者说，蛇群？

给她起名字的人倒是挺有先见之明的，说到这个，名字开头字母A的人总是显得比较出众，比如Anthony Edward Stark什么的……

他眯起眼，看她游刃有余地周旋在这群据说都出身于古老巫师家族的学生之中。

也有不少或大胆或隐蔽的视线在打量他，但也仅仅是一种单纯的好奇打量，是对那个黑发小女巫的情绪的延伸。他甚至注意到有个看起来和阿莱克斯关系更加亲近的短发女孩儿得意洋洋地抓着她攀谈，打听他的来历（他被她面不改色地介绍为“在美国魔法部认识的新朋友”），并且对他评头论足——

“英俊，他的胡子也讨人喜欢，但我不太赞成他的穿衣品味。”

在此之前，托尼对阿莱克斯的印象是聪明、精巧、隐忍、有着和年龄绝不相配的审时度势的能力，以及——他注意到自己用了太多正面词汇了所以——善变且诡计多端。

然而今天的阿莱克斯不一样。

怎么说呢？像是……再如何天性谨慎的野兽，也乐得在自己的窝里作威作福？

这个想法，在他从那个足够舒适的级长浴室中出来的时候，变得更加强烈了。

偌大的级长单人间被各种奇奇怪怪的零件铺得满满的，竟然找不到一个可以迈步的方向。

先一步洗漱完毕的阿莱克斯（是的她完全没有什么客人优先的礼节）穿着松松垮垮的睡袍，正趴在地毯上专心致志地修剪一把扫帚的枝丫。睡袍不太讲究地被蹭到了腰间，露出浅米色、看着就很舒适的绸质小短裤。

对于流行审美而言太过于苍白的皮肤在暖色的室内光里美得惊心动魄的，好像最上等的奶酪。

托尼盯了她一会儿，突然有些不太自在。

这城堡古里古怪的，他迁怒地想，哪怕那次在游轮上，被四个火辣的金发姑娘同时甜甜蜜蜜地缠住的时候，他也没这么——

他清了清嗓子：“抱歉打扰，所以我今晚是睡在浴室吗？”

小女巫不耐烦地掀起眼皮瞟了他一眼，还算有些良心地意识到，无论情愿与否，这间级长寝室确实是迎来了建校以来第一个麻瓜客人了……于是她咕哝了一声，挥了挥魔杖给客人扫出一条路。

托尼一点儿不见外地走过去，在她身边坐下。

哪怕在此之前对于魔法世界一无所知，但他是托尼.斯塔克，他只需要几分钟的观察时间，便轻松抓到了规律，开始可以给她递个工具、打打下手了。

于是他获得了聊天的资格。

“……不不，明天是这个学年的最后一场比赛，但不是决赛什么的……学院杯是以总得分来分胜负的。”阿莱克斯左手娴熟地摆弄着一个形状古怪的量尺，右手拿着剪刀，“明天我们对阵格兰芬多。但在目前的排行榜上，第一名是拉文克劳领先了我们足足380分。”

刚被科普了一套魁地奇规则的纽约首富显然已经把这些新知识消化完毕了，他反应很快地道：“也就是说你们明天要尽量拖延时间，创造至少23个进球，以超过380的高分获胜，才能够在学院杯中胜出。”

“那倒不用。”黑发的斯莱特林嘶嘶道，“学院杯魁地奇赛常见在一个半到两小时之间，这点儿时间虽然不算太充裕，但对于区区23个进球而言也非常足够了——给我那个斜枝钳。”

她冲他伸出手，掌心向上，手心又白又细，手指修长。

托尼看着眼前这张漂漂亮亮、得意洋洋的脸。

她怕是自己都没意识到吧，在讲这话的时候，她究竟有多么的不可一世！

每根头发都弧度都写满炫耀。

……却奇妙的讨人喜欢。

所以鬼使神差的，他没去拿什么见鬼的斜枝钳，而是轻轻扯了一下她快要伸到他鼻子的手腕——她的手指因为惊吓而微微蜷起来了真可爱——于是他吻了吻它们。

然后久经沙场的托尼.斯塔克先生蹭地一下站起来。

踢翻了脚边的豪斯威德.金士顿专业扫帚护理箱。

“不早了，我就睡外面的沙发就这么说定了，你，呃，也早点儿休息。”

阿莱克斯：？

我差点儿要以为我的手指会咬人了？

***  
“好吧，托尼.跟踪狂先生。”（1）：Tony. Stark V. s. Tony. Stalker


	6. Chapter 6

第二天上午是安排好的院队训练。阿莱克斯自信却并不狂妄，虽说她压根不算退役过(她是在上一场对阵赫奇帕奇、大比分获胜的比赛后宣布卸任队长，准备赴美实习的)，但不论怎么说，她确实半个月没碰到扫帚和鬼飞球了，她很愿意起个大早，去赛场找找感觉。

远道而来的纽约人没有获得围观训练赛的机会。

“院队训练都是封闭式的，观众席通常只对家属开放。”阿莱克斯拒绝得毫不留情，“我六岁就把族谱背全了，无论是艾弗里还是奥利凡德，都没有哪条线是指向斯塔克的。”

“那是以前，以后可说不准——”托尼及时停下了危险发言，开始试图讲道理，“总之这不公平，我在这里无依无靠，没有战甲，甚至联系不上贾维斯，你在这种时候把我锁在你的寝室里完全就是趁人之危。”

阿莱克斯觉得这话听起来每个字都不对劲，于是她掏出了魔杖。

托尼从没遇到过这种一言不合就要动手的小姐。他不可置信地睁大了眼，控诉地看着她。

这个男人确实有一双过于出众的眼睛。焦糖色，好像每时每刻都泛着一层浅浅的水光；下眼睑微微下沉，眉骨却又高得刚刚好，反而让他不笑的时候不自觉就带着几分锐利。

“别，别任性。”被他注视着，阿莱克斯难能可贵地感觉到了一丝愧疚：“我，咳，训练完马上回来？下午我给你留最棒的座位，比赛完还可以带你兜兜风。”

托尼也觉得这话听起来每个字都不对劲，但他没什么东西好掏，只能接受安排。

——————————————

时间过得飞快，一转眼，魁地奇球场上已经座无虚席。阿莱克斯是个信守承诺的人，在开赛前半小时，她不知道从哪儿给他弄来了一套似模似样的银绿色巫师袍，亲自把他带到了一个绝佳的观赛座位，自己再艰难地挤出狂热的观众群，小跑着消失在球员通道的尽头。

解说员已经就位了。这显然是一个非常娴熟的解说员，他节奏舒适地对目前的积分状况做了简单的说明，适时调动观众们为各自支持的球队发出呐喊，甚至曝出几个真假难辨的后场小八卦，引起一阵阵哄声。

永远用不完精力的学生啊……

斯塔克工业的大老板颇为感慨地摇摇头，到底没忘记自己不是特地跑来苏格兰看扫帚打球的。他开始和身边的学生攀谈起来，很快将对方带进了自己的节奏。

一个优秀的军火商人，当然应该是个情报专家。

半个小时很快过去，球员通道在震耳欲聋的欢呼声中缓缓打开。

“首先是斯莱特林入场！毫无疑问，走在第一个的当然是我们的阿莱克夏. 奥利凡德. 艾弗里！哪怕卸任了队长职务，她依旧是这支斯莱特林院队的绝对核心。迷人的追球手！艾弗里，比赛后去霍格莫德约会吗？如果不去我就下回再问……或者谁还记得我被这个无情的姑娘拒绝多少次了？”

“十二次！”坐在托尼旁边的女孩儿兴奋地附和。

托尼盯着那个队列最前方的女巫。

黑色的长卷发被她扎起来了，一个高高的马尾，随着她利索的步伐左右摆动。

金属和皮革的骑士靴紧紧包裹着小腿，白色的紧身猎裤完全把她迷人的大腿曲线暴露得一干二净。

她完全没有被环境干扰，显然已经非常习惯这种场合了。在场中站定后，她对裁判点头示意，然后抓紧对面格兰芬多出场的间隙，对全队身形最为瘦小的那个队员说了什么。

格兰芬多院队全员也就位了。

双方各自确认人数，然后相互致敬。

观众席很快安静下来。裁判进行了最后的确认，随即指挥双方各自留下一名追选手在场地中心，其余选手各就各位。

金色飞贼和两枚游走球被先后放了出来。

赛场中央，高瘦的裁判一声哨响，高高抛起了手中鲜红色的鬼飞球！

“第一个球权的争夺——艾弗里！当然会是艾弗里！鬼飞球在斯莱特林手里！”

“格兰芬多的比埃利被一个假动作骗了过去，但是击球手开始行动了！这是冲着脑袋来的——躲开了！教科书式的单手树懒抱树滚！又过一个！”

“艾弗里把球抛给了格林格拉斯！喔喔又回到了艾弗里手里——她的面前仅剩一个守门员了她要进球了吗开场仅仅不到两分钟现在进球就真的有些过分了进了！！！”

“阿莱克夏.奥利凡德.艾弗里！！！”

感谢短暂的超级英雄从业经验，托尼的动态视力还算可以，勉强能够借助解说跟上比赛节奏。

斯莱特林看台的尖叫声几乎让他有了轻微耳鸣。

单从身形来看，她确实像个运动好手。但他确实没料到巫师们魁地奇是这样惊险刺激，而她居然能……玩儿得这样棒。

进球之后交换球权。格兰芬多的追球手刚从他们有些丧气的守门员手中接到鬼飞球，正机敏地催促扫帚往斯莱特林半场飞去。

而阿莱克斯正悬停在靠近托尼所在看台的半空中。她飞快扫了一眼场地，对着右前方打了一个什么手势，然后迅速地夹紧扫帚，以一种要把人硬生生撞下来的速度朝着鬼飞球冲去！

格兰芬多的追球手显然被吓着了。他急匆匆地往反方向飞，却恰好被游走球狠狠击中了肩膀！

格兰芬多看台上响起了懊丧的嘘声。

“哦珂曼，珂曼你清醒一点儿，魁地奇的七百种犯规姿势你还能想起哪怕一条吗？艾弗里并不能真的把你从扫帚上撞下来……”解说员啧啧摇头，“现在鬼飞球又在斯莱特林手里了！漂亮的追击配合！”

第二个进球也如约而至。一片欢呼声中，阿莱克斯来了一个漂亮的悬停甩尾，与飞上来的击球手击了个掌。

托尼感觉到自己的心跳不受控制地加快了。

运筹帷幄的指挥。流畅默契、显然已经磨合得淋漓尽致的配合。果决的抢断。一对一时压倒性的炫技。几乎可以说是凶猛——凶暴的竞技风格。

学生们说得对。她骑着扫帚的样子可太辣了。

他根本无法将眼神从她身上挪开，无论她手里有没有那个蠢乎乎红通通的球。

看吧她又得了十分。隔壁可怜的小姑娘已经把嗓子喊哑了。

赛场中，阿莱克斯骑着扫帚游刃有余地逡巡着她的领地，黑色长发和斗篷混在一起，使她看起来像一只真正的天鹅。

她的翅膀遮天蔽日。

她昂起脖颈，向所有人宣告暴|政降临。

——————————————————

比赛结束了，斯莱特林390：210格兰芬多。

赛场变成了银绿色的海洋，小蛇们抛弃了所有的矜持，和他们平时最不耻为伍的、“吵吵嚷嚷的傻瓜狮子”们一样，高声尖叫着，拉开了所有的礼花炮，顶着一头乱糟糟的彩带相互拥抱。

金色飞贼被格兰芬多抓住了。但斯莱特林的追球手并不显得很沮丧。这是个三年级的、身形还没长开以至于显得有些瘦弱的男孩儿，他激动得鼻子都红了，一遍一遍地跟任何愿意听他说话的人炫耀：“AA给我的任务就是干扰对面的注意力，别让他们太早抓到飞贼结束比赛，其他分差什么的我完全不用考虑……我觉得我完全做到了！”

托尼也缀着人群走到了场地中。他给自己找了一个恰好能不远不近看见阿莱克斯的角度——情报收集工作进展得不错，现在他决定稍微放松一下，比如奖励自己看看风景什么的。

没看多久，风景排开人群，朝他走过来了。

“我得先和他们走一趟，庆祝，你懂的，开几瓶酒什么的，”阿莱克斯脸颊微微泛红，带着赛事过后特有的鲜活气儿，“你在这儿等我一会儿？不会太久，我给你带晚饭——芝士汉堡怎么样？带双层肉饼，再加一个玉米甜甜圈？然后去兜风，我们说好的。”

托尼不说话，就这么瞧着她。

阿莱克斯有些狐疑又有些紧张：“斯塔克先生？”

于是他笑了。

“悉听尊便，冠军小姐。”

————————————————

阿莱克斯确实回来得很快。

托尼.斯塔克正背对她坐着，一条腿随意地屈起。他一心一意看着不远处浸透在夕阳中的城堡，不知道在想些什么。

“给，”她走到他背后，蹲下，从后方塞给他一个热乎乎、充斥着食物香气的牛皮纸袋，“尝尝，霍格沃兹小精灵的厨艺还没有收到过差评。”

确实不错。

“怎么样，斯塔克先生，是不是体会到魁地奇的魅力了？”阿莱克斯并排坐了下来，身上带着淡淡的甜酒味儿，歪头看他。

托尼瞥她一眼：“恐怕没有，但艾弗里的魅力体会到了。”

“……”阿莱克斯翻了个白眼，“放过我吧斯塔克先生，霍格沃兹大概是世界上唯一一个我比你更受欢迎的地方了，‘人人都爱钢铁侠’，你就行行好，给边缘运动明星留点儿圈粉空间。”

托尼大声笑起来。阿莱克斯也笑了。

“不是，虽然现实很残酷，但我必须指出，单就拉文克劳学院来说，我的人气恐怕略压你一筹。”托尼说。

“你连这都知道了？”阿莱克斯盯着面前得意洋洋、恨不得把全身激素都替换成荷尔蒙的男人，恶狠狠地威胁：“如果让我发现你刚才有偷偷祈祷拉文克劳获胜，我就在你的汉堡里下毒。”

于是托尼咬了一口特别大的，宣示自己完全没有被吓到，两人又你来我往地拌了一会儿嘴。

之前那些隐瞒、猜忌、跟踪和并不友好的试探，已经没人提起。

“走吧，”发现托尼吃得差不多了，阿莱克斯率先站起来，向他伸出手，“说好的兜风，尊贵的客人？”

托尼盯着又一次伸到他鼻子下方的手，若有所思。

阿莱克斯这才想起昨晚的小尴尬，她呃了一声，有些不自在地想把手收回来。

托尼却一把握住了，紧紧的，站起来后又迅速松开。

“那就麻烦了，Lord Alexa.”

夕阳，黑湖，炊烟袅袅的苏格兰小村庄，和巍峨缄默的城堡。

他骑在一把扫帚上，在大约八百英尺的半空滑翔。前方的女巫勒令他抓紧她的腰——说真的那可太细了——她长长的黑色卷发调皮而大胆地拂上他的肩膀，带着些微酒味儿，混合着少女的体香。

和数月前阿富汗的岩洞相比，这场景简直美得像神的馈赠。

他垂眼，盯着那段近在咫尺的后脖子。

“打扰一下，”他有些突兀地打断了她尽职尽责的介绍词，“你很擅长带人飞行？”

“还可以？”阿莱克斯说，“大家都知道我是属扫帚的，就喜欢让我带着玩儿——下面那个打人柳看见了吗，它可凶了，但是一旦你戳到某个特别突出的疖子——”

“喔真是神奇极了，”托尼附和，“所以，你都载过谁？”

“主要是卡门和巴尔塔，其他人后来就不怎么敢找我撒娇了，”阿莱克斯拍打乘客结实的手臂，“看，这个角度可以非常完整地看到霍格沃兹最大的石像群。你大概想象不到，这所有的石像都是可以动的，只有历任校长知道掌控它们的咒语，它们是霍格沃兹最后一道防线。”

“可敬的魔法。”托尼再次附和，“所以，巴尔塔？巴尔塔.克拉布？那个因为错误的约会姿势而至今躺在校医院动弹不得的蠢货？你的前男友？”

“？”阿莱克斯狐疑地回头，“你连这个都打听到了？其实不怎么算是前男友？我们跳了个舞，然后在槲寄生——好吧当年流行这个，现在想来是有些傻乎乎的——但他在魁地奇上的天赋不比我差。”

斯塔克先生现在的心情可不如刚才那样好了。于是他决定找点儿茬：

“你刚刚喝酒了？现在大概算酒驾？”

“……”

阿莱克斯服气了。

这可能就是能发明出弧反应堆的天才和普通人的区别吧？

她悬停下来，费力地扭头瞪他：“你确定要跟我讨论这个？现在？我真的会把你丢下去的，托尼.没有战甲.斯塔克先生？”


	7. Chapter 7

她带他停在了占星教室所在的塔尖。这里是霍格沃兹最高的地方。

在被问到骑扫帚的感受时，托尼犹豫了一下，决定实话实说：“扫帚还是更适合女巫吧，我没别的意思，由于天生呃，性别导致的生理结构的差异，朴素的扫把棍儿恐怕没法给男士带来很好的乘坐体验。”

“……”阿莱克斯听懂了，但她不是很服气，“我可没听别的男巫们抱怨过这个！”

“那……真替他们感到遗憾？”托尼开始胡言乱语，“有所得就会有所失，可能，我只是做个假设，拥有了魔法就得付出一部分生育能力为代价什么的……”

“那自诩拥有了世界上最聪明的脑子的斯塔克先生付出了什么呢？”阿莱克斯反唇相讥。

“唔，选择平庸的资格吧？”托尼耸耸肩，“看，世界就是这么公平。”

阿莱克斯：行吧。

两人并排坐着，静默地看着夕阳一点点沉入地平线，享受着这难得的闲适时光。

黑发的小女巫看起来有点儿心事，可他等了挺久，也没等到她开口。

他倒不觉得这么静静待在一块儿有什么尴尬的——相反，他现在可是放松极了。

但他想抓住这难得的机会和她聊些什么。

“你怎么会想来美国实习？”他随口问。

“作为一名巫师，我在提升能力的时候遇到了一点儿麻烦。想要解决这个麻烦，我得去研习一些麻瓜的学科。而英国巫师不喜欢麻瓜。”

“什么学科？”

“我想研究合金……这算是材料学？”

“什么？”托尼坐直了，他没想到随随便便抛出的钩子真能钓上鱼来，“你说合金？”

阿莱克斯便简单解释了一下她与众不同的杖芯，以及令人尴尬的续航能力。

这就有意思了。

托尼故作惊讶地看她：“而你居然没想过向斯塔克工业提交实习申请？”

阿莱克斯眨眨眼。

“听着，姑娘，这个世界上，没有人比斯塔克工业的CEO，对我指的就是我，更了解金属、也更懂得如何挖掘金属的潜力了。”

“真的吗？”阿莱克斯突然被激起了胜负心，她咧开一个白牙森森的笑容，凑上前来，屈起手指，相当轻佻地敲了敲他胸前的方舟反应炉。

“嘿这可不——”

“不可以吗？”

托尼认输：“行吧，漂亮姑娘总是能得到她们想要的一切。”

“我确认一下，最外层的金属框变薄一点点也没什么要紧吧？”

“没什么要紧，但你——呃，哇哦。”

黑发的女巫不知道用了什么魔法，轻易在他胸前的T恤上开了一条口子，和剪刀剪的一样凭证。然后，她将冷白色的指尖塞了进去。

少女的手指不经意擦过反应炉周围的皮肤。

他的喉结微不可查地动了动。

下一刻，他就没工夫考虑别的了——只见被她手指按住的地方，奇迹般地抽出了一根枝蔓，它迅速长到了足足一个巴掌长，分了条儿，看起来健康结实，甚至——

“宝石花？！”

“唔……薄了不到1毫米。”得意洋洋的女巫确认了方舟反应炉的完好，反手将那枝自钢铁中绽放的多肉植物齐根摘下，递到他面前。

“敬世界上最了解金属的先生。”

————————————————————————

第二天，他们通过飞路网返回了纽约。麦格校长主动借出了她的壁炉——事实证明校长办公室的飞路网果然比较稳定，他们没什么意外地出现在了伍尔沃斯地下停车场的某个隐蔽的隔间里。

没有魔法力场的干扰，天才科学家先生仅花了不到十秒钟，就与贾维斯重新取得了联系。

出人意料的，贾维斯在表达了对自家老板平安归来的欢迎后，主动表示“想和艾弗里小姐谈一谈”。

托尼摘下一边耳机，塞到了阿莱克斯耳朵里。

阿莱克斯起初被吓了一跳，没等她发问，耳机里便传来贾维斯的声音：“日安，艾弗里小姐。”  
“……”阿莱克斯抿抿嘴，“嗨贾维斯。”

耳机那边沉默了一会儿，然后，标准的英式男中音说了句“抱歉”。

“……”阿莱克斯有些手足无措，她发出了好几声无意义的语气词，又愣了一会儿，才结结巴巴说，“不，不必这样，贾维斯先生。”

她求助地看着托尼，但托尼不看她，他似乎突然之间对自己的手指产生了无限的兴趣。

混蛋斯塔克。

她冷静下来，强忍着尴尬整理了一下措辞：“我不是……不是不接受您的道歉，我……其实这两天我有反省，确实是我太想当然了，贾维斯先生，您首先是一个人工智能，您没什么做错的地方。以我个人的臆想去定义您，显然是我不对。”

哦哦。贾维斯要很伤心了。托尼暗想。

“……好的，艾弗里小姐，那么祝您——”

“但我拒不收回\'您拥有灵魂\'的评价。”

托尼斜眼看她，只见黑发的英国姑娘一只手按着耳机，微微偏着头，脸上露出了个堪称温柔的笑容。

“我们都经历过牙牙学语、亦步亦趋的阶段。我们听从各种人的指教，经过漫长的学习，才终于成为一个独立的\'人\'。您是斯塔克先生的杰作，您也是贾维斯；正如我是爸爸妈妈的杰作，但我也是阿莱克斯一样……总之，很高兴认识您，贾维斯先生。”

“嘿，这是什么？教唆叛逆期青少年离家出走的现场吗？”托尼嘀嘀咕咕地抗议，“行吧就到这儿吧，再下去我要怀疑你们背着daddy谈恋爱了……回家了，Jar. ”

小气的纽约首富不容分说地把耳机夺了回来。

托尼.斯塔克与阿莱克夏.艾弗里短暂地对视了一秒钟。

他们很快互相错开了目光，简短甚至堪称敷衍了事地相互道了个别，就分道扬镳，一个朝着应急出口走去，一个迈向电梯。

——在黑湖的水汽渐渐散去之后，横亘在两人之间的那些尖锐的、如鲠在喉的小麻烦就又鲜明了起来。

对于托尼而言，巫师是一个掌握着未知强大力量的、立场不明的陌生群体。他是一点儿也没敢忘记，就在几天之前，这个甚至还没拿到毕业证书的小女巫是如何使用那些神奇的伎俩，把他们耍得团团转的。

而站在阿莱克斯的角度，他想，她也不会轻易忽略那场堪称完全失败的、与贾维斯的谈话，以及钢铁侠极其无理的追踪，从纽约到霍格沃兹。

其他的东西……譬如血脉贲张的赛场，塔楼的夕阳，钢铁上开出的宝石花，以及那个模糊的指尖吻，和一点点不受控制的心跳——

没什么好念念不忘的。

那样……睡前童话风格的玩意儿本来就不属于他。

他是托尼.斯塔克，纽约首富，天才科学家，斯塔克工业的掌权人。他傲慢自大，藐视权威，而且私生活一团糟。

不久前他又给自己找了一份钢铁侠的兼职。

他忙着呢。

——————————————————————————————

阿莱克斯用比赛胜利的消息换取了卡门两个响亮的脸颊吻。然后，两个小女巫开开心心地投入了忙碌而充满了纽约美食的跨国实习生活。

当然，钢铁侠黑湖跳水的事儿，她一个字没提。

虽说钢铁侠与她之间最大的立场矛盾——魔法世界与普通世界的壁垒已经被那场霍格沃兹两日游给打破了，但阿莱克斯还是决定，暂时不去打搅包括托尼.斯塔克在内的任何超英的生活。

因为没必要。

瞧，前期那些事儿，他们自己也解决得很不错。一直到初代复仇者集结，所有的一切看上去都没什么问题。

索科维亚协议至少是两三年以后的事情吧？如今，还是安安分分搞学术，抓紧时间提升自己的实力最重要。如果真的有机会，她确实乐意去斯塔克工业找一份研究型的工作——但夏天过去以后再考虑这些也来得及。

阿莱克斯这么想，可别的人不。

于是，某天晚上，当阿莱克斯再次把自己装进那个对于她的腿长而言实在有些不够宽敞的落地窗框里时，她听到贴着自己手臂的窗户玻璃被轻轻敲了两下。

“？”

窗外空无一物。

可能是哪只可怜的小鸟眼花了吧。阿莱克斯调整了下姿势，再次把目光拉远。

又是两下敲击声。

这回，她看到了——窗外仿佛有人在玩擦除笔似的，擦了半张钢铁侠的面具出来，再擦回普通风景。

喔还挺逼真的……

还挺逼真的！

她打开窗户，木然地看着一台黑金色的、看起来就特别轻薄的战甲从窗外爬进来。

“反侦查涂装，记忆合金。”托尼.斯塔克从战甲中走出来，炫技一样东拍拍西拍拍，把战甲拍成了一个不大的手提箱，“缺点是几乎没有攻击性能，动力模块也压缩到了原本的五分之一……你再犹豫个十秒我就要掉下去了。”

“那你要怎么回去？”

托尼展示手提箱的动作停住了，他挑高一边眉毛：“等等，我以为这栋楼是有电梯的？”

“……”阿莱克斯为自己犯傻并且被抓住把柄懊恼了一秒钟，随即又气势汹汹起来：“所以，你今晚是来体验伍尔沃斯的电梯的？”

“当然不是。”托尼将手里的小纸片展示给她看，“我收到了传票，明天上午九点，DC。呃，我就是想来问问，作为我司今年的summer intern，你有没有兴趣提前熟悉一下岗位？”

阿莱克斯犹豫了半秒钟。

“有。”她马上抓起一卷羊皮纸开始写事假报备(理由是“家事”，托尼瞧见了并且感觉被充分取悦到)，“我们什么时候出发？怎么过去？”

“等你准备就绪就出发，带你飞过去——礼尚往来？”他拍拍手提箱。

“？”阿莱克斯抬起头，“你刚刚说它只能再飞十秒。”

“骗你的。”

***  
奇怪的小知识：阿莱克斯在纽约蹦跶得挺开心。她并不知道，她花费重金购买的几十套各版本的钢铁侠战甲手办，在次元壁破裂的一瞬间，全部变成了MARK3。

超级英雄AA的超能力：  
1.血源天赋，金属的绝对亲和。能够借助金属轻松稳定地施法，弊端是无法使用除金属之外的任何物品增幅魔力。目前被认为是一种极其罕见的返祖现象。  
2.奥利凡德祖传手艺。百年匠心，认准奥利凡德魔杖。  
3.艾弗里的家族传承，植物生长魔法专精。只需极少的魔力和物质（生长媒介）交换，艾弗里就可以操纵魔力具现化一种植物。每个艾弗里擅长具现化的植物都不太一样，艾弗里爸爸是杂交水稻，阿莱克斯则是宝石花。  
4.魁地奇。  
5.性|感的大长腿。


	8. Chapter 8

“所以，你拒绝和我一起过来DC的真正原因就是你要泡姑娘。”哈皮顶着两个硕大的黑眼圈，语速极快地小声抱怨，“这可不是小姑娘会喜欢的场合，‘哦甜心这是这个月ins上最流行的那种brunch在这儿乖乖等我回来’，然后给她一个吻，这不好吗？你还准备给参议院那帮家伙留多少把柄？”

“拜托想我点儿好的，”托尼同样低声飞快地道，“她是斯塔克工业今年的暑期实习生，来自……名校，最好的那种，我只是提前让她熟悉一下工作氛围。”

“哪所名校？你确定她大学毕业了？暑期实习？我不记得我面过这样漂亮的姑娘！”

“你不知道的一所英国名校，他们的学制比较特殊……她是我直招的。”托尼说完才觉得越抹越黑，果然就瞧见哈皮露出“果然”的表情。

托尼烦躁地用舌头顶着自己的腮帮子。哈皮的发问让他有些应付不来，为什么要带一个女巫来听证会？这有什么好问的？搞得好像他知道答案似的！

等等。

托尼狐疑地看表：“她人呢？刚刚是说去洗手间吗？”

“是吧——嘿你去哪儿！”哈皮站起来，“听证会还有五分钟就开始了！”

——————————————————

阿莱克斯是在刚出洗手间的拐角被堵住的。

一个戴着黑框眼镜、梳着标准美式油头的男人拦住了她，居高临下、不怀好意地冲她笑：“斯塔克新聘请的秘书？不得不说，确实……嗯，年轻有为。”

他的目光游走过她的胸和腿，黏答答的。

微微神经质的笑容，夸张的肢体动作，明显高出人均水准的发际线。

是他了，贾斯汀.汉默——她看见了他的准入牌。

汉默集团的掌权人，学术搞得稀烂，日常以打压斯塔克工业作为主营业务。在阿莱克斯这样多少有点儿学术包袱的女巫眼中，贾斯汀.汉默可以算是最没意思的反派之一了。

阿莱克斯不太想说话——正经女巫在看见一只变异鼻涕虫的时候当然是不会有攀谈欲的——她试图伸腿直接跨过这个奇怪的家伙，但她又一次被拦了下来。

贾斯汀.汉默似乎把小女巫的沉默理解成了忌惮，他显得比刚才更兴奋了点儿，自以为幽默地道：“听我的，蜜糖甜心，如果你想要一个sugar daddy，你当然应该来找我而不是斯塔克！那就是个狂妄自大的懦夫，一个骗子！”

阿莱克斯：“……”

“斯塔克工业离完蛋不远了，你相信我，就在这场会议之后——”汉默做了个爆炸的手势，“别把你的美貌浪费在那种地方，亲爱的，我可以给你更好的，如果你愿意为我拿到斯塔克工业的——”

他说着说着，就要来拉阿莱克斯的手。

“啪。”

汉默抽了口凉气，有些恼怒地捂着手背瞪她。

“首先声明我尊重一切生物的一切性别与性向，但，”阿莱克斯诚恳地道，“汉默先生，一个不自觉翘着小指、说话还会扭腰的男人，可能不是很具备sugar daddy这一行的从业资格……您认为呢？”

“以及，我家庭幸福，所以没有需求去发展一些额外的爸爸、女儿什么的关系……”她面带同情地朝汉默点了点头，“但我可以理解您，生活不易，您且节哀。”

汉默的眼睛瞪得大大的，气得一句话都说不出来。

阿莱克斯昂首挺胸地从他身边走掉了——这回她成功了——然后在下一个拐角第二次被人堵住。

这次是托尼.斯塔克。

他看了她一眼，没什么表情，只强硬地拽着她来到距离最近的一个饮水池。他钳着她的手伸到出水口底下，不由分说地开始摩擦。

“诶你——”阿莱克斯被弄痛了，她挣扎起来，“什——嘿！你发什么疯——”

“洗手。”托尼嘟囔着，干脆环住她的肩膀，把整个人禁锢在自己与饮水池中间，手里的力道倒是放轻了点儿，“我姑且这么跟你说，斯塔克工业内部章程第一条，如果你触碰了贾斯汀.汉默，你将会暂时失去触碰托尼.斯塔克的机会，除非你立刻洗手三十遍。”

“？我只是——况且我没想要碰你！”

“以防万一呢？”他越过她的肩膀，仔仔细细、来来回回地将她的每一个指缝都摩挲了过去，终于满意地放开了她。

黑发的小女巫立刻小跳了一步，拉开两人的距离。她气得脸和脖子都红了，他毫不怀疑现在如果不是在国会山庄而是在什么别的地方，她一定会掏出魔杖给他念个厉害的恶咒——

于是他快乐地笑了，表示认输，并邀请她一块儿回到会场。

在推开会场大门的前一刻，他猝不及防地拉起她的手，飞快地吻了一下她的手心。

然后在她震惊的目光中一把推开沉重的会场大门，大步走了进去。

擦肩而过的一瞬间，她听到他明显带着笑意的小声嘟囔：“瞧，‘万一’。”

——————————————————————————

现场参与著名电影片段是什么体验，阿莱克斯准备在Quora回答这个问题了。

她很快进入了花瓶秘书的角色，坐在后排默默观察着在场所有人的一举一动。

偌大的场地，看起来……没有人站在钢铁侠这边。

阿莱克斯望着被摆在聚光灯下的英俊的小胡子男人：他刚刚用典型的斯塔克式笑话毫不留情地嘲讽了贾斯汀.汉默，并且夸张凌厉地笑了起来：“烦请记录员如实记录我这一刻的心路历程——刚刚我看着汉默先生走进来，然后我想的是，就这？别是说好的武器专家吧，就这？”

贾斯汀.汉默显然被羞辱到了。他不那么自然地扯起嘴角附和着笑了几声，随即扯出“霍华德.斯塔克才是真正的武器专家”，暗示托尼只是承蒙托庇的天才男孩儿，如今碰巧掌握了一个厉害的武器，他当然应该将武器分享出来，使得大家能够一块儿抵御“斯塔克先生未必能独立预知到的危险”。

接着，先前见过一次面的罗迪被传唤进来，却在斯特恩议员狡猾的话术带动下，被迫断章取义念出了对钢铁侠不利的评估结论。

模糊概念、因果倒置、目的引导，俄勒冈辩体（1）下的质询模式被这些老谋深算的官员们利用得透彻极了！

斯特恩议员步步紧逼，想要他的技术和战甲；罗迪已经尽力做到了客观，但他到底要从军部的立场来考虑；汉默工业彻头彻尾不怀好意；媒体们热切盼望着这个素来桀骜不驯的小斯塔克先生疯一点儿、再疯一点儿，多给他们爆几个头条。

每个人都心怀鬼胎。每个人都别有所图。

独独……没有人站在钢铁侠这边。

……甚至连他托尼.斯塔克自己也不。

阿莱克斯冷眼看着这熟悉的一切：托尼轻易控制了会议厅的屏幕，公开了汉默工业私下研发类钢铁侠战甲的视频，形势反转，汉默工业和斯特恩议员颜面扫地。

然后托尼.斯塔克发表了那番经典的言论：“你不行，但我行；我一个人就能维持世界和平，正如我已经成功做到的那样。” 

现场一片混乱。在并没有多少善意的掌声和欢呼声里，万众瞩目的斯塔克先生大步走出了会议厅。

阿莱克斯谨守小秘书人设，机敏地随着哈皮那个大块头一起突破了记者的重重包围。

直到摇上车窗，发动机的声音均匀地响起，托尼才长出一口气，把自己摔在后座上，有些烦躁地扯开了领带。

阿莱克斯静静的，若有所思地看着他。

方才发生的一切，对于一个钢铁侠死忠粉而言，简直再熟悉不过了。

但她如今的感觉，绝不仅仅是“哦豁我看了一遍VR电影”这么简单。

故事的主角如今就坐在她身边不到一臂的距离，他们共享一个封闭的、并不怎么宽敞的空间，不可避免地相互输出着微妙的情绪变化。

他的张扬，狂妄，玩世不恭，游刃有余。

他的疲倦，犹疑，瞻前顾后，自我否定。

……他是复杂且鲜活的。

这个复杂且鲜活的家伙突然收回了望向窗外的目光，偏过头来，脑袋歪在椅背上，掀起眼皮懒洋洋地看她：“别，我不需要安慰，现在我感觉棒极了。”

“……”阿莱克斯莫名就觉得心疼了。她在背后狠狠绞着手指，脸上却丝毫不显：“其实，呃，我想说，你饿吗？刚刚我们路过了一家Donkey Donuts，前面掉头的话还来得及？”

————————————————————

回程的路上，三人几乎没什么交流。面对哈皮毫不掩饰的好奇目光，阿莱克斯大大方方伸手做了自我介绍，反而让哈皮没好意思再八卦下去。

当私人飞机在拉瓜迪亚降落的时候，托尼向尽职尽责的实习秘书表达了充分肯定，并提议可以将她送回伍尔沃斯大厦。

令人意外的是，实习秘书主动提出了延长工作时间的请求：“我知道这有些冒昧，但我今天想参观你的战甲。可以吗，斯塔克先生？”

托尼定定地看了她一会儿，阿莱克斯毫不示弱地看了回去。

哈皮有些无措地站在两人旁边，不太明白这突然紧张起来的气氛是怎么回事，仿佛两人下一秒就要开始一场生死不论的决斗似的——

托尼很轻地叹了口气。

“我如果拒绝你，你是不是要在这儿跟我瞪眼睛到明天早上？” 

阿莱克斯没出声儿，但她抬了抬下巴。

“……跟我来吧斑比。”

一行人回到了斯塔克大厦。

被西装衬衫束缚了太久的托尼.斯塔克先是忙不失迭地去冲了个澡，换上最舒适的黑色工作背心。在他慢条斯理对着镜子整理头发时，贾维斯好心提醒他，别忘了这座大楼里如今多了一位来自神秘侧的客人。

于是他胡乱抓了一盘子糖果薯片，开始履行他招待客人的义务了。

虽然这个客人看起来完全不需要他的招待——她在贾维斯“自作主张”的引导下，顺利到达了他停放战衣的楼层，并且哦天啊她简直快要和展示柜的玻璃融为一体了！

“贾维斯，给她来几张照片，各个角度的。”托尼坏心眼地低声吩咐，然后清清嗓子，示意全纽约最英俊的总裁先生登场了。

“贾维斯说要你的许可才能打开隔离罩，”黑发小女巫唰地一下回过头，眼睛亮得可怕，“可以吗斯塔克先生？please？”

托尼挥挥手。防护罩升起来了，小女巫惊呼一声就扑了上去，又在真正碰到MARK3的前一秒钟猛地收手，改为用指尖小心翼翼地触碰。

“这也……太酷了！”

“谢谢，应该做的，”托尼没什么所谓地应道，“吃糖吗？”

不吃。

她的眼里只有手办。

手办！

1:1百分百细节还原的MARK3手办！

梅林啊这一刻她是世界上最幸福的女巫！

他们交流了几个简短的问题。阿莱克斯问，托尼答，都是一些关于战甲的基础知识。

在这一问一答中，时间的流速仿佛变慢了。

这样的气氛很容易让人产生错觉，托尼想，好像某些扫兴的话题真的有可能被心平气和地拿出来讨论一样。

这不像是纽约大众情人的做派。但他忍不住要尝试一下了。

“可能……我是说，多少有这么个可能，确实是我太任性了，是不是？”托尼一边往她的头发上系糖果，一边仿佛不经意地说，“这台战甲，应该分享给更多的人，做更多的事儿？”

“啊，那就是吧。”

“嘿？”托尼不可置信地睁大眼，“你怎么能这么草率！”

“因为我说了不算，所以我这么草率——你觉得是就是，你觉得不是就不是，钢铁侠又不是什么众筹计划。”阿莱克斯拍拍托尼结实的胳膊，带了点儿抗议的情绪，示意他别以为她真的不知道他做了什么，并试图继续沉迷于对MARK3的研究。

托尼怎么会让她如愿以偿呢。

“斯塔克先生！”在头发被栓上第五颗——也可能是第六颗糖果的时候，斯莱特林的耐心宣告用尽，她猛地转过身来——

然后猛地后退！

她不知道他什么时候靠得这么近了！

下一秒钟，她的后腰结结实实地撞上了战衣不知道哪个不平整的边角，她嗷了一声。

“我不是故意的……呃，希望你没有很疼？”

说是这么说，但他丝毫没有稍微让出点儿空间的意思，仿佛鞋底被施了强力黏合咒。

他低头看她。用特别斯塔克的姿势，皮兮兮地笑。

她必须说她真的非常、非常生气——在对上他的眼睛之前。

那双眼睛笑着，写满了自负、骄傲、不可一世。看起来和平时其实没什么不同。

但她居然……会担心他要哭出来了。

她克制地叹了口气。

“所以，我一直有个问题。”她抬手，好像永远温度偏低的手指轻轻的、礼貌的，在这个实在有些太近的距离里，一下一下碰着他的下巴。

“托尼.斯塔克，为什么要成为钢铁侠呢？”她说，“我的意思是，托尼可以只是托尼，钢铁侠可以只是钢铁侠。用超英制服隔离掉很多不必要的麻烦，才是你们的行业惯例吧？”

“如果你没有公开身份，今天这些烦人的事情都不会发生。我没想明白，是什么促使着托尼.斯塔克，向全世界宣告‘I am ironman’的？”

“……”

“哈，你也没想明白。”打量着托尼的表情，阿莱克斯笑了，“好吧，好吧……但需要面对的糟心事儿你差不多明白了，是不是？后悔了吗？”

“怎么可能。”这次托尼回答得飞快。

“拒绝交出战甲和反应炉，后悔了吗？”

“……目前还没有。”

“完美。”阿莱克斯鼓了鼓掌，“你太聪明啦，斯塔克先生，所以难免被智慧所累。你总是在质疑自己的选择不够周全、不够有远见、不够尽善尽美，所以你犹疑，焦虑，反复无常，觉得自己如同困兽——可你想过没有，你究竟要做到多好，才能让自己满意呢？”

托尼盯着她，腮帮子绷得紧紧的，眼神甚至有些凶狠了。

阿莱克斯却勾起嘴角：“你呢，只要做眼下的托尼.斯塔克认为对的事情就好了。问题的答案，和‘万一搞砸了该怎么收场’，都让未来的托尼.斯塔克努力去吧——做超级英雄，对自己要狠心一点儿啊。”

托尼沉默了一会儿，然后后退了半个脚掌的距离，抬高手臂示意黑发的女巫：“你转过去。”

阿莱克斯：“？”

“转过去。”托尼不容置疑地说。

阿莱克斯照做了。现在她背对着他了。

下一刻，他结实修长的手臂搭着战衣的肩膀，小心翼翼地把她圈在了自己和战衣组成的狭小空间里。

“现在我们可以好好讲话了。”他的声音从她后脑勺上方传来，带着一丝不易察觉的狼狈，“你要无条件站在我这边？听着，我拒绝公开技术，罗迪肯定多少是失望的——罗迪很好，军部也很好，若不是我的一念之差，军部本可以迅速拥有成千上万的钢铁侠——” 

听到这里，阿莱克斯实在没忍住打断了他的话。

“抱歉？讲真的，我觉得你的认知有些根本性的偏差……这是MARK3，”她拍了拍面前的金红色盔甲，然后稍微后仰，用脑袋顶了顶他的前胸，“这是钢铁侠。”

“我指的是反应炉后面那个会跳的东西。”她补充道。

……

……

没有任何语言、任何词汇能够表达托尼现在的心情。

太过分了，她真的太过分了。他想。

他垂着眼睛，像一个心虚至极又贪婪至极的小偷，轻轻拿鼻尖蹭着她的头顶。

他们谁都没说话，就这么过了挺长一段时间。

终于，托尼罕见的长时间的沉默让阿莱克斯有些不安了。贾维斯不知道什么时候停下了大厦背景音乐的播放，现在这儿也……太安静了，这使她感到有些应付不来。

所以她决定做点儿什么。

……做点儿她在听证会现场就想做的。

“你感觉好点儿了吗，斯塔克先生？如果没有——”

她伸手，掌心贴上金红色的战甲。

下一秒，无数花枝从战甲的背后开始生长。它们茁壮、健康，生机勃勃地将两人环绕住，然后在顶端开出了大大小小的宝石花。

“A little hug for you, Mr. Stark.”

众所周知，托尼.斯塔克是一个彻头彻尾的无神论者。

但那一刻，他觉得自己在被天使的羽翼拥抱。


	9. Chapter 9

“你说她对邪|教头子这种职位有兴趣吗？贾维斯？说真的，她很有这方面的天赋，蛊惑人心什么的。”托尼.斯塔克漫不经心地晃着一杯红酒，另一只手拨弄着全息屏幕上的进度条。

屏幕里赫然播放着几天前他们从DC回来之后，全程有MARK3参与的那场对话。

“她喊了我的名字，后来就又变成‘斯塔克先生’了，女人真善变。”他挑剔地评价。

屏幕里传来阿莱克斯的声音：“……意思是，托尼可以只是托尼，钢铁侠可以只是钢铁侠。用超英制服隔离掉很多不必要的麻烦，才是你们的行业惯例吧？”

贾维斯：“……”

然后，就是托尼最喜欢的一段了。

“幸好我把她转过去了。”托尼透过微微晃动的红酒，津津有味地看着全息屏幕中的画面，“你不知道我那时候多想吻她。我绝对会这么干——这段重播，贾维斯。”

贾维斯尽职尽责地播着视频，到第五十一遍的时候，他的创造者总算大发慈悲地停止了这个愚蠢的行为。

贾维斯猜测托尼终于腻味了，但他猜错了。天才发明家找到了新的玩法——暂停、放大，来个自我感觉良好的截图，然后考虑把它们和什么比较般配：T恤，杯子，还是中央公园周围的灯牌？

上天保佑，他最终放弃了。

因为分辨率不足。

托尼. 斯塔克有一万种方式使这些图片瞬间拥有足够覆盖斯塔克大厦外墙的分辨率，但他却坚定地认为这种“死板的色块补充”无法还原那个小女巫的美貌。

“……贾维斯。”

“是的先生？”

“把那一层的摄像头更新一下——把整栋大厦的摄像头都更新一下。”

“好的先生。”

————————————————————

钢铁侠绝对是个写实主义的吹牛家，这句话的意思是，他放出的大话一多半都是建立在有根有据的事实上的。

比方说，虽然托尼.斯塔克可能不是世界上最会玩金属的那个(又有谁能想到世界上会出现一个能在金属上种花的女巫呢)，但斯塔克工业确实有一条成熟的、世界领先的合金研发条线。

单单是斯塔克工业独立建立的合金数据库，就让阿莱克斯欣喜若狂。有序的分类，详细的特性说明，多角度的分子结构图，以及通过简单申请程序就可以取得的样品，让阿莱克斯在短暂的时间内迅速构建好了科学侧的合金知识体系。

她甚至有了些模糊的猜想。她觉得她要寻找一种分子结构相对稳定，但又具有一定延展性（用以传导魔力共鸣）的金属。在卢娜小姐的帮助下她做了一些粗糙的实验，实验结果是支持她这一猜想的，这让她很受鼓舞。

如果真有这么一种金属，有朝一日，她就能在低消耗甚至无消耗的前提下，获得强大而平稳的魔力增幅——

于是，阿莱克斯变成了斯塔克工业的常客。但她停留的时间往往并不很长，一般而言，这个黑发的女巫会目的明确地直奔数据库，匆匆查完资料，核对笔记，再手脚利索地完成样品外带申请，就抱着一袋子合金块块儿丁零当啷地走掉了。

托尼.斯塔克更是众所周知的大忙人。虽然他早已大手一挥，将日常经营交给了精明能干的波兹小姐，又把安防调度丢给了哈皮，但外界对于钢铁侠的关注度实在太高了，纽约又实在不算太平，明里暗里，都有许多需要托尼.斯塔克亲自去做的事情。

一来二去，托尼居然没能逮到在斯塔克大厦偶遇斯莱特林女巫的机会。

“新岗位，跨行业，总是要有个适应期的，”在贾维斯第三次提起“先生最近好像有些过于忙碌了我有些担忧先生的身体”时，阿莱克斯宽慰他道：“我相信斯塔克先生，这个过程不会太久的——我得回去伍尔沃斯了，卢娜在等着我和我的合金呢——下次见，贾维斯。”

贾维斯：我尽力了，先生。

贾维斯真的尽力了，但命运没有。

电梯平稳停在一楼，极具斯塔克工业风格的的、只有一指宽的电梯门像幽灵的翅膀往两端滑开。  
哈罗德.霍根。佩珀.波兹。以及——

阿莱克斯咽了口唾沫。

她不记得了——可能是因为那天她头一回来到纽约就状况频出，事情一件接一件打乱了她的情绪累积，也可能是因为在电影屏幕的另一端，那个被包裹在金红色战甲里、打了响指的男人不管怎么说也算停留在了最辉煌的那一刻，得以亲手把和平与宁静带回给世界。

她喜欢每一个超英。她绝对不是黑寡妇的什么独家死忠狂热粉。

但现在，只是一个照面。

大概率还顶着“斯塔克工业法规部普通职员”头衔的娜塔莎.罗曼诺夫穿着最低调不过的衬衫长裤，看着她微微点了点头，友好中带着一点点探究。

她在纽约街头碰到钢铁侠的时候没哭，可现在——

阿莱克斯要非常用力绷紧下巴，才能让自己保持在这个眼眶微微泛红的状态，而不是直接哭出来。

活的。看起来气色很好。她真美啊。阿莱克斯想。

这样就最好了。

见鬼的沃米尔。见鬼的悬崖和宝石。

她不会让那一切发生的，这样就最好了。

于是，当哈皮自以为隐蔽地向佩珀挤挤眼睛，并以一种相当浮夸的热情态度邀请阿莱克斯前去food court来一杯咖啡的时候，阿莱克斯瞧了娜塔莎一眼，同意了。

当一个斯莱特林诚意诚意想要与什么人交好的时候，她总是能如愿以偿的。

四人同行的下午茶很快就两两分组了。哈皮闲适地靠在椅子上，眯眼看着结伴前去吧台续杯的姑娘们，对佩珀感叹：“我是真喜欢看漂亮姑娘们出双入对的——话说回来，这两个姑娘还真能聊得来？深夜电台说漂亮女孩儿们是彼此天生的敌人来着。”

“可能因为这两个漂亮女孩儿都‘碰巧’长了脑子？”佩珀嘲讽地道，像她这样浸淫职场多年的白领总是能敏锐地发现点儿别的，“哈皮，我恐怕要拜托你去查查她们的资料，我指的是在简历之外，google和wiki也没有提及的那种……”

哈皮有些紧张：“什么？你发现了什么？她们有问题？”

“不，只是猜测……”佩珀若有所思地看着吧台边上的红发美人儿，“尤其是法规部的那个，她完完全全就长在托尼的偏好上，这有些太过于巧合了。”

哈皮裂开嘴笑了。

“来，打个赌，佩珀，”他说，“托尼的话，我赌黑头发的那个。”

“不可能！”佩珀低呼，“她太小了！”

“哦她并不小，真遗憾你没见过她穿紧身西装的样子——”收到佩珀的瞪视，哈皮讨饶地举起手，“就，赌吗？你输了的话抽一天时间陪我约会？如果我输了，换我抽两天陪你。”

然而吧台边上，娜塔莎与阿莱克斯之间的气氛却并没有哈皮想象得那么好。

原本她们的确聊得挺开心的。拜托，谁会拒绝一个彬彬有礼、充满善意的英国姑娘呢？甚至于她还长得相当漂亮！

罗曼诺夫特工生性警惕，但也架不住小姑娘毫不保留的、快要从眼睛里满溢出来的示好。她仿佛看到了一只黑色的杜宾幼犬，长着一副克制有礼的模样，却又摇着尾巴满心欢喜地看她，眼睛甜得像蜜。

直到阿莱克斯向她提出——

“我想……和你的上司谈一谈，Nat.”

作为一名绝对老练的特工，在思维反应过来之前，她的心脏就已经为这句话不妙地跳空了一下。但她还是下意识做出了一个惊讶的表情：“我的上司？我不知道你还认识鲍尔部长——或者你指的是斯塔克先生？”

“弗瑞局长。”这位年轻的英国姑娘显然更喜欢直率的表达方式，她盯着她的眼睛，语速略快地低声道，“尼克.弗瑞。”

娜塔莎的目光凌厉起来。

“别急着否认，”阿莱克斯说，“我知道他，我知道你们。我干扰过尼克.弗瑞的记忆。现在我要见他。”

——————————————————————

“是你，女士，鞭索事件的受害者之一。”尼克.弗瑞出现得很快——说真的阿莱克斯没太明白为什么一个手里掌管着无数特工、需要监视各种异常事态的神盾局局长居然可以随叫随到，仿佛他还没有区区一个钢铁侠忙碌似的——他们三个现在正坐在一家贩卖墨西哥菜的小店里。

不是饭点，地址偏僻，原本应该百无聊赖站在收银台后面的服务生也不知道哪儿去了，真是个绝佳的谈话地点。

“你说你扰乱过我的脑子……是那天晚上的事。”尼克.弗瑞肯定地说，“在我的记忆中，你，和你那个粉红色头发的同伴，都是被钢铁侠救下的学生，英国人，来美国参加暑期交换项目。”

“罗迪后来对我提起过你。他注意到你出现在了斯特恩议员发起的听证会上。”弗瑞仅剩的一只眼睛牢牢地盯着阿莱克斯，“而我居然没有产生任何警惕——罗迪也没有，我们都以为你只是斯塔克的又一个花边新闻……现在看来，这个想法本身就很不对劲，我不太愿意奉承军部的家伙，但罗迪确实是一位警觉性十分良好的优秀军人。”

“阿莱克斯.艾弗里。你做了什么？你的超能力是什么？那天晚上发生了什么？”

“您提的这些问题都不太重要，局长。”阿莱克斯说。她看到了弗瑞局长高高挑起的、快要越过他光滑的脑门儿往后脖子滑行的眉毛，于是她补充道：“如果您对那天晚上发生的事儿非常好奇，或者只是想要验证我的，呃，‘超能力’，您可以和贾维斯商量一下……你们认识的，是吧？”

“能遇到N——罗曼诺夫特工是个惊喜，但我想找您聊聊的念头已经存在了相当长一段时间了。”阿莱克斯瞥了正抱着双臂坐在弗瑞局长旁边，气场全开的王牌特工一眼，多少有些心虚。

哦她愧疚起来了，方才倒是理直气壮得不行——“现在我要见他”，瞧瞧，瞧瞧……真是……又可恶又可爱。娜塔莎想。

阿莱克斯将手肘放到桌子上，上身微微前倾：“我们来谈谈钢铁侠。”

“你们打算在他死到什么程度的时候去救他？”阿莱克斯问，“medium？medium well？——我指的是钯元素中毒这事儿，没有歧义吧？”

***  
对于AA在斯塔克工业实习的事儿，K小姐有看法。  
“为了研究杖芯去给麻瓜打工？这牺牲可真够大的。奥利凡德祖祖辈辈抱头痛哭。”  
“不不不，我觉得自己对力量和学术并没有这么着迷。”阿莱克斯认真思索自己的动因，最后得出结论：“我大概率是为了，正义与和平吧……以及美色。”

看了第九章的托尼.斯塔克表示他竟然说不准上文中出现的“美色”指的是他，还是那个邪恶的红发特工。  
就很生气。


	10. Chapter 10

“What the——”

尼克.弗瑞瞠目结舌，甚至差一点打翻了手边的柠檬水——谢天谢地娜塔莎帮上了忙。

他们交换了一个震惊的眼神。

然而，优秀的特工头子总是能在第一时间找回冷静。弗瑞局长迫不及待地问：“你都知道？你是怎么知道的？我对斯塔克的身体状况产生了怀疑，所以派驻了罗曼诺夫特工，这是一个完全单线条的、精简的、甚至你可以说这是一个私人的行为——你是怎么知道的？”

“当然，我有超能力。”阿莱克斯相当敷衍地摆摆手，“所以？被您藏起来的通关小提示，您准备什么时候交给斯塔克先生？”

“这不是你们熟悉的网络游戏，小姑娘，‘嘿我们约个时候去升级装备吧’，不是这样的，现实很复杂……从神盾局的立场出发，一件事情要不要干预、什么时候干预、要干预到什么程度——我需要考虑很多，太多了。”

“我想我多少能够理解您。”

要不要干预、什么时候干预、要干预到什么程度。这几个问题曾经疯狂困扰着她。她没把握出现在光天化日大街小巷的超英和电影中的一样可爱，也拿不准这条剧情线或者说是“命运”的走向——她的干涉会不会让一切变得更糟？她记忆中的“剧情”对于这个世界而言是真的吗？是可以被影响的吗？

“如果您知道我来纽约后都遇到了什么，您就会明白我是个再客观谨慎不过的人了，”阿莱克斯哂然，“以及，我不玩网络游戏。”

“那你玩些什么？”美艳的红发女特工突然插了一句。

“魁地奇。呃，一种……球类运动？”

弗瑞瞪了娜塔莎一眼，重新面对阿莱克斯，沉声道：“我想你也明白，托尼.斯塔克的性格并不是那么的，怎么说，并不是那么的‘超级英雄’。我们认为他需要一个足够长的沉淀期，让他可以在挫折中磨练一下脾气，顺带也……呃加深一下我们之间的信任基础。”

“说实话，我挺讨厌他的，有钱有脸有茂盛的头发大把的姑娘甚至还有个从上帝手指缝里漏下来的脑子！但我不想看到他哪天真的站在审判席上，别问我为什么， no idea，就像我不知道我为什么一本正经地坐在这个墨西哥餐馆跟你解释这些一样。” 弗瑞语速极快、咬牙切齿地说。

阿莱克斯于是咧嘴笑了。

“我丝毫不怀疑您对局势的把控能力，局长，您选择的时间点肯定是最好的。”阿莱克斯道，“但钯元素中毒，据我所知，真的挺难受的。这段时间不算短了，改变可以慢慢来，没有非得要把人丢去和每日看涨的死亡进度条一起关禁闭。”

“我恐怕不能冒这个险。”弗瑞依旧拒绝了。

阿莱克斯轻轻叹了口气。

“您还没明白吗，弗瑞局长。”斯莱特林的小女巫嘶嘶地露出了她的獠牙，“我可不是来找您商量的。”

“还有两个星期我就要回英国了。如果您不在两个星期之内把那个贴心的小提示告诉他，那就由我来告诉他，然后神盾局什么都捞不着。”阿莱克斯语气轻快地说。

“你们希望他更好一点，就能为这个世界做得多一点。这没错。”阿莱克斯说，“可我希望他疼得少一点。”

伴随着并不响亮的空气爆裂声，黑发的英国姑娘对他们点头示意，然后……就这么凭空消失了。

就，凭空，消失了。

……

廉价且斑驳的明黄色座椅仿佛在发出无声的嘲笑。

“What the——”弗瑞局长感觉自己承受了太多，“这是什么？这！又！是什么！——联系斯塔克，马上，我要抽调他们大厦的监控——哦我讨厌斯塔克以及和斯塔克有关的一切！”

女巫和特工都离开了。这个偏僻的墨西哥餐馆重新回归了宁静。

但从头到尾都没人注意到，有一台沾满了灰尘、明显报废有段日子的老旧收银机静静待在角落，代表信号接入的红色指示灯始终亮着——如今又缓缓熄灭。

同一时间，斯塔克大厦，哪怕卸任了经营职位却依旧是董事长的托尼.斯塔克正步履匆匆穿过大厅，一边意气风发地同员工们打着招呼，一边熟练地在各种文件上签下他的名字，一切看起来没什么不寻常。

直到他走进直通高层的个人电梯。

他烦躁地将墨镜摘了下来，又突然变得极有耐心，拿指甲一点一点、均匀地刮去镜架上的花纹。

“……先生？”反而是贾维斯有些担心地先发出了询问。

“……”

托尼突然哼笑一声：“我简直要怀疑她参加过童子军了，瞧她那副不管不顾的蠢样儿……所幸最后还懂得逃跑。”

“……”贾维斯没有说话，他知道这种时候他保持沉默就最好了。

托尼仰着下巴，垂着眼，盯着自己在玻璃隐隐约约的轮廓。

又像是透过轮廓在审视些什么。

电梯停了下来。

他大步走向工作台。

“录像都存起来，Jar，哪天刻一个纪念盘给她，封面的喷涂我自己来……好让那个眼高于顶的巫师感受一下科技的力量。”托尼哼哼着。

“好的，先生。”

“以及，把弗瑞和他的部下列入禁止访问名单。”

“已列入，先生。”

————————————————————————

今天是霍格沃兹实习生们留在纽约的最后一晚。

“这次回去还有什么节目吗？”卡门咬着一个足足有她脑袋那么大的，并且和她脑袋一个颜色的棉花糖，含糊不清地说，“写半卷羊皮纸的实习总结，两卷羊皮纸的学科报告，然后我们就毕业啦？”

“是吧？”

“我的宿舍，我的地窖，我的魔药课专属位子，全要让给那些不知所谓的小毛头了？这感觉真有些——哦AA还有你的，全霍格沃兹最大的级长单间，全霍格沃兹最好的魁地奇队！马上就要落到巴尔塔那个蠢货手里了——或者格林格拉斯？那太糟糕了，在巨怪和亚种媚娃的带领下，我打赌他们一个魁地奇杯都拿不到——真是令人难过。”

“——你看起来一点儿也不难过，我甚至快要看到你的后槽牙了。”阿莱克斯毫不留情地指出，“而且格林格拉斯挺好的……说来，K，毕业之后，你准备去哪儿？”

“哪儿都好，不回家就好。”卡门耸耸肩，“不然用不着一星期你总得来冈特庄园一趟，要么给我收尸，要么给我妈收尸。你呢？你有什么打算？”

阿莱克斯啃着手里的burrito，借着咀嚼的间隙，她惊觉自己对于这个问题竟然已经有了确定的答案。

“会留在纽约吧。”她说，“这个城市挺酷的。”

卡门探究地看着她。

“你如果现在提出交往请求，我会拒绝你，我认真的。”阿莱克斯提防地回看。

卡门一点儿没被揶揄道，她眯着眼睛，像一条偷到鸡的球蟒：“我知道了……你还没睡到他，是不是？钢铁侠？那个英俊的小胡子男人？”

阿莱克斯：？

“那你确实应该留下。”卡门下结论道，“来了纽约，认识了钢铁侠，却睡不到他——没有比这更悲惨的事儿了。你速度是不是有点儿慢了？碰到了什么麻烦？至少从报纸上看，他可没有这么难睡——唔唔呸，AA！”

被棉花糖怼了一脸的冈特小姐发出愤怒的吼声。

现在她看起来完全就像一个成精的棉花糖在啃食自己的脑子——阿莱克斯心满意足收回手。

————————————————————

类似的话题，在稍晚的时候又被拿出来津津有味地讨论了一番。

这次是在斯塔克大厦。

“……所以你还没睡到她。哦，托尼，我真不敢相信这是你，托尼。”哈皮用极其浮夸的咏叹调说着，把自己高壮的身躯埋在世界上最柔软的沙发里，大口大口喝着香槟。

“佩珀亲爱的，带着你的男人从这里消失，或者让他闭嘴。”托尼从跃层走下来，摘掉护目镜，有些疲惫地把汗湿的头发往后捋了一把，“笨笨，给我来点儿什么——不要那个家伙手上的廉价香槟，红葡萄酒，谢谢，随便来一瓶。”

佩珀坐在哈皮旁边。她先是被两人逗笑了，随即有些担忧地看着托尼脸上明显的黑眼圈：“你看起来不是特别好，托尼……新元素研发不顺利？有我们可以帮上忙的地方吗？不然你还是早些休息——哈皮你可以喝快点儿吗？”

“别这样，今天可是Friday night！”哈皮举杯，“来吧，我不会这么轻易放过你的——刚刚你说那个小姑娘要回英国去了？”

“谢谢佩珀，我还好，别赶哈皮，我确实需要你们帮我放松放松……”托尼从小笨手那儿接过一瓶看起来很昂贵的赤霞珠，非常不讲究地对着酒瓶大口喝了起来。

“托尼！”佩珀.波兹不太赞同地喊了一声。

哈皮却不嫌事儿大地叫了声好，随即锲而不舍地把话题往阿莱克斯身上引——他实在是好奇极了，这种好奇在托尼宣布那个火辣的法规部姑娘被开除之后达到了巅峰，因为“她是阿莱克斯发现的神盾局的无聊卧底”。

“她来到纽约，在你鼻子底下晃了一圈，然后你们什么都没发生，你就准备放她回去了。”哈皮熟稔地和托尼碰了碰杯，“听说她也有点儿超能力？是什么？拒绝托尼.斯塔克吗？”

“我倒是没敢给她拒绝我的机会。”托尼含混不清地说，朝小笨手要了第二瓶酒。

每一个试图将未知变成已知的过程都是压抑的。更何况，在这期间，他还得被迫反复重温那个与他关系尴尬的父亲留下的视频，以求从中获得灵感。

这让他感到喘不过气来。

他的家庭生活，过早的被终结在了二十一岁，连带着那个桀骜不驯的天才少年满腔的孤独，困惑，和太多次被拖延以至于再也没有机会开始的交流。

幸好，酒精对于托尼.斯塔克而言永远有一种说不清的魔力。在他干掉整整四瓶酒后，他觉得世界好了，一切都好了，眼前这两个难得可以交心的密友也是温柔又可爱。如果现在能再给他来一个会骑扫把的天使什么的，他就是上帝最虔诚的信徒。

“这就对了，开心起来……你最近确实把自己逼得太紧了！你都多久没有好好享受过一个party了？现在又帮神盾局研究什么新的元素——”哈皮拍拍他的肩膀，“给自己找点儿乐子？顺带激发一下灵感？说来你有关注到花花公子上半月月历的封面女郎吗，她托人向我打听你来着，她有一头漂亮的黑卷发，和那个艾弗里小姐像极了——”

“先生。艾弗里小姐来访。”贾维斯突然出声，用了比平时大上两倍的音量。

“谁和我像极了？”阿莱克斯走出电梯，目光狐疑地在哈皮和佩珀之间打转，最后……停在了哈皮放在佩珀腰间的手上。

“哦艾弗里小姐。”佩珀.波兹显然有点儿不好意思，她佯怒地轻轻拍了拍哈皮壮实的肩膀，和阿莱克斯含含糊糊地解释道：“办公室恋情总是有些尴尬……暂时帮我们保密吧？谢谢？”

阿莱克斯点点头，眼神复杂地看向托尼.斯塔克……却险些被他吓了一跳。

他盯着她。而且似乎已经盯了很久。他不说话，不笑，也不朝她点头打招呼，就这么牢牢地盯着她，那目光特别深，像久熬的浓茶。

“托尼……？”哈皮出声询问。

托尼一下子站起来，将哈皮吓了一跳。

“你是来找我的。”

“……是的。斯塔克先生？”

“跟我来，带你去楼顶转转。”托尼不容分说地带着阿莱克斯的肩膀往外走，“至于你们俩，可以就待在这儿，开所有你们感兴趣的酒，在这层随便找个房间——或者回家。”

“……”

等到那两人消失在门外，哈皮才心有余悸地吐了口气，对佩珀摊摊手：“总之不准去楼顶。行，我听懂了。”

佩珀白了哈皮一眼。

“所以，他们今晚总得开始些大人之间的交流了吧？不然我会对托尼很失望的。”哈皮把自己从沙发里挖了出来，伸了个酣畅淋漓的懒腰，然后俏皮地对佩珀笑：“难得的机会，不和我一块儿去祸害托尼的私藏吗？”


	11. Chapter 11

哈皮猜对了一部分，但没有全对。

站在楼顶的两个人确实在做些少儿不宜的交流，但恐怕和哈皮臆想的方向不太一样。

事件源于托尼.斯塔克想要掐掉他不知道什么时候点燃的烟，却被阿莱克斯制止了。

托尼多少有些讶异。

“我以为英国的年轻女孩儿不喜欢这个。”托尼和阿莱克斯并肩靠在瞭望台的边缘，试探地朝她递出烟盒，“所以，要吗？你喜欢烟草？”

“刻板印象——辨识和挑拣雪茄是斯莱特林的必修课。”阿莱克斯灵巧地从烟盒中抽出一支，“大同小异，是不是？卡门对这玩意儿很着迷，我倒是说不上很喜欢。”

阿莱克斯的唇色很淡，但唇形实在漂亮，是那种介于性感和俏皮之间的饱满。这会儿，她咬着滤嘴，细长的烟卷在她的唇上留下浅浅一道压痕。她偏着头，挑起眼睛看他。

“劳驾，借个火？”

托尼盯着她看了一会儿，突然狠狠吸了一口烟，然后抬手把原本握在手里的火机远远地扔了出去！

“嘿——”阿莱克斯睁大眼，正准备发出抗议，视线却被他挡住了。

托尼.斯塔克。一整个。把她的视野占据得满满当当。

“……嘘。”

他垂着眼睛，睫毛和眼尾的弧度在这个距离显得更动人了。他微微侧着头，肩膀抵着她的，专心致志地用自己嘴里的烟给她引火。

阿莱克斯只愣了短短一瞬，接着很快把脸上的表情调整成了“若无其事”，并且专注地盯着近在咫尺的火光。

她长长地吸了一口，眯起眼睛，刻意将灰白的烟雾缓缓喷到他的脸上。

她在试探他。或者说……挑衅他。带着他们都知道的那点儿意思。

太……大胆了，大胆又狡猾。托尼一边恨恨地想，一边伸手，在小女巫低低的抗议中目标明确地弄乱了她的头发。

“阿莱克斯……”托尼拖长了调子喊她的名字。

怎么之前没发觉这个名字有这么……缱绻呢。在呼唤她的时候，舌尖必须轻轻顶过上颚，然后在闭合的口腔中发出像叹息一样的声音……就像她带给他的，神秘，苦涩，刺激的辛香，和太多太多让人灵魂都为之颤抖的甘甜。

她整个人就像一颗混了山茱萸的蜜糖。

“你就赌我今天不会对你做点儿什么，是吧？”他敲敲她的脑袋，“明天返校，什么时候回来？实习生？如果你还回来——”

“我当然会回来。”阿莱克斯肯定道，并且把一个虽然被细心磨平了所有锐角，但看起来还是像个破镜片的玩意儿塞到了他的手里，“霍格沃兹全校禁网，这点你已经知道了吧？但我希望和你保持联系，如果你也——”

“用这个？”托尼怀疑地翻看着手里巴掌大的、仿佛永远擦不干净的玻璃碎片，“这看起来可没什么诚意。”

“别轻易低估魔法的神奇，哪怕你是钢铁侠……我爸爸花了不少加隆才弄到一对儿。”阿莱克斯偏偏头，“喊我的名字，然后我们就可以说说话了……鉴于它曾经遭受过强大的魔法攻击，它的影像传输时好时坏，但传传语音倒没什么问题。”

“……”托尼不置可否地挑了挑眉，“那么，祝你毕业顺利，女巫小姐。”

“……也祝你快乐，钢铁侠先生。”

——————————————————

在阿莱克斯原本的计划里，双面镜只是个有备无患的过渡道具。她和卡门都在伍尔沃斯拿到了非常不错的实习评价，返校后该上交的上交，该聚会的聚会，大家哭唧唧地相约哪年在九又四分之三站台带着孩子们重逢……然后她就可以包袱款款住进斯塔克员工宿舍了，带着坚持要和她一块儿“浪迹天涯”的粉红卡门。

在托尼原本的计划里，压根没什么双面镜的事儿。他的安排很简单——把新元素弄出来，这是迟早的（事实证明他没有高估自己），然后去苏格兰找小女巫炫耀新的反应炉，顺带约个会之类的——小意思，推掉几场采访和慈善晚会就能成行。

而现实就有点残酷了。

鞭索越狱了。汉默工业宣称研发出了超越钢铁侠的新型战甲，并获得了军部的千亿合同。他买通了不少议员与智囊，在参众两院和主流媒体上对斯塔克工业大肆攻讦。这一次，尼克.弗瑞旗帜鲜明地站在了斯塔克工业这边，但神盾局内部并不是一块铁板，各方资本纷纷下场，明里暗里的势力互相牵扯，乱成一团。

麦格校长则在某个夜晚匆匆召集了全体即将毕业的七年级学生，宣布重启和神秘侧另一派系的交流。据麦格教授介绍，他们与这个派系的沟通已经中断了至少一百年了，“很有必要让他们认识最好的霍格沃兹”，所以，校方决定让他们最成熟的学生们延期到十月份毕业，在此期间，他们将接受为期一个季度的集训，使用特殊的、定制的课表，并且所有被选中参加交流的学生都会获得一枚马尔福家族赞助的勋章。

这么一来，这块神奇的小玻璃就突然显得管用了。

“看，我的新反应炉。” 

“看，我的新魔杖。”

他们的对话经常是这样开始的，然后漫无边际，无所不谈。

但说真的，他们交流的频率并不算高，时长也不久，至少远远没有达到托尼.斯塔克的心理预期——毕竟两个人都忙极了，又有着四个小时的时差，经常只能匆匆拌几句嘴，就笑着返回各自面前的琐事堆堆里。

今天，刚刚享受过丰盛晚餐的阿莱克斯正缩在她的级长寝室，一边惬意地品尝着冰镇蜂蜜啤酒，一边调试着刚刚灌注好的魔杖。

夜骐脊骨置物架上突然传出了熟悉的声音：“阿莱克斯？knock knock？”

阿莱克斯跳下高脚沙发，一把抓过双面镜，果然在其中看到了熟悉的、带着笑意的蜜棕色眼睛。

距离他们上次联络，已经过了足足半个月了。

“日安，斯塔克先生。”阿莱克斯对着镜子耍了个漂亮的杖花，不自觉勾起嘴角：“看，我的新魔杖。”

“恐怕今天没有反应炉展示的环节了，我陷入了一点小小的瓶颈——钢铁侠0：1女巫。”托尼一边说，一边调整着镜子的角度。这个科学疯子显然又熬了个不短的夜，现在他胡子拉渣，黑色的短发在额头上乱糟糟地打着卷儿——居然还有种颓废的性|感。

“今晚是什么课程，级长小姐？”

“黑魔法防御术的，呃，进阶特训实践班，”阿莱克斯拿起一卷羊皮纸，有些艰难地读着着冗长的课程名，“就是巫师们拿着魔杖决斗，一对一，二对二，一对多，模拟各种情形——别露出那个表情，斯塔克先生，我很擅长这个，黑魔法防御术，我在这门课上拿了无数个O。”

“你擅长的根本就是黑魔法，才不是什么见鬼的防御术。”吃吃的笑声从镜子后方传来。

在托尼这端看到的画面中，阿莱克斯不怎么惊讶地回头，然后她倒吸一口冷气：“K——卡门！你手里的是什么！你把分院帽给偷来了？！”

“看仔细些宝贝儿，偷不至于——韦斯莱兄弟的新发明，仿品，我赌它是霍格莫德未来至少两个月的销量冠军——一种蠢兮兮但可爱的占卜小道具。”

然后就是一阵鸡飞狗跳，甚至托尼这边的镜面一度有被浓雾遮住的趋势。他隐隐约约听到阿莱克斯在低声抗议“不要这玩意儿”、“你真应该回一年级去你这个棉花糖精”，然后是夹杂着尖锐的、听不出是男是女的滑稽叫声：“斯莱特林！里人格属于斯莱特林！”

随即，一颗刺眼的粉红色脑袋出现在镜子里，不怀好意地冲托尼眨眨眼：“嗨，钢铁侠。”

“嗨。”托尼平静地道，“既然我们连招呼都打完了，是不是可以把你旁边那位小姐换回来？我和她有要紧的事儿——”

“巫师的世界除了生孩子和收录取通知书，没什么事儿是要紧的。”卡门从阿莱克斯头上把那个破破烂烂的帽子扒了下来，不由分说往双面镜上一套。

“格兰芬多！里人格属于格兰芬多！”

卡门发出夸张的笑声。阿莱克斯嘟囔道：“还挺准的，是不是？看看他战甲的配色。”

平时巧舌如簧的托尼.斯塔克今天不知道怎么了，沉默得有些不同寻常。他只是抱着臂无奈地看着两个巫师姑娘对他进行惨无人道的、魔法侧对科学侧毫不公平的学科歧视，眼里是是淡淡的笑意。

“好了那位纽约先生，晚课要开始了，从现在起AA归我们所有，下课了再考虑是不是把她还给你……bye Ironman. ”卡门对镜子露出森森白牙，正准备将镜子重新翻过来，却被阿莱克斯拦住了。

“等等，一句话。”阿莱克斯又占据了镜子的主要视野，一边把自己的长发高高抓成一个马尾，一边咬着头绳含糊不清地问：“之前你提到过弗瑞局长想要组建一个超能力小分队什么的……现在进展怎么样了？”

“不怎么样？不了解，不关心——”托尼无所谓地摊摊手，“我只是个顾问，他们给的薪水还有些寒酸。”

阿莱克斯笑了。

“行吧。那么回见，斯塔克先生。”

————————————————

等到镜面重新被看起来肮脏且陈旧的雾气遮盖，托尼.斯塔克转身，对尼克.弗瑞耸耸肩：“看到了吗，她们还只是个学生，傻乎乎的，正赶着去上晚自习。她们不是你要找的。”

弗瑞局长一身黑漆漆地站在双面镜视角看不到的地方，皮肤黑漆漆，眼罩黑漆漆，表情也黑漆漆。

他的身后是一组设计简洁但用料奢华的皮沙发。上面坐着拿着红蓝白星盾的士兵，看起来脾气很好的卷毛博士，身穿红披风的神祗，背着弓箭的矫健特工，以及娜塔莎.罗曼诺夫——代号黑寡妇。

以及靠在窗边低声交谈，看起来气氛不错的哈皮、佩珀、寇森三人。

“所以下一个候选人在哪儿，”托尼不耐烦地催促道，“我已经迫不及待要接着当面试官了。”

“斯塔克，你不是只有六岁，”弗瑞愤怒地指出，“你不应该把个人感情这么大篇幅地代入工作——”

“喔哦。”克林特.巴顿一击掌，这会儿终于反应过来了：“这是你说的那个，超能力是'拒绝托尼.斯塔克'的姑娘！是吗哈罗德！”

“是的，是她，叫我哈皮就行。”

“我们现在需要更多的助力！”弗瑞挥动手臂，“你们已经知道自己面对的是什么了，是吧？来自地球之外的威胁，什么人的弟弟，九界第一法师？我们正好需要神秘侧的力量！”

索尔：“呃说实话，刚刚那两位女士谈论的话题我全部没有听懂……恐怕她们来自于不同的法术体系？那她们确实不一定能帮上忙——”

弗瑞：“也恐怕是你小时候没好好学习？”

索尔：“……”中庭人真不友善。

班纳博士若有所思地摸了摸下巴：“她们提到了'黑魔法'，其中一个姑娘似乎还对'黑魔法'非常擅长……弗瑞局长，我们可能得更谨慎一点？”

“如果你指的是阿莱克斯.艾弗里，我个人给出的定级是'无威胁'。”娜塔莎看了一眼班纳博士，“弗瑞，你更多要考虑的反而是她们的家庭……据我所知，这个学院的学生都来自于古老而富有的家庭，并且受到许多约束，这其中可能就包括了'不能与神盾局签订合同'什么的。”

弗瑞感到自己孤立无援。他带着最后的希望看向了史蒂夫.罗杰斯。

队长思考了一会儿，问：“下一个候选人在哪儿？”

“……”弗瑞深吸一口气，“没有这种见鬼的玩意儿，队长。”

很好。托尼.斯塔克心想，这个队伍还不是那么的无药可救。

***  
在阿莱克斯的想象中，托尼应该是属于狮院的。  
而现实是，当她真的机缘巧合拿到了分院帽，并苦口婆心说服托尼戴上它后——  
“呸！科学！呸！”


	12. Chapter 12

女巫们从地窖出来，很快与同年级的斯莱特林特训生汇合到了一起。他们沉默且迅速地朝教室所在的塔楼移动，黑色的袍角在古老的城堡地砖上摇曳翻卷，像一条条蓄意进攻的蛇。

不只是向来敏锐的蛇院学生，这些天，就连那些素来没心没肺的大猫们都在私下议论：他们拿到手的、每周更新的集训课表，愈发古怪了。

这两周，魁地奇、魔法史、算数占卜等等一贯在外交行为上非常吃香的课程统统从课表中消失了，与之相对的，大量的战斗相关的理论课和实践课轮番上场，把他们的日程挤得满满当当。

距离开课还有十分钟整。斯莱特林全员缄默地入场，再一次用事实证明了他们的礼仪是无可挑剔的。

“明天上午是幻影移形强化特训，下午——黑魔法防御术，黑魔法防御术，黑魔法防御术。连着三节。晚饭。然后是大班实践课，\'情景教学，当你要独自面对成千上万的敌人\'？这什么玩意儿？”卡门拉着阿莱克斯坐在角落，翻看着到点更新的课表，啧啧咂舌。

“我开始怀疑了，麦格校长口中那位来自另一魔法流派的女性友人，搞不好是个变性的格林德沃或者里德尔，带着摄魂怪和阴尸大军。”阿莱克斯兴致缺缺地应和，一边留心观察着台上的教授——生面孔，十有八九又是哪个杰出的傲罗，这段时间他们快把全英国的傲罗认了个遍。

“今天还是传统决斗？”卡门用胳膊肘捅了捅阿莱克斯。

一块宽度大约8英尺的高台，在傲罗教师的魔杖下缓缓升起，横亘在讲台和座位之间。

看起来像个挺标准的决斗台。

“……我恨这个项目。”阿莱克斯冷酷地道。

在正统的英式巫师决斗中，双方上场站定后，要在裁决人的监督下向对手展示自己的魔杖，以示公平和尊敬。

这个环节其实是很有观赏价值的。巫师们各自将心爱的魔杖竖握在胸前，介绍它的组成和来历，就像中世纪那群为信念而死生的骑士介绍自己的佩剑。

……前提是他们都有且仅有一根魔杖。

换阿莱克斯，那就是活脱脱的女巫上香。

谢天谢地，新教师仿佛接收到了阿莱克斯脑内的疯狂抗拒，他挥舞着魔杖，将中间的石台割裂成大小、高低都不尽相同的石板，在讲台和座位间形成了一条地形复杂的碎石带。

等全部参加集训的七年级学生都到场，他面无表情地关上门，并且给整个教室来了个加固咒。

“拿好你们的魔杖。”

“五分钟后，你们开始攻击我，我也会反击。”新教师言简意赅地介绍接下来的课程内容，“在这些石板都被咒语击碎之前，我的反击会非常温柔克制；但一旦场上不再有矗立的石板，我也将不再压抑自己的实力，对你们进行十分钟的无差别攻击。在石板耗尽之前放倒我，或者撑过十分钟，明白了吗？魔药禁止使用。三大不可饶恕咒禁止使用。”

“对了，忘记介绍了，”已经不年轻的傲罗露出一个意味深长的笑容，“这节课的主旨是，\'如何与不可战胜的敌人周旋并存活\'。”

——————————————————————

“敌人一会儿不可战胜，一会儿成千上万。这个世界能不能好了？”卡门用她尖尖的魔杖戳着课表，神情愉悦地看着课表上的字母为了躲避她的魔杖而挤成一团，“说真的，你最后那发类魔力暴动太漂亮了——抽爆杖芯，然后使用低消耗的血源魔法达到瞬间百倍的魔力增幅！你注意到他的表情了吗？当你最后从宝石花蔓里把他挖出来的时候？”

阿莱克斯把自己贴在沙发扶手上，以一个她姑且能维持的最优雅的姿势，娴静地翻着白眼。

“我有什么办法，”她说，“他一挥魔杖，你们就接二连三地往地上滚，跟得了肥胖症的地精似的……我可不想输。这也是我第一次尝试……啧，身体被掏空。”

“Lord AA的胜负欲！”卡门贼兮兮地笑，“第一次尝试，身体被掏空？听听，听听，这对话居然和钢铁侠完全无关，我现在就想替他掩面哭泣。”

阿莱克斯忍住了把好友塞进壁炉的冲动，指指卡门手中的羊皮纸：“它开始更新了。”

羊皮纸上所有的字母在同一时间跳了起来。它们脚步匆匆，毫无章法地跑动着，时不时彼此撞得人仰马翻。过了好一阵子，它们才终于找到了自己满意的位子，彻底消停了。

“让我看看下周又有什么新节目——”

“理论课，‘不用认识它们，也能打倒它们-与外星野兽的战斗规律\'；理论课，‘如何用最短的时间胜利或逃脱-麻瓜军火与机械专讲\'。”卡门眉头皱得死紧，“AA，我有些迷糊了你提醒我一下，我们一开始被召集起来的理由是什么来着？”

“和某个久别重逢的流派进行友好交流。”阿莱克斯也靠了过来，目光在“外星野兽”，“麻瓜军火”，“机械”几个词上停驻了许久。

玩弄生死、锻造灵魂、窥探未来，这可是神秘侧的三大热门领域。无数天赋惊世的人们前赴后继，在这些危险的道路上狂热地前进着。

如果说有哪个流派，在捕捉时间这点上有着远高于同行的造诣……

阿莱克斯微微睁大眼。

维山帝，卡玛泰姬！

————————————————————————

太阳一度变得及其炎热，又在某个节点过后闷不吭声地温柔起来。

当黑湖的水再一次由绿转蓝的时候，麦格校长宣布他们的额外的课程即将结束，而这批被筛选出来的、四个学院共二十四名优秀的学生，将组成一支承载着霍格沃兹学识与荣耀的队伍，在一周之后前往纽约，与那至今不知道名讳的神秘同行会面，共同探讨魔法的奥义与人类的命运。

“人类的命运？”卡门发出一声冷笑，“别逗了，我只关心我未来可能获得的金加隆的命运——而且为什么是在纽约？纽约？那个城市实在是太不魔法了，我以为除了美国魔法部，就再也不会有别的——可别就是美国魔法部吧？！”

不是。是因为曼哈顿布利克街177A号藏着一个甚至可以连接多元宇宙的厉害圣所，和一个哪怕没有头发也美得惊人的、不知道活了多少年的厉害法师。阿莱克斯在心里说。

麦格校长结束了简短的演讲，并催促学生们及时回到各自学院的休息室。

——这段时间以来，眼前这批霍格沃兹史上最长学制的学生，确实是累坏了。接下来的一周，他们将被要求对最近新掌握的知识进行一些系统的、全面的总结，然后，他们就要正式从霍格沃兹毕业，并且作为被精心准备的火种——

“他们还太小了，米勒娃。” 空荡荡的礼堂大厅中，波莫娜斯普劳特不知何时来到了麦格校长的身后。她也已经不年轻了，曾经茂盛的灰发现在稀疏得能看到头皮，但她的目光仍然同之前许多年那样，清澈且温和。

“未来不会等他们长大。”麦格校长说着冷酷无情的话，眼神却是担忧的——担忧却也坚定。她擤了擤鼻子，缓缓道：“古一的预言可不会出错，不，那已经不仅仅是预言了，作为阿戈摩托之眼的持有者，她的眼睛确实能够窥探到‘那个未来’。我们现在在极尽所能、不自量力地试图撬动命运的轨迹，但如果那个未来依旧来了——”

“我们当然会替他们遮挡！”斯普劳特教授挥舞着拳头说。

“但我们也当然会是不堪一击的，波莫娜，那是宇宙本源的力量！”麦格校长严厉道。

“但这些年轻人，他们热忱，充满勇气，并且经过了知识的洗练。他们的肩膀也健壮得足够开始承担一些责任了。甚至，他们之间或许还藏着那个哪怕是古一也说不明白的‘转机’。”

“好好保护他们，也要好好准备他们。在危机来临时，哪怕他们可以多存活一秒钟……”

“火种就更有可能点燃命运了。”

——————————————————————

然而火种有自己的想法。某个火种在点燃命运之前，试图先行点燃校长办公室的大门。

事情发生在十分钟前。阿莱克斯刚刚结束了下午的课程，回到级长寝室，难得闲适地等待某个还在绞尽脑汁憋出最后一英寸论文的冈特小姐共进晚餐。

双面镜是在这个时候发出声音的。

“阿莱克斯。”

“斯塔克先生？”

他们上一次联系又是一周以前的事情了——这很正常，两个大忙人经常对不上彼此的时间。

双面镜那端没有出现纽约首富那张讨人喜欢的脸蛋儿——这也很正常，这块双面镜的碎片曾经遭受过强大的魔力冲击，音频传输还是挺稳定的，视频就说不准了。

但阿莱克斯在托尼愉快的“啊居然不是无人接听，这可是今天发生的第一件好事儿”招呼声中，捕捉到了令人警惕的背景音。

……什么庞然大物轰然倒下了。

……金属的撞击声？

她甚至听到了……脉冲炮弹射和激光武器切割什么厚重物体的声音！

“斯塔克先生，”阿莱克斯感到自己全身的血液瞬间被抽回心脏，她咽了口唾沫，努力让声音保持平稳：“你在哪儿，斯塔克先生？”

“纽约，当然是纽约。”托尼的声音听起来居然还带着笑意，“今天这儿，呃，有一个规模庞大的城市狂欢节目，虽然客人们都长得丑极了，也不怎么讲礼貌……”

“先生，轨迹已锁定。”贾维斯的声音传来。

“啊哈，看来有个大家伙要来了……我现在有一个绝妙的想法，我觉得它会很成功……”

“不不不，斯塔克先生，托尼，不，等我——”

“无论如何，很高兴认识你，来自英国的神奇的女巫小姐……真希望你能突然出现在我面前，给我一个吻然后祝我好运什么的……不不我在说什么呢你还是别出现了。早睡，晚安。”

双面镜中那些暗沉的色块不见了。它的镜面重新被浓雾笼罩。

阿莱克斯愣了大约半秒中的时间。然后她猛地抓起双面镜，在斯莱特林们震惊的目光中飞奔向校长办公室。

霍格沃兹唯一稳定的、连接飞路网的壁炉。

她发誓她这辈子没这么卖力地奔跑过。

然而校长办公室大门紧闭——麦格校长似乎有什么事儿出去了，旁边壁画中臃肿的中世纪骑士这样告诉她。

她死死盯着面前这扇漆黑色的门——她有至少十种方式炸开它，但她都要付出耗空魔力的代价。

她是去帮忙的，不是去添乱的。

一个魔力耗尽、不能施法的女巫，没有必要出现在纽约大战的剧情里。

冷静，阿莱克斯，冷静。

她的胸腔因为方才的剧烈运动而隐隐作痛。她短暂地闭了闭眼，再睁开，她抬起紧握魔杖的手，吐字无比清晰：“旋律家飞来！”

当熟悉的破空声响起时，这个被众人交口称赞的斯莱特林追球手再一次证明了她的飞行天赋——她甚至没有回头，就利索地跳上了她心爱的、无比熟悉的银灰色扫帚，又直又稳地从悬窗飞了出去。

霍格莫德。

三把扫帚斜对面，快要被落叶堆满的破旧巷子里。

骑着扫帚的女巫从天而降，她几乎是脚不沾地地冲向了正发出微弱火光的壁炉。

“纽约，伍尔沃斯大楼。”

Please. Please.

让我还来得及回到纽约。

让我还来得及回到他的身边。


	13. Chapter 13

梅林大概听到了她的祈祷。

等不及她脚踏实地，浓度过高的、因为建筑物大面积坍塌而产生的粉尘已经让她结结实实呛了一口。

……很好，这至少说明她离虫洞不远。

阿莱克斯一边压抑地咳嗽着，一边抓着扫帚匆匆跑出这栋被毁坏了一大半的不知名建筑。

几乎在她来到大街上的一瞬间，闪着蓝光的高科技箭矢从她眼前飞掠而过，精准地扎进一个齐塔瑞士兵的眼眶，并且成功引发了一次小范围的爆炸。

“回去，去找个掩体躲起来，女孩儿！”克林特.巴顿的声音从隔壁楼体遥遥传来。

“托尼.斯塔克在哪？”阿莱克斯大声问道。

“噢你们这些疯狂的小姐！现在可不是追星的时——呃？呃！”鹰眼目瞪口呆地看着一个……骑着扫帚的漂亮女巫，在他面前来了个甩尾悬停，“你……是你！”

“托尼.斯塔克在哪？”阿莱克斯又问了一遍。

但显然她要失望了，纽约已经被洛基和齐塔瑞人折腾得一团混乱，刚刚成立的复仇者联盟各自为战，仅靠还算先进的对讲设备联系。

“斯塔克？斯塔克你在吗？队长？你们谁记得斯塔克上次说话是在多久之前？”鹰眼听了一会儿，然后抱歉地对阿莱克斯摇摇头。

……好吧。

现在，距离托尼对她说晚安，大概过去了……不足五分钟。

来得及，她告诉自己，还来得及。

“虫洞……在斯塔克大厦的楼顶？”阿莱克斯当机立断换了个问法。

“没错，你——”

“神锋无影！”阿莱克斯朝鹰眼身后一挥魔杖，飞快地向他点头示意后，从扫帚上翻身而下，一踢脚跟：“幻影移形。”

克林特.巴顿回头，看着仿佛被什么巨大而锋利的长刀一分为二的四五个齐塔瑞士兵，又扭回来看着空无一人的地面。

“局长？能听见吗？我决定支持你纳新了，魔法真棒。”

——————————————————————————

斯塔克大厦的楼顶一片狼藉。苍老的赛尔维格博士显然已经从洛基的控制中解脱出来了，他一边看顾着那台开启虫洞的巨大机器，一边焦急地往地面上瞄。

他在等待复仇者们带回洛基的权杖，然后关闭虫洞。

这个可怜的老科学家至今都不知道，真正能一秒摧毁纽约的，不是张牙舞爪的外星人，而是那些被吓破了胆子的政客。

阿莱克斯的突然出现显然使老人受到了不小的惊吓。他警惕地后退，试图找什么东西防身，却很快发现这个打扮古怪的长袍姑娘既不关注他，也不关注那台机器。

阿莱克斯目标明确地往半空中张望着。

就在几个月前，就在这个楼顶，一个初夏的午夜。她从他那儿讨了一支烟，并且坏心眼地将白雾喷在他脸上。

那时候，她笃定地跟他说：“我肯定会回来的。”

……虽然晚了些，但她是一个艾弗里，艾弗里从不食言。

——看，她找到他了。

金红色的战甲喷射着灼灼火光，将疾驰而来的恐怖弹头利索截下。惯性让他在海湾绕了个大圈，然后，在全纽约的注视之下，钢铁侠完全没有任何犹豫，行云流水地，托着核弹直直往虫洞飞去！

真是，真是……意料之中的混蛋。

阿莱克斯来不及多想，翻身跳上扫帚，催促着旋律家以最快的速度上升。

不不不，这样不行，赶不及的。她大概是疯了才会试图用扫帚追上钢铁侠——

“幻影移形！”

好嘞，现在她是第一个成功在扫帚上施展出幻影移形的女巫了，真是可喜可贺。

洛基没把这个虫洞开在太高的位子，但也足够高了——阿莱克斯悬停在虫洞边缘，勉强能够呼吸；大气层正在压力的作用下迅速往宇宙环境逃逸，旋律家剧烈地抖动，乘坐感糟得堪比她在有求必应屋发现的那把古董彗星——以及，她意识到自己的手指头正在结冰。

阿莱克斯抬头看向虫洞。

巨大的、形状狰狞的齐塔瑞战舰上刚刚亮起令人振奋的爆炸光。

地球……安全了。

在这样一副奇诡背景的衬托下，那个金红色的身影真是又黯淡又渺小。它像只被丢弃的风筝，在阴森的无重力环境里漫无目的地悬停。

就是这只破破烂烂的铁罐，刚刚拯救了整个地球。

而你只要抓回一只铁罐，就和……玩娃娃机一样，这没什么难的。

你能做到你能做到你能做到你必须做到。

她抖着手摸向腰间。那里有她专用的魔杖杖夹，里头整整齐齐摆着十二根她亲手制作的魔杖，环绕腰部小半圈，刚好是足够抽干她全身魔力的数量。

专注，集中，排除杂念。对抗本能……不要有所保留。

“Awakening.”

“Growth.……”

“Invasion！！！”

这一天，所有关注这场攸关地球命运之战的人们，都不会忘掉这样一个画面——

遮天蔽日的宝石花无声无息、无凭无据地出现在虫洞边缘。它们疯了似的长，摧枯拉朽地蔓延和开花，原本蓬松且柔软的枝条相互纠结着，果决地探向漆黑冰冷的宇宙。

我来了。

托尼。

走呀，我们回家。

一切只不过发生在一瞬间，却显得那样漫长。

诡蓝色的虫洞抖动着重新黏合，宝石花组成的瀑布开始从半空中往下坠落。

它们似乎消散了大半，剩下的枝条又重新变得蓬松柔软，远远看过去就像一个巨大的蒲公英。

因此它下坠的速度并不很快。索尔和浩克同时跳起，一阵手忙脚乱后总算成功地把宝石花球带回了地面。

在接触到地面以后，体积依旧非常可观的宝石花球便以肉眼可见的速度开始消散了。

劫后余生的复仇者们带着一身伤痕，迫不及待地围拢过去。

一个昏迷的、穿着巫师袍的年轻姑娘。她黑发凌乱，和破破烂烂的袍子缠在一起；她脸色苍白极了，表情却十分平静，甚至……带着了却什么心愿的满足。

“哇哦她真可爱，”匆匆赶来的克林特伸头瞧了一眼，对旁边难得狼狈的黑寡妇道：“如果她的唇色能再红一点，我就宣布我四岁的初恋白雪公主活过来了！”

娜塔莎笑着，漂亮的绿色眼睛里却浮了一层薄薄的水光。

“一个善意的劝告——在宣布什么之前，想一想斯塔克集团的财力吧？”她粗着声音戏谑道。

克林特这才咂着舌看向那具金红色的战甲。

出乎他的意料，托尼.斯塔克是清醒着的。

从刚才到现在，他一言不发，只是侧头看着蜷缩在他身边的女巫。

他看得……实在有些过分专注了。克林特甚至从这个智商和脾气一样出名的科学家眼中看到了小心翼翼……和深藏的歇斯底里的疯狂。

可以理解……完全可以理解。

所有人都觉得钢铁侠回不来了。这个“所有人”当中，一定包括了钢铁侠自己。

大难当前，他们这些侥幸拥有了超凡力量的家伙们当然要挺身而出，牺牲自己守护家园什么的……这再天经地义不过了。

超级英雄嘛。不拿去牺牲一下总有些不够味儿。

怎么就会有个英国小女巫，好像超级英雄是什么珍贵的不可再生资源似的，会这样千里迢迢骑着扫帚赶来，又眼巴巴地追去“门口”，摆明了就是all in，就是要不计代价把他带回人间。

克林特身为一个旁观者，都觉得鼻腔微酸——也可能是洛基脑他的时候留下了什么毛绒绒的后遗症。

反正，反正，如果他是斯塔克，他现在就要去订购十个戒指，对那女孩儿的每一根手指都来一次求婚。

手指——手指？

“嘿这个姑娘冻伤了！”克林特立马摁开耳边的纳米通讯设备，“弗瑞局长？这边可能需要医疗支援……对，是她，症状是冻伤，对，接近七千米的高空呢——好的我们这就带她回神盾局。”

“不，就在斯塔克大厦。”托尼.斯塔克似乎终于回过神了，他用力闭了闭眼，再睁开，于是那双焦糖棕的眼睛里又是人们熟悉的玩世不恭了。

“就在斯塔克大厦。”他重复了一遍，声音嘶哑，有些艰难地坐了起来，扭头看向同样筋疲力尽的士兵，“……结束了？”

“结束了。”史蒂夫.罗杰斯肯定地道，湛蓝色的眼睛微微弯起。

他们轻轻碰了下拳。

复仇者们也逐一上前与托尼碰拳。

结束了啊。

争吵、冲突、和解、同心，事到如今，所有一切的语言都显得无比多余。

就，敬来之不易的和平吧。

——————————————————

阿莱克斯其实没有昏睡太久。她醒来的时候，正好是晚霞最漂亮的那会儿。空无一人的血色街道和齐塔瑞战舰的废墟堆叠在一起，整个纽约显得特别的蒸汽朋克。

她迅速检查了一下自己：皮肉伤都已经被妥当处理了，极限抽取魔力带来的后遗症也比她想象得轻得多——无非就是头疼、耳鸣、四肢无力以至于她试图下床的时候直接摔在了地上——这些算得了什么呢？

和她真的从外太空捞到一只铁罐相比，这些算得了什么呢？

阿莱克斯在脑内给自己疯狂鼓掌。

她稍微收拾了一下头发，嘶嘶抽着冷气适应了一下身体各处逐渐苏醒的痛感，便打算去找这栋楼的拥有者谈谈。

距离鞭索出现才几个月，这就纽约大战齐塔瑞人了？她还是大意了……不不，她拒绝承担所有责任，毕竟这段时间她明里暗里向托尼打听复仇者集结的次数实在不少，而这个狡诈的家伙居然一个字都没透露！

“贾维斯先生？你在吗？”

“阿莱克斯小姐。随时为你效劳。”

人工智能响应的速度极快，阿莱克斯先是愣了一下，随即为他方才体贴的沉默心生感激。

“谢谢……斯塔克先生现在在哪儿？”

“会客室。很幸运，那一层的玻璃相对而言保存完好。”贾维斯说，“先生最近认识了一些新朋友，他们如今都在会客室。如果你不介意，阿莱克斯小姐，现在正是一个加入对话的好时机。我相信他们一定对你非常好奇。”

阿莱克斯没有犹豫很久。

“麻烦带路，贾维斯先生。”

斯塔克大厦的电梯系统目前正处于瘫痪状态。贾维斯保证他能在今天晚上结束前恢复电梯的运行，但现在，战损状态的女巫小姐不得不亲自挪动双腿，根据贾维斯的引导，从另一侧的螺旋长梯上慢慢走下来。

随着距离的拉近，她开始能听到一些零碎的对话，夹杂着弗瑞并不是真正生气的咆哮，和阿斯加德神浑厚爽朗的笑声。

胜利之后啊……

她想着，也不自觉翘起了嘴角。

但大人物们之间的话题走向很容易就变正经了。阿莱克斯听到他们开始讨论“是否是神盾局对于宇宙魔方的研究导致了外星人的入侵”，以及“政府是否真的有必要掌握更多的杀伤性武器”。

“whatever，”托尼的声音传来，“外星人已经来了，他们已经发现这颗星球了。以及，衷心感谢那群杰出的智障空谈家、诺贝尔懦夫奖提名候选的赞助，我们甚至还朝外星人的母舰赠送了一颗核弹——这事儿没完。”

弗瑞局长并不怎么发自内心的场面话被淹没在鹰眼的笑声里。

“我需要更多更好的战甲——我们的准备太不充分了，刚才我仔细想了想，如果MARK7被他们捕获，那些奇形怪状的家伙很可能通过内置的通讯模块入侵斯塔克工业的数据库，甚至于直接捕获贾维斯。MARK7还有很多需要改造的地方，不不，应该说，今后的每一套MARK装甲都必须搭载自毁装置——”

“托尼，”队长并不太赞同地打断了他，“我们是一个团队。”

“是，当然是了，团队，”托尼.斯塔克不自觉地咬着指甲，眉头紧锁，显然他已经完全沉浸在发明家的思维里了，“——以及真空环境的维生装置。对于如何打造一套安全的维生装置我暂且没有头绪，但如果仅仅是提升五分钟左右的存活率，以便完成一个小小的一次性任务的话，就非常简单——”

“那你最好记得做一份详细的清单并且随时更新，防止我们的记忆跟不上你那时刻想要创新和送死的脑子，以至于无法精确地在墓碑上精确刻画那套给你殉葬的装甲。”

阿莱克斯站在楼梯上，抱着手臂，细瘦的脊背崩得像一块钢板。

托尼几乎是哽了一下。然后，他缓缓站了起来。

“……嘿，阿莱克斯？”娜塔莎也反应很快地站了起来，她瞥了一眼托尼，主动开口道，“真高兴你醒了……你还好吗？”

“我很好，谢谢你，呃……”

“娜塔莎。”红发的特工眨了眨她那如初春湖水一般的绿眼睛。

“娜塔莎。”阿莱克斯露出一个真实的、带点儿小雀跃的笑意。但当她看向托尼.斯塔克的时候，表情又冷了下来。

“来吧，请继续，我迫不及待想听听钢铁侠先生伟大的计划了。下一次外星人入侵纽约，钢铁侠要怎么做？”

“阿莱克斯。”托尼有些狼狈又有些烦躁地分辩，“我的想法没有问题。我一个人就能办成的事儿，没必要拖着大家一块儿浪费时间——离开学校以后我们就没必要进行那么多group work了，是不是？”

“纠正一下，你想要表达的意思应该是，‘我一个人就能死成的事儿，没必要拖着大家一块儿浪费时间’。”阿莱克斯咬牙切齿地说，“动动你那被媒体交口称赞的脑子，斯塔克先生。咱们就回忆一下那颗核弹——拦截下它以后，你可以把它交给索尔，这位来自阿斯加德的神可以准确地把核弹塞进齐塔瑞母舰的动力室，再散个步回来；哪怕你深深爱上了那颗核弹非要亲自送它一程，你也可以联络弗瑞局长安排接应。”

班纳博士：“呃我个人认为，艾弗里小姐说的挺有道理，斯塔克？”

弗瑞：“我也这么认为。”

“而经过了这见鬼的一切，现在，你告诉我，你得到的宝贵启发，居然是关于‘安装自毁装置’和‘执行一次性任务’的？！”阿莱克斯嘲道，“你的脑子里装了什么？米布米宝的黏液吗？”

“来自英国的女巫小姐，我必须提醒你一点，”托尼眨眨眼睛，语速飞快地说，“我们仅仅认识了半年时间。而在此之前，我不是没有遇到过生死一线的场合，甚至直到现在，我的心脏里还游着不少钢片呢——我求助了吗？没有。我赢了吗？我赢了。”

“我，自，己，搞，定，了。”

“我向来都是这样。”托尼梗着脖子，“向来都是一个人搞定所有的事情，而且完成得相当不错——无论你——你们喜不喜欢，我向来都是这样。这次，非常感谢你的帮忙，我真诚地，但是艾弗里小姐，谁知道呢，如果没有你，我是不是会有别的办法——运气，或者别的什么，也能完完整整地回来呢！”

天呐天呐天呐你完了——克林特绝望地看着托尼。

阿莱克斯愣了好一会儿。她数次试图张口，却一个字都没能说出来。

“……你说得对。”半晌，她胡乱点点头，“你说得对。”

黑发的小女巫穿着斯塔克大厦常备来待客的、款式简洁的米色家居服。衣服的号码大概是统一的，长袖短裤，挂在她身上显得空空荡荡的。配合她完全没有血色的脸蛋儿，东一块西一块的擦伤冻伤，以及明显红起来的鼻头——

“我真高兴能看到一个平安、健康、活蹦乱跳的你，斯塔克先生，”阿莱克斯道，“但你真是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”

“……旋律家飞来。”

原本平放在弗瑞局长手边的银灰色扫帚噌的一下蹿了出去。黑发的女巫冲众人点头示意，低声说了一句“抱歉”，便跨上扫帚头也不回地飞走了。

……

……

“你居然……你弄哭她了，斯塔克。”娜塔莎指出，口气简直有些严厉了。

“我甚至觉得你在犯法。”克林特补充。

“有空不妨稍微想想那位艾弗里小姐的话，托尼？”队长拍拍他的肩膀，“那也是我想说的。”

索尔：“哇哦那个扫帚可真酷……她去哪儿了？她看起来年纪真小，她没事吗？”

班纳：“斯塔克？你还好吗斯塔克？”

“希尔，”弗瑞局长打开通讯器，“337号目标阿莱克夏.艾弗里离开斯塔克大厦了，你留意一下……那女孩儿是个伤员，如果她没有走进伍尔沃斯大厦，立即与她接触，最好把她带回神盾局。”

“收到，局长。”

***  
鹰眼：女学生，年轻貌美家境殷实，我一点都不嫉妒斯塔克。  
鹰眼：哦他们吵架了。他们吵架都吵得仿佛下一秒就要去开个房间，我一点都不嫉妒斯塔克。


	14. Chapter 14

希尔特工最终没能得到加班的机会。

一个正经的斯莱特林是绝对，绝对不会将状态不好的自己暴露在陌生环境之下的，无论她现在的心情有多么沮丧。

……况且她没忘记，现在她的状态大概可以被定义为“逃学”。

幸运的是，齐塔瑞人的突然入侵，导致常年作息规律的美国魔法部难得加了次班。在核实了身份之后，阿莱克斯获得了伍尔沃斯壁炉的使用资格，顺利返回苏格兰的古堡中。

冻伤擦伤，魔力枯竭，这对于霍格沃兹而言都是小事。压根不需要惊动校医院，给卡门一口坩埚，她就能还你一个崭新漂亮的AA小姐。

“……可能你还缺一口福灵剂？”卡门狐疑且担忧地打量着好友，“那玩意儿就不太好弄到了……你真的还好吗？”

阿莱克斯认真评估了一下自己，给出了肯定的答复。

她确实还好。只是今天发生了太多事、情绪起伏得太剧烈，以至于完全无法入睡而已。

所以她站在了黑漆漆、空无一人的魁地奇球场。

阿莱克斯从来都不是什么模范好学生——说来大多数人都不相信，更遵守校规的一直都是卡门。

从三年级开始，宵禁和守夜人就拦不住她了。只要她想，她总有各种各样的手段溜出去。

而她最经常夜访的地方，就是魁地奇球场。

对于真正热爱飞行的巫师来说，没什么事儿是魁地奇不能解决的。

在翻着花样投进第四十一个球时，她眼尖地发现，球箱旁边多了一个带兜帽的身影。

她差点儿要拔出魔杖大喊“呼神护卫”了。

好在那人显然非常了解决斗界一霸的脾性，抢先一步主动将兜帽摘了下来：“是我，AA。”

“……”阿莱克斯催促扫帚回到地面，多少有些惊讶：“巴尔塔？”

—————————————————————

斯莱特林魁地奇队的两任队长骑着扫帚，一前一后降落在最南边的钟楼。

阿莱克斯喜欢这里，并且单方面宣布过这里是她的秘密基地。卡门和巴尔塔都曾是这里的常客，只是后来，呃，她和巴尔塔出了点儿小小的、关于槲寄生的意外，卡门的体重也逐年增加(卡门：？)，不再是扫帚后端那个神不知鬼不觉的小个子乘客了，这里就又变成了阿莱克斯一个人的乐园。

阿莱克斯熟练地挥动魔杖，将钟楼大致清扫了一遍；她甚至翻出了两个希腊风格的编织靠垫，待它们被料理得足够干净和蓬松之后扔给了巴尔塔一个。

“预言家日报紧急加刊，现在大家都在讨论纽约的事儿。”熟知对方脾气的巴尔塔.克拉布直截了当地开口，“编辑部撬不开伍尔沃斯的嘴，只好刊登了一张麻瓜拍摄的图片。我看到了宝石花，猜测这可能和你有些关联。”

阿莱克斯没说话。

“果然是你，”女巫的沉默并不妨碍巴尔塔得出结论，他撑着下巴，转头看着面前这个难得心情低落的艾弗里家族继承人，他的初恋，和他的挚友，“你认识那个穿铁甲的麻瓜超级英雄。托尼.斯塔克？拉文克劳的姑娘们爱死他了。”

“是吧，谁能不爱钢铁侠呢。”阿莱克斯耸耸肩，无所谓地说。

巴尔塔仔细观察她的神情，故作惊讶地道：“所以获救的麻瓜超级英雄居然没有抱着你的大腿、立马宣誓从此为艾弗里庄园效忠吗？这可真没礼貌。”

阿莱克斯没忍住笑了。

巴尔塔也笑了。

“无论你在烦恼什么，AA，你逃学，千里迢迢跑去纽约开花，是想得到什么结果？你得到了吗？”

鞭索事件、哈皮与佩珀的关系、甚至是她阿莱克斯自己对新元素发明的介入，都让她感到怀疑和警惕。很明显了，这个世界的发展轨迹并不一定会与那条“已知的剧情线”完全一致。所以她始终关注着复仇者集结，关注着纽约，因为她生怕这其中又有什么古怪的意外，使得复仇者们，使得那个可爱又可恨的独狼主义混蛋，在遇见紫色的泰坦星人之前，就已经——

阿莱克斯抱着腿，把下巴搁到了膝盖上。

她想得到什么结果？

“想让一些人好好活着。”

得到了吗？

“梅林的仁慈，姑且还算如我所愿。”

“那你应该去庆祝，而不是大晚上的跑去打球，又浪费时间坐在这儿招待一个无聊的学弟。”

“所以我现在正在考虑怎么把那个无聊的学弟扔下去。”阿莱克斯阴森森地说。

巴尔塔完全没被威胁到：“每一个斯莱特林从出生起就自带的，结果导向的价值体系，被你藏到哪儿去了？你看看里德尔——虽然我很不赞同他用鼻子交换力量的做法——他在给他的追随者们弄上那个毫无品味的糟糕标记时，也没问过追随者们，‘嘿你有更潮的设计思路吗’，‘这个骷髅的颧骨是不是太高了点儿’？瞧我那可怜的叔祖父……你这么在乎别人的看法，我会怀疑你要去竞选魔法部部长了。”

阿莱克斯踢了他一脚。不过她现在感觉轻松多了。

确实，她没必要纠结于那些毛绒绒的小情绪，那一点儿都不酷。如果她猜测得没错，再过一周，她就能见到那位伟大的维山帝白魔法师了。届时，她会有无数种办法，在和斯塔克大厦保持至少一英里距离的前提下，介入接下来的一系列大事件。

是托尼.斯塔克那双暗蜜色的眼睛太能蛊惑人心了。当他专注地看着她的时候，难免给人……的错觉，以至于……

“所以，”巴尔塔敏锐地得到了警报解除的信号，他知道自己可以开始皮了，“你当时怎么想的？被哪个格兰芬多的鬼魂附身了吗？”

“对格兰芬多挺了解的，是不是？”阿莱克斯意有所指。

“别，AA，告诉我你没真的相信那些见鬼的流言，”巴尔塔有些绝望地翻了个白眼，“我没想和玫尔玫拉在扫帚上做|爱，拜托那太荒谬了——她是个天真细腻的姑娘，我得先让她明白我是不可能和她结婚的，如果她能接受这个，我才会考虑和她开始发展一些，呃，更深刻的关系。”

“看起来她没有接受？”

“甚至试图把我从扫帚上撞下来，啧，可怕的格兰芬多。” 巴尔塔皱了皱鼻子。

“干得漂亮，真是个勇敢的好姑娘。”阿莱克斯真心诚意地鼓起了掌。

“我不应该试图博取你的同情，”巴尔塔意识到了问题所在，“我怎么就忘了，你当初也是因为这个原因和我分——”

“醒醒，我可不是为了庆祝你未婚妻的出生才和你分手的，虽然我记得那两个日子确实离得挺近。”

“所以是为了什么？”巴尔塔靠近了点儿，“我一直挺好奇的，看在今天我为你牺牲了至少两个小时睡眠的份儿上，凭良心说说实话？”

阿莱克斯看上去确实被他打动了，她诚恳道：“事到如今我也不瞒着你，当年，我爸爸——你知道他在算术占卜上挺有天分的——给我写了封信，说我大概率会和这辈子遇到的第29个挚爱共结连理。而你，亲爱的巴尔塔，在序列上距离29实在太远了，我不想浪费时间。”

“……”巴尔塔点点头，“会对你的良心有所期待，是我的问题。所以克雷格叔叔还有说什么吗？比如可以重复参与排序之类——”

“很抱歉不得不打断你们温馨的对话，艾弗里小姐，克拉布先生。”

斯莱特林们几乎是在同时一跃而起，背靠着背，迅速抽出魔杖——又在辨认出来人声音的时候将杖尖垂了下去。

“晚上好，麦格校长。”

“晚上好，斯莱特林扣50分。”瘦削高挑的校长无情地宣布，她从阴影中走了出来，身后跟着一位——

“托尼.斯塔克？”巴尔塔.克拉布意味深长地眯起眼睛，杖尖微不可查地向上弹了一下，“幸会，你从某种程度上来说算是我的偶像，睡遍东西海岸最辣的封面女郎什么的。”

“25分最多了，麦格校长。”阿莱克斯一个眼神都没给那位今天刚刚拯救了世界的客人，只专注于和校长讨价还价，“严格意义上来讲，我已经毕业了，我现在是因故返校的编外人员。”

出身格兰芬多的校长脸色阴沉得能滴水，但眼神却是无奈且包容的。她也没回应阿莱克斯狡辩，只是严厉地对巴尔塔一扬下巴：“跟我来吧，克拉布先生。或许我们应该重新讨论一下你的级长徽章——顺便说一句，艾弗里小姐，”

她的声音柔和起来，“宝石花非常漂亮。”

麦格校长对托尼点点头，便转过身大步离开了。在她的袍角即将消失在陡峭狭窄的旋转梯上时，巴尔塔不情不愿地开始挪动自己，并且对阿莱克斯龇牙咧嘴地比了个抹脖子的手势。

“你还挺委屈，”黑发的女巫笑得阴气森森的，“三年级以后我大概犯了几百次宵禁，这可是我第一次被抓——倒霉鬼巴特。”

“……用好你的魔杖。”巴尔塔意有所指地拍了拍女巫的胳膊，转头对托尼.斯塔克露出一个再假惺惺不过的笑容，也走下旋转梯不见了。

“……”阿莱克斯率先打破了沉默，“所以，能让麦格校长带着你找到这儿，斯塔克先生，是有什么重要的事儿吗？”

“弗瑞坚持要招纳你，你知道，事态还挺紧急的……就要我来问问你的意见。”

托尼.斯塔克看起来和平常没什么不同，他似乎刚沐浴完不久，微卷的黑发还带着水汽。他双手插兜斜靠在墙上，薄薄的衬衣把他肩背的肌肉线条衬得相当诱人。

他从容，自信，仿佛这座钟楼也是斯塔克大厦的一部分似的。

阿莱克斯点点头，不置可否：“那我更想和当事人弗瑞局长谈谈。”

“……”托尼眨了眨眼睛，“以及……你打算什么时候入职，实习生？斯塔克工业的违约金可不便宜。”

阿莱克斯被气笑了。

“多少？我会出的。”她反唇相讥，“别以为世界上只有你一个有钱人，斯塔克先生。虽然我爸爸的课题经费永远不够用，但那是公家的款，艾弗里家在古灵阁可是有整整一层的——”

“……抱歉。”

他说得实在太小声，也太快了。阿莱克斯下意识问道：“什么？”

托尼不说话了。

他看着眼前这个冷冰冰的小女巫。

他对“巴尔塔”这个名字已经相当熟悉了。那个男孩身形非常高大，脸部轮廓却立体又柔和；他的眼睛是令人印象深刻的灰蓝色，像是高纬度地区坚冰下的海洋。 

——年轻小姑娘最喜欢的那种长相。

他们穿着同样都袍子，看起来从相貌到年龄都特别相配。

他们谈笑风生，言语间透着一股绝对的彼此信赖。哦她甚至和他交往过——

钢铁侠觉得自己的胃袋可能正在被一个看不见的齐塔瑞人疯狂攻击。

“……”

在托尼长时间的沉默中，阿莱克斯轻轻叹息了一声。

“走吧，”她抓起旋律家，走到窗边回头唤他，“带你回校长办公室。你该回纽约了，大英雄。”

带着隐约麦香的初秋晚风从窗口经过，把她的头发往右侧抚去。她弯弯绕绕的发尾像海妖的裙带，每一次飞舞都精准地撩过他的心脏，让他感到一种隐秘的、带着窒息感的兴奋和躁动。

安东尼.爱德华.斯塔克刚刚意识到了一件事。

无论如何，他都不要收到阿莱克夏.奥利凡德.艾弗里的婚礼请柬。

现在，他的喉咙没有刚才那样干涩了。

于是他开口道：“我说抱歉，阿莱克斯。虽然我暂时还没认识到自己错在哪儿。”

“你——”

“以及之前的话都是骗人的，弗瑞也好，违约金也好，我就是担心你，所以我来找你了。”

“我——”

这次阿莱克斯没有被打断，但她也……也确实不知道该说些什么。

她有些挫败地绞紧了手指，却始终不服输地和他对视着。

两人又一次陷入了沉默。

但这次和刚才的似乎又有些不同。

没人知道他们的距离是什么时候变得这么近的。超级英雄蹭着女巫的鼻子，有些粗糙的手指在她后腰顽皮地揉捏着。他身上的温度烫得吓人，眼神却是温柔的。

“我不要在这种时候和你接吻，那显得有些乘人之危。”托尼漂亮的眼睛弯了起来，他最终在她的额头留下了几乎是叹息的一个吻。

“打个商量，女巫小姐，收留我一个晚上……”他喃喃道，“闻不到你的气味，我会失眠到天亮的。”

***  
在MARK7被宝石花从虫洞边缘拉回的整个过程中，托尼.斯塔克都是清醒着的。  
没人知道他想了什么。  
但黑匣子精准地记录了他的自言自语。  
他说：“阿莱克斯，你真美。”


	15. Chapter 15

霍格沃兹的毕业生们一个接一个地从伍尔沃斯地下停车场的壁炉中钻出来。他们当中的绝大多数人在巫师家庭长大，从没见过和麻瓜生活场景结合得这么紧密的魔法部，此时都在好奇地打量着四周。

与他们相比，阿莱克斯和卡门就显得沉稳多了。她们沉默地缀在队伍后端，两个毛茸茸的脑袋凑到一起，掏出手机，打开yelp，点击“新店排行榜”——一气呵成。

卡门很快找到了自己想要的：“就这家吧，对，看这个令人神魂颠倒的Texas bbq rib。”

“那么就它。”阿莱克斯点了“预约，二人”，不等她确定提交，新消息的提示就接二连三地弹出来，很快占据了整个屏幕。

圣托尼.斯塔克：贾维斯告诉我伍尔沃斯的地下停车场突然增加了大量热源反应。巫师大军抵达纽约了？

圣托尼.斯塔克：集体活动什么时候结束？晚上来斯塔克大厦吃饭吗？

圣托尼.斯塔克：［图片］

圣托尼.斯塔克：在慈善募捐会。能在哈皮的镜头中保持美貌的也就只有我了。怎么样，来吗，聪明的女巫不应该错过今天这么好看的托尼.斯塔克;)

“哦抱歉我不是有意的……他是这样的性格我倒一点都不意外。”卡门觉得眼睛有些疼，她指了指备注栏，“话说回来，这个圣托尼.斯塔克又是什么神奇动物！”

阿莱克斯：“……”

圣托尼的外号起源于钢铁侠先生夜访霍格沃兹的第二天早晨。

这个严重缺乏安全感、并存有一定焦虑倾向的天才科学家似乎真的在斯莱特林的级长室找到了归属。他在那组确实非常舒适的墨绿色沙发上睡得很熟，眉头舒展，长长的睫毛在暖橘色的阳光下几乎是透明的。

……居然显得又天真又可爱。

阿莱克斯蹑手蹑脚地蹲下，上身前倾，饶有兴致地打量着这个男人。

十五岁考入MIT，十七岁带着两个博士学位以史上最高分从MIT毕业；二十一岁失去双亲，却有惊无险地撑起了整个斯塔克工业，甚至将它运作成了一个真正的军火帝国。

大家怎么称呼他的？当代达.芬奇，上帝的宠儿，真正的成功人士。

二十一岁的天才掌权人……二十一岁？在美国，这个年龄刚刚合法拥有酒精消费权；太多人经历这个阶段的时候，还很习惯使用“我太小了还不成熟”或者类似的语句，作为搞砸一切事情的借口。

他太……出色了。厉害，要强，绝不服输，反正那些痛苦的成长和自我拉扯没人看见，也没人在意，甚至他自己也毫不在意——

他只要赢，赢就完事了。

其他人只要一动不动地坐在那里，并且对他保持期待，也就完事了。

情绪过去以后，阿莱克斯心平气和地回想着他们争吵时的对话，不得不承认——他确实没说错什么。以托尼.斯塔克的成长经历而言，团队协作精神这种东西，真的太难为他了；这并不意味着他不友善，相反，如果你成为了他认同的、喜欢的队友，他会开开心心地给你准备好当季热门的电影，口味齐全的薯片，和世界上最舒适的抱枕，把你放在他认为安全的地方，让你乖乖等待钢铁侠爸爸拯救世界——如果你能给他加油鼓劲再传个资料什么的，就再贴心不过了。

一起冲锋陷阵？想都不要想，他可是托尼.斯塔克。

但是，就放任钢铁侠独自扛飞核弹、受困幻象、面对117个国家政府施压、追踪泰坦、甚至打完那个该死的响指吗？

同样的，想都不要想。

她可是阿莱克斯.艾弗里。

“从昨晚到现在，我的表现足够让我冠上个圣字。”托尼不知道什么时候醒来了。他故意闭上一只眼睛，将另一只眼偷偷掀开一条缝，懒洋洋地拖长语调道，“但如果你再这么看着我，一切就说不准了。”

“圣托尼.斯塔克，”阿莱克斯嘲道，“是我听错了吗？你居然把自己形容得高尚且克制。我们都明白事实是什么——这里是霍格沃兹，我拿着魔杖，而你没有战甲，你根本打不过我——所以我当然可以这么看着你，多久都行凭我高兴。”

纽约大众情人看起来有被冒犯到：“听着，我不喜欢炫耀，但AA，女孩儿们排着队约我的主要原因可绝对、绝对不是我能打得过她们，明白吗，而是因为我有钱，可爱，又性感，而且我干那事儿真的超棒——”

“等等，等等。”他的眼睛又睁大了点儿，“你是不是在暗示什么，女巫小姐？没有战甲？我很早就注意到你对mark系列的热情不同寻常了……如果你真的非要我穿上战甲才肯跟我上|床——”

阿莱克斯忍无可忍，她猛的抽出了从刚才起就一直藏在背后的左手——

把一个肥嘟嘟、看起来蓬松又多汁的可可淋酱甜甜圈塞进了他的嘴里。

“那只是因为我是钢铁侠的迷妹，技术粉，手办大佬，和我的性癖没有半个纳特的关系——”阿莱克斯噌地站了起来，非常粗鲁地、居高临下地用魔杖拍拍斯塔克工业掌权人的脸，“闭嘴吧，daddy。”

这个人还是睡着的时候比较可爱，她多少有些恼羞成怒地想。

回忆结束，阿莱克斯把思维拉回伍尔沃斯的地下停车场。

今晚的斯塔克先生注定要被拒绝。这些年轻的巫师们从美国魔法部的前台专员，那个脾气温和的泽西妖精手里拿到了行程表，上面赫然标注了今晚七点，伍尔沃斯大厦第121大厅，他们将见到那位——

“维山帝流派的至尊法师？谢天谢地我们终于知道了对方的名讳，维山帝……我肯定在哪本冈特家的古籍上看到过这个名字。”卡门狐疑地抖着羊皮纸，“伊法魔尼，德姆斯特朗，布斯巴顿……都来了，我们和伊法魔尼的人最多。这整件事儿都神神秘秘的。”

“小道消息，这位至尊法师非常擅长时间魔法，甚至经常进行时间旅行，”阿莱克斯隐晦地提醒好友，“假设她确实看到了什么值得注意的未来……”

卡门很快反应过来，她脸上露出了嫌恶的表情：“……敌人成千上万、不可战胜，而且可能由外星野兽，或者麻瓜的军火和机械组成的，那个未来？”

“那我衷心祈祷这位至尊法师对时间魔法掌握，并不如小道消息所说的那样强。”

——————————————————

美国的巫师们相对而言不那么有神秘侧的架子。虽然他们依旧是巫师自治的体系，如无必要也绝不会和麻瓜交流，但他们却挺乐意从麻瓜那里获取一些现代化的新点子。

伍尔沃斯121楼，看起来就是个……大型商务会议厅。

整齐简洁的条形长桌，明亮的LED灯，和舒适的万向轮电脑椅。阿莱克斯敢打赌，托尼.斯塔克肯定能在这间屋子里找到主场的感觉，如果他不去深究某些细节的话——比如LED灯板里游着烛鬼、桌上放满了速写羽毛笔、以及万向轮电脑椅实际上没有轮，完全是用魔法悬浮的。

如今，阿莱克斯和卡门的入场时间稍微有些晚了——下午的时候，她们分头拜访了各自实习的部门，给之前三个月照顾自己的前辈们派发苏格兰的小礼物，并不出所料地都被留了晚饭。当她们终于在121层汇合的时候，这个极简商务风的大厅里塞满了穿着各色长袍的巫师。两人冲室内扫了一眼，竟然谁都没能第一时间发现霍格沃兹的同学。

所幸，美国魔法部事先安排了伊法魔尼的高年级学生充当协调秩序的志愿者。阿莱克斯辨识了一下志愿者徽章，便随手挑了个离自己最近的、戴着兜帽的男巫：“您好，麻烦带我们去霍格沃兹的座位。”

“呃，霍，呃……抱歉？”兜帽底下传来一个……有些过于年轻的，结结巴巴的声音。

阿莱克斯：“霍格沃兹？”

“让我想想，我肯定能想起来肯定能想起来……霍格沃兹！对了！上一位再上一位先生也是要去霍格沃兹的座位！”他又莫名其妙雀跃起来，声音都变得轻快了，“我知道在哪！来吧女士们跟我来——”

阿莱克斯不动声色地档在了志愿者和卡门中间。她无声念了一句什么，志愿者的长袍袖子就被一阵不知道哪儿冒出来的风撩开了。

红蓝配色的、寒酸到甚至起了细微毛球的紧身衣包裹着少年修长结实的手腕。阿莱克斯还眼尖地看到了一小团糊哒哒的蛛丝。

阿莱克斯：“……”

彼得.帕克？！

***  
小蜘蛛：这是哪里？这些人在做什么？这是什么衣服？为什么他们看起来都比我富有？:(


	16. Chapter 16

莫名出现在伍尔沃斯121楼的蜘蛛侠看起来弱小可怜又无助。但令人啼笑皆非的是，他却自觉接过了志愿者引导工作，甚至，咳，还完成得挺好……

好的吧，纽约市民的好邻居。

阿莱克斯打消了返回麻瓜楼层给斯塔克大厦发个短信的念头。

并不知道自己处于被举报边缘的彼得.帕克灵活地在各色长袍和兜帽中穿梭，成功地把女巫们带到了霍格沃兹的座位。

“我想就是这里了，呃，那么，我就，就先走了？你知道的，还有好多人等着我带路……祝你们拥有一个愉快的晚上？”

也祝你能从这里活着出去，麻瓜蜘蛛侠，阿莱克斯心想，并且友情给他来了个改良版的标记咒。  
卡门看见了，对她眨了眨眼，但没说什么。

阿莱克斯实际上不算特别担心。这栋楼里，目前而言，最能打的应该就是那位维山帝的至尊法师了。古一既然可以通过洞悉时间认识她的继承人，那也大概率会顺带认识继承人的队友，有古一在，这个可可爱爱的高中生不会出什么大事儿。

见那个慌慌张张、却出奇灵活的身影慢慢消失在后排了，卡门才用手肘捅了捅阿莱克斯，张嘴正准备说些什么。

下一秒钟，她紧紧闭上了嘴，飞快抬起了魔杖，警惕地看向最前方的高台。

周围几乎所有的斯莱特林和格兰芬多也都拔出了魔杖。不远处的座位上，那些普遍体型高大的德国青年甚至已经施放了防御法术。

然而，卡门身边的阿莱克斯却已经放松下来，甚至将手中的魔杖重新别了回去。

“是维山帝，”黑发的斯莱特林女巫拍了拍好友紧绷的肩膀，“看吧，世界上，唔，最会画圈的魔法师们，来了。”

她话音刚落，原先只是零星出现在高台上的、发出噼啪声响的耀橙色火星逐渐形成了一个个飞速旋转的圈。圆圈很快变得完整，与此同时，一阵绝对不属于纽约秋天的、凛冽的寒气从高台上呼呼袭来。

维山帝的法师们裹着一袍子寒风，先后从圆圈中走了出来。他们的法袍大多是褐色或者灰色的，带着明显属于苦修派的风格，手指上戴着至少三个戒指，人种则是出奇的……丰富。

“……雪山？维山帝……”卡门眯眼，“我想起来了，是他们，Agamotto，Hoggoth，以及Oshtur……冈特家的藏书里至少有两本明确提到过他们。我希望下回去祖宅的时候还能见到那两本书，如果它们没被我那个疯疯癫癫的妈妈拿去垫壁炉的话。”

……真不愧是在O.W.Ls中取得了全部12个优秀的学霸K小姐。

不等阿莱克斯调侃好友，今晚的主角就出现了。

瘦，高，苍白。她没有头发，眉毛也非常寡淡。她的瞳孔、睫毛、嘴唇都几乎辨不出颜色来，一眼就能让人联想到那座终年被风雪拥抱的山峰。

至尊法师。

她不需要任何学徒的簇拥来彰显她的身份，她站在那里，她就是永恒。

哪怕是手握剧情线的阿莱克斯，也没忍住盯着古一的眼睛出神——

那是一双世界上最温和、最平静、也最老迈的眼睛。

那是代价，为了“预知未来并改变它们”。

“我爱上她了。”卡门喃喃。

“我比你早一秒。”阿莱克斯毫不示弱，“看在友谊的份儿上，等我正式被她拒绝之后你再上，好吗？”

不知道是不是错觉，至尊法师带着淡淡笑意眼神往这边飘了一下。

于是两条怂蛇都不敢再吱声了。

在避世不知道多少百年后，维山帝流派在普世神秘侧的第一次亮相，实在显得有些……过于硬核了。

没有什么激动人心的宣言，也没有让人热血沸腾的呼吁，古一只是平静且慈爱地看着这些来自世界各地的、刚从学校毕业的年轻巫师们，从容地告诉他们“未来的几年灾难将降临得更加频繁，我们将面临数次以星球之力也无法抵抗的毁灭危机；你们需要学习更多的战斗技巧，所以我们来了”。

“她的语气仿佛在说‘植物图鉴更新了，所以我带来了最新版的草药学课本’，”卡门说，“她刚刚提到了什么？毁灭危机？她真的有提到这个词嘛？”

有疑虑的不只是卡门一个。

“我认为我已经掌握了不少，女士！”有年轻巫师这么喊道。

阿莱克斯扭头看去——哈，天真的布斯巴顿，她怜悯地想，没看到德姆斯特朗们还安静得像团脱水的腮囊草吗。

至尊法师微微一笑，只是随意地抬手往那个方向点了点。

“WHAT THE SHIII——”

卡门实实在在地发出了一声尖叫。

那是一个栗红色头发的男巫，他瘦削的身躯刚才以一个极大的弯折角度猛地弹向空中，又以绝对不符合地心引力的速度、像一根羽毛一样缓缓飘回了地面。现在，他悄无声息地躺在地面上，周围是一片足足六英尺的空地。

这一幕让大厅的气氛变得一触即发，现在，维山帝法师们又面对着无数魔杖了。

“放松，K，”阿莱克斯压低声音，安抚地捏着好友的手腕并示意她，“你看，那个布斯巴顿的上方。”

年轻的巫师们也陆陆续续、一传二二传三地注意到了——那个布斯巴顿不知何时出现在了自己躯体的上方。他现在是半透明的，似乎可以自由漂浮；从他的脸部和手臂动作来看，他明显一直在激动地说着什么，但没人能听到他发出的声音；他数次试图往冲向地上自己的身体，却被一个看不见的东西拦住了，并且狠狠反弹回半空。

“这是……鬼魂？血人巴罗那样的？他真的死了？”卡门的脸色变得更差了。有这种想法的显然不止她一个，已经有好几道魔法光束从各个位子射向了那位至尊法师。

古一却还是带着淡淡的笑意，右手成掌张开一个足够覆盖整个高台的暗金色圆形法阵挡下了这波攻击，再轻而易举地反手一挥。

“——嘿你们别激动别别别打了我真的感觉还好——呃？”

栗红色头发的法国少年从地上坐起，惊讶地看着自己的双手。

“哇，哇哦，我是说……这可真酷！”

阿莱克斯看向高台的目光也难免带着一丝狂热。

这是她第一次，这么清晰地，直面绝对的力量。

瞧啊，自始至终，这位来自卡玛泰姬的至尊法师也不过用了一只右手。与她相比，他们所有人，都幼稚得像拿着水枪玩儿课间游戏的小毛头。

没人愿意再浪费力气质疑维山帝的实力了。但这群刚出校门的年轻人总是很愿意质疑点儿别的。  
“所以您是来教导我们，让我们也拥有刚才您展现的那种力量吗？”一个带着浓重德国口音的低沉声音道，“掌握力量，去拯救世界？去化解您刚刚提到的，呃，‘以星球之力也无法抵抗的毁灭危机’？”

“我很乐意将维山帝记载的魔法教授给你们，如果你们愿意了解的话。但我恐怕你们当中的绝大多数人并不能够顺利掌握它们……这是好事，孩子们，你们是幸运的，你们的魔力来源于一种真正能被称作‘天赋’的东西，以至于维山帝这样更多依靠灵识——或者说是信念来撬动的力量，就很难被你们触及。我常告诉我的学徒，很多时候是力量在选择人……谁又知道呢？”古一微笑，“无论如何，我永远鼓励年轻人多进行尝试。”

“至于你的第二个问题……我的答案是否定的。”古一沉默了片刻，似乎在组织语言，“有些看似无法抵抗的灾难，能被微不足道的小人物找到破局点；而有些看似平凡的日子，却是一切颠覆的火线。你们或许听说过我能够在时间中旅行，并稍微窥探未来？在那些无穷无尽的、关于未来的可能性中，神秘侧在‘拯救世界’这件事儿的参与度有高有低，毫无规律。”

她睿智的眼神扫过年轻的巫师们，轻轻地笑道：“甚至我已经在你们当中看到了好几张熟悉的面孔，伟大的救世主们——和人人咬牙切齿的反派们。”

大厅中轰然响起一阵议论声。这个假想对于年轻人们来说，实在是太刺激了！

“我无意在轨迹还未显形时便出手干扰它，太多的经验告诉我，那只会造成意想不到的糟糕结果，”无论听众们给出了什么反应，古一的语速永远是那样不紧不慢的，“我只是希望好好准备你们。当危机真正到来的时候，你们并不具备足够的实力与经验，却又已经失去了被庇护的特权……”

“我想要抓紧时间，以我实在很有限的精力，尽可能地让你们更加强大一点，使你们能够更大概率地保全自己，以及所有你们热爱的人。”

这个动因确实是阿莱克斯没有想到的。出发之前，她对这次与维山帝的接触做了各种各样的假想，无非是组建队伍、拯救地球那一类，没想到真相居然如此的……

个体化，不伟大，又暖乎乎的。

以至于一直到美国魔法部的官员宣布散场，她也没怎么回过神来。

卡门也没比她好到哪儿去。

“她说的话有些难懂，像复古派算术占卜的教授……但我爱她。”粉红头发的女巫这么宣告着。

于是她们俩极有默契地把那个志愿者男孩儿忘得一干二净。

————————————————

当会议组织者招呼伊法魔尼的学生们收拾场地时，蜘蛛侠抛弃了那个对他而言实在太过于碍事的长袍，并且把自己挂在了盥洗池背面的天花板上。

天哪怎么办他该怎么办，这栋建筑怎么回事，哪儿有窗户，刚刚那人招呼志愿者们收拾好桌椅到189层去可是他敢用一学期的三明治打赌这栋见鬼的大厦根本没有第189层——他在惊讶什么呢这栋大厦看起来甚至没有121层！

彼得.帕克你能行的快想想办法逃出这个被魔法包围的空间噢内德绝对不会相信居然有人能用一根指头就让人魂体分离什么的——

“……嗷！”

让人魂体分离的至尊法师双手背在身后，正抬头友善而好奇地看着他。

“！！！”他刚刚尖叫出来了真的尖叫出来了天哪彼得你就像个被霸凌的小学生——

“那个角落有很多灰尘，孩子，”古一劝他，“下来，我们去那边的窗户聊一聊？”

窗户！听到窗户这个词的下一秒，蜘蛛侠的脚底板就已经黏在地面了。

“呃，魔法师女士，我很抱歉，我真的不是有意闯进来的我也不知道发生了什么我只是像往常一样，你懂的，在大厦之间荡个秋——”腼腆的高中生追上至尊法师，絮絮叨叨地解释着，在路过某扇门的时候他的声音戛然而止。

“女，女士，”彼得.帕克结结巴巴地指着门口的标识，“我差点儿忘了，十分钟前我确实是选了一间男厕所躲起来的？”

古一挑眉看他，神情坦坦荡荡。

于是蜘蛛侠屈服了，他有些窘迫地挠挠后脑勺，继续他真心实意的忏悔：“我真的很抱歉，今天的一切我都不会说出去的，说出去也不会有人相信我，事实上我也没弄懂你们到底在讨论些什么毕竟太多超出高中课本范畴的单词了真的我保证我甚至可以发誓——”

“窗户到了。”

至尊法师站在不知道从哪儿冒出来的、巨大的落地窗前，向他做了个“请”的手势。

“呃，呃好的，那就，再见？我先走了？”

古一不置可否，只是笑着看他。

“行，行吧，那么非常、非常感谢您，魔法师女士……我一定会保密的！顺带，挥挥手把人灵魂打出来那招可太酷了！”彼得冲她比了个拇指，就要翻出窗户——

“……稍等一下。”

彼得疑惑地回头。

至尊法师伸出她修长、甚至可以说是干瘦的手指，在彼得的右手腕上轻轻一抹。

一个闪着银光的几何图案猛然显现，它腾空而起，又在下一秒碎成了光点消失在空中。

“这是，这是什么？一朵花？”彼得茫然问道。

“一个好心的、小小的馈赠。它能帮你抵挡一定的攻击，并在你遭到攻击时提醒标记的主人。”古一弯起眼睛，“看来你今晚有一场不错的相遇，帕克先生。”

“啊……是那个女孩子！我说哪儿来的风呢！”蜘蛛在感应上有着无与伦比的天赋。受经验所限——拜托，就在半个月之前，他还是个普普通通的高中生——他常常忽略某些关键点，但一旦开始复盘，他总能准确地捕捉到那些被他遗漏的细节。

那个黑色卷发，看起来相当冷淡却很有礼貌的霍格沃兹姑娘。

小蜘蛛突然觉得有些沮丧了。

“抱歉，我是说，我得好好谢谢她，但我又不知道去哪儿找她，恐怕她也完全不期待我的感谢……我给你们带来了挺多麻烦的，是不是？”他刮了刮自己的鼻子，声音有些发闷，“说实话，在获得这样的……力量后，我是真的想要做点儿好事，比如，呃，维持一下治安，送迷路的小孩子回家什么的……但我好像总是闯祸。比起托尼.斯塔克那些真正的超级英雄，我就像个胡闹的小孩子。”

古一摇摇头，笑着叹了口气。

她指指他的心脏：“英雄和年龄无关，帕克先生。当它跳动，你就是个英雄。”

“不过你确实应该早点儿回去了，”至尊法师诚恳地补充道，“充足的睡眠对身高还是很有帮助的。”

小蜘蛛：“QAQ”

***  
托尼.斯塔克。纽约首富，天才科学家，社会名流，刚刚拯救过地球的钢铁侠。  
今天不仅没能约到晚餐，甚至在正文中完全没有机会出场。  
就很生气。


	17. Chapter 17

CH17

至尊法师的能力显然不是一个刚毕业的斯莱特林能比拟的。

阿莱克斯对被抹去的标记无知无觉。直到第二天起床，她才把那个荡来荡去的睡衣宝宝捡回到脑子里。

“……”带着忏悔的心情，她小跑到了没有被魔法力场覆盖的、伍尔沃斯的地下停车场，对着手机道：“贾维斯？贾维斯你在吗？”

“我在，阿莱克斯小姐。”贾维斯的反馈一如既往地迅速。

“早上好，”阿莱克斯的声音还带着微微的喘息，她实在是，不，擅长，该死的，跑步运动，“抱歉这么早就打扰你，我知道我这个请求听起来有些古怪，但……能拜托你帮我看看中城高中门口的摄像头吗？顺带帮我定位一下胸牌，谢谢，我想看看一个叫彼得.帕克的学生今天有没有准时去上学——哦这句式听起来真像我姨妈。”

“收到，阿莱克斯小姐。”

数据索引与定位对于人工智能来说，是世界上最简单的事情。所以他几乎是没有停顿地就报出了答案：“已识别指定胸牌，彼得.帕克，中城高中在读高二学生，于今早8点44分03秒抵达观测点。我有实景截图，但分辨率可能不太理想，你想看看它吗？帕克先生体温正常，血压正常，看起来一切都好。”

“但我现在感觉不太好，jar，我真——真不敢相信，你居然在私自帮她追踪一位，哈，我看看，男高中生？”

阿莱克斯吓了一大跳，差点儿把这个突然发出托尼.斯塔克声音的手机扔了出去。

她手忙脚乱地戴上耳机，压低声音道：“你在做什么，斯塔克先生？！”

“和你做的一样，小姐，通过高科技远程看看别人的体温血压什么的……彼得.帕克又是谁？”

是你未来的养子，有遗产分割权的那种。阿莱克斯腹诽道。

她知道这通电话短时间内是结束不了了，干脆用肩膀夹着手机，顺势走出了大厦，准备去她最喜欢那个西班牙冰淇淋餐车上打包一杯奶昔——再给卡门带一份雪顶曼特宁。

果然，托尼在这种问题上充分展现了他作为一个科学家的钻研精神：“是昨晚认识的新男孩？怎么认识的？昨晚不是你们巫师界盛大的重逢晚会吗，和一个高中生有什么关系？他一看就是个冲动、傻兮兮的、彻头彻尾的麻瓜。”

“冲动、傻兮兮的、彻头彻尾的麻瓜？就这个说法，至少值得麻瓜保护协会给你开出5个加隆以上的罚单——他们肯定做梦都想不到自己居然有向麻瓜开具罚单的一天。”阿莱克斯讽道，“不过你说得对，他确实是个麻瓜，不知道怎么迷路到伍尔沃斯的。我原本打算等会议结束了送他出去——”

“那么看来这个聪明小伙儿自己找回家了，task complete。”托尼迫不及待下了结论，并开始严防死守：“贾维斯，把刚才那个名字帕特里克——噢不彼得？彼得.帕克？列到一级敏感词名单，和巴尔塔.克拉布放在一块儿，并且禁止瞒着我向AA小姐提供任何关于这两个名字的信息服务。”

“……”沉默了好一会儿，贾维斯说：“……先生，我分不清您是真的希望我执行上述指令，又或者只是对小姐虚张声势。请给我点时间，我正在运算。”

阿莱克斯发出一阵响亮的笑声。

托尼开始气急败坏地威胁要重构贾维斯的核心逻辑，但人工智能始终表示“正在运算”。

最终，嘟嘟囔囔的钢铁侠没了办法，以“你们吵得我都要迷路了”为由，打算结束通话。

“你在哪儿？”

“印巴边境的某个小村庄，谁知道呢，弗瑞觉得我们这个队伍需要更多磨合……”托尼抱怨，“反正我迷路了也不会碰上一个好心的黑头发女巫要送我回家。”

阿莱克斯再次没心没肺地发出了笑声。

“行吧，注意安全，大英雄，这边有个餐车在卖冰淇淋淋酱的炸甜甜圈，等你回来了我请客。”她对着话筒啾了一下，一点儿不拖泥带水地摁掉了电话。

托尼：“？Jar，她刚刚对话筒亲了一口？”

托尼：“Jar！她刚刚对话筒亲了一口！”

贾维斯：“……祝贺您，先生。”

——————————————————

对于部分霍格沃兹的学生们而言，这为期半个月的，与维山帝一派的交流实在有些难熬——是的，这里指的就是卡门。

“打架，打架，以及打架——从早到晚，无休无止。”训练室的角落，卡门像一条死狗趴在阿莱克斯的大腿上，粉红色的头发都暗淡了不少，“我！讨厌！打架！我在黑魔法防御术中拿到了O仅仅因为我是个完美的冈特，我！真的！讨厌！打架！”

阿莱克斯撸了好友狗头，却没说什么劝告的话。

这些天节奏紧张的实战演练让阿莱克斯再一次意识到，他们的魔法是多么的……生活化及无害化。

瞧啊，他们的畅销书榜单上，居然还有《甜心妈咪-家务魔咒大全》。

哪怕阿莱克斯已经算是梅林体系的异类了——她凭借着血源带来的馈赠，以及奥利凡德家的手艺活儿，无师自通了“在可压制范围内引爆魔力”的战斗方法，这使她在霍格沃兹的决斗场上未尝败绩。

但比起维山帝，那些真正的战斗法师……

即便是最偏激的斯莱特林，在被殴打得压根拔不出魔杖后，也一边咬牙切齿咒骂“该死的使用圆形三角形正方形盘子斗殴的魔法叛徒”，一边极限压缩自己的睡眠时间，发了疯似的努力追赶。  
四天之后，就有一个拉文克劳成功改良了“盔甲护身”咒语——现在它可以改变大小，出现在施咒者希望它出现的任何地方；它能存在相当长一段时间，这期间里施咒者可以随意操纵它，就像手持一块没有重量的真正的盾牌，无论是攻击还是防御。

很明显了，这一定是从“盘子”那儿得到的灵感。

然后，又陆续有人改良了切割咒，粉碎咒，甚至有个德姆斯特朗将障碍咒和泥沼咒结合到了一起，弄出了一片能够主动把人往里吞的活沼泽。

压力使人进步。

阿莱克斯的重点却不在魔咒改良上。她对魔法的运用有自己的一套——因此，她开始眼巴巴地和维山帝的法师们学习……近身格斗技巧。

“麦格校长会对你很失望的。”卡门笑得抽筋。

“她不会知道的，只要你闭上嘴。”阿莱克斯威胁道。

“那我也答应替你保密，艾弗里小姐。”

斯莱特林的小女巫们齐齐抽了口冷气，瞬间变成无害又温驯的菜花蛇，异口同声：“法师阁下！”

至尊法师不知何时来到了她们身后，正微微笑着看向她们，整个人白得像一道光。

古一并不经常出现。哪怕出现了，也很少与人搭话，只是温和沉默地在一边看他们进行对战。维山帝流派的法师们似乎都不太擅长热络的攀谈。

“真高兴见到您！您，呃，有什么需要我们去做的吗？”卡门结结巴巴地问。

“我恐怕要麻烦你把你的好友让给我十分钟，冈特小姐。”古一轻快地眨了眨眼。

“哦哦哦这当然没问题十个小时也——”

阿莱克斯不着痕迹地踹了卡门一脚。

至尊法师目不斜视，仿佛真的对面前的拳打脚踢毫不知情似的，只朝阿莱克斯点点头，示意她跟上。

“你真的对她下——手——了——嘛——”古一背过身时，卡门无声地对阿莱克斯咆哮。

“……等着，回来就揍你。”阿莱克斯对卡门飞了个阴森森的媚眼，快步跟了上去。

古一带她到了一个相对偏僻的楼梯口，直截了当地交给她一个暗金色的挂坠。

“这是……？”阿莱克斯犹疑地将挂坠放在手心拨弄。它像一个小小的三方晶体，呈带双锥的六棱柱状，看不出有什么特别。扣头相对而言就比较醒目了——它小小的，但制作得极其精细，活脱脱就是一只焦黑色的枯手。

“这应该是奥淑图制造的法器，具体的名字已经没人知道了，”古一说，“它的作用是禁锢一切灵魂。在未来，你或许会愿意使用它。”

阿莱克斯思考了片刻，便将这个暗金色的挂坠小心收了起来。然后她缓缓吸了一大口气，抬头看着古一。

“你应该知道我最擅长的工作就是解答别人的问题，艾弗里小姐？”

古一的态度给了她很大的鼓励。

“您能看到未来——很多未来，各种可能，各种结局，” 阿莱克斯语速很慢地道，“并且您一直在竭力挑选相对而言比较好的那个未来。”

“是这样的。”古一颔首。

“您一直在这么做，经验丰富，习以为常，那么——” 阿莱克斯直直盯着面前微微笑着的至尊法师，“为什么会突然想放弃了呢？”

古一微微睁大双眼，半晌，她有些惊讶、又有些了然地看着面前这个盯着她不放的小女巫，笑了。

“我已经……不记得我究竟活了多久了。长期从事一项固定不变的工作，是一件非常、非常令人疲倦的事情，而至尊法师这份工作，本身也并不轻松。所以我觉得，差不多是时候奖励自己一场高质量的睡眠了。”

古一的叙述太过于平静，也太过于理所当然。阿莱克斯之前打了几百遍腹稿——是的她从很久以前就已经开始计划了，想要询问古一放弃生命的原因并竭力劝说她不要这么做——如今，却一句话都说不出口。

“所，所以，”最后，她只能尽力让自己的声音抖得别太厉害，“您决定了吗？”

“我其实不是非常果决的个性，我也会犹豫，胆怯，贪恋各种让我感到愉快的人和事……但无论如何，是的，我决定了。”至尊法师看着眼前这个梗着脖子却红了眼眶的女巫，没忍住伸手揉了揉她的发顶，“生命就是一场体验。绝大多数人觉得没有体验够，便千方百计地想要活下去；而我觉得已经体验得足够了——太够了，就想要休息。”

“你应该向我道喜才对，艾弗里小姐。”

“另外，既然你是如此坦诚得让我意外，那么我也姑且以年长者的身份给你一个忠告——”

“未来不是一成不变的。所有的已知都随时准备着成为未知。”至尊法师几乎没有一点血色的手指从她的发顶落下，非常温柔地点了点她的脸，“善用你的天赋，更多的去相信你的同伴。温暖的心总是会相互吸引的。”


	18. Chapter 18

CH18

那次谈话过后，古一与阿莱克斯的关系似乎亲近了点儿。她本人依旧鲜少出现在伍尔沃斯，但她把王打发了过来，让阿莱克斯作为王的向导，“给常年自闭的图书馆管理员一个认识现代国际大都市的机会”。

王也是迄今为止出现的，唯一让阿莱克斯有印象的“古一的主要学徒”。

这位亚裔的图书馆管理员凭借自己憨厚的长相，和浑然天成的冷幽默，飞快地融入了斯莱特林女巫小团体。

“真羡慕你们，有学院，巫师家庭，巫师城镇，甚至那些热闹的世界性的比赛——是的我看魁地奇，我甚至知道卡特瑞亚先驱队向阿莱克斯提供过条款优渥的正式合同，斯莱特林的天才追球手，”王一边大口咀嚼披萨，一边语速飞快地道，“你们挺好的，在保有了传承的同时，完全找到了一条与这个世界和平共处的路。”

“你们是该多掌握一些格斗的技巧。阿莱克斯，既然你特别擅长飞行，以及在高空中应付那些毫无规律、速度极快的突发状况——为什么不把飞行和战斗结合起来试试看呢？”

这句话给了阿莱克斯很大的启发。于是，在某个夜深人静的晚上，一把灰色的扫帚如幽灵一般，从伍尔沃斯滑向了纽约的夜空。

她决定效仿那些超级英雄，开始尝试一下……夜巡。

但她万万没有料到，超级英雄AA的第一次夜巡，还真的能有收获！

一开始，她只是偶然注意到了一起平平无奇的便利店抢劫案。

她甚至都不是很想降落。梅林在上，拿魔杖去对付一个麻瓜抢劫犯真的太不公平了，她计划等那个倒霉家伙结束作案，再神不知鬼不觉地把钱袋顺走——

然后她就听见便利店传来了抢劫犯歇斯底里的咆哮和怒骂，下一秒钟，一道声势浩大的火焰冲破了店门口的玻璃，并且在眨眼间灼烧掉了半根路灯杆子。

接下来，事情仿佛失去了控制。

阿莱克斯催促着旋律家向下俯冲时，绝对，绝对没有想到这两个火人会这么难对付。

对，两个。火人出现还非得要成双成对的，可真是太烦了。

没几个回合，她就几乎要被扫帚烧焦的味道呛得咳嗽起来；她的左脚后跟到左腿中部也多了一大块烧伤，焦糊的袍脚黏在破损的皮肉上，带来一阵阵钻心的疼。

谢天谢地现在是深夜，虽然这一出追击搞出来的动静实在不小，但纽约是个属于超英的城市，她大不了就，呃，变身扫帚侠什么的，应该不会吃到英国魔法部关于保密的巨额罚单。

阿莱克斯一边艰难地躲避着身后的攻击，一边苦中作乐想。

当她险而又险地避过又一次的火焰喷射，斜着拔高扫帚准备把火人们引向更加偏僻的街区时，一个不知道从哪个灌木丛里钻出来的小流浪汉搓着眼睛，一脸茫然地看着来人——

“盔甲护身！”阿莱克斯尖叫，“不不不不不不孩子！快回——”

从不同方向射来的第二束火焰毫无疑问地击穿了看不见的盔甲。小流浪汉还是懵懂的，他甚至来不及做出一个惊吓的表情。

就湮碎在了原地。

他的某个……应该是头盖骨的组织，在突如其来的绝对高温下喷溅而出，如同火红的流星一样在斯莱特林女巫瞪大的双眼前划过，又很快燃烧殆尽。

两个高大健壮的火人发出了尖锐的笑声。他们骂骂咧咧，像逗狗似的，一边发出高高低低的咂嘴声和怪叫，一边冲阿莱克斯逼近。

阿莱克斯大口大口喘着气。她咽了口唾沫，不自觉地发着抖。

……死了？

就这样——一个活生生的，不足她大腿高的小孩儿，在她面前死得，连，灰都不剩下了？

什么啊搞什么啊我甚至还不知道他的名字呢？多大了？有没有五岁？为什么流浪？

她听到自己胸腔里的，如同鼓点一样的心跳声。

那声音越来越大，最后化为雷霆，彻底淹没了她。

她一点儿犹豫没有地抬起了魔杖。

“阿瓦达索命！”

————————————————————

刚刚从印巴边境赶回的复仇者们打开隔离室的大门，就看到那个黑发的小女巫戴着复杂的、看起来就非常沉重的镣铐，正沉默地坐在整间隔离室的唯一一把椅子上。

——或者说，被锁在椅子上。

弗瑞低声让那些神色紧张的探员们离开了。

看到他们，女巫明显有些惊讶。她看起来狼狈、疲倦，仿佛刚从哪个烟囱里钻出来似的，但出乎复仇者们意料的，她的情绪相当稳定，甚至还礼貌地对他们打了个招呼。

托尼.斯塔克迫不及待地上前，在看到她被潦草处理的、已经开始渗出组织液的左腿时便沉下了脸，接着——

“弗瑞？！你们还抽她的血？”他一把抓住女巫惨白的胳膊，上面有几个明显的针孔和粗暴的淤青，“你们，你们怎么敢——”

“弗瑞？”队长同样快步走到阿莱克斯跟前，以他丰富的战场经验迅速检查了一下她的伤势，“烧伤相当严重，这种程度的处理是不行的，她需要治疗……以及，弗瑞，抽血？”

“我和希尔始终没离开过你们半步，复仇者们，”弗瑞局长的脸色也难看得可怕，他吩咐希尔特工，“我要看今天的排班表，马上。”

“是皮尔斯代理局长，sir。”希尔特工已经在滑动手中的平板了，她很快就给出了回答。

弗瑞转身大步出了门，长风衣的衣角甚至在门框上发出了相当响亮的撞击声。希尔对复仇者们摇了摇头，也跟了出去。

医疗小组很快就推着器械小跑进来了，他们重新处理了阿莱克斯腿上的烧伤，并且给创面喷上了一种淡红色的，看起来很有质感的保护液。

“赵海伦博士的新发明，”一位医生解释道，“镇痛，而且对烧伤面的愈合有奇效。”

队长对他们道了谢，然后毫不留情地请他们离开了。

这期间，托尼.斯塔克始终在观察这个被冠以“故意杀人嫌疑”的英国女巫。现在，他正准备开口说些什么，却被队长制止了。

“给我们一分钟，接下来都是你的。”金发蓝眼的士兵微微一笑，率先上前揉了揉阿莱克斯的头发：“很勇敢，女士，但战损程度偏高，我想我可以给你制定一套特训计划。”

“会没事的，我觉得我今晚还能在斯塔克大厦再见到你，”班纳博士站到队长旁边，温和的黑色眼睛弯弯地看她，“正好，我那里有一些消除疼痛的喷剂。”

克林特接着凑上来：“索尔飞走之前还问你的情况，话说你到可以喝酒的年龄了嘛？索尔答应我下次来的时候给我带阿斯加德的酒，到时候我们——”

然后他被娜塔莎踢开了。

美丽而危险的红发女特工蹲下来，仔仔细细地看了看阿莱克斯的表情，然后避开她的伤口，给了她一个带着香味儿的拥抱。

“我们都在呢，是不是？”她贴着她的耳朵说。

阿莱克斯轻轻地抖了一下，然后点点头。

队长拍了拍女特工的肩膀，示意她是时候清场了：“走吧，我们去弗瑞那边看看。这里就——”  
他朝钢铁侠抬了抬下巴。

显然钢铁侠先生没有十分领情：“……三分五十八秒。”他看着手心不知道哪儿变出来的电子全息闹钟道。

哪怕是道德模范美国队长也忍不住对他发出了嘘声。

——然后这群家伙就被钢铁侠叽里咕噜地赶出门了。

现在房间里只剩他们两个了。

确认电子门锁已经完全扣住的托尼.斯塔克在回身的一刹那开始组装手部装甲。最近他显然在科研方面取得了不错的突破，不过短短五秒钟，观赏度极高的组装过程就行云流水地完成了，他抬起手，率先对准阿莱克斯腿部的禁锢链。

“不，托尼。”

“为什么不？准备在这儿干坐着赎一晚上罪吗，耶稣小姐？”

阿莱克斯看着这个明显也是风尘仆仆、话里的怒气值满得可以炸开好几个神盾局的英俊家伙，惨白的嘴唇缓缓卷起一个弧度。

“靠近一点儿，托尼。”

钢铁侠犹豫了一秒，照做了，但他没有卸下手部的装甲。

“再近一点儿……像Nat刚才那样？”

于是女巫终于有办法给自己的下巴找个归宿了。她满足地、偷偷地嗅着那棕黑色头发上硝烟和铁甲的气息，轻声说：“我杀人了。”

“两个。”

“阿瓦达索命咒，我以为我一辈子都无法成功使用它。”

“‘你必须要有非常确定的、非夺取人生命不可的念头，你才能成功施展出阿瓦达索命’……”阿莱克斯垂着眼，“简直，不可置信。”

托尼.斯塔克担心自己的反应炉可能失效了。他心脏疼，疼得几乎让他说不出话来，一定是那些该死的游离的弹片在他胸口开了个舞会什么的。

“瞧你以前说起大话来一套一套的，你根本就没经历过这个，是不是？”他终于调整好了自己的声线，让它听起来足够漫不经心，“装模作样的小骗子，欢迎来到大人的世界——对没错我们十八岁以上的成年人每天过的就是这种日子，要么杀掉至少两三个人，要么被至少两三个人杀掉。”

于是阿莱克斯低低地笑起来，她一抖一抖的，有一撮头发在托尼的手臂上调皮地跳动，被他反手抓在了掌心。

“现在是什么感觉？恐惧，后怕，自我厌恶，想要赎罪？你可千万别——”

“没，我……觉得我没有错。”

这显然是个钢铁侠没有预料到的回答。

“亲爱的，什么？”

“我不敢说我做的都是‘正确’的，这个词太高尚了，我没权利用它来判断自己。我也想过，如果我再强大一点，会不会有更体面的解决方式……”阿莱克斯小声说，语气却……叫人想不到的平静和坚定，“但我没做错什么。”

“或许不全对，但我没错。”她重申道。

好姑娘——托尼这回是真的惊讶了。

“但我也……确实用魔法杀了人，神盾局当然会逮捕我，神盾局也没有错。”阿莱克斯在托尼肩膀上蹭了蹭，“别因为这个给那群讨厌的议员留下把柄，而且你们都来了，不是吗？”

“我很快就能出去的。”

“我只是……有些难过。我干掉了那两个疯子，可那个小孩还是回不来了，我甚至都不知道他叫什么。”

“如果……再强大一些就好了。”

托尼什么都没说，只是小心翼翼地吻了吻她的头顶。

小女巫现在脏兮兮的、泛着一股子焦味儿。

但她还是该死的可爱极了。

————————————————————

托尼还是被叫出去了一会儿。当他再一次出现的时候，他带来了阿莱克斯的魔杖、扫帚旋律家，以及全套的开锁仪器。

“笨重、繁琐、不知所谓。”天才科学家极度嫌弃地操纵着仪器打开了女巫身上所有的枷锁，然后毫不客气地远远把它们丢了出去，就好像上面潜伏着什么会让人变笨的病毒一样。

“走了，回家了。”他将阿莱克斯抱到了一旁的轮椅上，相当调皮地摇着她转了个圈——第二个圈被队长严厉制止了。

弗瑞局长顶着满脸大写的“受够你们了快滚”欢送复仇者们，并对阿莱克斯表达了真挚的歉意。  
“我为你在神盾局受到的待遇感到羞愧，艾弗里小姐，”他这样说，“……好好休息，或许明天我们有时间谈一谈。”

没什么好羞愧的，那个皮尔斯是个九头蛇。阿莱克斯笑眯眯地冲卤蛋局长点了点头。

返程工具当然是斯塔克工业定制的加长林肯。舒适的车厢里，托尼.斯塔克摆弄了一会儿手机，突然抬手刮了刮女巫的鼻子。

“？”

“小兜帽。”他没头没脑地说，“他有一件很宝贝的、安息乐队图案的连帽衫，他几乎天天穿着它，所以附近的流浪汉们都喊他小兜帽。”

阿莱克斯放在沙发上的指头蜷了蜷。

“小兜帽，挺可爱的。”她说。

车内又陷入了一片沉默。

半晌，阿莱克斯问：“你心脏里的弹片，是纯金属的吗？”

“呃，当然？”托尼不解，“这年头应该没人愿意用嚼过的口香糖做子弹什么的——”

“那你想要把它们取出来吗？”

“做梦都想——”他意识到了什么，眯着眼侧头看她，“你的意思是？”

“Dr.AA为您服务。”阿莱克斯懒洋洋地伸手，在他胸口点了点，“无痛，不需要麻醉，明天就能去上班。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搞AA心态是永远不会成功的。斯莱特林级长，就是这么稳。


	19. Chapter 19

CH19

服务意识极佳的Dr.AA原本想要当天晚上就排台操刀的。但病人坚决认为医生还没有做好准备，手术必须延期。

手术可以延期，会议不可以（托尼：呵美国官员）。于是，在确认她没有别的安排，并且精力尚可之后，神盾局局长要求她列席了第二天早上的复仇者临时会议——作为“新鲜的案情亲历者”。

“这已经是最近半个月来发生在纽约的第五起‘火人事件’了。”尼克.弗瑞借用了斯塔克工业的全息造影设备，将神盾局收集到的资料一一展示：“目前，我们仅仅控制了一个火人，据他招供，他注射了一种名为‘绝境病毒’的东西，然后才获得了这种力量。”

除了阿斯加德神之外的所有初代复仇者或站或坐或靠，没什么纪律性地散布在会议室里，盯着屏幕数据的表情却是无比认真的。

趁他们去印巴边境解救难民的时候在纽约兴风作浪，这让他们感到恼火。

“目前，我们查到的相关信息全部指向——”

全息屏幕上出现了两张放大的人像。

“先锋科技集团，奥尔得雷齐.基里安，以及他手下的首席科学家，玛雅.韩森。”弗瑞转向托尼，“关于他们，恐怕我们的钢铁侠可以提供一些额外的情报？”

“恐怕不能？”托尼.斯塔克将两条长腿大刺刺地翘在茶几上，整个人缩在舒适的靠背椅中，疑惑地哼哼，“据我所知，先锋科技是钢铁爱国者改装计划的主要承包商之一，噢那个引人发笑的机体——物以类聚，基于他们的愚蠢程度不相上下，我猜贾斯汀.汉默会认识这两个家伙。”

“……”弗瑞遗憾地叹了口气——好像也不是非常遗憾，“你逼我的，斯塔克，看看右边这个美人儿，看仔细点，你曾经和她度过了相当美好的一晚。”

众人齐刷刷地扭头看向当事铁罐。

“……”当事铁罐试图挣扎一下，“不我没有。”

“别不承认，你甚至还给人家留了点儿纪念品。”

“不不不这绝对不可能我发誓我每一次都有戴——”

“比如这张小卡片。”弗瑞从手中的平板抓取了一张明显是偷摄的图片，把它扔向空中，“这是我们的特工从玛雅.韩森的办公桌上找到的——你刚刚想说什么，斯塔克？”

“……”托尼.斯塔克一边飞快地用眼神扫过某个女巫的方向，一边咬牙切齿，“别以为我真看不出来你是故意的，弗瑞。”

“YOU KNOW WHO I AM？”克林特阴阳怪气地把卡片上的字念了一遍。

阿莱克斯和娜塔莎很给面子地笑成了一团。

托尼用舌尖顶了顶腮帮，无可奈何地对女士们做了个“请”的手势。

“那么，回归正题，”队长适时将节奏带了回来，“所以弗瑞你认为这是一场针对托尼的报复行为？”

“起因大概是这样没错，”神盾局的情报效率是无可挑剔的，弗瑞很快向他们展示了一系列照片和视频，“方才提到的两名嫌疑人中的另一位，奥尔得雷齐.基里安，和我们的钢铁侠也有些渊源。他曾经是斯塔克的狂热粉丝，看，不少影像资料证明，他曾经多次出现在斯塔克工业的发布会和晚宴上，并且试图与我们的天才科学家搭话。”

班纳博士：“？我希望大家注意一下这里还有一位天才科学家？”

“但不知道从什么时候开始，他的态度来了个一百八十度大转弯。他加入了先锋科技，开始在公开场合抨击托尼.斯塔克，并在去年凭借‘卓越贡献’当上了首席执行官。不知道你们注意到没有，他的下肢原本是有些小毛病的——”

“但他如今看起来已经完全好了。”托尼站了起来，重点观察了几个近期的视频，“绝境病毒，玛雅.韩森……我想起来了。她是个植物学家，她曾经向我展示过这个病毒，那时候它还是一个很不成熟的模型——”

“当然，现在它也依旧是一坨垃圾。”托尼.斯塔克冷冷地看着那一组集中体验火人毁坏建筑、带来骚乱与恐慌的视频剪辑。

“根据现有的情报，绝境病毒能够使人断肢再生，并且赋予人一种未知的能量。这种能量通常以高温火焰的形式表达，它极不稳定，甚至会使得被注射人自爆——温度高达三千摄氏度。”弗瑞说，“同时，我们发现这半年来先锋科技一直以药物临床测试的名义，招募四肢缺损的人，我恐怕这会变成一场大范围的恐怖事件。斯塔克，你还有什么要补充的吗？”

“呃，”托尼咕哝，“我似乎给她写了一个小小的方程，以减少绝境病毒的不稳定性？我印象中的那个模型根本没有成功传代的可能。”

哦你还挺得意的。

弗瑞告诉自己不要生气。他是神盾局局长，早就习惯了沉着应付各种大场面，包括眼前这群他早知道不会省心的超能力问题儿童不生气不生气人生就像一场戏回头想想又何必——

啪。

局长一巴掌拍在桌子上：“你在想？什？么？给一个你心知肚明只会睡一次的女人写方程式？斯塔克you m*ther fxxking genius——？”

队长：“别说脏话，局长。”

“没错我就是个这么出色的天才——看，没了我，这么多年下来他们完全没取得任何建树。”托尼.斯塔克戴上被他添加了精密计算能力的墨镜，露出的下半截侧脸显得极其冷冽，“这件事儿归我，我不会让他们好过的。”

————————————————————————

当晚，斯塔克大厦，某个会让MGH也自惭形秽的医疗室。

——你永远不会知道斯塔克大厦到底藏了多少奇奇怪怪的房间。

“……你确定？那我开始了？”

“百分百确定。”托尼最后检查了一遍肩膀上电极贴片的稳定程度，示意贾维斯接通外置设备的电源。

他微微张开双手，放松自己靠在手术台上。

“来吧医生，虽然我知道你一定没有博士学位(1)——”他仰仰脖子，“来吧。温柔点儿。”

“在手术前挑衅主刀医生是愚蠢的。”阿莱克斯瞟了他一眼，将手贴在反应炉上感应了一会儿。

“不行，太杂乱了，和我预想的一样，”阿莱克斯说，“得把能拆的全拆了，反应炉的支架，新元素核心什么的，都拆了。”

“就等着这个呢。”托尼一点儿犹豫都没有，“笨笨，听到了吗？做个医生的乖宝宝，来拆东西了快点儿。”

于是小笨手叽里咕噜地滑了过来。

两人沉默地看着小笨手精准且高效的拆卸动作。

先是最外层的反应炉。

接着是不知道干啥的垫片。

然后是新元素制成的能源核心。

又是垫片……带着组织液。

一层，又一层。无所不能的超级英雄就这么赤|裸裸地躺在手术椅上，那些敏感、脆弱、甚至让当事人都感到恶心和焦虑的阴影被一点一点地剥了开来。

随着拆卸进程的深入，小笨手的速度明显放缓，他的胸腔也不时传出极其细微，却让人毛骨悚然的声响。

“……别被吓哭出来，毕业生。”托尼.斯塔克突然偏过头去，垂着眼睛没头没脑地说，“没见过吧？胸口，开这么大一个洞，还塞进去这么多东西——不是我自吹自擂，这里头的东西随便拿一个出去，最差也能赚回一个诺奖提名。”

阿莱克斯看着那个明显有些颓丧的后脑勺，和他紧紧绷住的手臂肌肉。

“想什么呢，”她说，“我可是个斯莱特林。”

“？我要怀疑斯莱特林是个什么恐怖组织的名字了。”

“其实也没差。”阿莱克斯漫不经心地说。

又没人说话了。但托尼的肩膀放松了一点儿。

小笨手的拆卸工作终于完成了。黑发的女巫再次伸出手，这回她选择将整个手掌贴在了创口下方偏向右侧的皮肤上。

托尼.斯塔克不由自主地握了下拳头。

“别紧张，”感受到手掌下方逐渐加快的心跳，她出声安抚。

“我没有。”他下意识反驳，后又舔了舔唇，道：“好吧我有，但恐怕不是你想的那方面。”

“……”阿莱克斯对纽约人形自走炮的本性绝望了，板着脸把话题扯回正轨：“最后一遍确认：固定你胸口这个大洞的基础支架不是金属，心脏里的弹片是百分百金属，没错吧？”

“绝对没错。”

“放松，我开始了。”

——————————————————————

阿莱克斯对金属的操控能力与生俱来。她好像一出生就知道该怎么在不影响金属任何性质的前提下把它们弄成流动态，并且引导它们变成她想要的形状。虽然她一次能操纵的量并不大，但也足够用了——比如日常制作杖芯什么的。

前提是，她得和金属有直接接触。

就在两天前，她在和王的对战中，突然感觉到自己好像能做更多事儿了——那是一种很玄妙的感应，类似于“我不知道发生了什么可能是生活的毒打让我变强了”。

然后她就隔空把王的悬戒撸了下来。

几乎在第一时间，她就明白她该在什么场合使用她的新能力。

就是现在这种场合。

在贾维斯的镜头里，黑发的女巫伸手，闭眼，脸上的表情极为专注。魔力的涌动将她的袖子鼓胀起来，她的额头很快沁出了大大小小的汗珠。

随着时间推移，一团，两团，三团……八团大小不一的银灰色物体先后从托尼.斯塔克的胸口飘了起来。它们看起来像液体，却又泛着纯粹刚性的、金属的光泽；它们显然并没有一个固定的形状，此时正在半空中不断地拉伸、翻卷、折叠、再融合。

“贾维斯先生，”黑发女巫语速极快地请求着，眼睛并没有睁开，“麻烦扫描一下他的心脏，还有弹片残留吗？”

“没有找到弹片残留。发现轻微心肌毛细血管断裂，尚在自愈范围，建议不进行医疗处理。”

阿莱克斯收回手，微微喘息着，一秒都不肯耽搁地、趾高气昂地抬起了脖子：“手术非常成功，先生，恭喜你，你又是那个纯洁的没有杂质的托尼.斯塔克了。”

“是吧，我全世界最从容不迫的医生，”托尼勾去她额头上涔涔的冷汗，不怀好意地笑。在被狠狠瞪了一眼后，他平静下来，沉默地看她将空中的液态金属一个个收纳起来。

阿莱克斯.艾弗里确实是一个优秀的医生。从各种方面来说都是。

他被治好了。或许没有全部，但……很大一部分的他被治好了。

这真神奇。

托尼.斯塔克看着黑发小女巫收拾好了金属，又让贾维斯和小笨手推了各种更专业的仪器过来，执拗地给他做各种她自己都不知道是什么玩意儿的检查，小脸绷得紧紧的。

这真神奇。

他不由自主就想笑。

“贾维斯，关掉外置牵引设备。”他说。

“不不不不我们还有至少四项——嘿！”阿莱克斯猛地跳起来，却只能眼睁睁看着外置牵引设备的电源灯在下一秒熄灭。

“别盯着那个傻乎乎的灯看了，看我，”托尼.斯塔克哑着嗓子说：“看，活的我——所以你又救了我一次。你应该得到一些报酬，小姐。”

“什么？哦报酬……”阿莱克斯还是心有余悸，她此刻正在专注地看贾维斯刚刚生成的关于托尼的体检报告(人工智能非常贴心地在每一项数值后面都标注了正常，偏高，或偏低)，“谷早转氨酶偏高——这是什么酶它为什么偏高？”

“因为酒精，亲爱的，”纽约首富无奈的声音在她头顶响起，下一秒，她手里被塞了一个冷冰冰的东西，“收好，你的报酬。”

方舟反应炉。

起初阿莱克斯没太在意：“我要掌握斯塔克工业的新能源技术了？太棒了，我要用它掏空汉默工业——”

“钢铁侠的心。”

……

阿莱克斯猛地扭头看他。

“呃，哈皮和佩珀这么开过玩笑来着……”话刚出口，他已经有些懊悔了，只能掩饰般地耸耸肩，像以前每一次不怎么自在的时候那样，装出一副玩世不恭的样子，“别在意。”

他试图换个话题：“关于掏空汉默工业——”

“你读诗吗，工科天才？”

“什么？”

“奥斯卡.王尔德，有一首我很喜欢——Yet you somehow would give me the prize. ”(2)

哦玫瑰与芸香。当然，他当然知道这首诗。

“With a laugh in your eyes.”他看着她，接了下一句。

“The rose from your breast, or the bliss……”她笑了，轻轻抛动手里的反应炉。

反应炉的光荧荧的，幽蓝色的光点跳动在她的瞳孔里，让人想起传说故事里诡谲的海妖。

他的喉结上下动了动。

“……Of a single swift kiss.”

她盯着他，蜜色的眼对着蜜色的眼。

她吻了手中的反应炉。

她盯着他，那个吻有点长。

然后，她将那个尚且带着微湿唇印的反应炉缓缓推回了他赤|裸的胸口。

[你应该保有你的心。  
但我要在上面藏一个吻。]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “来吧医生，虽然我知道你一定没有博士学位(1)——”：“Here we go Dr., though I’m sure you are not a doctor. ”
> 
> “奥斯卡.王尔德，有一首我很喜欢——Yet you somehow would give me the prize. ”(2): 来自王尔德的名诗，Roses and Rue，玫瑰与芸香。


	20. Chapter 20

CH20

趁着赵海伦博士在神盾局总部交流的机会，托尼.斯塔克积极申请了外科修复，希望能够把胸前的创口“尽可能的补好”。

“这可不太像你，”在托尼接受了一周以来的第三次手术后，罗迪上校抽空赶来探望了好友，“以小斯塔克的性格，他一定会留着它，作为标记，提醒，刻骨铭心的教训什么的——修好它？\'要求尽量不留痕迹\'？天呐什么让你转性了？你黑头发小女朋友的泪水吗？”

“不会说话就多削苹果。”托尼诚恳地建议道。

罗迪上校没有接受建议，并且发出了令人恼火的响亮笑声。

赵海伦博士的业务能力毋庸置疑。她从托尼提供的绝境病毒方程式中取得了灵感，很快研发出一种能够解决皮片乏氧状态的培养液。加上团队掌握的成熟的细胞打印技术，和赵博士本人高超的手术技巧，在经过三次移植和修复后，钢铁侠胸口原本的反应炉存放处被完全填平了，仅仅留下了一块肤色较浅的圆。

钢铁侠表示很满意，然后一头扎进了新战甲和绝境病毒的研发中。

其实，自纽约大战以后，他就……一直不算太好。

或许托尼.斯塔克的成长经历是充满缺憾的，但无论哪一份缺憾，都与他的个人能力毫无关系。

他聪明，而且极其擅长利用这份聪明。在所有一切可以用实力来证明自己的场合，托尼.斯塔克都赢得不费吹灰之力。

哪怕在阿富汗那个见鬼的小山洞里，命悬一线的托尼.斯塔克也可以造出第一代方舟反应炉。

——但洛基和齐塔瑞人完全颠覆了他。

自大也好，自信也好。都颠覆了。

宇宙之中，到底还有多少种文明？哪些文明对地球不怀好意？是不是所有文明都对地球不怀好意？！

无边无际的漆黑真空，和庞大的母舰……

他引以为傲的战甲像是一个滑稽的铁皮玩具。

这让他极其的……焦虑。

他无法摆脱这种糟糕的感觉。他很紧张，恨不得下一秒就能弄出厉害的盔甲给整个地球套上，他甚至会因为想要睡一觉而产生极大的自我厌恶。

作为经历过二战，又在猝不及防之下被时间抛弃了半个世纪的人，史蒂夫.罗杰斯显然对于战后心理创伤有着敏锐的嗅觉。这位保鲜效果极佳的百岁老人找到了托尼，并试图安抚他。

“纽约有复仇者们，美国有神盾局，地球上有六十亿人类，所有人都应该为地球的安全而努力，这不是你一个人的事儿。”队长这样说。

托尼耸耸肩：“你指的所有人包括阿富汗难民吗？怎么努力？祈求齐塔瑞人拿走他们的脑袋而不是他们家里最后一片面包吗？”

队长：“托尼，你还有我们——”

“我和你们提起过银森吗？”托尼有些突兀地问，“在阿富汗，那个和我一块儿被盯上的倒霉蛋？”

“没有，”史蒂夫摇头，“但我知道他，他很令人尊敬。”

山洞里，那个睿智的老人说，金钱，权位，智慧，性，你拥有所有，但你也一无所有。

他说，托尼，别浪费了你的生命。

“……”托尼把思绪扯了回来，若无其事地耸耸肩，“那就下次再提。”

队长在保持言语文明的边缘疯狂挣扎，但他最终选择拍了拍钢铁侠的肩膀。

“我答应了弗瑞和……呃，我会开始学习团队作战这种高端技术，我保证。但我必须做点儿什么，这和你们做不做没有关系……我必须做点儿什么，这就是我至今还活着的意义。”最后，托尼这样对史蒂夫说。

“……倒也没必要刻意回避阿莱克斯小姐的名字，托尼，这很老旧，哪怕在我那个年代也……”队长挥挥手，“回见。”

于是史蒂夫.罗杰斯这个名字出现在了斯塔克大厦的访客黑名单中，待了至少三个小时，然后被佩珀尖叫着放了出来。

但总体而言，托尼的状况也不见得特别糟。

至少……没有糟到需要用药物控制的地步。

因为曾经有个黑头发的英国小女巫，在他们还不算太熟的时候，一板一眼地表示MARK系列是战甲，托尼.斯塔克才是钢铁侠。

他太喜欢重温这段录像了。宝石花每一次绽放，都能让他稍微平静些。

……但宝石花无法改变斯塔克董事长工作狂的天性。

“这已经是您连续工作的第二十九个小时了，先生。”贾维斯提醒，“最近一小时内，已观测到四次明显的心律失常。您需要睡眠。”

“我需要咖啡。”托尼头都不抬，飞快地输入几行程式，深吸一口气，“好吧我们再来一次——”

他摁下测试钮。

金红色的战甲部件弹射而出，以相当吓人的速度直直朝着他的脸——

“呃……哇哦。”千钧一发之际，纽约首富在搏击爱好中锻炼出来的反应力将他从毁容边缘救了回来。

“太激进了……但其实效果还行？”他看着已经组装完成的手臂，“人体识别的模块肯定需要重写。”

“先生，我觉得七小时的睡眠并不会——”

“咖啡，贾维斯，谢谢。”

睡眠那种东西，当然应该和女巫捆绑销售。拆卖是不会有市场的。

他一边挑剔地想，一边调出一个程式包，飞快地删改起来。

“……”贾维斯沉默了一会儿，说，“实际上，先生，阿莱克斯小姐刚刚向斯塔克大厦发出了一个市内快递。”

托尼的手指停了一下，又若无其事敲起来：“是什么？”

“一个不大的盒子，据阿莱克斯小姐说，是个手工纪念品。”

“……古古怪怪的。”托尼嘟囔。

……

……

“实践优于空谈，”两分钟后，他把手里的全息键盘一丢，正义凛然地开启装甲，“走吧贾维斯我们去实验一下MARK42的城市作战模块。”

“……好的先生。”

五分钟后，某个被幸运女神亲吻的快递员偶遇了钢铁侠，并且获得了他的签名。

打发走激动的粉丝后，钢铁侠开启了战甲潜行模式，一边嘟囔着“我一点儿都不好奇这是什么”，一边拆起了包裹。

一个子弹挂坠。用说不出什么材料的黑色丝线串了起来。上面有刻字。

“GO， TO， BED？”

哦还有一张纸条。

“鉴于贾维斯先生告诉我你连续工作了29个小时并试图继续向他索要咖啡。

停止你的危险行为，斯塔克先生，

或者我就对你念咒=D

P.s. 原材料来源于你的心脏。如果你有更喜欢的样式，可以告诉我，但说实话，我不太擅长塑型。”

托尼顿了顿，不可置信地质问：“贾维斯？你以为你在做什么？和父亲吵架了就哭哭啼啼找妈咪告状吗，小学生？！”

贾维斯保持了高尚的沉默。

“真是够了。我很生气，Jar，我在认真考虑给你请一个专精儿童性格管理的家教。”

贾维斯依旧不说话，但他在偷偷录像，并且重点突出了什么人翘得压根压不下去的嘴角。

“行吧行吧你们这些烦人的——不过，”金红色的战甲勾着挂坠晃了晃，“go to bed？你说，她真的没在向我暗示什么？”

—————————————————————

梅林在上，阿莱克斯真的没有。

因为她在英国魔法部的责问、美国魔法部的调查、卡门和王的八卦、以及父母的担忧中，晕头转向无法自拔。

是的，这事儿甚至惊动了她远在z国，沉迷种田的科学家父母。

好在，当她写报告写秃第四支羽毛笔以后，神盾局还算及时的站了出来。现在，纽约人民都知道了，纽约新出现了一位超级英雄，名叫飞天扫帚女侠，她惯常出现在深夜，对付小偷、强盗、人贩子，有时候骑着她的标志性扫帚，有时候抓着一根丝线在空中荡来荡去。

彼得.帕克：？

卡门笑得根本停不下来。看在友谊的份儿上，阿莱克斯温柔地给了她一个石化咒。

与维山帝的交流会已经接近尾声。这段时间以来，魔法师们在日复一日的殴打与被殴打中结下了深厚的情谊。在告别宴会上，已经混熟了的年轻人们玩儿得特别疯；而阿莱克斯则在一片混乱中发现了不知道什么时候出现、就默默立在被厚丝绒窗帘遮挡了大半的露台、甚至正在准备离开的至尊法师。

今晚她也喝了很多酒。明显有些过量的酒精让她比平时更加冲动，且大胆。

她直直冲那个露台走了过去，向至尊法师索要一个合照的机会。

闪光灯两度亮起。

待相纸被那个看起来快要散架的老旧照相机以咳嗽的方式吐出来后，阿莱克斯根本来不及看，就不由分说拣起一张塞到了古一手里。

……生怕她会拒绝。

“……您还是没有改变主意，是吗？”阿莱克斯忍不住问。

“啊，让你失望了。”至尊法师包容地看着她。

“……”阿莱克斯点点头，又点点头，压根不敢眨眼，“那……那我……祝您旅途愉快。”

“……”古一笑了，又一次摸摸她的发顶，“阿莱克斯……认识你是一件令人开心的事情。”

再热烈的宴会也有散场的时候。第二天，伍尔沃斯的寄宿生们一个个头晕脑胀地爬起来，开始打包行李，准备各奔东西。

阿莱克斯捏着鼻梁，想对昨天那个死缠烂打要合照还差点儿哭鼻子的自己来一个阿瓦达索命。

但当她看到枕头旁边的照片时，她又改了主意。

干得漂亮AA。她对自己说。然后把两人凑着头、眨眼微笑的照片小心翼翼收藏了起来。

她拍了拍脸，开始利索地收拾东西。

阿莱克斯需要回一趟z国，好好安抚一下空巢父母的情绪；卡门也要回一趟大汉格顿，“去看看有没有继承我妈遗产的机会，以及去抢救一点儿古籍”。

王则给了女巫们一人一张写着纽约圣所地址的一次性通行票：“带着这张票，然后你就会看到普通人看不到的圣所大门。”

“然后呢，”卡门兴致勃勃，“暗号？咒语？血？”

王一脸惊恐：“不，不！你只要敲门就好了！”

————————————————————

阿莱克斯离开纽约前没有专程与某个金红色的超级英雄道别——没这个必要。现代通讯这么发达，哪怕是在霍格沃兹那样的禁网领域，他们也可以使用双面镜进行交流。

况且，对于巫师来说，有飞路网，有扫帚，有幻影移形，地理距离的概念就更加模糊了。

但离开纽约前，她还是拐去了斯塔克大厦一趟。

如何保持流畅持久的魔力输出这个问题，已经困扰了阿莱克斯太久了。决斗场上打打小架也就算了，真到了和大反派们开战的时候——啧。

古一关于“已知变未知”的劝告，和突然集中出现在纽约、战斗力出奇惊人的绝境病毒携带者，都让她十分警惕。

于是，她沉下心来，花了好几个晚上的时间集中总结了她研究过程中遇到的问题，尽可能形象地抄录在羊皮纸上，然后——她决定在离开纽约之前，把它们统统丢给托尼.斯塔克，并衷心鼓励他成为人类史上第一个科学与魔法的学科交叉型人才。

她在斯塔克大厦门口碰到了正从一辆商务车上走下来的佩珀.波兹。

“嘿阿莱克斯！”美丽干练的斯塔克工业现任CEO主动迎了上来，显然对女巫的出现有些惊讶，“我听哈皮说了！那些可怕的绝境病毒……听说你烧伤了？现在还好吗？”

“好多了，”阿莱克斯眨了眨眼，“我有魔法侧和科学侧的双重加持。”

佩珀笑了，指了指女巫抱着的纸盒子：“来找托尼？”

“不，十五分钟前他告诉我他们还在泽西追踪一个火人——我只是过来给他，呃，留点儿作业？”阿莱克斯拍了拍手中的盒子，“足足十卷羊皮卷，不记得多少个问题。希望它们足够填满他的脑子，不然我会很羞愧的。”

“指望它们？恐怕不行，我们都知道他是多机灵的一个混球——填满他脑子这种事，恐怕你得亲自上。”佩珀打趣道，“我可以帮你把它们送上去？或者一起，我叫哈皮也来，我们喝杯咖啡？”

“不用了，”阿莱克斯瞟了一眼斯塔克工业一层大厅的时钟，“我要赶回z国一趟，时差，你懂的，我妈妈讨厌熬夜，我怕我再拖下去她就得把壁炉——把门给关了。那麻烦你了，佩珀。”

“包在我身上，”佩珀说，“祝旅途愉快，你很快就会回来的，是吧？”

“很快就回来，”阿莱克斯把纸皮盒子交给佩珀，“给你们带特产，好吃的。我爸妈工作那地方，讲真的，食物可太——你能理解吗，z国的美食对于一个英国人来说意味着什么？”

佩珀被彻底逗笑了。

她们挥手告别。

佩珀目送阿莱克斯离开。

接着，她抱着阿莱克斯交给她的纸皮盒子，往斯塔克大厦的方向才走了半步，就仿佛想起什么急事一般，惊呼了一声，小跑着返回了商务车里。

“怎么了，波兹女士？”司机显然对CEO的去而复返感到惊讶。

“回金融街，抱歉，我突然想起来有一份文件落在那儿了。”

司机不疑有他，迅速发动了油门。

佩珀.波兹坐在后座上，开始……慢条斯理地翻看那个被羊皮卷轴塞得满满当当的盒子。她接连解开了几份卷轴，都是匆匆扫过一眼，又不感兴趣地丢了回去。

“咦。”

她夹起一张便笺条。

上面是阿莱克斯勾勾绕绕的字迹：

“如果你看到了这张便笺，你就获得了向我索要至少五种东方美食的权利。  
发现我没有及时回复的短信的时候，先想想时差，然后想想双面镜。  
以及，请不要在任何场合向任何人透露你完整的住址，以防它变成一片废墟——这是神奇女巫AA的预言，它的灵验程度和你对甜甜圈的喜爱程度是一样的。”

“……可爱的临别赠礼。”佩珀.波兹摇摇头，宠溺地看着这张小纸条。

——直到它被突如其来的幽蓝色火苗一点一点，吞噬殆尽。

有一瞬间，她的眼睛变成了诡异的绿色。

像约顿海姆终年不化的冻湖。


	21. Chapter 21

CH21

阿莱克斯抓着手提箱从壁炉里滚出来的下一秒，就被一个暖烘烘的、带着甜蜜柚香的怀抱接住了。

“欢迎回家，我的小扫帚。”不知道在壁炉前面等待了多久的伊丽莎白.艾弗里张开怀抱，紧紧抱着远归的女儿，并且在她的脸颊上留下两个暖乎乎的吻。

“你妈妈真的担心你。”克雷格.艾弗里坐在硕大的单人沙发里，朝许久未见的女儿举了举手中的茶杯，“你要知道，半年前，在得知你决定从事一些更，魔法的工作，而不是和我们一样沉迷种地后，你妈妈狂喜得胖了至少10磅——”

艾弗里先生从容地躲过妻子尖声喊出的“昏昏倒地”，甚至连茶水都没有撒出来一滴：“然而，从外星人进攻纽约开始，这10磅体重又飞快地离她而去。”

“你确实比原来更瘦了，妈妈。”阿莱克斯不太赞同地看着伊丽莎白，“少看那些煽风点火的报纸，我挺好的。”

“……然后你的左腿就被烧成了香草棍的样子。”伊莉莎白强硬地拉着阿莱克斯在坐下，坚持要查看她左腿的烧伤。

“好了，都已经好差不多了，娜塔莎跟我保证这些浅红色的小痕迹会在半个月之后完全消失。”阿莱克斯安抚地拍打着母亲的脊背，“我开始有些理解你们了，科学真的很神奇？我放弃了所有需要动刀子的科技，所以花了足足十天时间长出半条腿的皮肉；隔壁有个胸口开大洞的，一周三台手术好得比我还快。”

伊丽莎白的表情显示她完全没有被安慰到。

“纽约怎么会那么危险？”她抱怨道，“我看了几个麻瓜拍摄的视频，那些跟狮龙一样的变异恐怖分子，还有外星人，还有频繁的街头枪战……亲爱的，听我说，你舅舅上周还写信来表示对角巷的店铺很缺人手，你要不要——”

“不要，妈妈。”阿莱克斯吧唧亲在伊丽莎白的左脸。

“……”伊丽莎白推开她，“撒娇没用，这是严肃的择业话题——z国有个神奇的网上购物平台，我看上面好多卖宝石花的营业额都很可观——”

“不要，妈妈。”阿莱克斯吧唧亲在伊丽莎白的右脸。

“……”伊丽莎白艰难地第二次推开她，“或者你爸爸的育苗所在招新，但你的学历可能不太够——”

“好了，好了，”眼看着阿莱克斯第三次噘起了嘴，克雷格终于懒洋洋地挥动魔杖，给伊丽莎白脸上来了个盔甲护身。

“虽然她是你的妈妈，但她首先是我的妻子，别在一个丈夫面前对她的妻子动手动脚的。”克雷格拖长音调道，“好了都别瞪我——现在是甜滋滋的睡眠时间了，女士们，有什么话明早再说。我等着你的纽约历险记呢，飞天扫帚女侠。”

————————————————————

无论嘴上再怎么嫌弃，克雷格.艾弗里对于独女的归来还是非常欣喜的。素来有魔王导师称号的艾弗里教授大手一挥，放了研究生们一整周的假，表示自己“要用做科研的态度感受家庭生活”。

似乎世界上所有的家长都认为，手机是不应该存在于正常的“家庭生活”场景中的，无论这个家长会不会魔法。

“如果你再看它一次，我就有充分理由怀疑里面藏了个媚娃的鬼魂，并且以此为由把它上交给英国魔法部。”露天的茶桌旁，克雷格颇不赞同地用一颗直击脑门的爆米花唤回了女儿的注意，“看看风景，或者和你可怜的老迈的父母聊聊家常，别那么孜孜不倦地用手机毁灭你的眼睛。”

“说来，AA不像以前那样沉迷钢铁侠了？”伊丽莎白从厨房端出一盘刚刚烤好的橙粒可可脆饼，“那些大大小小的战甲模型？之前还闹着要买新的展示柜来着，这次回来好几天了，居然就看了一眼。”

因为我搞到真的了。阿莱克斯腹诽，说起来你可能不信，我甚至有机会拿回一整个方舟反应炉。

而且那些手办，哦那些见鬼的手办。

几天前，当她发现她这些年省吃俭用氪金熬夜拼手速才收集到的一柜子形式各异的MARK战甲，统统变成了MARK3的时候，她恍惚听到了梅林的召唤。

MARK3……是他们第一次在纽约街头相遇时，他穿的战甲。

也是。斯莱特林女巫家中的手办模型，显然不应该比钢铁侠本人实验室里的战甲更加先进。

……这次元壁破得还真是……相当严谨。

她小心翼翼地试探伊丽莎白：“妈妈，你没觉得奇怪吗，就，我好端端地收集了一整柜子一模一样的战甲什么的……”

“可以理解，少女的偶像情节——所以我总担心你真的会去绑架托尼.斯塔克。”伊丽莎白欣慰地看着她，“好在你长大了，理智了，妈妈为你骄傲。”

阿莱克斯：“……”

“所以，”理智女巫装作不经意道，“如果我说我真的和钢铁侠约会了？”

“可别，”伊丽莎白忧虑了，“你爸爸不会接受你和一个持有专利比他更多的男人约会的。”

“那可说不准，”克雷格瞥了女儿一眼，嘲道：“为了几百年以来唯一一次在族谱中添加金色与红色的机会，我可以试着忍受一下。以及，丽兹亲爱的，能帮我弄一杯咖啡来吗？用前天刚到的豆子，吻你。”

“吻你。”伊丽莎白咯咯笑着站了起来。

等到妻子的背影消失在通往厨房的拐角之后，克雷格.艾弗里摘下了眼镜，一边用魔杖清洁着镜片，一边慢条斯理道：“别以为真的没人注意到虫洞旁边的宝石花，飞天扫帚女侠。”

“……如果你再用这个蠢兮兮的名字羞辱我，我就去和纽约的朋友们说我爸爸是飞天面条神教的教主，他们会信的。”阿莱克斯斩钉截铁地说。

“所以？怎么回事，钢铁侠？”

“……”

“……AA？”

“去问梅林，梅林什么都知道。”阿莱克斯嘟囔着，顺手抓起最后一块橙粒可可脆饼。

“……”克雷格微不可查地叹了口气：“你妈妈还不知道虫洞的事儿，因为相关照片被某个好心人藏起来了。而你手里的，今日的最后一块脆饼，决定着那些照片会不会在明天早晨突然出现在伊丽莎白的梳妆台上。  
”  
“……行吧，这局你的。”阿莱克斯冷漠地将手中的脆饼丢进了克雷格面前的盘子里。

父女俩沉默了一会儿，直到厨房里聒噪的咖啡机闭嘴了，伊丽莎白欢快的口哨声隐隐约约传了出来。

“阿莱克斯，”克雷格的声音难得显得犹豫起来，“我猜……你有几天没收到他的消息了？”

“是的？两三天吧。”阿莱克斯有些惊讶克雷格会问这个，“不过这挺正常的？超级英雄什么的，每天都忙着拯救世界。”

“唔，这次恐怕没那么正常。”克雷格“你知道吧？这个国家，呃，出于某些原因，有一个相对而言更加封闭且单纯的网络环境，很多响炸全世界的新闻并不会——好的，你不知道。”

在阿莱克斯疑惑的目光中，克雷格探身，从层层叠叠的论文下面艰难地抽出一个平板。

“科研用梯，看在血缘关系的份儿上才借给你，”克雷格嘴上不饶人，眼神却是担忧且探究的，“也可能是我理解错了，我们巫师本来就不太擅长阅读麻瓜的新闻，我这种上了年纪的家伙就更容易容易被那些咋咋呼呼的标题迷惑了。”

阿莱克斯不明所以，接过克雷格推来的平板：“什么新——”

哦……哦梅林的袜子胡子巨乌贼！！！

#托尼.斯塔克回应恐怖组织Exff#(1)

#托尼.斯塔克公布豪宅地址#

#托尼.斯塔克贴身保镖 ICU#

#阿尔德里奇.基里安#

#先锋科技回应：已非本公司员工#

阿莱克斯绷着指尖随便戳开了一个标题耸动的相关视频。

开头是一定会出现的广告和场面话。她烦躁地咬着嘴唇，直接将进度条扯到了三分钟后。

“……别动那些手无寸铁的平民，懦夫。马里布10880，钢铁侠等着你。”镜头里，托尼.斯塔克那张人人都认识的、哪怕被放大成这样也英俊得无可挑剔的脸冷冰冰的。

他是真的生气了。

画面很快切换，主持人语速飞快地说：“现在，就是现在，隔壁组的同事已经抵达刚才视频中被提及的地址了——来让我们看看他实时传回的画面，哦我真羡慕斯塔克——”

阿莱克斯戳开下一个视频。

“……据知情人士透露，哈罗德.霍根或已经不幸遇难。哈罗德.霍根是托尼.斯塔克的贴身保镖兼生活助理……”

再下一个。

“……阿尔德里奇.基里安于五日前失踪，我司在其失踪48小时后第一时间向当地警局反映……”

“……希望斯塔克先生能够协助提供更多的信息。如有必要，我们会为这两天公司损失的市值向斯塔克工业提起诉讼。”

再下一个。

“阿尔德里奇.基里安声称这是一场‘关于新人类的变革’，并标榜自己为‘掌握进化钥匙的导师’。他手上真的掌握了使人断肢再生的技术吗？人体实验的伦理问题是否需要被重视？传言中基里安与托尼.斯塔克的私人恩怨是否属实？”

阿莱克斯的脑子飞速运转着。

现在事件进展到哪一步了？那个家伙还在马里布吗？她需要一张最新的飞路网点图，梅林保佑马里布附近会有个合适的壁炉——

突然，一条留言闯进了她的视线。

“天啊你们快去看趋势榜！现在！都去！快去！”

顶着宛若实质的不详预感，阿莱克斯急急忙忙点击刷新。

那是一段接在“OMMMMGGGGGGGG”后面的小视频。

发布时间，大约两分钟前。

点赞数，6.7万。

视频的封面，是一栋在黄昏中面目全非的悬崖豪宅。右下角有录制时间，距离现在……

已经过去了三个多小时。

——————————————————————

田纳西州玫瑰岗外五公里，刚刚经历了好友生死未卜、豪宅被炸、险些溺死、并被海底幽闭空间触发了虫洞焦虑症的钢铁侠，不得不面对能源耗尽、贾维斯陷入休眠状态的有趣事实。

……

在之前经历的那一片混乱中，他感觉自己就像是一个出货通道特别长的、自动贩售机里的可乐罐。所有的一切把他裹挟着——混凝土，炮弹碎片，还有他自己的战甲，裹挟，翻卷，整个世界都在爆破和倒塌——现在，他的右肩几乎抬不起来，他打赌那儿一定有一块哈皮看了会尖叫的淤青，而且他的全身肌肉都在隐隐作痛。

……恐怕不只是肌肉。

他没忍住咳嗽了几声，胸腔牵扯的疼痛又让他决定镇压住一切关于嗓子的不适。

他穿着短袖，身上甚至还带着海水的潮气。

深夜，雪地，荒无人烟。旁边倒是有一条挺齐整的公路。

动起来，或者冻死在这里。

托尼.斯塔克自嘲地咧咧嘴。他还算挺顺利地从战甲中找到了足够结实的登山绳，将MARK42简单地捆扎了一下，大致判断了方向后，便沿着公路朝前走去。

一脚深一脚浅，似乎总是风光无限的钢铁侠在这片只有郊狼和知更鸟（2）出没的雪地里，可笑地拖曳着他的战甲缓缓前行。

狼狈，孤单，他看起来一塌糊涂，甚至连呼吸都是仓促的。

但他也从没有试图停下来歇一歇。

托尼.斯塔克不知道自己走了多久，这场越野活动真的有些过分漫长了——

“托尼？托尼你能听见吗？”

“……！”

因为牵拉而微微抬起的战甲头肩轰然砸落在雪地里。

“托尼？哦拜托他千万要带着那块小镜子——托尼？”

“哒当——恭喜你，AA小姐，你的愿望实现了。”托尼.斯塔克发出低低的笑声，他估量了一下时间，哑着嗓子说，“早安？如果你胆敢告诉我你还在赖床，我就和你绝交一个小时。顺便，我现在的状态恐怕不太方便视频通话。”

“你不必担心这个，今天的双面镜也没有开放视频服务，况且……”阿莱克斯嘟嘟囔囔的声音从他胸口传来，带着奇异的令人安心的力量，“钢铁侠先生，我现在需要你帮我一个小忙。”

“我的荣幸。”

“唔……你把双面镜拿出来，摆在随便什么露天的地方。”

托尼照做了，并打趣道：“这是要做什么？魔法界的充电手段……哇哦？”

被他摆在雪地上的小镜子几乎是立刻发出了一道莹白色的光——不那恐怕不是光，它有着光线没有的粘稠质感，并且在以相当快、却又让肉眼可以捕捉的速度攀向天空。

“它现在显得有点儿像一个信号发射器，”托尼试图描述眼前的场景，“我假设你知道什么是信号发射器——”

“我当然知道，而且，你说得没错，它就是。”

这个声音——

托尼.斯塔克真真切切的愣住了。

他缓缓回头。

黑发的女巫骑在扫帚上，呼吸微微有些急促。

“晚上好。”她说，“真巧，是不是？田纳西的雪尝起来怎么样，比纽约的甜？”

“……”

“……晚上好。”托尼.斯塔克露出了这几天来的第一个笑容，“差强人意，我猜和田纳西的北风一个味道。”

阿莱克斯也笑了。

她从扫帚上跳下来，像一只归巢的黑鸟。

然后紧紧地，紧紧地抱住了他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）Exff#：Extremis for Fire，给基里安的组织胡诌了一个名字。  
> （2）知更鸟，田纳西州的州鸟，Mocking bird。
> 
> 把满大人蝴蝶掉了。MCU里的假满大人解释起来挺啰嗦的，把他当真满大人来描写的话，我怕十戒帮今晚就要来查我家水表。


	22. Chapter 22

CH22

除湿咒，暖身咒，愈合咒，还有一大堆古里古怪的、让人类最聪明的大脑也猜不出用途的咒语。

以及一杯散发着浓浓姜味儿，让他浑身冒热气的魔药。

甚至连MARK42都得到了咒语奖励——

“速速变小！”阿莱克斯将一根耗空了杖芯的魔杖丢给她的小助手斯塔克，对着枕头大小的战甲又念了一次“速速变小”，才满意地把战甲塞进了兜里。

魔法的存在真令人惊叹，他想。

女巫的存在也是。

好像一切都变得很简单。女巫又一次邀请超级英雄乘上了她的扫帚，他们在夜空里，在糖霜一样的细雪中滑行，追逐着灯光找到了一个不知名的小镇。

家家户户门前各式各样的南瓜灯和条纹尖顶帽提醒了他们，今天是万圣夜。

“看起来这里的孩子们都相当乖巧，还是说，那个糖果捣蛋的愚蠢游戏现在已经不流行了？”托尼看着宁静的雪夜小镇，“现在才十一点？队长应该给这里的镇长写表扬信。”

“小孩子乖巧，大孩子可不一定？”阿莱克斯眯眼看着对街——有四五个明显摄入了过量酒精的男孩儿正围在一辆不知道什么型号的跑车周围，嘻嘻哈哈地商量着准备撬一个车轮。

“在这儿等我，”她扯了一下托尼的兜帽（克雷格的卫衣，明明两人身高差不多，但穿在托尼.斯塔克身上就显得小了一号)，“藏好你那张人见人爱的明星脸蛋儿。”

不等托尼出声抗议，黑发的女巫就大步走向了那群人。

也不知道她和他们说了些什么，没过多久，少年们就放过了那辆可怜的跑车，甚至还主动把手里乱七八节的撬棍和扳手扔进了垃圾桶。

托尼站在路灯灯光圈出的领地之外，靠着墙，面无表情地看着。

他们争先恐后地和小女巫说着什么，比比划划——肢体语言浮夸至极，过快的语速也充分暴露了他们的愚蠢。

……总之就是碍眼。

阿莱克斯回来了，她看起来心情很好，甚至手里还拿了便签、薯片、和一只卖相不错的苹果。

“走吧，”她说，“小镇里最大的私人旅馆就在前面不远。他们给我简单画了个地图。”

身形高高大大，脸蛋却稚气未脱的少年们还站在原地，正好奇地往这里瞧。

阿莱克斯冲他们笑着挥了挥手。

托尼自始至终沉默着。但或许是因为他身上过于固化的名流气质，也或许是因为他仅仅露出的下半张脸和小胡子——

“嘿先生我想和您的女儿结婚！”不知道是哪个熊孩子吼了这么一句，立马被其余人怪叫着摁住脑袋。

托尼.斯塔克不舒坦地啧了一声。

嚷什么呢，他腹诽，你以为我就不想吗。

——————————————————

纽约第一富豪如今彻底失去了他的钞能力——现金，信用卡，支票，他身上统统没有。再说了，在现在的形势下，没有战甲的钢铁侠也最好不要在任何地方留下任何信息，如果他不想被再炸飞一次的话。

阿莱克斯……倒是有几块金加隆。但她也最好别露面。目前，哈皮，佩珀，罗迪上校，甚至两个曾在斯塔克工业任职总裁秘书的姑娘都遭到了不同程度的报复式袭击。阿莱克斯曾经作为实习秘书被托尼带上了听证会，这段时间又频繁出入斯塔克大厦，实在是个太好定位的目标。

在这样惨淡的局面下，两人要成功住上旅馆，就只能……翻窗户。

为了不引起旅馆老板的注意，他们甚至不打算开灯。

“新奇的体验，是不是，亿万富翁？”阿莱克斯轻轻念了句“荧光闪烁”，并小心翼翼地将光芒压制在杖尖，“啊这里比我想象的宽敞，就是冷了点儿——你先去洗洗，放松一下？我保证，等你出来的时候，这儿就是个配得上斯塔克先生的舒适屋子了。”

“……油嘴滑舌。”被讥讽的亿万富翁无奈地拍了拍女巫的后脑勺，“别忘了，我借宿过阿富汗的山洞。”

斯莱特林说到做到。

等托尼.斯塔克简单洗漱完毕，打开浴室门的时候，迎面而来一阵恰到好处的暖风几乎让他立刻就有了睡意——也不明白她怎么做到的，室内竟然还弥漫着一股淡淡的烤糖味儿。

路灯洒下温黄色的光，又被雪地漫无边际地反射回来，让这个房间不至于真的伸手不见五指。调皮的女巫点亮了五六根魔杖，并把它们高低错落地插在床头的花瓶里，假装它们是一束花。

阿莱克斯正靠在窗边，有些走神地啃着苹果。

“在想什么？”他问。

“人性。”她又咬了一口苹果，嘴角微翘，“你瞧，那几个小孩儿会恶劣得无缘无故砸人跑车，也会听劝，会毫不犹豫地帮助我这样的路人。”

“别傻了，他们只是看你漂亮想泡你，所以乐得在你面前装好人。”托尼用力翻了个白眼，嘲道，“男人，和酒后的恭维话，哪个都不要信。”

“谢谢提醒，现在我知道最应该小心谁了。”阿莱克斯意有所指地瞥了男人一眼。

“那我不做点儿什么还真对不起你的警惕心——”

他的动作非常快。当阿莱克斯睁大眼意识到什么的时候，他已经将她牢牢锁在了自己和窗台之间。

比起他的队友们，钢铁侠的身材一直都算不上壮硕。但良好的身材管理意识和，呃，工科男人的生活习惯让他始终保持着一身均匀、紧实、足够让超模和封面女郎们爱不释手的肌肉。现在，他带着一身水汽，和死里逃生后特有的硝烟味儿，不由分说地逼了上来。

他的眼睛沉得惊人，又亮得惊人，像一只噬人的怪兽。

这种距离，这种姿势，面对托尼.斯塔克。

我没法好好呼吸是这个世界上最值得被体谅的事儿。阿莱克斯想。

他垂下眼看他，靠得更近了点儿。

“……”

“……扑哧。”男人发出低低的笑声，仿佛被极大地取悦了一般，甚至要笑倒在她的肩膀上。

阿莱克斯：“……”

“我刚刚教过你，是不是？别相信男人——”托尼.斯塔克戏谑地直起身来，冲她皮兮兮地笑，转身走向室内，“这回记牢了……今天的斯塔克工业的秘书培训课程到此为止。老规矩，沙发归我。”

阿莱克斯仰躺在窗台上，半撑着上身，脸上表情从愕然，到气恼，到若有所思。

——她看见了，哪怕在这样糟糕的光线下，那位喋喋不休的总裁先生也有一对红得太明显的耳朵。

她眯起眼。

“……请等一下，斯塔克先生。”

“是的？”

英国的小女巫每次拖长尾音喊他“斯塔克先生”时，他总是有种，表述不清的，既提心吊胆，又蠢蠢欲动的情绪。

就好像你面前有一只猫，毛茸茸的，骄矜又顽皮。她现在高高弓起了脊背，你不知道她会踮着脚过来蹭你一下，还是会别起耳朵对你露出尖牙。

他有些后悔刚才捉弄她了，搞得好像他能从中讨到什么好似的……他暗自叹了口气，高举双手转过身来。

他投降，这是一个狡诈的先发制人。接下来，他就可以好整以暇地迎接她的一切反应，无论是令人难堪的发问，还是一场争执，还是一个恶咒，还是——

一个吻。

不不不这可没法儿好整以暇！

“我不记得有对你念过石化咒，斯塔克先生。”邪恶的斯莱特林女巫曲指敲了敲他硬邦邦的肩膀，得意洋洋，以胜利者的姿态挑着眼角嘲他，“纽约的大众情人？就这？这个名头花多少钱能买到？我也想买个类似的。”

如果她的脸没红成卡门头发的颜色，这番胜利宣言至少值一个A+。他想。

他笑了，又很快收起了笑容。

于是女巫讷讷闭了嘴。她佯装镇定地看着他，分毫不让，却没弄明白自己这模样是多么诱人。

她自找的，他想。他克制过了，他可努力了，这都是她自找的。

在女巫的惊呼声中，他一把将她抱到了窗台上。

他们又回到了那个姿势。

这高度该死的合适。这所有的一切都该死的合适。

他把她按在窗户上，特别凶狠地吻她。

他咬她，逼她张开了嘴。

她甜得吓人。他想。

他甜得吓人。她想。

……

过了很久，又好像没过很久，他终于停下了，用额头抵着她的肩膀，得意忘形地笑。

她不忿地推他，冷不丁撞进他向上看的笑眼里。

……梅林啊。

当他再一次凑过来的时候，她一边主动迎了上去，一边贪婪地伸手，用指尖一下一下地、朝拜一样地蹭着他的眼角。

什么人把整条银河扯了下来，然后浸到了蜜里。

然后它们组成了托尼斯塔克的眼睛。


	23. Chapter 23

CH23

不知道附近哪个住户放起了音乐。醇厚的萨克斯声乘着雪花片儿，咿咿呀呀地在万圣夜的小镇逡巡。

Fly me to the moon. 

“会跳舞吗？”

“每个斯莱特林一被生出来就会跳舞了，金红配色的家伙。”女巫懒懒地说。

他失笑，故意弄乱了她的头发，然后站了起来，娴熟地躬身伸手。

阿莱克斯从善如流地把手递上去。开始时他尚且好好握着，等她站起来以后，他就巧妙地错了一下位，修长而粗糙的手指故意以一种缓慢的、令人遐想的速度，坚定地挤进她的指缝。

十指相扣。

萨克斯就是慵懒和浪漫的本身。

这一支舞被他们跳得十足旖旎——他毫不避讳地用灼热的呼吸烧红她的耳朵并亲吻它们，手指细致地描摹着她的脊线；她则——她什么都不用做，她只要看着他，让发梢随着身体的摆动一下一下地抚过他结实的手臂，这就够过分的了。

所以，难免的，她在某个转身之后，感觉到了……呃。

“……不是故意的。”他嘟囔着，“……这见鬼的时机。”

她不怀好意地笑，然后踮着赤|裸的脚尖踩上了他的脚背。

“嘿——”

“继续吧？跳舞。”她说。

现在他们完完全全贴在一起了。什么都遮掩不住的那种。

纽约的大众情人长长地呻|吟了一声。

他报复性地对她顶了顶腰。

“我的记性很好，”他低头，深深看进她的眼睛里，“你等着。我都会讨回来的。”

乐曲逐渐到了尾声。

“In other words, please be true. In other words……”

在最后几个音符里，他把她顺势抛进了沙发里，接着把自己也抛了进去。

他们接了个长长的吻。

——————————————————————

……

“……来吧聊聊天，反正什么也做不成。”托尼.斯塔克用光了自己全部的意志力，终于成功把自己从阿莱克斯身上撕了下来。

对于亲近的人，托尼.斯塔克总是相当有倾诉欲的。或许是这个房间被小女巫弄得太过甜蜜，又或许是小女巫本身给了他一些联想，他讲起了关于家庭……关于父亲的话题。

他半是抱怨半是自嘲，有一搭没一搭地讲述着过去那些并不怎么愉快的父子相处时光。

“……搞不懂他，他应该算是个快乐的男人，那种，无论处于什么困境，都能把自己弄得兴高采烈、精神奕奕的家伙。他有一群固定的好朋友，这份友谊相当使他骄傲。”

“他如何给史蒂夫修理盾牌，并且在交还盾牌的时候撞见史蒂夫和佩吉在书架后面接吻。”

“詹姆斯小王子又来他的实验室捣蛋了，万幸的是这次他没带前天刚换的新女友。”

“布拉布拉布拉——”

“在频率低得可怜的家庭聚会中，他总是讲这些，跟个长胡子的复读机似的！霍华德就是这样，他喜欢你，他就到处炫耀你。”托尼靠在沙发上，把眼神的焦距胡乱放置在窗外，漫不经心地摊摊手，“但他几乎不和别人提起我。”

“我们极少交流。”他回忆道，“他永远来去匆匆，研究一些厉害的活计——妈妈经常也和他一起。我小时候天真地以为学会算数、电气、和物理，我就能和他们说上话了……哈。”

“我不太明白。他们绝大多数时间表现得……像是完全不需要一个孩子。神盾局和那些奇奇怪怪的科研就足够填满他们的二十四小时了，我就像一个不体面的意外——我甚至真的去查阅过SSL集团的被诉记录（1）！但霍华德又说，呃——”

“说你是他最杰出的作品。”

托尼斜着眼珠子瞥她。

“弗瑞给我看过那段录像了。”阿莱克斯面不改色地瞎编。

行吧，小骗子，纽约首富心想。

他决定把某个墨西哥小餐馆（2）的产权让渡文书当作感恩节礼物送给她。

阿莱克斯换了个姿势。她跪坐起来，柔软的腰肢伸长了斜靠在沙发背上，右手肘撑着沙发背的顶端。从这个角度可以清晰地看到托尼.斯塔克的发旋。

这个连发旋都长成一副恃才傲物模样的男人，却始终没能从最亲近的人那里得到过肯定。

阿莱克斯略略思考了一下，缓缓说：“在我出生之前，巫师界也经历过一段黑暗的战争时期。你会发现，那些成长在战争阴影下的巫师们和我们——我，卡门，巴尔塔，是不一样的——他们更加敏感且戒备，而且似乎都对工作有着极大的热情。”

那些耳熟能详的名人，哈利.波特，赫敏.格兰杰，德拉科.马尔福……都是巫师界标志性的工作狂。

哦，她的父母也是。

“我爸和我谈过这个。他们对家人，尤其是后代，有种……患得患失的保护欲。他们太害怕了，害怕和平是短暂的，害怕下一次无人幸免的全面战争忽然到来……于是他们就尽一切所能去预防它。这是他们表达爱的方式。”

“他现在还时不时受到噩梦的困扰。有时候梦见他自己被饿死了，有时候梦见我和妈妈被饿死了。醒来以后，他就会加倍地投入工作。”

“典型的战后PTSD，是不是？为了保护你，他一刻也不敢放下手中的剑和盾，所以……就没法儿好好拥抱你。”

“当然，我不是说这样做是对的。但你得容许霍华德.斯塔克在某些方面——比如做父亲这个方面——没那么有天赋，是不是？”阿莱克斯伸出手，轻轻的，将男人掉落在额前的、还带着些水汽的头发往后拨去，“‘不体面的意外’这种猜想可别再说了，放过杜蕾斯吧，托尼，你好好想想，洛基为什么无法用心灵宝石控制你？”

“呃，因为我将空间宝石的力量写进了反应炉，而宇宙宝石的力量是可以相互抵消的？”

“抵消？那是个完整的心灵宝石，而你胸前的只是空间宝石的部分元素。”阿莱克斯颇不赞同地摇摇头，“你是不是还忘记了，拿着权杖的那位可是有九界第一法师之称的诡计之神？”

“……”托尼沉默了。确实，这里疑点重重，但也没人去深究它们：人类胜利了，洛基已经被带回阿斯加德严加看管，而地球上还有层出不求的新危机等着英雄们一一解决。

“在英国魔法部的神秘事务司深处，有一间屋子始终锁着。只有被确认为绝对智慧、且绝对正直的巫师才会被获准接触它、并进行秘密的研究。那里关着一种力量，据说‘比人类的智慧，比自然的力量更神奇，更可怕。’”阿莱克斯说，“它似乎是万能的，它无视一切我们已知的力量等级划分，拥有它的人经常能够在绝境中化险为夷。杀死黑魔王、为巫师界带来和平的那位救世主先生，就数次依靠这种力量，在他尚且弱小的时候从黑魔王手中死里逃生。”

“一开始人们以为那是一种……献祭类的血源魔法，而最近几年，研究结果越来越倾向于将它解释成一种，巫师和麻瓜都能施展的、依据血源和强烈的爱意、在生死边界触发的……庇护。”

“这个研究结果我们早就料到了，只是不想告诉那群魔法部的傻瓜。”阿莱克斯俏皮地指了指自己的眼睛，“艾弗里，以及其他在生命、生长领域有着天赋的纯血家族，我们偶尔能看得见……”

“那些被至亲所爱、却又被至亲独自留在人间的，倒霉的幸运儿们，身上是有光的。”

托尼.斯塔克想到了什么。他缓缓地、僵硬地坐直起来，一刻都不敢将目光从她身上移开。

“是淡淡的金色，看起来暖融融的……那种光芒，我在你身上看见过的，托尼。”阿莱克斯说，“生与死的界限几乎不可能被跨越。只有极其、极其强烈的祝福和爱意，才能在那一瞬间压倒死亡带来的恐慌、悲伤、遗憾等等其他情绪……”

“化作挚爱之人身上最坚实的盔甲。”

这只是女巫的一面之词，他想，没有充分的理论和事实依据，一点儿可信度都没有。

一点儿可信度都没有。

他坚定地对自己这样说，却阻挡不了那股仿佛从心脏深处汹涌上来的，饱胀的酸意。

……

“我想吻你。”他突兀地说。

“……所以呢？”阿莱克斯故作疑惑地看着他，眼里全是戏谑的笑意，“你想表达什么？‘我就是想想而已’？” 

托尼.斯塔克当然不只是想想而已。

于是他们又黏在了一块儿。

她感觉到了他脸上的湿意，但她没有睁开眼。

她只是一边纵容着他，随便他又慌乱又凶狠地将她吻进沙发深处，一边安抚又调皮地捏着他的后颈和耳朵。

托尼.斯塔克最后是在阿莱克斯的腿上睡着的。阿莱克斯精心打理的床铺完全没有被使用，他们就这两乱糟糟地在沙发上凑合了一夜。

第二天，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看着小女巫歪倒在沙发背上、显然不太舒服的睡姿发了好一会儿呆。

他始终觉得自己的灵魂像杰瑞的奶酪——如果他这种混蛋也配有灵魂的话——里里外外布满了孔洞，结构松散，随时可能塌陷。

阳光缓慢地爬升到了阿莱克斯的脸上。她嘟囔了一声，即将从梦境中归来。

他听到了。某个孔洞被修补好的声音。

当阿莱克斯醒来的时候，她面前的斯塔克又是那个精神奕奕、逻辑清晰的钢铁侠了。

“早安，”他说，“你大概还有十分钟时间洗漱，亲爱的，否则等到街对面的早餐店正式开始营业后，你和托尼.斯塔克一块儿衣衫不整从私人旅馆跳窗户的照片会在一个小时之内传遍全世界。”

“……当然，我会让公关部盯着，保证刊登出来的照片里我们都显得漂漂亮亮的。”他补充道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）我甚至真的去查阅过SSL集团的被诉记录：杜蕾斯曾隶属于英国SSL集团，2010年被利洁时集团收购。  
> （2）他决定把某个墨西哥小餐馆的产权让渡文书当作感恩节礼物送给她：AA曾在某个偏僻的墨西哥小餐馆威胁卤蛋局长。她不知道这一切都被贾维斯使用收音机的摄像头记录了下来。


	24. Chapter 24

CH24

为了不给斯塔克工业的公关部增加额外的工作负担，阿莱克斯忍辱负重地放弃了赖床的选项。她在床头柜上留下了一个金加隆，等到旅馆主人下回来打扫房间的时候，就能收到这笔奢华的小费。

“所以你的计划是什么？”阿莱克斯问。

“我入侵了先锋科技的网络，发现他们研发绝境病毒的实验室大概率就在玫瑰岗附近。”托尼说，“那些报复性的恐怖袭击防不胜防。哈皮至今都没有脱离危险期，佩珀也受了伤，还有不少无辜的人……不能让他们再这样继续下去了。我原本打算直接来田纳西确认实验室的具体位置，然后远程控制战甲们一起捣毁据点。”

“现在呢？没有战甲，没有贾维斯——等等，你可以用我的手机联络贾维斯吗？我记得——”

“不能，那只是个后门，让我偶尔绑架一下你的通话和信息什么的，并没有贾维斯的核心模组包……”托尼解释道，“这事儿给了我一个教训。我应该把贾维斯的核心发去斯塔克工业的卫星上备份——是这个思路，我该去武装一下卫星了。”

阿莱克斯眉头一跳，突然福至心灵一般想到了至尊法师交给她的那个挂坠。

“好主意。”她真心实意地夸奖。

“原计划依旧可行。我们得回去一趟马里布，装备好自己，然后再过来。”托尼很快做出了决定，“祈祷这段时间不会出现新的恐怖袭击事件……哦那些该死的疯子。”

“你放心，罗迪上校和我保证这段时间不会再有哪怕一株绝境病毒被运离玫瑰岗。他们已经在赶来的路上了。”阿莱克斯晃了晃手机，在托尼不可思议的目光中，她耸耸肩，“怎么？我做事情喜欢多管齐下。况且对付恐怖分子这种事，军方才是专业的不是吗？”

“重点不是这个，”托尼面露警惕，“你什么时候有了罗迪的联系方式？”

阿莱克斯一头雾水：“……上次听证会后？上校主动给我的。”

“……”托尼.小心眼护食主义.斯塔克小声咕哝了几句。

阿莱克斯低头给罗迪上校回信息，依稀听到“不安好心”，“别想”，“钢铁爱国者”，“丑”几个单词。

“别担心，”她分心嘲笑他，“我喜欢有胡子的。”

胡子英雄瞪大他原本就大得惊人的眼睛：“这算什么解释？上帝可没有剥夺罗迪留胡子的权利！总统也没有！”

阿莱克斯终于笑出声。

“马里布是吧？抓牢我，以及不准再逗我笑。”她说，“否则我就要‘不小心’把你的宝贝胡子留在田纳西了。”

————————————————————————

马里布。

原本飞碟状的豪宅已经坍塌成了一片废墟。警方的清场工作做得相当到位，闻风而动的记者们都被远远拦在了外头。

罗迪上校在短信中和阿莱克斯提及，神盾局已公开表示接管马里布的遇袭事件。只是这两天神盾局内部似乎出了什么问题，弗瑞那边完全失联了，也没能及时派人过来交接。

于是，阿莱克斯准备的遗忘咒完全没有派上用场。两人没费什么力气就进入了豪宅内部。

作为斯塔克的大本营，马里布的建筑质量还是相当过硬的。豪宅外部的墙体和玻璃被导弹炸得稀碎，但内里的建筑框架竟然还保持得挺好。

托尼.斯塔克熟练地带着黑发女巫在废墟中左拐右拐，和施展魔法一般，打开了一扇和承重墙完全融为一体的门阀。

这是一个类似安全屋的地方。

“欢迎回来，先生。”贾维斯的声音响了起来，“以及，欢迎回来，阿莱克斯小姐。”

“鉴于你把我一个人丢在雪地里，我要把你改名成Jarvas(1)。”托尼半真半假地抱怨，“无论如何，老伙计，再次听到你的声音真让人高兴——现在你的有效监测范围还剩下多少？”

“这个房间，山庄入口的门禁一带，以及地下室，先生。”

“地下室，我想要的就是这个——哦看看这块呆头呆脑的石板！”托尼放大图像，仔细研究着那块将地下室堵得严严实实的墙体，一扫而过记下它的厚度、角度、重心，然后迅速地在简易工作台上开始切割零件，并组装它们。

行云流水。

阿莱克斯靠在不远处，抱着手臂看他忙忙碌碌。

看托尼.斯塔克对付机械确实是一种享受。流畅，极致的娴熟，带着“我当然可以操纵世界”的目空一切，以及因为部分无可避免的体力活儿而贲张的、冒着细汗的肌肉——

“被我迷住了，是不是？”

天才科学家得意洋洋的声音拉回了她的思绪。她眨眨眼，恰好看见他将一副完整的手部盔甲嵌合起来，正挑眉冲她张扬地笑。

“一点点，”她佯装镇定，“还没有到神魂颠倒的地步，请斯塔克先生继续努力。”

斯塔克先生发出不满的哼声，大步走过来响亮地亲了一口她的耳廓。

“走吧口是心非的粉耳朵小姐，我们得去解救那些大玩具们。”

——————————————————————

托尼.斯塔克再一次诠释了何为天才的基本素养。

只靠贾维斯一个被粉尘糊了大半的镜头，他就能把一切安排得明明白白——他准确地用两发掌心炮在掉落的墙体上轰出了一个大小适中的洞，恰好露出地下室的大门，完全没有引发任何二次坍塌。

“……下回装修我要在每扇门边上都搞一套虹膜识别的备用系统。”托尼撇撇嘴，灵活的手指仿佛长了眼睛，七掰八扭地卸掉外壳，分离各种阿莱克斯完全看不懂的电路，最后扯了两段排线出来，剥离绝缘膜，对接上他特地带来的、纽扣大小的备用能源匣。

这一系列繁杂的操作竟然没出任何差错。安防控件如他们期待的那样亮了起来。

“来，阿莱克斯，”托尼动作不停，一边飞快地进行验证流程，一边抽空将左手伸到背后摆了摆，“来让这扇门认识一下你的脸蛋儿。”

阿莱克斯照做了。当她那张好奇的脸从他肩膀后面探出来的时候，托尼偷偷使用了截图功能。  
身份标注和识别很快完成。

马里布武器库建成以来，首次授与了一个非斯塔克全天候的通行权限。

武器库的大门缓缓向上打开。

“如果我没记错的话，里面有18副战甲都已经被调试到——”

“注意上方！先生！！！”

“轰！”

贾维斯突然放大的呼声和爆炸声同时响起！

托尼.斯塔克几乎是第一时间回身、抬手，毫不犹豫地朝上方发射了一枚掌心炮！

掌心炮在半空击中了什么，发生了小范围的爆炸。

建筑碎片开始扑梭梭地从四面八方往下掉。

烟尘很快散去。

“真高兴又见面了，托尼.斯塔克。”

阿尔德里奇.基里安背着手，站在对面半层高的横梁上。

他的眼睛都隐隐透着火光——他也是绝境病毒的携带者！

“当你无理至极地，把一个对科学怀抱炽热向往的年轻人晾在冬夜的天台上时，有没有想过今天？”基里安张大嘴，缓缓露出一个扭曲的笑容，“命运真奇妙……噢，嗨，是你啊，新来的秘书小姐。”

“真令人烦躁啊，”他拖长音调道，“斯塔克这个花花公子总是能不费吹灰之力搞到美丽的姑娘。”

在他说话的时候，正对着武器库入口的建筑废墟上渐渐围了一圈绝境病毒改造者。

最后，一个相对瘦弱的身影步履匆匆地赶到了基里安旁边。她摘下了鸭舌帽，定定地看着托尼.斯塔克。

玛雅.韩森。

“玛雅，你来了。你跟我去武器库。”基里安一把搂过植物学家，居高临下地叫嚣，“斯塔克！看清楚了，事实证明我比你强！我用绝境病毒成功地进化了人类，现在我正要用那些盔甲统治美利坚！而你，你只能做一个哗众取宠的狗屁英雄。”

“他们人太多了，”托尼语速飞快地小声对阿莱克斯说，“我手上的小玩意儿应付不来。听着，我有个主意，一会儿你别管我，先转身往武器库跑——”

可惜，今天的反派话不够多，以至于没有足够的时间让钢铁侠的讲完他的战略部署。

“我倒是很想和你叙叙旧，斯塔克，但如今我的时间很宝贵——杀了他们！”基里安尖声喊道！  
一瞬间，数不清的炮弹、光束、和高热的火焰齐齐轰向地下室入口！

……肯定连灰都不剩了。在场不少人都这样想。

托尼全身的肌肉都绷紧了。他完全是下意识地想要把女巫拉到身后去——哦他当然明白这个小女巫在打架斗殴上是一把好手，也明白这种见鬼的时候以他的凡人之躯压根挡不下什么——但这和他要保护她这件事有什么关系呢？

可是他伸出的手被抓住了。

甚至，受到了一股……完全沿垂直中轴对称的反向的力？

“阿莱克斯！”

“盔甲护身！”

能够焚毁钢铁的火焰，狰狞的炮弹和激光，统统撞在了一面看不见的透明屏障上！

剧烈的对撞将女巫的黑色卷发掀得高高的，露出她杀气腾腾的侧脸。

她并不算非常轻松。她显然正在咬紧牙关，豆大的冷汗渐渐在她的额间凝结，但她苍白的，近乎透明的右手正稳稳地抓着她的魔杖。

“认识小兜帽以后，我每天都在练习这个魔咒。”女巫说，“我还能撑一会儿……suit up，Ironman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）我要把你改名成Jarvas：Just Another Rather Very absent System.


	25. Chapter 25

CH25

等18套MARK战甲，和托尼.斯塔克本人穿着着MARK42从武器库中飞出来的时候，战局就没有什么悬念了。

绝境病毒改造的成功率并不高。基里安依托着先锋科技的平台大肆招募实验者也就是半年前的事儿，这点时间并不足够他组建一支真正强大的火人军团。

正如之前阿莱克斯夜巡时遇到的那两个恶棍，他们大多没什么战斗技巧，只是毫无章法地使用着这股可怕的力量。在贾维斯的帮助下，钢铁侠很快解决了其余火人，与基里安缠斗到了一块儿。

——至少明面上看，这些家伙都是钢铁侠一个人解决的。

和火人有过交手经验的阿莱克斯可不会在这种时候去逞英雄。和绝境病毒那强大的、爆发式的能量相比，一个女巫的肉身实在是太不值一提了。

从MARK战甲们吸引了坏蛋们的注意力时，她就将旋律家从口袋里掏了出来，骑着它隐蔽地在战场的各个角落滑行。感谢这堆华丽的建筑废墟，和声光效果都非常斯塔克的MARK战甲，她得以相当轻松地完成补刀任务——当战甲一炮将坏蛋轰在地上时，她就上去对着坏蛋来一个统统石化加上昏昏倒地，从物理和精神的层面同时禁锢对手，让绝境病毒强大的再生能力毫无用处。

但基里安就没那么好解决了。显然，他给自己接种了更加高级的病毒株，这使他的贾维斯的监视画面中能毫不科学地、长时间地保持2600摄氏度左右的高温；而且他应该进行了相当长一段时间的格斗训练。

他已经徒手撕毁了三副MARK战甲。

“斯塔克，”基里安被反装甲导弹正面轰击。他若无其事地爬了起来，全身冒着猩红的火光，狞笑着朝钢铁侠张开了臂膀，“你杀不死我的。我已经不一样了——不老，不死，无限再生，我满足人类对神明的一切想象——我已经是比人类更高贵的存在了！”

“你现在看起来是不像个人类。”托尼.斯塔克厌恶地说，“差不多就是个住在火山灰里的哥布林之类的——喔贾维斯，我觉得我越来越魔法了，这真令人感到不安。”

钢铁战甲持续对基里安进行火力压制。

“总是不长记性，是不是，斯塔克？”基里安再一次站起来，嘿嘿笑着，“我说了，我说了，我已经不是当年那个被你抛在天台的、孤独的倒霉蛋了——玛雅！”

不知道什么时候包抄过来的女植物学家猛然从上方跳下，她尖叫着伸出布满火焰的手，就要抓上MARK42的后心——

“搞得好像就你有帮手似的。”女巫站在飞天扫帚上，魔杖发出的无形的锋刃直直击中了玛雅.汉森，使她痛叫一声摔到了一边。

“这些家伙魔抗还有点厉害？”阿莱克斯惊讶地对托尼说，“鹰眼可以作证，我曾经用这个魔法至少削断了三四个齐塔瑞士兵——呃。”

旋律家猛地向上抬起，使她险而又险地躲过了基里安吐出的火焰。

托尼飞快却谨慎地阅读了贾维斯提供的、关于玛雅.韩森的战斗数据，当机立断地解构了MARK42，让它们禁锢着基里安的肩膀，直接用脉冲炮的反作用力向悬崖的方向弹射而去。

距离托尼最近的战甲在他身上重新组合。

“那这个归你……答应我一会儿见，ok？”他匆匆瞧了她一眼，便合上面甲追了出去。

“当然，如果你搞快点儿，我们还能赶上附近热门餐厅的排队取号——”阿莱克斯头都不回，“神锋无影！”

……

说到底，玛雅.韩森是一个植物学家，而不是什么特种兵、格斗冠军、地下拳皇。

她或许针对性地进行了一些隐蔽和敏捷方面的练习，但她正面对战的意识实在太差了。

——甚至比不过阿莱克斯在纽约街头遇上的那两个火人恶棍。

玛雅.韩森自己也认识到了这点。

在阿莱克斯第四次用神锋无影将她痛击在地上后，她表示投降，并还算顺从地任由阿莱克斯对她的手脚施展了束缚咒。

“安东尼.斯塔克一点儿都没变。”当阿莱克斯使用漂浮咒，试图把她和其他昏厥的火人放在一块儿时，她听到她突兀的，冷冰冰的声音，“他喜欢你的时候，就对你有求必应，让你彻底沦陷；不喜欢了，就一脚踢开，丝毫不会再顾及你的感受。”

阿莱克斯有点惊讶：“那他还挺甜蜜的？我就不一样了，我喜欢你的时候也很难做到对你有求必应。”

“……”玛雅.韩森恨恨道，“希望你能永远这么牙尖嘴利，女巫。等着吧，你很快就能见识到他的滥情，任性，和无耻……他根本就没有心。”

“好的，好的。”阿莱克斯敷衍地应着，专注查看其余火人是不是都被好好锁住了。

玛雅沉默了一会儿，突然出声问道：“我这辈子都不会从监狱里出来了，是不是？”

不等阿莱克斯说什么，她又自嘲地笑笑：“就因为认识了托尼.斯塔克，一切都变得不一样了……可是我又做错了什么呢？我是，我是真的喜欢他呀……”

她开始小声抽泣。

阿莱克斯转过头来，第一次认真地打量这个从专业能力而言非常优秀的植物学家。

玛雅.韩森长得很美，她的脸部轮廓非常柔和，一双大大的杏眼使她看起来非常机灵——可惜了，那双眼睛里现在充满了偏激和执拗的情绪，反而凸显了这个女人的神经质。

“你们的事儿我不做评价。”阿莱克斯淡淡道，“好吧，或者我也可以完全站在你的立场上——我相信你，你说得都对，托尼.斯塔克就是个彻头彻尾的骗炮混账。他对不起你，辜负了你，让你难过了这么多年都走不出来，实在是太可恶了，他应该被抓起来审判，声讨，甚至你有权利亲手拧下他的脑袋。”

玛雅.韩森完全没想到阿莱克斯会这么说，她惊讶得停下了抽泣。

“但这些和你的实验体们有什么关系吗？”黑发的女巫面无表情，吐出的每一个单词却都尖利得可怕，“他们介入了你的感情？是他们中的哪一个把托尼从你身边夺走了吗？”

玛雅.韩森的脸上出现了一个怔楞的表情：“不，不当然不是，他们……”

“可你把他们变成了三千摄氏度的烟花。”阿莱克斯用鼻子发出了短促的哼声，“现在，你说这一切都是因为托尼.斯塔克？植物学家的逻辑思维都这么令人惊叹的吗。”

“我，当然，我，”玛雅急促地呼吸，梗着脖子辩解，“我的出发点是好的，我只是想帮助残疾的人们修复断肢……如果不是他抛弃了我，我就不会这么的，这么的激进，如果不是他——”

“既然你非要讨论你们俩的关系。”黑发的女巫在玛雅面前蹲了下来，讥诮地挑眉，然后直直盯着她的眼睛。

这让玛雅不自觉地瑟缩了一下——她想到了非洲灌木丛中潜伏的曼巴蛇。

“托尼.斯塔克是怎么抛弃你的？没有给你一个爱意满满的morning kiss？没帮你买早餐？没接着来一发惊心动魄的晨炮？”

“我不是——可他无论如何也不该那样一走了之——”

“一走了之？女士！你们是滚了个床单，可不是订了个婚。如果你感觉不错，觉得还能彼此做个回头客，你就去联系他，去斯塔克工业蹲他，利用你的科研地位促进先锋科技和斯塔克工业的合作，在他面前把存在感刷满。”阿莱克斯嗤笑道，“你做了什么？你给托尼发过哪怕一条短信么？除了把那个傻乎乎的小纸片裱在你办公桌上，你还做了什么？哦我简直要为托尼哭泣了，你真正爱的其实是那张纸片吧？”

玛雅.韩森满脸通红。她张了张嘴，却一个字都没说出来。

“你什么都不做，然后把钢铁侠包装成一个莫名其妙的借口，指控他把你的情绪和生活变得一团糟。这太可笑了……你还不如学学基里安，标榜自己热爱科学呢？”

“你到底想要什么？你弄清楚过这个吗？”

————————————————————-

当钢铁侠带着一身烟熏火燎的痕迹飞回来时，就看到玛雅.韩森正以一个小臂小腿都紧紧并拢在一块儿的僵硬姿势靠在废墟上，满脸通红地嚎啕大哭。

黑发的女巫不远不近地坐在她旁边，警惕地看顾着一地板的俘虏。听到他归来的动静，她抬头，脸上难得是……有些无措的表情。

“我发誓我没对她做什么，”阿莱克斯苦恼地看了一眼玛雅.韩森，“不是，我是说，我确实打了她一顿，但我没欺负她，而且我打她的时候她倒是也没哭啊……”

“在看什么？”托尼.斯塔克从装甲中大步走出来，压根没去管别的。他一边龇牙咧嘴地用手轻轻触碰脸上的擦伤，一边伸脑袋瞄她的手机屏幕：“午餐？”

“啊，对。这家的龙虾三明治非常有名。我预约了两人位。”对刷馆子有着无限热情的英国女巫立马被转移了注意力，“如果二十分钟后你还没回来，我就得忍痛取消它——以及，罗迪上校说他们的人会在十分钟内赶到，接手这些家伙。”

“龙虾三明治，我想我就要这个——哈他们甚至还提供double cheese的选项！”托尼贴着阿莱克斯重重坐下，在她的头发里磨蹭着他的下巴，“快，告诉罗迪我只等他五分钟，不然他就要面临饿死钢铁侠的指控——哦，等等。”

在看到一排形式各异的战甲鱼贯飞回的时候，这个太了解何为纸醉金迷的家伙想到了一个新颖的主意。

“看烟花吗，小姐？”

阿莱克斯眉心一跳：“不不不不不这大白天的！”

托尼.斯塔克有些惊讶地看着女巫噌地跳起来，和抱窝母鸡似的张开双手，坚定地拦在他和战甲们中间。

“你猜到了？你又猜到了？其实不必替它们可惜，那只是我研究方向中一个小小的歧途，而我如今想通了。反应炉炸的烟花特别好看，不试试吗？”他看着她，深琥珀色的眼睛弯弯的，“以及，我真的很有钱。”

“……”阿莱克斯忍住了朝炫富混蛋丢恶咒的冲动，因为她刚刚有了一个激动人心的想法——

“这些战甲，你真的不需要它们了？你确定？”

托尼.斯塔克无比确定。

然后，他就见到黑发的女巫喜气洋洋地开始挥动她的魔杖——

“速速缩小，速速缩小，速速缩小！”

从此，艾弗里庄园多了一个深夜置物架与机甲军团的传说……当然这都是后话了。

军方的直升机如约而至。玛雅.韩森在被带离之前，表示希望在没有任何人围观、窃听的前提下，与阿莱克斯说两句。

“我只要两分钟。”

在评估了植物学家的危险程度，并得到了当事人的允许后，军人们，以及看起来非常不情愿的钢铁侠，出于人道主义考量，给两位女士留了点儿空间。

玛雅抬头，平静地看着眼前高挑的英国姑娘：“去我办公室，找到那张卡片。里面有绝境病毒最新的数据记录。”

“我坚持我的观点——绝境病毒是好的，它真的能为人类打来改变；坏的是我……我们。”玛雅.韩森说，“让它在斯塔克的手里重新开始吧。”

她最后朝阿莱克斯点点头，就跟着军人们登上了直升机。

从头到尾，没人问基里安哪儿去了。连玛雅.韩森也没有问。

——————————————————————

因为托尼.斯塔克明确表示了对幻影移形的嫌弃（“我终于知道沙丁鱼是怎么被做成罐头的了。”托尼说），他们选择了搭乘私人飞机从马里布返回纽约——你永远也数不清托尼.斯塔克到底有多少私人飞机。

探望哈皮和佩珀，找弗瑞局长报销马里布的部分装修费用，如果还有时间，就安排一个发布会告诉大家钢铁侠又一次死里逃生。

钢铁侠做出了如上安排，并且诚挚地邀请女巫参加其中的每一个环节。

“不，”阿莱克斯温柔地拒绝了他，“我们去探望哈皮和佩珀，然后我得回家一趟——讲道理，我之前回家就是为了平息我爸爸妈妈的焦虑情绪的。”

结果是火上浇油。热衷于翻墙看新闻的克雷格和伊丽莎白这会儿是什么心态，阿莱克斯已经不敢去猜想了。

“等我从壁炉里钻出来，我很有可能就要面对两只发育成熟的炸尾螺。”她沉重地道。

“而我现在就可以变成一株被强行拔出花盆的曼德拉草。”

阿莱克斯笑出声：“不你不能——梅林啊，我对钢铁侠做了什么？他现在显得魔法极了……我觉得霍华德今晚要托梦来揍我了。”

她抓起果盘里的随便一瓣什么淋了可可酱的水果，试图用它堵住他的嘴。

托尼.钢铁曼德拉草.斯塔克理所当然地就着阿莱克斯的手把水果吃了。当她试图把手收回去的时候，他一把抓住了她。

“沾了点儿东西。”他说，然后直接叼住了她的指尖。

机舱里的空气瞬间就变得粘稠了起来。

她再一次试图抽回手——依旧没有成功，他牢牢擒住了她的手腕，掌心的温度几乎能烫伤她的皮肤。

作为她不听话的惩罚，他轻轻咬了她。然后在她的抽气声中，他掀起眼皮看了她一眼，开始慢条斯理地、一下一下地啄着她的手心。

“AA，”他含糊地说，“我需要你。”

被挟持的手不由自主地抖了一下。蜷缩的指尖带过他的胡茬，若即若离。

两人都因为这一下触碰起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

当托尼.斯塔克垂着眼睛时，平常被那双实在太过漂亮的眼睛弱化的面部骨骼就凸显了出来。他的眉骨和鼻梁构成了一条完美的曲线。

阿莱克斯心想，它们看起来很值得一个吻——

“哔哔哔哔哔哔——”

女巫缓缓前倾的上半身停住了。她准确地看向嵌在托尼表带中的、仅有半个指甲盖大小的玩意儿。

“单向信号接收器，见鬼。”托尼显得非常懊恼，他将信息投射到表盘上，匆匆扫了几眼。

“……”他的脸色立刻凝重起来，“复仇者集结，来自尼克.弗瑞，警备等级最高级，保密等级最高级。发生了什么？他要和齐塔瑞人领结婚证了吗？”

因为形势紧迫，托尼还是不得不当了一回沙丁鱼，由阿莱克斯带着，幻影移形到了斯塔克大厦里。他装备好战甲，匆匆忙忙和阿莱克斯交待了一句“保持联系”，便从窗口飞了出去。

探望哈皮和佩珀的计划眼见着是要推迟了。

阿莱克斯想了想时差，又想了想炸尾螺，然后掏出手机噼里啪啦给克雷格发短信：“我安全了，回到纽约了。我在这儿待上两天，处理一下事情就回去。爱你们。”

眼见短信发送成功的小勾子打上了，阿莱克斯飞快地摁掉了屏幕，并且在心里大声宣布自己一点儿都不心虚。

她决定出去逛逛。

天色还亮，她不方便拿出旋律家。于是她简单地收拾了一下自己，换上了白衬衫和条纹裙，尽职尽责地扮演实习秘书艾弗里小姐。

临近下班的时间了。公共电梯很快被步履匆匆的员工们挤满，人人脸上都带着一股混杂着兴奋和恐惧的奇异情绪。他们小声交谈着什么。

“天空母舰……”

“居然有足足三艘！那太帅了……”

“再帅也都坠毁了。”

“你们说究竟是怎么回事？神盾局大楼也一会儿拉警报一会儿封锁的。”

“有人说和美国队长有关……”

阿莱克斯：？？？

天空母舰？美国队长？

她只是去田纳西看了一趟雪……？

黑发的女巫面无表情地掏出手机，编辑短信。

“爸爸，我想我刚刚打错字了——这一定是因为我太过思念你们——我的意思是，我先在这儿待上两周，处理一下事情就回去。”

“超级爱你们。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 次元壁是公平的。它收走了AA多少年来熬夜氪金拼手速才抢到的MARK系列手办，就会还给她一柜子真正的MARK。  
> 今天是手办大佬AA的人生巅峰。


	26. Chapter 26

CH26

深夜，华盛顿，神盾局人工湖。

硕大的天空母舰残骸堆砌在湖面和岸边，毫无章法地支棱着，像巨龙的牙和脊。

从这个角度，还能清晰地看到神盾局大楼。它的玻璃外墙破损得非常严重，那些锋利的断口折射着冷冰冰的月光，在夜风刮过的时候发出尖锐的呼嚎。

这里处处透着战后特有的颓败气息。

阿莱克斯谨慎地朝前方释放了加强版的麻瓜驱逐咒，才躬身从湖边的灌木丛中钻了出来。

湖边的地面非常凌乱，能看得到车轮轧过的痕迹和许多脚印，它们完全混在了一起——这绝对不是个施展追踪术的好环境。

但女巫看起来胸有成竹。

她从口袋里掏出一个破破烂烂的黑色面罩，四下看了看，比较随意地将它放在了一个看起来坡度比较缓和也没有石块、方便上岸的地方。

“寻影觅踪。”

淡银色的雾气从面罩上腾空而起，它缓慢地旋转了一阵，突然向某个方向汇去——然后啪地一下，消散在半空。

“……好吧，不是这里……更右边一点儿？”阿莱克斯低声咕哝，“右边……寻影觅踪。”

雾气再一次挣扎着消散。

就这样转过了小半个湖，终于，雾气缓慢地旋转成了一个高大男人的形态。

长发，眼神凶狠沉郁，以及一条标志性的、印着红星的金属手臂。

曾经的詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯中士……如今的九头蛇人形兵器。

淡银色雾气组成的人像悬停了一会儿，逐渐坍缩成了一个核桃大小的光团。

女巫迅速抽出魔杖，从光团中挑出一丝轻飘飘的线来，在自己手腕上绕了几圈。

那光团原地跳了跳，突然朝前激蹿出去！

“噢噢噢噢噢你慢点儿——慢——啊算了旋律家飞来！”

——————————————————————

冬日战士蜷缩在房间的一角，正盯着窗外不怎么清晰的夜空发呆。

……说发呆也不尽然。他的脑子可比他的手臂难控制多了——他在半小时前才刚刚意识到这一点——他一会儿认为自己应该马上起身、接着完成那个“杀死美国队长”的任务，一会儿觉得自己对于“Steve.Rogers”这个词组的兴趣超过了一切，他如果想不明白它，他就不配做任何事，包括吃饭睡觉什么的。

他觉得自己是一台出故障的机器，或者是一个病得不轻的人，也或者他两边都不靠着、什么都不是。

这几十年积累的战斗经验救了他。哪怕他现在的脑子好比一颗烂梨，还时不时发出一阵阵剧痛，他依旧遵循着本能找到了一间废弃的守林人小屋，执行程序一般一丝不苟地用不知道过期多少年的药品给自己做了外伤处理，甚至还搞到了一条来福枪。  
……所以，等等，烂梨是什么来着？

冬日战士一团乱的脑海里刚飘过这句话，下一秒，他猛地裹着枪管就地一滚藏进了阴影中，并毫不犹豫地冲窗外——两个不同的角度——来了两梭子弹！

没有击中。

几乎在子弹出膛的第一时间他就预感到了。

飞行能力，移动速度快，转向出奇灵活，但攻击手段单一：他只要躲避或蓝或红的奇怪光束就行了，对方手中似乎并没有杀伤力强悍的军火。

……要把对方弄到地上来。

冬日战士飞快在心里评估着，并找准时机卖了个破绽，假装为了躲避光束而狠狠砸进了桌子里，然后趁着来人上前探查的时候甩出了最后一梭子弹！

这一发打中了——但或许只是擦了点儿边。他听到来人小声抽了口气。

女性？

来人的性别并没有让冬日战士犹豫哪怕半秒钟。他用右臂猛地击打地面，就要高高跃起将她拉拽下来！

下一刻，他的右手臂猛然爆发出一大团——这是什么见鬼的——植物？！

来人跳下扫帚，解开兜帽，露出一张相当年轻的脸。

“我真，不应该，带着远程与近战的偏见小看你，巴恩斯中士，”黑发的女巫大口大口喘着气，“哪怕你已经被我们的星条旗血清士兵消耗得差不多了……”（1）

“感谢祖宗。感谢金属。”阿莱克斯挥动魔杖给自己被子弹划了条口子的大腿简单止了血，低头看着还没放弃挣扎的冬兵。

……像她舅舅家养的那只成天和毛线团决斗的大黑猫。

“……咳。”阿莱克斯清了清嗓子，说，“长话短说。你也清楚的，现在你被哪一方发现都不是什么好事——唔。”

阿莱克斯自己停了下来。因为她发现这个士兵仍然在全心全意、一刻不停地挣扎着，就像是被写入了什么循环程式一样。且不算先前在天空母舰上受的伤，现在他的肌肉肯定也被宝石花划得一条一条了，但他就像是完全感觉不到痛一样，好像挣扎失败了就会死、或者就要承受什么比死更恐怖的东西一样——

“抱歉，但我没把握，我怕普通咒语对你的控制程度很有限……”阿莱克斯有些焦虑地绞着手指，“放轻松来，巴恩斯中士，这里没人想要洗脑你……我们来谈谈美国队长？美国队长，你认识的，对吗？”

冬兵依旧在疯了似的挣动。

“美国队长也不管用吗，呃，对了，抱歉抱歉，我是说，史蒂夫.罗杰斯？那个在绘画上蛮有天分、伪造了四次还是五次体检证明的布鲁克林小机灵鬼？”

冬兵停下了。

阿莱克斯暗自松了口气，循循善诱道：“史蒂夫.罗杰斯，有印象吗？”

“……”冬兵艰涩地转动着眼珠，第一次直直对上阿莱克斯的视线。他淡绿色的眼睛并不空洞，它是执拗的，却又带了点儿不甘和恐惧。

但他还是开口了，不管不顾的，和之前数次在九头蛇被“修复”之前一样：“我记得他。”

头一回，这个严冬的战士在说出“我记得他”之后，没有迎来意料之中的剧痛。

他眼前的黑发姑娘肯定地对他点点头：“是的，你当然应该记得他——你们曾经是最好的朋友。”

“当然，我猜现在也是。”她轻快地说。

守林人小木屋的气氛缓和点儿了。

于是黑发的年轻女孩儿用手中的木棍修复了一张椅子，很不挑剔地坐了下来，开始介绍自己。她说自己名叫阿莱克斯，是一名女巫，说史蒂夫.罗杰斯也就是美国队长现在被迫上岗领导了一个全是问题儿童的队伍，他们问题重重，但他们棒极了，每天都在拯救世界。

“因为你的缘故，神盾局被九头蛇高度渗透的事儿已经人人皆知了，天空母舰也坠毁了，这个组织大概率要凉。”阿莱克斯说，“如今，弗瑞局长——这是个好人——他正在假死，并且试图以此为饵清除九头蛇在美国东海岸的残余势力，如今正是敏感的时期；而且你这几十年来被九头蛇洗脑之下出的那些任务……总之，现在你被谁发现都不会是件好事。”

阿莱克斯打量着冬兵的神色，突然就笑了：“我猜我刚才说的话你一个字都没信——这不要紧。”

“你大可以自己去找、自己去看你想了解的真相——如果我的保密工作做得不错，你会有好一段悠闲的时间了，中士，而且史密森尼博物馆距离这儿并不算远。”阿莱克斯说，“我今天来，主要就是为了给你放个假。”

冬日战士沉默着，既没有赞同，也没有反对。

女巫也不气馁，她自顾自地往下说：“将你带回霍格沃兹，可能是最安全最省力的做法——对大家而言都是。但基于保密条例我无法这么做。既然这样，我需要你的配合……这个小木屋还不错，是不是？我宣布它现在就是我的屋子了，而你，是这个地址的保密人。”

“你不想让任何人知道这个地址，对吗？”女巫直视着士兵，她那双褐色的眼睛在魔杖荧光的映衬下显得有些诡异，且充满了侵略性。

九头蛇的最强人形兵器愣了许久，他的神色一会儿茫然，一会儿挣扎，那双绿色眼睛里的浓雾散开又重新集聚。

终于，他缓缓点了点头。

“Deal。”女巫开始摆弄她的魔杖，“让我想想，这是我第一次和麻瓜一起完成这个咒语……这里可能有需要改变的字段……”

……

半小时后，一片发着蓝色光芒的棱形碎片缓缓沉入冬日战士的额头。

成功了。她愉快地想，斯莱特林加十分。

“剩下的事情，等你稍微信任我了我们再谈。”黑发的女巫眨了眨眼睛，突然咧开了一个绝对可以算是不怀好意的笑容，“不瞒你说，我刚才对你用过摄神取念了……我想我能修好你，士兵，他们加诸于你的锁链我或许无法解开，但我能让你清清楚楚、明明白白地想起来你是谁。”

“人的脑子是非常复杂和神奇的，任何认为自己能够在别人脑子中自由进出、如履平地的家伙都傲慢得可笑。”阿莱克斯挥舞魔杖，在冬兵后脑勺的头皮上——她也不想的但他现在露在外面的就只剩个脑袋——留下了一个几何造型的宝石花。

“保险起见，给你留个标记。如果你觉得需要我了，就摁住它，然后说一声……”

“嗯，Fxxking Hydra，怎么样？”

“别客气，那我就先走了。”阿莱克斯冲冬兵挥挥手，“这个毛线团，不是，这些植物，差不多会在十几分钟后消失。希望下一次来的时候你能请我喝杯水什么的……记住了，Fxxking Hydra。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）“哪怕你已经被我们的星条旗血清士兵消耗得差不多了……”：在漫威的官方评级里，冬兵的战斗技能评分为最高分七分，意味着“精通全部格斗方式”。


	27. Chapter 27

CH27

趁着夜色，女巫匆匆赶回了纽约。她直接走进了伍尔沃斯大厦，向空无一人的前台出具了暂存凭证——一片真的很容易弄丢的、肯定是从街上随随便便捡来的、还带着虫蛀口子的树叶。树叶离开了阿莱克斯的手，流畅地沉入了桌子里面，然后一条乌拉尔山地蝾螈呱唧一声掉落到了她面前。

她从蝾螈大张的嘴里取回了寄存的手机。

……对，托尼.斯塔克当然不应该知道她今晚去了华盛顿。

冬兵不仅仅是她原本就很喜欢的超级英雄。对于托尼.斯塔克而言，冬兵的存在涉及到了太多敏感的、阴暗的、哪怕是一次也不想回忆的方面。一不留神，它们就会把超英们推向那场两败俱伤的复仇者内战。

绝不能让那倒霉事情发生，所以要谨慎，再谨慎——阿莱克斯这样提醒自己。

她不会搞砸的。

在办理手机寄存的时候，她就用马尔福家族赠予的荣誉徽章申请到了暂住的房间。

这会儿，她匆匆忙忙地出示了绘有房间地图的羊皮纸，被传送到了指定楼层，找对了门牌号，大步冲了进去。

然后对着盥洗池吐了个昏天暗地。

太……极限了。那种腐朽的绝望，无休无止的疼痛——被反复“修补”，又被派驻到最肮脏的战场上，去执行例如杀死至交好友这样令人作呕的命令。

詹姆斯.巴恩斯的意志力是非常惊人的。这半个多世纪以来，他无数次因为与本性彻底违背的命令而产生最让九头蛇恐惧的“自我意识”，以至于九头蛇不得不把这个最强杀手常年冰冻起来，仅仅在紧要程度最高、且耗时短暂的任务中才敢使用他。

但每一次短暂的清醒，都只会给他带来根本难以负荷的愧疚与自厌，接踵而至的，又是九头蛇更加粗暴疯狂的洗脑。

一般人，不不，不只是一般人，阿莱克斯认为哪怕是最狂热的食死徒，也该在这一次次标准的刺激情境中养成条件反射，以至于完全压抑自己的本性、甚至潜意识拒绝本性复苏——毕竟那些接踵而至的惩罚真的太惨烈了。

可巴恩斯中士没有。

他始终在反抗。半个世纪，很徒劳，但他始终在反抗。

阿莱克斯很快就什么都吐不出来了，但她止不住地干呕，大口大口地喘气，不知道是生理性还是心理性的泪水糊了满脸。

她只是窥探了这些记忆和情绪的部分碎片，就仿佛去地狱里走了一趟。直到现在，她还感觉自己的肠子被人施了个强化版的塔郎泰拉舞。

这两天，她从澧水到田纳西，到马里布，到纽约，到华盛顿，再返回纽约；经历两场激烈的战斗，以及这番情绪冲击。

她终于病倒了，并且像秋天时最干燥的香蒲绒毛一样烧了起来。

她的手脚仿佛变成了四段鼻涕虫，除了软绵绵之外没有任何功能。她试图向周围的人们求助，但美国人对于感冒发烧的轻视程度让她吃了不小的苦头——她从伍尔沃斯要来魔药大概就是香草味儿的糖水；麻瓜的社区医生就更可怕了，那个上了年纪的老奶奶慈眉善目地冲她笑，叫她不必焦虑，多多喝水，她预约的号最快在下个星期就可以排到了；在得知她是英国人、且没有参投任何美国本土的保险后，社区医生善意地给了她一张写着“NO AMBULANCE”的小卡片，请她务必随身携带。

……

终于，在第三天还是第四天的时候，阿莱克斯的免疫力赢下了这番苦战——一觉醒来，她发现自己的脑子似乎回到了正常的重量。

她闭着眼睛发了会儿呆，惬意地伸了一个长长的懒腰，一翻身——

“盔甲护——呃，嗨？”

“醒了？”

“晚安，小姐，”金红色的战甲以一个有点滑稽又有点放浪的姿势坐在地上，一只手撑着圆乎乎的脑壳，“我猜你绝对没有仔细阅读斯塔克工业实习秘书管理办法……第三条，不要在任何时候、以任何借口向你的直属上司，也就是托尼.斯塔克先生隐瞒你的任何病情。”

“？改名字了？上一次它还叫作‘斯塔克工业内部章程’来着？”阿莱克斯毫不留情地揭穿他，“第一条是如果我碰了贾斯汀.汉默，我就会被剥夺触碰托尼.斯塔克的权利除非我立刻洗手三十遍——你什么时候才能意识到我是一个从小要背家谱的斯莱特林？”

“……我以为你发烧了会好骗一点儿，”战甲无辜地咕哝。

“已经退了，你错过了时机——你怎么进来的？为什么不脱下战甲？”阿莱克斯往里头挪了挪，好给那颗金红色的脑袋让位子，“啊……你是MARK42先生。”

她曲起指关节敲了敲战甲的脑袋：“空的铁罐，没有装载足够的托尼.斯塔克。”

“聪明的女巫，”托尼拖长语调懒懒地说，“我还在DC呢。忙，开不完的会议和做不完的计划，你看到新闻了吧？那三艘天空母舰……但我突然想起来我的实习秘书已经蹲在伍尔沃斯好些天了，我得来看看她有没有被美国魔法部挖走……说真的，你们的窗户切起来手感不太好，粘滞。”

阿莱克斯扭头，一眼就看到了空荡荡的窗框。

“斯塔克工业会承担所有维修费用。”纽约首富保证道。

“……将临时宿舍开立在麻瓜楼层绝对是伍尔沃斯最糟糕的设计。”

“可怜的美国魔法部？我打赌上一次我邀请你去参加听证会的时候你绝对不是这么想的。”

阿莱克斯翻了个特别用力的白眼，但她现在不打算和钢铁侠计较这个。

“解构一下，解构一下它。”躺了三天，本来就积累了一身精力战斗系女巫翻身跪坐在床沿，啪啪拍着战甲的反应堆，“既然你不在里头，能不能让我装备试试？实不相瞒这是我最喜欢的一套装甲。”

“就试一会儿，五分钟，让我过个瘾。”女巫保证道。

“其实刚才我就注意到了，什么事情不太对，”托尼凝重地说，“你，阿莱克斯.艾弗里，在得知我没在战甲里的时候不但没有表现出任何沮丧，甚至兴高采烈地决定把握这个难得的机会——”

“你根本不爱钢铁侠。”托尼.斯塔克指控道，“你只是想玩他的战甲。”

“我特别抱歉，托尼，”女巫一点儿歉意都没有地说，“那三分钟？拜托，Tonyyyyyyyy？你不同意我就耍赖了，比如对MARK42使用阿拉霍洞开之类的咒语？”

“……”托尼妥协了，只听他不甘不愿地拖着嗓子说：“行吧，行吧，但解构我的装甲可不是什么随随便便的事儿，它需要邪恶的女巫的一个吻。”

阿莱克斯一点儿犹豫没有，吧唧一下冲着战甲浅金色的嘴角就亲了上去。

然后她就亲到了一嘴毛茸茸的小胡子。

“？！！！”

MARK42在不到两秒钟的时间就完成了令人眼花缭乱的解构部署。奸计得逞的超级英雄从战甲中走出来，使用了一个巧妙的绊腿，裹着试图严正抗议的女巫一块儿摔在了床上。

他满足地在她颈间吸了一大口气，然后小心翼翼地吻了吻她的耳廓。

“对自己上点儿心，女巫，”他说，“我赶来的时候你大概在做噩梦，睡得特别不安稳，每一颗冷汗都有m&m豆那么大，我又怎么都叫不醒你……我吓坏了。”

“真的，我吓坏了。”他伸长四肢抱着她，把她整个团在怀里，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着，“你是拯救了超级英雄钢铁侠的神奇女巫，别这样……别再这样了。”

阿莱克斯愣了好一会儿。

从华盛顿回来后，第一次，她觉得那间摆着改造椅的洗脑室真正从她的脑子里被客观的剥离了。  
她抬手，缓缓环住了他结实的肩膀。

两人说了会儿话，甚至还打了一轮枕头大战（阿莱克斯用魔法作弊了，拿到了五局三胜的好成绩），托尼提议去看看哈皮。

“华盛顿那边……？”

“那里现在是弗瑞的战场了，”托尼说，“你感觉还好吗？如果可以，我们现在就出发？这个行程耽误太久了，我怕再拖下去他就要出院了——我真不想放过这个刷员工忠诚度的好机会。”

——————————————————————

哈罗德.霍根被安置在HSS的重症监护病房。在针对他的恐怖袭击刚发生时，前来会诊的专家信誓旦旦地说他的右肩伤得非常严重，肯定要进行肩关节置换手术，托尼甚至已经给他联系好了全美最娴熟的骨科医生。

“现在看来不需要了，”躺在病床上，依旧被包得像个木乃伊、只露出一只眼睛的哈皮笑眯眯地同两人打招呼：“真遗憾。我看了那些被上传到推特的视频了，那个九头蛇的特工，金属手臂，哇真的酷极了，我以为我马上可以拥有一条同样的。”

“霍根先生的恢复能力非常惊人，”陪同的医生介绍道，“他的身体似乎一刻也没有放弃求生。我们确定他如今不需要更换人工关节了，但软组织的修复恐怕没有那么迅速，霍根先生恐怕要等待至少一年才能重新开始他热爱的搏击运动。”

“哦一年，”哈皮失望极了，“生个孩子都不需要一年！”

“那你大可以抓紧这一年和佩珀生一个。”托尼建议道，“你可以从现在开始祈祷你们的孩子继承了佩珀的幸运值——同样是恐怖袭击，她损失最大的居然是头发。”

“我看到了！她昨天来看我了，她的短发造型也美极了！”哈皮乐滋滋地说。

他们愉快地聊了半个小时。期间，钢铁侠对他的好友吹嘘了他和女巫联手力挫基里安的事迹，并且意料之中得到了好友的虚情假意的捧场。

告别的时候，托尼.斯塔克似乎是经过了一番慎重的思考，开口道：“哈皮，我想你应该明白，我成为钢铁侠，绝对不可以是以牺牲你们的安全为代价的。我可以把斯塔克大厦打造成全世界最安全的地方，但在大厦之外……我不敢说我能看顾到你们每一秒的生活。这次的事情让我很自责，哈皮。所以如果你们中的哪个想要离开……我一定会不惜代价把你们送去一个安全而舒适的地方。”

哈皮脸上露出了明显惊讶的神色。

他久久没有说话，直到托尼担忧地唤了他一声：“哈皮？”

“啊，不，不不，没什么，我很好，”哈皮有些滑稽地抖了抖腮帮子，“我是，是真的没想到，钢铁侠——托尼.斯塔克会这么说。”

“那你的想象力恐怕有点儿过于贫瘠。”他的上司严厉指出。

“……或者是有点儿，”哈皮看着他，眼神有些复杂。

他打量了他很久，表情逐渐变得欣慰。

他说：“托尼……你变得像个超级英雄了。”

从HSS出来后，两人又马不停蹄地赶去了斯塔克大厦，慰问同样被恐怖袭击波及的佩珀.波兹小姐——是的这位劳模CEO已经于今天上午正式销假，返岗上班了。

当两人抵达波兹小姐的办公室时，她正在里头就一份涉及31个亿的商业中心供能合同展开谈判。两人在隔间里等了十来分钟，清晰地旁听到波兹小姐以一敌五、气势惊人地逼迫对方一步步让利，最后达成了一个对于斯塔克工业而言条款足够优渥的口头协议。

“怎么样？”精明干练的CEO踩着高跟鞋大步朝他们走来，像个真正的女王。她抓起水杯灌了一大口，“我其实不算非常擅长解读这些法律性文书……有什么要改进的地方吗？”

“让你的会议秘书下回穿长一点儿的裙子，对面有个家伙一直在盯着她的下|身看。”托尼建议道。

“你以为她每天穿成那样是为了勾引谁？我吗？”佩珀嘲讽地白了托尼一眼，“阿莱克斯你说呢？”

“我赌是贾维斯。”女巫帮忙合上隔间的门，“以及哈皮说得对，你的短发造型确实很美，佩珀。”

“你真甜蜜，”短发CEO凑上来给了阿莱克斯一个贴面吻，引导两人在沙发上坐下。

她看起来和平时没什么两样，可能因为近期工作繁忙，伏案处理文件的时间太长了，她的肩膀显得有一点点佝偻。

佩珀的运气确实很好。根据神盾局的情报，当时有三个火人专门在她的住所围堵她，但阴差阳错，当神盾局特工们赶到的时候，这位女士只是被燎到了大半头发，手臂和小腿上有几处摔倒时擦破的创口——当然，这位CEO小姐实实在在的被吓得不轻。

据说袭击佩珀的三个火人至今也没有落网。可能他们特别擅长逃跑与反侦察，反而在打斗方面没什么天赋。

阿莱克斯一边漫不经心地想着，一边看着佩珀和托尼讨论经营方面的事儿。

佩珀左手始终抓着水杯，间或喝上一口。

在需要画图示意的时候，她放下了水杯，伸长左手，跨过右肩抓到了一支签字笔，再用右手涂画起来。

……

“佩珀，”阿莱克斯突然出声问，“还记得我回z国之前麻烦你转交给托尼的那个纸盒子吗？”

“啊，是有这么个东西，”托尼说，“都是些有趣的小问题，不瞒你说我对它们当中的大部分已经很有头绪了——它们正放在我的实验室里呢。”

“那我去把它们抱下来，你们先聊——”阿莱克斯站起身，经过佩珀的时候状似无意地拍了拍她的右肩膀。

她手心底下的肌肉给了她虽然微弱、却仍然显得过激的弹跳反应。

她猛地用力，手指如鹰爪一样紧紧扣住了佩珀的肩膀，同时拔出了魔杖：“昏昏倒地！”

魔杖发出的光束诡异地穿过了佩珀的身体，将一盏台灯炸得粉碎。

托尼.斯塔克一脸震惊，但他反应极快地装备了手部铠甲，警惕地朝向落地窗帘。

方才还被阿莱克斯抓着肩膀的CEO小姐赫然出现在了那里。

她怔愣了一瞬，然后缓缓裂开嘴，冲他们露出了一个充满恶意的笑容。

她的眼睛变成了浓郁而剔透的湖绿色。

“佩珀在哪？”阿莱克斯拿魔杖指着她，“以及……哈皮在哪？洛基？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 意识到自己被洛基欺骗的托尼.斯塔克非常愤怒。  
> “太过分了，”他冲索尔大声抱怨，“他假扮姑娘亲了她的脸！两边！都亲了！”


	28. Chapter 28

CH28

“佩珀在哪？”阿莱克斯拿魔杖指着她，“以及……哈皮在哪？洛基？”

“不告诉你。别以为你手里那根可笑的小木棍真能起作用，梅林的魔法学徒……”洛基勾着嘴笑，金绿色的战衣和披风逐渐替换了修身的西装，“说到梅林，我和他的灵魂聊过天，那确实是个罕见的优秀中庭人。他也称赞我是名副其实的九界第一法师。”

“……”阿莱克斯眉头跳了跳，“这么说来我要忍不住冒昧打听你的年龄了。拿老人家的客套话标榜自己？这事儿我十岁以后就不做了，你呢托尼？”

“我就没对你吹嘘过队长是怎样赞美我的智慧的。”（1）托尼配合默契，“你永远听不到这些无聊话，你还没出生的时候我就知道自己有多聪明了。”

洛基显然不高兴了，但他不会像一般被激怒的反派那样气急败坏地叫嚣，毕竟他是阿斯加德的银舌头。

“我姑且大发善心替梅林给你上一堂课，女巫，”他轻声说，“出色的法师在决斗时，绝不会花时间炫耀口舌——”

三人同时动了。

一瞬间，爆炸声、物体倾倒声、隔间外人们的尖叫声轰然而起！

“中庭人，记住神是可以飞的。”用一个悬浮躲过钢铁侠精准的对地军火压制后，洛基说。

“？我也可以。”金红色的战甲很快跟上，又是一波听声儿就很昂贵的滥用军火，趁乱将邪神轰出了窗外。

“搞得好像谁不行似的。”骑着扫帚的女巫精准地俯冲到了洛基的坠落线上，“统统石化！”  
魔杖发出的光束又一次穿透了洛基的身体。

“！！”

“……假的。”幻象消散前，恶作剧之神不怀好意地对她眨了下右眼，“以及我不会赔偿你的魔杖的。”

阿莱克斯闻言低头——她甚至没有察觉到任何魔法波动或者物理力，就见自己的魔杖突兀地断成了两截。

“——一根也不会。我知道你有一点儿特殊，被钢铁选中的女巫。”洛基夸张的笑声从上方传来。

比起在半空中打架，他显然对于毁坏斯塔克大厦更加有兴趣。阿莱克斯催动着旋律家飞回会议室时，恰好看见金绿色和金红色混在一块儿，狠狠地将承重墙砸了个粉碎。

她一边分心观察这层楼是否还未疏散的人群——没有，感谢梅林，斯塔克工业的秘书和安保团队确实是一流的——一边抬手够了一下绑在腰间的特制魔杖匣子。

果然，也不知道那个冰霜巨人王是怎么做到的？她所有的魔杖都被折断了。

洛基不再理会阿莱克斯了。他对梅林体系的巫师确实有些了解：绝大部分现代巫师没了魔杖就释放不出魔法。

洛基和托尼打得不可开交。

阿莱克斯在一边机敏地滑行着，寻找介入的机会。

看着看着，她不由得犹疑了起来——洛基哪怕没有他哥哥强壮，但也是个实打实的冰霜巨人。哪怕考虑到他之前顶着哈皮或者佩珀的样子，被3000摄氏度的恐怖分子自爆袭击所伤，也不应该和MARK42打得有来有回，毕竟这个型号的装甲从不以军火装载见长。

……他留手了？

为什么？

先前，基里安领导的恐怖分子目标明确，就是在针对钢铁侠周边的亲朋好友。洛基第一次扮演哈皮遇袭还能说是运气不好，可他又在已经受伤的情况下坚持扮演斯塔克工业出镜率最高、危险系数也最高的佩珀.波兹，甚至称得上兢兢业业……总不能是因为他真的喜欢那些女式西装吧？

这样说来，埋伏佩珀的三个下落不明的火人，也很有可能是被洛基……

她没时间继续捋清思路了。她看到了个好机会。

MARK42在军火装备和防御力上都没有什么优势，它最突出的是机动部署能力。这种能力可以被用来对付那种单体战斗力特别强悍的敌人，比如基里安。

现在，托尼又故技重施，在对面缠斗时候出其不意地解构装甲，并且精准地指挥它们钳制住了洛基。

瞬间完成的组装和细致分割的部件使得挣脱变得困难了起来。但洛基还是一派轻松的模样：“你比原来更难缠了，斯塔克。但说实话，这种程度还远远不足以控——”

“砰！”

宝石花细韧有力的藤蔓以金红色的战甲为土壤，奇异地、爆发式地生长并相互虬结！

它们出现得太迅速也太疯狂了，在场三人甚至都有“空气被瞬间挤兑出去”的体感；疯长的宝石花很快形成了一个直径等同于楼层层高的大球，托尼甚至下意识地启动了后向的安全弹射装置，好让出空间给似乎远远没有长够的植物们。

阿莱克斯赶紧往回收了一点儿。她自己都吓了一跳——这效果比她预计的足足好了四倍……或者是五倍！她确定这段时间她自身的魔力并没有得到这么喜人的增长，那原因一定就出在——

“董事长，”她叫托尼，难得有些眼巴巴求人的意思，“申请MARK42的外装甲合金样本。”

“批准。”董事长先生心情很好，但他完全没有放松警惕。他迅速比了个手势，只见一个崭新的装甲包迅速从更高的楼层悬垂下来，并极具观赏性地又组装成了一个钢铁侠。

邪神还在挣扎，藤蔓折断的悉索声不断响起，巨大的植物球逐渐向内坍塌——

“索尔！到底还要多久？你难道是堵车了吗！”托尼大声抱怨！

话音刚落，银色的雷神之锤从窗外疾驰而来，无比准确地敲上了刚刚挣脱出藤蔓球的洛基的脑袋！

洛基两眼一翻，干脆地晕了过去。

“噢……噢。”穿着红披风的阿萨神急急忙忙地降落，先是礼貌地对托尼和阿莱克斯打了个招呼，然后看向只露出一个脑袋、昏在一大坨藤蔓球球里的兄弟。

他露出了一个意味深长的笑容。

对中庭的现代小电器还不能娴熟运用的雷神拜托钢铁侠替他们兄弟拍了几张合照，“一会儿再给洛基来几张单人的。”索尔说，“这两天我要去绿茵园护理中心看望父亲，我打赌他会爱死这个的。”

“两天前你还因为怀疑你弟弟杀掉了你父亲而和我们放话说要亲手干掉他。”托尼.斯塔克从战甲中走了出来，嫌弃地看了一眼这个完全被毁坏的楼层，“现在你们又可以温馨地分享照片了。你们的家庭关系真令人耳目一新。”

索尔不以为意地咧嘴笑，先是对阿莱克斯眨眨眼，用口型飞快地说了声“啤酒”，然后不太熟练地摆弄着明显被他戴反了的耳机：“是的，是的弗瑞我在斯塔克大厦……托尼，弗瑞听起来快气疯了，我猜是因为你中途逃会、连线了复仇者频道又单独屏蔽他的事儿。”

阿莱克斯挑眉：“中途逃会？”

“我快饿死了，”复仇者联盟高级顾问看起来毫无反省的意思，他懒洋洋地掀起眼皮看了女巫一眼，“所以回纽约找点儿吃的……哦，好的，好的队长。”

“索尔你听到了，束缚器还要十几分钟才能被那个长着翅膀的黑人小伙儿送来。”托尼说，“再对你弟弟的脑袋来一锤子，索尔。以及，AA，你还有力气让你可爱的小植物再长得结实点儿吗？需不需要补充能量？一个芝士汉堡，一杯高糖饮料，或者一个托尼.斯塔克的吻什么的？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）“我就没对你吹嘘过队长是怎样赞美我的智慧的。”  
> “嗯……因为我确实没赞美过。”队长诚实地摊摊手。
> 
> 吧唧团子√， 洛基团子√，下一个是谁呢。


	29. Chapter 29

CH29

过了一会儿，带着明显军人气质的黑人小伙儿背着一对造型利索的机械翅膀，从窗口滑了进来。  
他摘下护目镜，友善且自信地对在场三人打了招呼，将一个半人高的滑轮箱子交给了索尔。

索尔顺利地为倒霉弟弟戴上了束缚装置——至今没掌握手机拍照功能的雷霆之神在使用同为“中庭人的科技小发明”、明显操作起来要复杂得多的洛基专用束缚装置时，居然呈现出一种托尼.斯塔克维修机械的娴熟。

辛酸了。

等托尼交代好安保和公关方面的事儿，两人就匆匆离开了大厦——哈皮和佩珀还不知道被恶作剧之神弄到哪儿去了！算起来，那两人失踪有一个多星期了，得赶紧把他们找回来。

阿莱克斯拿到了佩珀常用的签字笔。因为时间间隔实在有点儿久了，在对签字笔施展追踪魔法后，两人在纽约街头没头没脑地又转悠了一个多小时，魔法的指向才真正清晰起来。

他们来到了一栋三层楼的建筑面前。

“绿茵园疗养院，这名字我在哪儿听过……”阿莱克斯嘟囔着，但她很快又被系在手腕上的光团子吸引了注意力：“这个方向……地下室？”

托尼反应很快地向贾维斯索要这个疗养院的建筑图纸，并让他搜索近半月来附近道路的监控情况。

事情到这一步就非常容易了。他们很快找到了被反锁在废弃地下库房的哈皮和佩珀。令人惊讶的是，两人毫发无损。佩珀看起来有些疲倦，但看起来精神还好；哈皮就更是——

“我打赌你至少胖了五磅，兄弟。”托尼幸灾乐祸地说。

“你也不看看那个家伙给我们留的都是些什么？啤酒，薯片，彩虹软糖！”哈皮大声抱怨，“幸好这个见鬼的地方有一个完好的抽水马桶，热水也没有断，我和佩珀的便秘症状——”

“哈皮？”佩珀伸出食指和拇指，温柔地将哈皮腰间的肉转了90度，在男朋友故意夸张的惨叫声中抱了抱阿莱克斯，“谢谢你，亲爱的。谢谢你，托尼。我已经迫不及待想见到阳光了。”

鉴于哈皮和佩珀都是普通人，托尼与阿莱克斯潜入地下库房的路径显然不太适合他们。在简短的商量后，大家决定从“正常的通道”走出去，反正斯塔克工业的公关部非常值得信赖。

然后，他们就在一楼的入口与两小时前才分别的阿斯加德神兄弟撞了个正着。

“嗨？今天真是个……惊喜连连的日子，是吗朋友们？”索尔换上了一身休闲装，戴着鸭舌帽，看起来就像是哪个休假中的影视明星。

洛基则是穿着一套明显偏大的兜帽卫衣，并且被索尔乱糟糟围上了花纹古旧的紫色……流苏披肩，用来掩饰束缚器。

钢铁侠毫不吝啬地表达了自己对于这套搭配的欣赏。

洛基没法儿说话，只能杀气沉沉地盯着他们。

阿莱克斯却没怎么注意邪神这绝妙的着装风格，她的注意力在另一件事上：“噢噢绿茵园……！”

托尼也很快反应过来：“你们的父亲——”  
“是的，”索尔欢快地说，“他现在住在这里。你们要一块儿去见见他吗？”

……

当然要！那可是奥丁！

两人对视一眼，在对面同色系的眼睛里看到了一模一样的跃跃欲试。

“哈皮和佩珀怎么说？”

哈皮表示想给自己充满了超英的脑子放个假，并且他实在想念斯塔克大厦的按摩浴缸了。他拉着佩珀同大家先行告别。

“……我记起来了，他提到的那个按摩浴缸刚刚被我和那个围巾男孩砸得粉碎。”托尼小声同阿莱克斯道，“真令人遗憾。”

“一般人在表达遗憾的时候不会翘着嘴角，先生。”阿莱克斯指出。

“显然我不是一般人。我是那种比一般人聪明至少一百倍的有钱人。”托尼.斯塔克认真澄清。

阿莱克斯放纵自己的眼珠在眼眶里来了个大角度滑行。

————————————————————

九界第一神王和阿莱克斯想象得有些不太一样。

据说他已经活了超过五十万年了。生命走到尽头，逐渐失去奥丁之力的他看起来完全就是个普通老人。

——脾气不怎么好的普通老人。

他们推开门时，奥丁正推着轮椅坐在树下，为绿茵园疗养院连续三天往他的午餐里添加芦笋事儿大发脾气。他表示自己绝不会“对这种灭绝人性的事情妥协”，并且坚持要求在未来一周的下午茶中添加一倍的芝士饼干作为精神补偿。

这是奥丁？

阿莱克斯有些不可思议。

刚刚一瞬间，她以为自己又不小心穿越了时间线什么的，以至于看到了六十年后的托尼.斯塔克。

或许是她的小眼神太过明显了，被腹诽的当事人似笑非笑地冲她挑了挑眉。

“芦笋我可以，”托尼.斯塔克小声说，“但你如果要往我的午餐里加西芹，我就抱着你的腿在地上打滚。”

“等等，西芹？”女巫露出了一个震惊的表情，“我们不如讨论一下，你做了什么让我这样憎恨你？”

托尼笑得小胡子都翘了起来。

几步开外，小院子里的家族寒暄看似要暂时告一段落了。阿斯加德的至高皇室家庭显然不止这么多话要聊，但神明的礼仪让他们决定先招呼一下地球的客人们。

奥丁打发儿子们去给他拿零食。然后他转头，笑眯眯地向两人招手，让他们靠近坐下。

对于这位曾经凭借武力在征战中一统九界的神王，两人都保有了足够的敬意。他们先后报上了自己的名字。

“我知道你，托尼.斯塔克，那些媒体离开了斯塔克工业和钢铁侠这两个单词就不知道该怎么写新闻了……你可真烦人。”奥丁半真半假地吹着胡子说，“而这位年轻的女士……有一位值得尊敬的中庭守门人和我提起过你的名字，你的天赋相当有趣。”

奥丁提到了之前洛基使用权杖打开通道、帮助齐塔瑞人攻占地球的事儿。他轻描淡写地将它形容成一个“让人苦恼的小错误”；他对洛基将哈皮和佩珀绑来，阴差阳错代替他们承受了恐怖袭击又坚持角色扮演的行为嘲弄了一番，称之为“混杂了别扭赎罪心理的、失败的人类观察行为”。

托尼.斯塔克没有对此发表评论，但他下意识地摩挲着他的新式电子表——那是个召唤装甲的信号器。

奥丁看到了，但他完全没放在心上。

“斯塔克，你现在在想，我果然是个居心不良的强大外星人——但你很快就会发现我其实是个彻头彻尾的疯子。” 九界的神王阴森森地龇了龇牙，“不瞒你说，正是洛基剥夺了我的力量，将我赶下王位，又把我流放到这个会强迫老人家食用芦笋的疯狂疗养院的。”

“别这么惊讶地看着我，好吧，好吧，我得承认我们的家庭关系比较……复杂。”奥丁试图解释，“怎么说呢，反正我也快要死了，在这种时候顺势满足小儿子对王位的夙愿，弥补一下他的成长缺憾，没什么不好的。”

“快要死了？可索尔说阿萨神族的力量是随着年龄的增长而增长的？”托尼提出疑问。

“是啊，我也曾经以为我的力量是无穷无尽的……可生命总该有个终点。”奥丁沉默了一会儿，他老迈的、几乎淹没在褶子里的眼珠定定地看着远方，“弗丽嘉离开后，我又不得不重新开始思考一些东西……”

他现在看起来像个真正的神王了，阿莱克斯想。

“我错过了很多东西。我曾认为它们无关紧要，我既然拥有了这样的力量，就应该珍惜它、专注于提升它，站在所有人的最前方，用它来庇护我的家人和子民，这样才算是承担起了它给我带来的责任。”奥丁缓缓地说，“但那仅仅是我的认为……这样做的我，究竟了为了家人和子民而活，为了自己的虚荣而活，还是……被力量操控，为它而活？”

“……”

“同为被宇宙青睐的幸运儿，托尼.斯塔克，你在力量的掌握上是没希望超过我了，但我衷心祝愿你……在别的什么地方能走得比我更远一点儿。”奥丁耸耸肩膀，又变成了那个讨人厌的老头，“我对此不太乐观。老实说，你显得特别不开窍，我那个傻乎乎的二儿子都跑在你前面了。”

就在这时，傻乎乎的二儿子领着他的紫围巾弟弟，甩着巨大一袋零食出现在了院子门口。

接下来是阿斯加德的家庭聚会时间了。托尼和阿莱克斯很识趣地站了起来，向奥丁告别。

“最后一个善意的提醒——在齐塔瑞人的事件中，洛基一度被他的权杖彻底控制，”趁着索尔热情地向阿莱克斯推荐零食的空当，老迈的神王狡诈一笑，压低声音飞快地对托尼道，“警惕那些宝石。你可以认为我是在无底线地替他开脱，但你迟早也会体验到的，斯塔克。”

————————————————————

两人一路无话地走出了养老院。阿莱克斯悄悄打量着那张线条完美、明显正陷入思维旋涡的侧脸，盘算着要用什么高热量食物给这个家伙解解压。

她的思考没有持续太久。

当他们从一条小巷子里穿出来，回到主干道时，他们在前方的路灯下看到了一个熟悉的身影。

尼克.弗瑞。

虽说是有计划的假死，但他确实在和冬日战士的交手中受了不轻的伤。他的气色实在有点差，以往黑亮黑亮的皮肤完全失去了光泽，当然这也有可能是因为他今天的乔装——

“局长，看到你真高兴。”阿莱克斯没忍住，问道，“我想知道，你会，呃，认识一条深紫色的流苏披肩吗？它和你的帽子看起来很配套。”

托尼.斯塔克：“问都不用问他肯定认识——弗瑞，这顶紫得吓人的毛线帽真是棒极了，它让你看起来像一块至少过期了两年的树莓巧克力布丁。”

“……不懂你们在说什么。”局长板着脸说。

出人意料的，这位此时应该在华盛顿忙得不可开交的神盾局局长，是为了女巫而专门跑这一趟的。

他拿出一卷分量不轻的羊皮卷轴。

“就在斯塔克逃会不久后，有一只猫头鹰抓破了我的窗户。”弗瑞局长说，“一位名为米勒娃.麦格的女士给我寄来了这封信，她自称是你的校长。她显然关注着神盾局和九头蛇近日的纷争，并相当有诚意地与我分享了一些情报。”

“这些年，九头蛇在欧洲建立了不少邪恶的地下研究所，其中某些研究所已经明晃晃地把手伸向了魔法侧。他们先前隐瞒得不错，但鉴于我们近日对九头蛇的高压清扫行为，麦格女士与——”他扫了一眼羊皮纸，“英国魔法部，得以获知了一些蛛丝马迹。”

“他们对此非常震惊且愤怒，并且开始郑重考虑与我们这些——”他又扫了一眼羊皮纸，“麻瓜特工合作的可能性。”

“？”托尼费解地看着弗瑞对着一卷完全空白的羊皮纸扫来扫去，“冒昧问一句，你在看什么？”

“简单的加密咒语，”阿莱克斯解释道，“只有特定人才能读出信的内容。”

“是的，其他复仇者也一个字儿都看不见……神奇的魔法。言归正传，你的校长向我推荐了你，艾弗里小姐，当然，她再三强调，你的意愿是最重要的。”弗瑞将手头的羊皮卷翻到最后，向阿莱克斯展示道，“如果我们达成了一致，我需要在末尾空白处签下承诺协议，然后就可以正式接收你的档案了。说实话，这不是我第一次想招募你。我注意到你对我们的组织还是有点儿兴趣的，如果没有什么人的阻挠——”

“这个‘什么人’正准备阻挠第二次，并且预定了未来的第三次、第四次、每一次。”托尼.斯塔克沉沉地盯着弗瑞，“想都别想，局长，别把她扯进来。”

阿莱克斯潦草地翻阅着麦格校长的来信。校长显然一早就知道这封信会被直接递到阿莱克斯的手上，她在信里详细阐述了九头蛇那些人体研究对魔法侧的影响、几大家族对于此事的反应、魔法部已经展开的对策等等。

麦格校长甚至还贴心地提到了她的父母。

“……我拜访了艾弗里夫妇，与他们进行了一场很有深度的对话，并有幸取得了他们的认可。我想他们会在不远的未来与艾弗里小姐商讨此事。”

后半部分则是一堆措辞严谨的保密条款，包括对于阿莱克斯个人的信息安全、工作时长、工作报酬等等都有……近乎苛刻的限制。

巫师之间其实不太流行档案、简历这种东西，也从来没有用档案约束劳工的做法。

她猜测麦格校长在这儿玩了个无伤大雅的小把戏——如果弗瑞确实在这份协议上签了字，他就会被这些复杂的条款约束，并史无前例地得到魔法侧，至少是霍格沃兹相当力度的支持；但对于阿莱克斯本人，弗瑞并不能享有什么雇主的特权，他能得到的，大概率就是当初她和卡门带来纽约的报到单子一份——以便他对阿莱克斯有个稍微全面的了解。

不愧是霍格沃兹。

旁边，托尼还在和弗瑞拌嘴。

“……我不知道现在复联已经萧条到让你要向一个还没有合法饮酒权的小孩子下手了，弗瑞，你清醒一点儿。”

“需要我数一数这个小孩子几次救了你的命吗，斯塔克，到底是谁不清醒？”弗瑞低声说，“收起你那套自大的英雄主义——”

“是的，是的她棒极了，”托尼咬牙切齿，“但这不是你把她骗上战场的理由。”

“我加入。”阿莱克斯说。

“嘿——”托尼瞪大眼睛，“别犯傻，AA，你以为复联是什么？咋咋呼呼的兄弟会？还是你的魁地奇队伍？复联是——”

“是要玩儿命的，对抗邪恶且厉害的敌人来让世界和平，”阿莱克斯说，“最近我还挺了解你日常在做些什么的。”

“我这是——等等，我们可不一样！”

“确实不一样，”阿莱克斯耸耸肩，“你在乎拯救世界多一点儿，我暂时还没那么大的格局。”

“我在乎托尼.斯塔克多一点儿。所以你加入复联，我加入你加入的组织。”

放出这句……连弗瑞都觉得有些惊心动魄的宣言（没看那个钢铁侠耳朵都红了吗），黑发的女巫专心致志地研究了一下羊皮纸的尾端。

“来吧局长，我去给你找支羽毛笔，”她说，“带这款熏烤纹路的羊皮纸讨厌麻瓜的书写工具，它会冲你脸上喷鼻涕虫的。”


	30. Chapter 30

CH30

尼克.弗瑞确实非常需要帮手。

洞察计划击碎了他对政府的信任，他完全没有重建神盾局的打算了；但他又无法放弃这几十年下来，他作为一名标准的美利坚特工被灌输的“维护世界和平”的使命。

那是他的信仰。

所以，他将神盾局的嫡系队伍重新编排、转入地下；同时，他也在试图招募着更多拥有非凡能力的人，以便共同应付未来的危机。

复仇者联盟的会议又一次在斯塔克大厦召开。这次的主题是迎新。

弗瑞在开场的时候就给了复仇者们一个巨大的惊喜。他神秘兮兮地拍了拍手，首先向大家引见了——

“寇森！”

在短暂的愣怔后，史蒂夫.罗杰斯第一个站了起来，大步走上前去用力地拥抱这个总是温和微笑的特工，“菲尔……欢迎回来。”

复仇者们依次上去拥抱了他。他们看起来都高兴极了，哪怕说的话不是特别动听——

“肤色晒得恰到好处，”托尼评价，“它让你的发际线高得不那么明显。”

“抱歉寇森，我之前偶然看到神盾局在清理你的办公桌，以为你再也，呃，就拿了你收藏的美国队长盾牌模型。我一会儿就还给你。”克林特说。

“克林特？”托尼嘲道，“我没想到你——”

“钢铁侠的反应炉周边我也买了。”克林特反应很快地保证。

“浩克的呢？”班纳博士期待地问。

“浩克有什么周边，短裤吗？”娜塔莎凉凉地说。

“……索尔想知道什么是周边。”阿莱克斯提醒道。

索尔：“对，什么是周边？”

“……”寇森欣慰道：“局长，我想我找回点儿工作的感觉了。”

“……恭喜你。”弗瑞清清嗓子，引回大家的注意力，“希尔要去收拢世界各地的神盾局特工，这段时间你们的日常事务由寇森负责。那么，现在来介绍第一位新成员。”

一份带着浓厚军方风格的的简历也出现在了全息屏幕上。简历中表情坚毅、眼神锐利的退伍军人如今正坐在队长身侧。

众人齐刷刷地看向他。实际年龄并不算大（尤其在复联当中）的黑人小伙儿明显有些紧张，但他仍然开朗地笑了，咧出一嘴白牙。

“山姆.威尔逊，代号猎鹰。特种兵，曾在58师空降救援部队服役，退役后在退伍军人服务处工作。具有极强的战术侦查及反侦察能力，擅长机动性作战方式，信息捕获与分析，以及……等等，what the——”

“‘以及一个正常特种空军应该擅长的一切技能到底要罗列多少才算见鬼的详细’……”先前与山姆已经有过合作基础的红发特工吹了声口哨，“印象深刻。”

“哦上帝……我传错版本了，我可以解释，局长。”山姆非常窘迫，以至于人人都能从他巧克力色的皮肤下看出一层红色。

“……”弗瑞深吸了一口气，感谢初代复仇者们带给他的历练，他现在能够相当心平气和地应付这类状况了，“……这么说吧，这小子曾经是EXO-7猎鹰机密计划的一员。这对威风的翅膀有多难掌控呢——”

弗瑞朝空中投掷了数张仿生飞行翼的结构设计图：“威尔逊是迄今为止EXO-7计划的唯一幸存者。我必须强调的是，他也是迄今为止执行任务最多、完成任务综合评级难度最高的一位……非常优秀。因为伤亡率和经费的问题，这个项目被勒令终止，威尔逊本人也没有兴趣转移到别的部队，这才导致了他的退役——据我所知，当初不少将军对他虎视眈眈。”

“威尔逊有望成为复联重要的一块空战拼图，但我们恐怕得在他的装备方面下点儿功夫。”弗瑞看向工作台，“怎么样，天才科学家们？”

“飞行翼是很有趣的思路，但军方做得太糙了——没有防御能力，恶劣天气的作战能力基本归零。”就这点儿时间，托尼已经根据图纸搭建了蓝光模型，兴致勃勃地在手头摆弄着玩儿了，“我想想……护目镜、背甲都应该起到支持作用，飞行翼本身可发挥的余地也很大，是不是博士？”

“没问题，交给我们吧。”班纳博士承诺道。

弗瑞满意地点点头：“那么来看下一位新成员。在座绝大多数人应该已经认识了，阿莱克夏.奥利凡德.艾弗里小姐，来自英国的女巫。”

弗瑞将阿莱克斯的档案滑到了空中。

影印件更加凸显了羊皮纸的纹路和它毛糙的边缘。这样一份使用传统花体字书写的档案，和山姆现代且简洁的履历并排摆在一块儿，对比感极其鲜明。

如阿莱克斯之前猜测的一样，弗瑞手中的文件，和她带去伍尔沃斯的报道单十分相似。

不同的地方在于，她的身份终于变成了毕业生；另外，除去成绩和证书的罗列之外，麦格校长亲自给她写了一段评价。

“……拥有高超的飞行技巧和协同指挥能力；熟练掌握幻影移形，并在战斗类魔法方面有显著天赋。继承了母系家族的魔杖制作手艺，能独立制作魔杖，稳定对咒语效果进行增幅（特别标注：增幅效果非常惊人，艾弗里小姐甚至能用简单的开锁咒炸掉一整面墙壁）。因为独一无二地使用以金属为杖芯的魔杖，因此被称为——”

“钢铁的新娘？”克林特发出一声怪叫。

阿莱克斯捏了捏额角。

这种事情没必要特地强调的，麦格校长！

她从没在意过自己各式各样的外号。“钢铁的新娘”这种说法也确实曾经在她的默认下，变成了她在霍格沃兹决斗场响亮的代称——谁让她是钢铁侠的死忠粉呢！

但在如今的场合，这个外号就……太羞耻了！

她甚至从没和钢铁侠本人提起过！

好极了，现在所有人都看着她了。

她下意识地去看托尼.斯塔克的反应，却头一回在眼神刚刚对上的时候，就仿佛被什么烫到一般，仓仓皇皇地逃开了。

托尼.斯塔克搞不好真的是个男巫。比如他现在就大概率在展示用眼神隔空吃人的无杖魔法。

……而且吃得很色|情。

阿莱克斯在心里气势汹汹地指责道。

“老实说，这是神盾局第一次与像艾弗里女士这样的巫师进行接触。”奸猾的神盾局局长等复仇者们眉来眼去够了，才像是什么都没发生似的接着说，“我暂时提不出什么稳妥的实力提升方案。近期，魔法侧盟友会与我开展一定程度的信息共享，这个问题我们可以押后研究……至少从目前的情况看来，我们这位年轻的女巫小姐已经足够‘管用’了。”

“局长，我有个问题。”寇森好奇地打量着阿莱克斯，眼神带着特工特有的锐利，但却是清澈而充满善意的，“来自母系家族的魔杖制作手艺……冒昧问一句，小姐，你们巫师是必须凭借魔杖，才能够施放法术的吗？”

“对于绝大部分巫师而言是这样，”阿莱克斯解释道，“极少数实力强大的巫师可以稳定地施展无杖魔法，但这非常少见，而且大多数是些无伤大雅的辅助类的法术，比如让你的杯子从客厅自己飞到洗碗池里这样。”

盖勒特·格林德沃之后，就基本没有关于攻击类魔法被无杖、稳定施展的记载了。

“在几天前的战斗中，洛基一早就折断了你的所有魔杖，但你依旧成功地变出了那些漂亮的植物？”

“那是血源魔法，家族天赋——几乎每个纯血家族都有点儿代代相传的小秘密。绝大部分的血源魔法可以脱离魔杖施展，你可以把它当做一种本能，就像植物天生就会光合作用似的。”阿莱克斯想了想，换了个角度对寇森说明，“魔杖像是枪支，我们的魔力则是各种各样的弹药；我们通过念出咒语往里装填不同的‘弹药’、用特定的姿势挥动它去‘扣动扳机’——这个比喻有些粗暴了，魔法是精妙和高深的，它牵扯到许多至今不为人所知的规则……你姑且先这么理解。”

寇森恍然大悟地点了点头。

“我觉得我也听懂了，”克林特摸着下巴道，“也就是说，阿莱克斯，你母亲的家族，是巫师界的军火商？”

“……可以这么说？”阿莱克斯骄傲地抬起脖下巴，“奥利凡德，世界上最好的魔杖制作家。”

“……”克林特见鬼似的来回打量着阿莱克斯和托尼。

心思敏锐的娜塔莎很快反应了过来，她笑着往沙发上一靠，发出愉悦的咂舌声。

“军火商，钢铁，飞行单位。哦上帝，你们甚至有几乎一样的发色和瞳色。”班纳博士瞪大眼睛。

“……我对你寄予厚望，艾弗里小姐，”弗瑞板着脸道，“我发誓我不想看到Tony. Stark-Female v.”

“不会的，局长，”阿莱克斯笃定道，“我发誓我至少是个plus v.”

托尼.斯塔克爆发出一阵趾高气昂的大笑声。

队长忍俊不禁，并试图搅混水：“我不想在这个时候坏气氛，托尼，但据我所知斯塔克工业在至少半年前就放弃了军火条线，如今世界上最好的军火商是——”

“汉默工业。”娜塔莎对答如流。

“哦噢。”索尔痛心地摇了摇头，“家世不般配了。你们谁有汉默的联系方式？”

“……贾维斯。”托尼面无表情地说，“打开E3C区域的消防水枪，最高强度。”

复仇者们怪叫着上蹿下跳，笑嘻嘻地扭打成了一团，并在弗瑞局长的严肃喝止声中，把他丢进了那条已经变成了巨大吸水海绵的沙发里。

——那里还有一只被高压水枪喷傻了的猎鹰。

“我……我刚刚可什么都没说？”新加入的黑人小伙儿目瞪口呆。

“别在意，”眼见着战场转移了，阿莱克斯慢悠悠地走到了山姆旁边，递给他一个糖果盒子，“吃巧克力蛙么？”

“哦好的谢谢……”山姆特别恍惚，接过袋子看都没看就撕了往嘴里一倒——

“唔唔唔唔唔！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 弗瑞局长抽空询问了索尔，神王奥丁与他们兄弟都谈了些什么。  
> “先是嘲笑了洛基一番，”索尔明显回忆起了什么有趣的对话，冰蓝色的眼睛整个愉悦地弯了起来，“然后我们聊了聊疗养院的伙食，我去给他换了个午餐计划。”  
> “最后……”索尔突然又沉默起来了。他闷声不吭地玩了一会儿锤子，缓缓道：“最后他说他特别思念我的母亲。”  
> “他说幸好，自己只剩不到三十天可活，这令人疯狂的思念很快就可以不再折磨他了。”


	31. Chapter 31

CH31

最后，斯塔克先生终于卑劣地凭借他产权所有人的优势，把在场的复仇者和特工们都弄得湿哒哒了。

——包括他自己。

感谢清洁能源，感谢完备的暖气供给系统，也感谢贾维斯一直坚持储备崭新的待客衣物，让大名鼎鼎的复仇者们不至于在纽约的冬天排队抽着鼻子去社区医院领维C糖浆。

在贾维斯的引导下，大家穿着款式相同的米色棉质衣物，舒舒服服地集合在了一个干爽的楼层，来了一顿高热量的集体午餐。

“我有个提议，”托尼咀嚼着一片他精挑细选的，“一定是这盒里头熏肉最多”的披萨，若有所思地开口道，“既然你们已经不打算在华盛顿继续上班了，要不要干脆住到这儿来？”

……

“……”托尼放下披萨抗议，“没必要这么看着我？你们是不是对我有什么误解？拜托，学生时代我的生日趴体从来就是最热闹的那个——”

“别这样托尼，我们只是担心你会后悔……”娜塔莎语速缓慢地说。

“毕竟我们都知道你真正想邀请的只有一个……”克林特眨眨眼睛。

“？”班纳博士正在专心致志地拆解一根鸡翅，“我不知道？哪一个？”

“我也不太确定，是班纳还是浩克？”阿莱克斯真诚发问。

“……那我猜是浩克。”索尔说，“托尼喜欢绿色。我记得以前他喝水都要喝绿色的。”

“嘿我那不是——”托尼瞠目结舌，“队长？你的公道呢？你就只是在愉快地、真诚地发笑吗？”

“是吧？毕竟我就是个真诚的人。”队长说，然后宽容地接住了笑倒在他身上的克林特。

“……行。爱住不住。”房东爸爸翻了个白眼，报复性地抢走了最后一只烤蒜配帕玛尔干酪口味儿的鸡腿。

克林特嗖的一下从队长腿上跳到了房东爸爸的腿上：“住！但大家都知道神盾局最近怕是发不出工资所以租金的事儿——”

“打算用工资来支付斯塔克大厦的租金？”弗瑞板着脸道，“那你不适合在神盾局上班。”

“据我所知斯塔克大厦的起居室至少有1200平方英尺，”寇森严谨地评论，“全套清洁能源，智能家具，纽约中心高空观景平台……”

“以及一个睡到斯塔克的机会。”娜塔莎补充。

“以及一个睡到斯塔克的机会。”寇森点头，“想想巴菲特的午餐？我个人认为托尼.斯塔克在敛财方面的成就并不亚于巴菲特，而且他与巴菲特相比最显著的优势是，他依然有一睡的价值。”

在进行以上论述时，寇森完美地管理了表情，使自己无限接近一个从业年限过长的、毫无激情的财经评论员。

他继续以那种正经到乏味的语调发出灵魂拷问：“你做好准备为这份潜在溢价支付租金了吗，克林特？”

“不，永远不。”鹰眼斩钉截铁地说。

“如果你们一定要继续这个话题，一分钟后你们就能收到前几次集结的费用账单，你们，每一个。差旅费我请了，为了我们薄如玉米片的友谊。”纽约首富语速平稳地宣告，“以及——别以为没人看见——你不能再给她酒了索尔，这里是美国，而你面前那个姑娘她还没满二十一岁。”

“我以为你以为她满了？”索尔惊讶地说，“不然你怎么敢——喔——是吧。”

众人齐刷刷看向索尔。

“‘喔’是什么？我们想听，索尔。”红发的美艳特工柔情款款地说。

托尼：“？？？我也想听，你说清楚，阿斯加德人，‘喔’是什么？”

众人又齐刷刷看向托尼。

“……看啊，他确实非常坦荡，”班纳博士对大家说，“所以……”

索尔：“喔。”

克林特：“……这回我听懂了。”

史蒂夫：“我也听懂了。”

山姆：“我也……？”

托尼：“……布鲁斯，你的早教宝宝培训班在招生的时候不审核年龄的吗？”

“为什么话题的走向总是这样？”阿莱克斯提出异议，“我想谈谈索尔和简。”

“简不在这儿。”索尔说，“而且他们和简都不太熟。”

“但你就不一样了，阿莱克斯，同时挤兑你俩，双倍的快乐。”克林特快活地咧开嘴。

“……”阿莱克斯定定地看了他一会儿，突然转向女特工：“Nat，克林特有追求过你吗？”

“我在？什么？不我想他并没有——”

“阿莱克斯！我没有——不是，我为什么要，”克林特大声说，“我和娜塔莎才不是——”

“Nat，他想追求你。这事儿他应该想了挺久了。”阿莱克斯笃定地说，“女巫总是能看得到被隐藏起来的真相。”

“……她缺一个水晶球，其他完美。”猎鹰小声对队长说。

克林特还在大声辩解着，但所有人都敏锐地发现，一贯伶牙俐齿的鹰眼这会儿只会反反复复念叨“不是”，“我没”，“真的没”几个干巴巴的单词。

“他的耳朵红得吓人；而且从刚才开始，他一直没敢和罗曼诺夫特工对上眼神。这局我站女巫。”寇森有条有理地分析。

阿莱克斯似笑非笑地瞟了窘迫的克林特一眼，手指敲了敲金属叉子，一朵宝石花在众目睽睽中抽芽、开放。

她把它摘了下来，递给面露惊讶的美丽特工：“克林特给你的礼物。”

娜塔莎难得无法维持精明淡定的表情，几乎称得上有些怔愣地接过递到她面前的、真实得甚至在散发植物特有清香的花枝。

她伸出并不细腻的、布满枪茧和太多训练痕迹的手指，碰了碰那个标准花朵形状、却又完全不脆弱的景天科植物。

“不，是女巫给我的礼物。”

比顶级的沙弗莱石还要摄人心魄的绿眼睛笑得弯了起来。太了解如何恃美行凶的顶级特工微微倾身，趁女巫还没反应过来的时候在她嘴角印了一个吻。

“很漂亮，我很喜欢。”

她低声说，心满意足地看到女巫侧脸细碎的、半透明的绒毛仿佛突然睡醒了一样颤巍巍地立了起来。

“……你们慢慢吃，我去训练室玩玩。”娜塔莎伸了个懒腰，花豹似的走出了大厅。

“……我去研究我的魔杖。”阿莱克斯若无其事地站起来（被自己的左脚绊了一下），也出去了。

托尼.斯塔克：“……”

克林特.巴顿：“……”

其余复仇者和特工们：“嘻嘻嘻嘻哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“……”，克林特眼巴巴地、求救地看向托尼：“全知全能的钢铁侠——”

“闭嘴，”全知全能的钢铁侠冷漠地说，“你的账单马上就到，注意查收邮件。”


	32. Chapter 32

CH32

钱是一切。

斯塔克大厦很快又修缮一新。巨大的A在大厦的顶端立起，原本只是钢铁侠专用的装甲部署通道也更改成了足够停放隐形战机的多功能停机坪。

除了托尼.斯塔克自己，其余复仇者们的详细身份都没有曝光在公众视野之中。更加隐蔽的升降系统和专用通道被建立了起来，使复仇者们可以在不用主动伪装的情况下频繁出入大厦，并不会被普通员工发现。

托尼表示这只是一段“短暂的过度时期”，他已经在逐步转移斯塔克工业普通员工的办公地点了。

“佩珀告诉我，这栋楼的产权交割刚刚完成了，”他站在落地窗边，指着距离复仇者大厦约莫一个街区的、高度不相上下的摩天大楼，“内部装修的更新大约在两个月内可以结束，之后我会让普通员工都转移到那儿去。”

“好极了，斯塔克总裁你真棒——”克林特啪啪啪鼓掌，并询问山姆，“帮我看看，伙计，我脸上的笑容有没有显得特别仇富？”

“有。”山姆遗憾地说。

“那就抓紧时间去训练——到你的课程了，克林特。”队长拍拍鹰眼的肩膀，“抱怨并不会让你的财富增值。”

“训练也不会。”他嘟嘟囔囔地说。

除了弗瑞和寇森出发前往西海岸的神盾局备用基地、抓紧清扫九头蛇势力之外，其余复仇者都在这座大楼获得了一个属于自己的房间。当这群各自为战时就足够突出的家伙们聚在一起、并且决心共同完成某件事时——比如保护地球、一起变强什么的，他们总能取得可怕的进展。

比如阿莱克斯的杖芯续航问题。

托尼.斯塔克确实是个无可争议的天才——如阿莱克斯所愿，他没什么困难地把自己打造成了科学与魔法的跨界复合型专家。

阿莱克斯返回z国之前丢给他的一桶羊皮纸很好地为他架构了一个关于魔杖杖芯、合金结构、和魔力增幅的知识体系。他也不去拓展别的魔法知识领域，就专注于研究阿莱克斯抛出的问题，并且，其实在恐怖分子炸了马里布别墅之前就已经有些一定的进展。

如今，有了活生生的女巫配合实验，这颗代表了人类智慧顶端的漂亮脑子很快就得出了结论：在阿莱克斯极其特殊的金属亲和力天赋下，金属杖芯能够带给她的魔力增幅，与施法瞬间被她震断的分子键成正比。而施展魔法，明显也是一种能量交换、并异形表现的行为——

“魔法侧的神奇规则似乎认为，分子键断裂的金属是一种廉价的能量——非常廉价，”托尼解释，“所以它‘拿走’你大半支、整支杖芯作为你使用多倍魔力的代价。”

“于是，你会感觉，能够带给你高倍增幅的金属消耗得极快，而消耗稳定的金属在魔力增幅上就没有那么好的效果。而且，你瞧——”

穿着黑色工字背心、戴着辅助计算眼镜的科学家将两只手都伸进了一个造型很皮的全息抽屉里，满满当当地抱出一大堆经过统一处理的动图，哗啦一下全丢到了半空中。

“看，规则的交换，永远是从最外层金属——或者说，从和魔杖杖壁直接接触的那层金属开始的。这非常有趣，它完全是不符合科学侧对能量交换的一切现有认知……就姑且当它是一种客观的公理吧，退休以后我或许会去研究它……”

黑发的女巫坐在对面的工作台上，两条笔直的长腿漫不经心地蜷着，听得特别专注，间或恍然大悟地点一点头。

——至少在班纳博士看起来是这样的。

“既然是分子键的问题，我倒是有个想——”斯塔克教授顿了顿，敏锐地指出，“阿莱克斯，你在走神。”

“我没有。”

“那么重复一下关于分子键的推理逻辑。”

“……”阿莱克斯理不直气也壮：“我是个巫师，教授，天经地义我无法弄懂任何科学逻辑，不然要崩人物设定的。”

托尼.斯塔克深深吸了口气。

房间内的气氛顿时变得紧绷起来。

——至少在班纳博士看起来是这样的。

“呃，托尼，其实我觉得阿莱克斯说得也没错？”班纳博士试图缓和气氛。

“布鲁斯，我有些话单独和AA谈，抱歉。”

“托尼？我知道当你挖空心思备了课后却发现学生走神是多么令人沮丧的事情但是——”

“谢谢，布鲁斯。”

班纳博士被托尼明显压抑着什么的语气吓了一跳。他在阿莱克斯安抚的眼神中妥协了，有些担忧地走了出去，并在关上门前冲女巫比划了一个“有事随时呼叫”的手势。

好吧，好吧，他们毕竟更熟悉一些。没有他的干扰，希望他们能够放下面子，消除误会……

托尼.斯塔克对于知识的捍卫可真令人敬佩，就是偶尔太较真了点儿，伤和气。

——至少在班纳博士看起来是这样的。

——————————————————

“你有一次坦诚交代的机会，坏学生。”托尼.知识的捍卫者.斯塔克把自己挤进女巫的腿间，颇有些居高临下地训导道，“差生小姐，你在想些什么？”

“肌肉，专注工作的样子，和不管看了多少次也酷毙了的交互式全息工作台。”

一击即中的训导员有些惊讶：“我以为你会狡辩一下。”

“……事实上我确实狡辩了。”差生小姐非常小声地咕哝着，眼神飞快地在什么人的腰胯和嘴唇之间逛了一圈。

训导员突然觉得空调的温度有些过高了。他哑着嗓子问：“知道错哪儿了吗？”

“差不多知道，”阿莱克斯目光飘忽，但仍旧嘴硬，“下次还敢。”

“……令人印象深刻的发言。”

斯塔克教授发现自己严重低估了学生的顽劣程度，所以他决定对学生进行体罚。

他挤压、推搡、控制她，甚至咬她湿润而丰满的下唇。

直到她呜呜咽咽地张开嘴，他又用滚烫而粗粝的舌头去折磨她的。

两人分开时，气息都有些不稳。

她压抑且急促地小口吸气，就着这个距离，特别不知节制地打量他。

这个家伙无疑是十分英俊的。某位艳冠好莱坞的影后在谈起与斯塔克董事长短暂的交往经历时就这样表示：“我不是那种掘金女孩儿，让我低头的是他的美色。”

这一年多来，在战火与责任的打磨下，他瘦了，彻底没了rich kid特有的奶油气儿，那张脸也确实变得更凌厉迷人了——

但让阿莱克斯特别上瘾的，却不单纯是他被人交口称赞的面部轮廓，而是他眼里的孩子气。

平时藏得还挺好的，可当这个男人回到自己的实验室，修理他那些古里古怪的钢铁机器，以及和复仇者们热热闹闹地拌嘴时，他的眼睛就显得特别亮，活像个等待蚂蚁搬家的小孩儿。

人类极致的智慧，浸透风月场的荷尔蒙，和一尘不染的天真。

一个极端的矛盾体，托尼.斯塔克。

“……怎么这样看着我。”他说，“你看起来像是准备给我下药。”

“……说不定呢。”

“那你快下，熬一锅那种让自制力和良心消失得无影无踪的魔药，”他将她的膝盖又推开了点儿，火热的躯体咄咄逼人地贴得更近了，“我就满脑子全是让你哭着喊我名字的糟糕想法了。”

“……先生，队长和寇森探员刚刚返回大厦。根据他们的交谈，他们将直接来拜访阿莱克斯小姐……预计还有四分钟抵达本楼层。”贾维斯突然出声。

“……”

“……”

“索尔前两天煎牛排用的围裙就放在隔壁，”阿莱克斯红着脸瞄他，抬抬下巴示意他关注一下自己的，呃，状态，“是皮卡丘图案的，你将就一下？”

“不需要，科学家有自己的方法，”托尼恶狠狠地捏了捏她的鼻子，有些窘迫地朝起居室方向小跑，“克制点儿你的眼神，女巫，别让我前功尽弃。”

——————————————————

贾维斯的预报永远比天气预报准确。四分钟后，金发蓝眼的美国大兵带着寇森，彬彬有礼地敲响了实验室的大门。

钢铁侠和黑发女巫完全是一副刚刚从热烈的科学(魔法？)讨论中自拔出来的样子。

“来新任务了，艾弗里小姐。”寇森递了一个厚厚的文件包给阿莱克斯，“其实队长和我私心都希望你能至少进行一年的训练，然后再从美国本土的任务开始……但局长说得对，时机有时候就是这么凑巧。”

“凑巧什么？”钢铁侠现在看起来像一只护崽的鹈鹕，他抢先拿走了文件包，一边拆一边嘲讽，“这是什么，英国神秘魔法学校的校招宣传策略吗，有什么大事非得一个刚毕业的小女巫——”

“因为我妈妈被九头蛇抓走了。”

“……卡门！”阿莱克斯惊讶地跑上前，成功从美国大兵身后扯出一个看起来状态差极了的女巫，“嘿亲爱的！梅林啊，我该想到的，你一直没有回我的猫头鹰……”

卡门抖着手把自己埋进阿莱克斯的肩膀，发出一声嘶哑的呜咽。

“冈特小姐的母亲，缪丽根.冈特女士，此前一直独居在大汉格顿的老宅中。冈特小姐此前从美国返回大汉格顿省亲，但因为……与母亲关系生疏，她大多时候都独自住在地下藏书库中。”

“所以，当她的母亲被九头蛇绑架的时候，很不幸，冈特小姐并不在现场。”

“特工们是在追查九头蛇途中与冈特小姐相遇的。弗瑞第一时间将事件反馈给了英国魔法部，结合一些其他的情报，神盾局几乎确定九头蛇正在欧洲据点研究魔法与人体改造。”史蒂夫说，“而且应该取得了一定进展。这是一个月来，大汉格顿附近发生的第三起巫师失踪案件，被害者都是女巫，年龄都在30岁以上。”

托尼皱眉翻看着那些画质不甚清晰的照片：“巫师的政府呢？叫……魔法部，是不是？他们不管这个？”

“管，但他们一般得先开开会。”阿莱克斯了然地轻轻拍着好友的后背。

“格兰杰小姐努力过了，但长老庭的成员们坚持要先‘讨论讨论’，”卡门尖锐地笑了一声，“并勉为其难地将会议安排从下周五提前到了下周二。”

“我们自己去。”阿莱克斯说，“什么时候可以出发？”

“如果你没问题的话，我们明天一早就走。”史蒂夫温和地看着女巫们，“我和娜塔莎也一起。实话说，我们也在寻找一位失踪的……亲人。”

噢是的，是的，史蒂夫和娜塔莎一直在秘密追查某个失踪人口的下落。

“那我也要去。”托尼.斯塔克说，“明天上午是吧？具体地址在哪儿？我让哈皮安排一下对接事宜。”

“局长恐怕有别的任务给你，钢铁侠。”寇森有些为难地扬了扬手中的另一个文件袋，“我们有洛基那支权杖的下落了。作为唯一一个免疫过心灵控制的人，斯塔克，你恐怕得和索尔一起——”

“不，我选择阿莱克斯。”

“……”队长试图劝阻，“其实我们的任务地点距离不算太远，如果你们先完成了任务，当然欢迎你们——”

“不，阿莱克斯。”

“托尼——”

“等等等什么玩意儿在我口袋——”

“卡门？怎么了？”

卡门匆匆忙忙把阿莱克斯推开，然后众人眼睁睁地看见一只，呃……

“蓝顶鹛鸫？”

阿莱克斯倒吸一口凉气，她不着痕迹地试图把自己挪到队长身后。

蓝顶鹛鸫傲慢地扑扑翅膀，变成了一个浅茶色头发、棕色眼睛的英俊男人。

如果不是阿莱克斯在一边跟复读机似的“别动手自己人别动手别动手别动手”，钢铁侠已经一炮把这个能够变成动物，甚至瞒过贾维斯监测系统的陌生人轰出去了。

男人很高，至少有6.3英尺，是那种标准的、能迷倒一学校小姑娘的英伦绅士。他穿着讲究且舒适的衬衫和西裤，一身浓浓的书卷气，仿佛哪所顶尖学府里刚从讲台上走下来的教授。

但谁都不会怀疑他能够用手中的魔杖瞬间把什么炸得粉碎。

——比如钢铁侠什么的。

“艾弗里叔叔！”卡门脸上的惊讶是实打实的，“您什么时候，哦天哪我真的完全没发现——”

阿莱克斯：“……嗨，爸爸。”

克雷格.艾弗里懒洋洋地抬了抬魔杖，连一个眼神都没施舍给自家的混账姑娘。

“我女儿对你施展了黏合咒，是吗，斯塔克先生？”他以英国人特有的、缓慢且高傲的语调彬彬有礼地说，“这真是太失礼了。来，你靠近点儿，我这就帮你解开。”

托尼：“？？？！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后来，斯塔克工业拥有了世界上最棒的鸟类监测及识别系统，其监测范围之广，品类判断精准度之高，获得了生物学家的一致好评。  
> 没人说得清托尼.斯塔克为什么要砸大价钱去研发这个。  
> 应该也是斯塔克工业慈善计划的一部分吧。  
> 托尼.斯塔克真是个好人。


	33. Chapter 33

CH33

艾弗里家的父女俩关上门解决家庭矛盾去了。闻讯而来的复仇者们逐渐在门口堆成一堆，都带着一种莫名紧张的情绪。

托尼.斯塔克是其中情绪最高涨的那个。

他来来回回地走，肩背的肌肉绷得紧紧的，甚至开始无意识地啃咬指甲。他特别想让贾维斯给他实时播放房间里的影像，至少三种角度，超高清——拜托这里可是他的大厦——但他还是放弃了。

万一被发现了呢？那个男人看起来可没有小女巫那样好骗。

托尼刚刚用两分钟把克雷格.艾弗里查了个底朝天。他惊讶地发现，这家伙在二十年前就有sci论文发表了，影响因子还相当可观；这几十年来，克雷格.艾弗里在所谓的麻瓜世界始终有清晰的活动痕迹，他对于现代监测手段的认识和防备一定比他家那个傻乎乎的黑发姑娘要强。

毕竟，这是一个可以变成蓝顶鹛鸫躲在口袋里的家伙——

所以人类到底为什么可以见鬼的变成动物？

“我们称呼他们为阿尼马格斯。”

听到卡门的声音，托尼才反应过来他把疑问说出来了。

“这是天赋，还是后天可以学习的魔法？”队长问，“能够骗过贾维斯，这很令人惊讶。”

“……那只是一个逻辑漏洞，贾维斯目前的识别包里只有关于人类，人类形态，和异性的部分，我从不觉得普通动物也是需要警惕的。”托尼忍不住辩解，“不会有下一次。”

“克雷格叔叔是后天练习的，也有先天的易容马格斯，但那非常稀有，可能几百年也不会出现一个。”卡门看到复仇者们——尤其是寇森若有所思的精明眼神，哼笑说，“哪怕是后天练习的阿尼马格斯也是极其罕见的。你们放心，迄今为止，登记在案的、还活着的阿尼马格斯不足十人，毁灭不了麻瓜世界。”

“以及，拜托你别再这么晃悠了，纽约甜心，看得我脑子疼，”卡门阴沉沉地说，“AA只是在和她爸爸聊天，不是进了产房。”

鹰眼爆发出一阵恼人的大笑：“这么说来，真的，哈哈哈瞧瞧你这样子，托尼，孩子名字想好了吗？”

“没有，但首先排除克林特，”托尼反唇相讥，“这名字每一个字母都带着笨蛋病毒。”

复仇者们又跟抱窝似的蹲了一会儿，门终于开了，两个艾弗里脸上的表情都还算平静。

面对着一排形态各异、表情相当友善、但因为没有刻意收敛气息所以每一个都显得像人形兵器的复仇者们，克雷格.艾弗里在心里默默叹了口气。

“感谢AA的提醒，我才知道在座不少人的年龄都远远超过了我，”他主动打破了沉默，“我想我们就不必在称呼上做一些无谓的讲究了。喊我克雷格就好。”

出乎复仇者们的意料，这个气质逼人的英国男人完全没有提起什么钢铁侠和女巫的话题，他直接切入了这次的九头蛇绑架事件。

“……我差不多就是在你们刚确认彼此身份后赶到的，在大汉格顿的边缘。”他对寇森解释道，“米勒娃.麦格与你们分享的信息中应该多少有提到，二十多年前巫师界刚刚经历过一场惨烈的战争。在那场战争之后的很长一段时间，包括艾弗里在内的，几个‘站错队’的古老家族都处于一种……比较尴尬的境界。出于对后代的保护，关系比较好的几个姓氏一起完成了一个复杂的保护咒语，一旦有直系的族人收到人身胁迫，这个咒语就会被触发。我得到了魔咒的示警，就第一时间赶往了大汉格顿。”

……是人身胁迫，而不是死亡。8级特工菲尔.寇森一下子便捕捉到了这个细节。

先前纽约大战时，在六千米高空的虫洞边缘，阿莱克斯.艾弗里魔力透支的情形绝对算得上生死一线。但保护咒语显然并没有被当时那个情形触发。

他一边在平板上记录着，一边将“英国巫师-纯血-斯莱特林”这个标签的危险度提高了两个级别。

“你们的克拉布阿姨，和斯拉格霍恩叔叔几乎也在同时赶到了。”克雷格对两个女巫说，“我打发他们先回去了，最近巫师界也并不太平——正如寇森特工刚刚提到的，这半个月以来，大汉格顿附近频频发生女巫绑架事件，其实不仅仅是大汉格顿，不列颠境内已经有17起——”

“是18起了！”

“不明身份者入侵，一级戒备——”

“舅舅！”

“贾维斯等——”

“——戒备终止。”

“……”

周围一切平面瞬间闪烁起刺眼的红色警报，又瞬间平静下来；各式说不清做什么的、一看就不好惹的设备在各个人们想得到想不到的角落飞快部署，又在半秒内眼花缭乱地完成解体，重新完美地隐藏起来。

托尼.斯塔克没有来得及把“解除警报”的命令说完。这全部源于贾维斯自己的判断。

班纳博士几乎是惊叹地对托尼比了个拇指。

人工智能的缔造者却没精力回应好友的赞扬。

舅舅？行吧，看来今天是个适合新角色出场的日子，他想。

幻影显形的男人有一头长长的、蓬松而微卷的铁灰色头发。他看起来年纪比克雷格小得多，戴着单片眼镜，穿着一身磨损厉害的皮质长外套，整套打扮一看就特别的……巫师。

比起克雷格.艾弗里的衣架子身材，这位舅舅就显得瘦削多了，他几乎和阿莱克斯一样高。这会儿，黑发的女巫正一个箭步冲上去急声问到底发生了什么，他们的五官相似极了，角度拉远一点儿看，简直像是一对双胞胎兄妹。

“这一定是亲舅舅，神奇的遗传。”克林特小声感叹。

“海瑟，”克雷格的声音冷得吓人，“18起？”

“伊丽莎白被袭击了，今天下午，”海瑟.奥利凡德大口喘着气，“现在没，没事了，一点儿擦伤和惊吓，德拉科.马尔福恰好在附近……直接去了圣芒戈，没事了。”

阿莱克斯长长地呼出一口气，刚才那短暂的两分钟时间里，她简直不知道自己的心脏去哪儿了。她紧紧拥抱了舅舅，然后——

“你受伤了？”阿莱克斯皱眉看着海瑟颧骨下方巴掌长的划痕，“这不是恶咒留下的痕迹。怎么回事？你去追九头蛇了——我是说，那群绑架妈妈的家伙？”

“啊，一点点小伤，”海瑟有点儿尴尬地挠了挠头，“伊丽莎白和我在Staines车站分开后，就，呃，分别遭受了袭击……那些神神叨叨的家伙们大概是把我也当成女士了……当然了，袭击我的那几个倒霉蛋现在都躺在魔法部的刑讯室里。”

他低声骂了句脏话，平复了一下呼吸，说：“克雷格，你恐怕得跟我回伦敦一趟，几家一起碰碰头。马尔福说得对，魔法部不作为，但我们不能再等了。这不仅仅是巫师内部的事儿了，麦格和格兰杰都可以绕开魔法部和麻瓜合作，我们也得做些什么。”

克雷格看向阿莱克斯。

“去吧爸爸，”阿莱克斯轻松地说，“我知道你已经在脑海里念了一百遍‘幻影移形’了，去吧……保护好我妈妈。”

“当然了，这是作为丈夫的义务。”克雷格傲慢地说，眼神却藏不住对女儿的担忧，“你……”

“显然我会保护好自己，这是作为女儿的义务。”

“对了，对了，我有个礼物要送给AA……”海瑟从上衣口袋里拿出一支做工讲究的鹰头烟管，变戏法似的从中倒出了一张足足有桌子大的羊皮纸。

他拔出了魔杖——他的魔杖实在是特殊极了，它袖珍且精致，简直就像一支设计感十足的笔——对准自己的侧额，小声地念念有词。

蛛丝般闪着银光的细线慢慢附着到了他的魔杖上。半晌，他小心翼翼地将魔杖从额头挪开，眯着眼确认了一会儿什么，然后将魔杖立到了羊皮纸的右下角。

魔杖开始缓慢而优雅地旋转。那些细丝逐渐从杖身脱落，像墨水一样晕染开来，并且逐渐形成了一个——

“地图？”娜塔莎专注地看着，“立体的，非常详细……所以这些悬着吊钟的、突出的地点就是……”

“目前我们能够确定的所有欧洲区的九头蛇基地。情报来源于九头蛇们的脑子，对，我们偷偷用了点儿私刑……超过二十个脑子，至少一百次摄神取念……精确度绝对没有问题。至于这些提升美观的小标记……”海瑟耸耸肩，非常柔和、以至于确实有些女相的五官组成了一个堪称血腥的笑容，“我称呼它为丧钟计划，一个临时的名字而已，不喜欢可以随便换。”

“不，这个名字完美。”卡门说。

然后就是分别的时间了。

“我仇恨洲际的幻影移形。”海瑟.奥利凡德愁眉苦脸地说，“拜托了克雷格，我真的不擅长这个——噢等等。”

他转身，对外甥女勾勾手指，小声道：“谁是托尼.斯塔克？那个铁罐人？”

“是钢铁侠……”阿莱克斯说，“最好看的那个。”

舅舅扫了复仇者们一眼，一点儿犹豫没有地走到史蒂夫.罗杰斯面前，拍了拍他厚实的手臂说：“照看好她。要知道，从你成为钢铁侠的那一天开始，我们全家的麻瓜货币都被她用来买你的铁皮模型了。”

史蒂夫：“？”

托尼：“……”

阿莱克斯：“……”

克雷格咳了一声，和颜悦色地催促海瑟快走。

“手机联系，”阿莱克斯对父亲说，“发你们和妈妈的合照给我。”

克雷格答应了，带着海瑟消失在了空气中。

大约两秒钟死寂一般的沉默后，复仇者们发出了足够让他们在门禁黑名单中待上一辈子的高分贝笑声。


	34. Chapter 34

CH34

丧钟地图对于目前人手紧缺、以至于情报分析速度多少有些滞后的神盾局而言，简直是雪中送炭。尼克.弗瑞很快根据地图确定了详细的作战方案。

“队长，寡妇，女巫……女巫们，”寇森拿着平板进行着出发前最后的部署，“以及猎鹰，前往大汉格顿。你们主要负责解救人质，等你们安全撤退后，神盾局会有火力跟进来夺取基地。”

“钢铁侠，雷神，浩克，鹰眼，前往阿尔卑斯山，夺回权杖并摧毁据点。我本人跟随阿尔卑斯队伍提供情报支持，大汉格顿那边，稍晚的时候会由希尔特工和猎鹰联系。”

“没有异议的话，我们半小时后，楼顶停机坪见。”

阿莱克斯最后清点了一下自己的作战装备——魔杖，扫帚，魔杖，魔杖，和一大堆魔杖，觉得没有什么问题，便抓紧战前最后的时间，找钢铁侠去了。

伊丽莎白竟然差点儿被九头蛇绑架，这事儿让女巫心有余悸。她决定现在开始着手防范一些事情了。

“……是的？我已经将贾维斯的核心程序包备份在了维罗妮卡上——我真不知道Jar的核心代码什么时候变得那么大了，”托尼穿上作战专用的传感紧身T恤，“怎么了？”

“我爸爸传来消息，说有一个关于思维的魔法实验，可能有助于他们更进一步挖掘九头蛇们的大脑，”阿莱克斯面不改色地瞎编，并向托尼展示了从至尊法师那儿得来的金色挂坠，“我或许需要贾维斯帮我一个忙。这是一个古老的魔法道具，据说里面有，呃，无数思维通路，我……解释不太清楚，总之就是，需要一个有着强大计算能力和多任务并行能力的伙伴，来帮忙读一下它……这会花去一段时间。”

托尼挑起眉毛。

“我保证贾维斯是安全的，我可以对梅林发誓。”女巫信誓旦旦地说，“无论他在里头读得顺利与否，我都能随时操控挂坠把他放出来。就是，呃，你可能会觉得这段时间的贾维斯变得没那么聪明了。”

“我没什么问题，”托尼说，“你只要征得贾维斯本人的同意就好。”

不等阿莱克斯开口询问，温和的管家就答应了下来：“我的荣幸，阿莱克斯小姐。”

“……梅林护佑你，贾维斯。”黑发的女巫笑了，金色的挂坠照进她棕色的瞳孔，晃出狡黠的光斑。

至尊法师慎重送出的法器果然不同凡响。哪怕这是阿莱克斯第一次实操，灵魂转移的过程还是非常迅速且顺利地完成了——在托尼.斯塔克看来，女巫就是晃着挂坠眨了一下眼而已。

“如果不是贾维斯真的变笨了，我绝对会觉得被你愚弄了，”科学家啧啧称奇，一边飞快地测试着人工智能对于各种指令的反应，“不，倒也不能说他变笨了，运算力和执行力一切正常……准确来说，是倒退回了他刚刚被我编好的那会儿，变得没那么像个人了……比如说，你瞧，他至今都没有试图反驳这个'变笨'的评价。”

“是嘛。”阿莱克斯眨眨眼。

“……”在商场中摸爬滚打太多年的斯塔克帝国缔造者眯起他琥珀色的眼睛，“说实话，我总觉得你在干坏事。但……”

他指了指自己的嘴角：“给你一个机会糊弄我。”

阿莱克斯一边若无其事笑着亲了上去，一边控制着快要从嗓子里蹦出来的心脏。

他相信我。

这个向来心思过重，疑虑满满，连自己都要反复质疑的家伙。他相信我。

……

“……自己注意安全。”一吻结束，他认真看着她说，“你的杖芯问题我有思路了。我已经弄到了一些反金属，然后我们再去买点儿振金——听说那个非洲小国的交易窗口又要开放了，实在不行，我们就偷偷从队长的盾上掰一块——总之，斯塔克教授为你搞定材料。”

“如果我的猜想正确，很快，你就是名副其实的钢铁的新娘了。”

或者也可以是钢铁侠的新娘。他愉快地想。

————————————————

大汉格顿这边的任务进展得很顺利。

猎鹰的仿生飞行翼还没有升级完成。所以，这一回，他负责驾驶一架外形极其高科技的战斗机，带着卡门，作为空中侦查及接应单位辅助战斗。

这处基地应该是九头蛇渗透之下的一个以人体异能研究为主的、不怎么重要的小据点，军火储备相当匮乏。当基地的通讯被希尔特工远程关停后，九头蛇们在血清战士、王牌特工、和女巫面前简直不堪一击。

文职人员大多一个照面就放弃了抵抗；雇佣兵装扮的九头蛇倒是也有十几个，但战斗力嘛……还没基里安的火人小队能打。

这处据点很快被复仇者们翻了个底朝天。

阿莱克斯催动着旋律家从冰冷的地下实验室飞出，扫帚后方捆着他们找到的最后一个人质，也就是卡门的母亲，昏迷不醒的缪丽根.冈特女士。

一个失去意识家伙绝对是个糟糕的扫帚乘客。骑手需要为此付出数倍的专注力来保持扫帚的平衡，更别说这还是在枪林弹雨的战场上。

所幸，这一切马上就要结束了，她已经看到猎鹰驾驶着战斗机打了个弯，正笔直朝她这个方向飞来——

“盔甲——咦？”上一秒还在懊恼自己反应太慢、这次至少得吃一发枪子儿的黑发女巫悬停下来，认真盯向传来密集枪声的丛林。

它看起来很茂盛，也很平静。

非常平静。

阿莱克斯犹疑地眯起眼。

那发突突突的枪响肯定是冲着她来的没错。在那一瞬间，她先是下意识地猛击了一下旋律家，让它做了一个角度古怪的滑行，又稍微慢了一步扭头试图给冈特夫人加个盔甲咒。

就在那短暂的零点几秒，她的眼角确实是瞟到了一条画着红星的金属手臂把什么人拦腰甩了出去……

“阿莱克斯！”卡门的声音在她脑袋上响起，“快，飞上来！”

“来了。”黑发女巫果断回头，催动扫帚飞进了战斗机大开的底舱。

——————————————————

这次行动被红发女特工称为“甜蜜的校园火拼”。

有别于军部和国安，神盾局手头的军火储备量一直不算特别可观。他们更侧重于以大量情报密件为基础的危机预防、生命科学研究、以及超自然现象的处理。

尼克.弗瑞在任时，每年都要往国会山递交三五十封词藻优美、声情并茂的军备申领书，但其中绝大多数被残忍否决了；后来他好不容易笼络了大笔资金，尝试自行建造天空母舰那样的大块头把神盾局武装起来——

结果大家都知道了。

这个一直困扰着弗瑞局长、并最终使他痛失所有头发(来自一位不愿透露姓名的巴顿先生的口述)的大问题，终于在皮尔斯倒台、神盾局清扫披盾九头蛇的时候，变成了一个了不起的优势。

低强度的军火配置，让超级英雄的个人能力有了极大的发挥余地。

“没有悬念的压倒性胜利。恭喜队长，格斗技巧又进步了！如果不是为了确保人质的安全，这样的基地队长一个人就可以推平。”寇森出现在对讲屏幕中，表情平静地说。

“表情管理完美，但我们所有人都知道你是美国队长粉丝协会的理事长。”娜塔莎说。

“以及，我没记错的话，出发前你说我们这队是由希尔特工负责对接的。”阿莱克斯补充。

“再以及，在说'队长一人就行'的时候，你的声音出奇的饱满。”猎鹰补充。

“……”寇森抹了把脸，“我还没说完。我的意思是，虽然但是，我们不能因为这次胜利就掉以轻心。刚刚读取的资料显示，这个基地有一支装备精良的小队，他们在一小时之前外巡去了。一般而言，他们会在四十分钟内回返，但今天估计是碰上了什么状况……你们想想，如果在人质救援的时候碰上了那支精英小队？永远别放松警惕，新兵们。”

“菲尔这点说得没错。”队长打着圆场，“在战场上最不缺的就是意外。”

确实没错，意外，阿莱克斯想，比如说……树林里突然长出一个冬兵什么的。

“暂时原地休整，复仇者们，T线路导航会指引你们在一个背风坡降落，大约半小时后会有医疗队来接手被救人质。”寇森说，“阿尔卑斯山那边任务进展的情况不太理想，我觉得他们是摸到大鱼了……我们随时准备进行支援。”

神盾局的特工们总是很有时间观念。医疗队在半小时后准时出现，带着便携而功能强大的维生仓，将昏迷的人质们纷纷运上了直升机。

作为标准的文职类女巫，卡门.冈特在留下了几瓶就地取材、新鲜熬制、主要用于补魔和提高专注力的魔药后，决定跟着医疗队一起返回伦敦。

阿莱克斯撸了一把卡门乱糟糟的粉毛，“如果这儿结束得快，我去圣芒戈找你。希望你妈妈和我妈妈的病房相隔得不要太远。”

“……”卡门沉默了一会儿，还是决定对好友坦诚相告：“我没打算留在圣芒戈照顾她。”

阿莱克斯愣了愣，但她什么也没问，只是一下一下、缓慢而坚定地拍着卡门瘦弱的肩膀。

“她……不是毫无反抗地被抓走的，”卡门木然地说，“整个阁楼全毁了，一片狼藉，甚至有很多血……但她愣是没有向我求救，她明明可以向我求救。”

“哪怕要被杀死了，她也不想见到我，所有和爸爸有关的一切对她而言就是痛苦、拉扯、避之不及的。”

阿莱克斯把卡门抱得更紧了点儿，却也没说什么劝阻的话。这对母女关系有多么糟糕，她这些年已经有了足够深刻的认识了。

卡门依赖地在阿莱克斯肩头深深吸了口气。

“我通知了其他冈特，他们能照顾好她，”卡门努力让自己的声音显得轻快点儿，“而且，我差不多找到了我想做的事情……”

“是什么？之前你提到过的能够量产染发膏的坩埚吗？”

“是让斯塔克工业一夜之间破产的秘药。”卡门咕哝着，自己闷声闷气地笑了，随即她认真说：“九头蛇，和神盾局特工，这些普通麻瓜们，非常让我惊讶。我一直不太看得起格兰杰部长的麻瓜家庭出身，认为她鼓吹麻瓜科技一定别有所图——但你看看，看看那些飞机，弹药，堡垒，和纽约的高楼，巫师的傲慢太可笑了。”

“魔法和科学，各有各的长处，”拥有一个致力于成为中科院院士父亲的阿莱克斯表示理解。

“不，”冈特家的女巫推开好友，高傲地抬起下巴，“是那些蠢货大意了——麻瓜经历了三次工业革命，我们却还在用几千年前的咒语！我要去维山帝的伦敦圣所研习……等着瞧吧，魔法永远是最好的，我会让所有人知道这个的。”

阿莱克斯笑了，她曲起手指，似模似样地做了个握杯的动作，“敬最好的魔法，和伟大的开拓者K小姐。”

卡门毫不客气地也假装握杯，碰杯，然后酣畅淋漓地将并不存在的，苦涩却激烈的酒水一饮而尽。

——————————————————

战斗结束并不意味着工作结束。对于史蒂夫和娜塔莎而言，后续的情报处理和信息反馈通常会更过分地消耗他们的时间。猎鹰则作为美队粉丝协会理事长的强力竞争者，积极主动地帮助队长完成了一份对英国政府的外交电文。

等三人从工作中抽身时，傍晚的太阳已经把西侧的雪山变成橘子味儿的了。

“你们谁知道阿莱克斯去哪儿了？”娜塔莎疑惑地问。

史蒂夫在战机角落的工作台上看到了一个熟悉的设备：“那边是阿莱克斯的手机吗？”

山姆：“啊……我想是的？之前她说想去周围走走……通讯器能联系上吗？”

不能。

“我去找她。”娜塔莎当机立断地跳出战机。

出乎娜塔莎的意料，寻找女巫的过程总共花费了……十秒？

几乎是她刚跳出战机，正在环视四周确认地形时，不远处的针叶林中就飘出了一只稳稳当当的扫帚。

扫帚上挂着女巫，一袋榛子，和一袋鱼。

被碎雪包裹得毛绒绒的黑发女巫从扫帚上轻盈地跳下来，先抬手给女特工来了个保暖咒。接着，她挺得意地抬手，向随后钻出战斗机的队长和猎鹰炫耀她的战利品。

“……这些表情就有些出乎我的意料了？”没有迎来想象中的欢呼，阿莱克斯疑惑地偏偏头，“超级英雄不吃榛子和鱼吗？”

娜塔莎非常愉快地咧开了嘴：“不不不，别理他们，他们被压缩饼干和营养剂腐蚀得太厉害啦——跟我来吧小蜜糖，我记得里头有个低温脉冲动力机，我知道怎么用它烤榛子。”

“……”猎鹰目瞪口呆地看着堪称鼓鼓囊囊、拎去市场也能卖个大几十欧的山珍和鱼获，“女巫什么都会？”

“女巫什么都会。”阿莱克斯毫不谦逊地露出森森白牙——比如真诚地请求冬日战士上树摘果、破冰砸鱼。

她一边把袋子递给了队长和猎鹰，一边无比自然地将一只长链怀表别进了长袍的领口。

那是一个弱化版的冥想盆，克雷格.艾弗里为了实验记录而鼓捣出来的小玩意儿。它容量极小，并且无法永久地储存被提取的记忆(据克雷格的测试，无损期大概在一年左右)，但……足够用了。

她去见了冬兵，并提取了他的部分记忆。

大脑是非常神奇的组织，神秘事务司基本确认，人脑是有能力对经历过的事情进行全面记录的——所有细节都齐全的那种。人类被局限的，是读取这些记录的能力。

神秘事务司是正确的。

哪怕是在被洗成一团稀碎的状态里，巴基.巴恩斯中士的脑袋也自发记录下了足够多的有效信息——为了确保提取的记忆有效，她试着进去体验了一圈，很快就被那些血腥的、恶心的、该下一百次地狱的实验画面给轰出来了。

被动提取的记忆是随机的。这几十年下来，九头蛇的徽标占据了冬日战士记忆簿的绝大部分版面。但事情总有转机：阿莱克斯在她今天提取的记忆中，看到了布鲁克林的小阁楼。

她当机立断拉着冬兵一块儿观看了这段极短暂的、战乱时期的温馨时光。

还没注射血清的史蒂夫.罗杰斯专心致志地画着花卉写生；人见人爱的詹姆斯小混蛋趴在另一张桌子上，咬着笔杆，从皱巴巴的报纸里摘抄一些花哨矫情的句子，礼貌而坚决地回信婉拒姑娘们的芳心。

“这是队长！”阿莱克斯惊讶地围着实在过分瘦弱、明显带着病气的青年看，“确实和现在大不一样……你记得他吧？那个和你在天空母舰上打了一场的家伙，九头蛇给你的最后一个目标。”

“……是的，这是史蒂夫……那个也是。”战士低声说。

“……九头蛇再也没法儿给你派任务了，谁都再也没法儿违背你的意愿给你派任务了。”盯着记忆中布鲁克林小王子机灵又温和的眉眼，阿莱克斯斩钉截铁地说。

“……好。”

阿莱克斯仿佛听到了一个带着笑意的尾音。但当她惊异地转身时，又只看到一张不高兴浣熊脸。

……行吧。

擅长察言观色的斯莱特林紧接着提出了帮忙弄点儿果子、捞几只鱼的请求，果然被毫不勉强地接受了。巴基甚至还敲晕了一只路过的倒霉花鹿——被女巫严词拒绝之后，他表示这只鹿将成为他的晚餐。

在短时间内大批量地提取记忆，会对大脑造成可怕的损伤。女巫适可而止，感谢了冬兵的驰援和无私的食材分享，并约定了下回再一起fxxk Hydra. 

“你最好尽早回到DC安全屋去，”告别时，她劝说他，“神盾局肯定会严查那支巡逻小队的去向，他们的情报追踪能力确实是一流的——超级英雄们也不仅仅是能打而已。”

这句话很快应验在了她自己身上。

夜晚。复仇者们享用了一顿相当鲜美的晚餐后，就各自回房休息了。

休息室类似洲际航班头等舱那样，面积不大却功能齐全。阿莱克斯不是特别好奇地转了一圈——拜托，比起现代室内设计，又有谁是斯塔克的对手呢——就准备躺下休息了。

就在这时，她的门被敲响了。

史蒂夫.罗杰斯换上了朴素的单色套头毛衣，彬彬有礼地站在门口。

金发，蓝眼，温和的笑容。

“嗨队长。”阿莱克斯退后一步，将人让了进来，“怎么了？”

“有几个魔法名词，我怎么也琢磨不出它们的意思。”史蒂夫将门关上，也不再往屋里走，就侧靠在门上对她笑了笑，“只好来请教你。”

阿莱克斯无端觉得……脖子有点儿凉。

“队长不必客气……？”

史蒂夫对她摊开手。他的手心放着一个像是播放器的东西，差不多榛子大小。

她听见自己的声音从史蒂夫手中传出——

“……接下来我要从你脑子里提取一些记忆。按理说这个行为绝对不会让人感到疼痛或任何不适，但是，巴恩斯中士，鉴于你先前几十年被非人道洗脑的经历，你可能会下意识做出反抗的举动。”

“……我可以先把自己打晕。”

“不不不不必这样，这会让我看起来特别混蛋——这样，让我先种点儿花，把你厉害的手臂和什么东西捆在一起……就这棵树怎么样？”

……

史蒂夫关掉了播放器，抬眉看向脸色苍白戒备、甚至掏出了魔杖的女巫。

他的眼神有一瞬间的凌厉，但当他看清女巫的脸时，他没忍住笑了出来。

“阿莱克斯，”金发男人现在看起来又是那个正直温和的美国队长了，他忍俊不禁地指了指自己的嘴角，“这里，女孩儿，好大一块牙膏。”

……去他九头蛇的正直温和。

“……我以为你连手机都用不好。”阿莱克斯咬牙说。

“确实，但我窃听器和屏蔽仪一直用得不错，”史蒂夫眨眨眼，“别忘了我是个经验丰富的老兵。”

“对……对。四次还是五次篡改体检报告的老实士兵。”

史蒂夫愉快地笑了，一点儿没有被冒犯的样子。

“谈一谈？”他说，“我保证，这是我个人的卑鄙行为，我没告诉别人。”

女巫没有让这种毫无意义的僵局持续太久。她沉默了一会儿，便干脆地将房间里唯一一把椅子拖了过来，示意史蒂夫坐。

……也难为她这细胳膊能将一把椅子拖得这么声势浩大的。史蒂夫好笑地想。

他坐了下来。

“介意谈谈我那位老朋友吗？”他诚恳地问，湛蓝色的眼睛像纽约五月的天空，“胖了？瘦了？有找到工具好好打理他的头发和胡子吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AA觉得自己陷入了人生低谷。  
> 钢铁侠就算了，如今美国队长也能用高科技设备压制她，这见鬼的被数理化大魔王统治的世界。


	35. Chapter 35

CH35

他们谈了足足一个小时。史蒂夫仿佛是什么巴恩斯百科全书的执行主编，他有无数的问题需要了解，他的耐心怎么都用不完。

女巫忍无可忍地结束了谈话，表示自己要休息了。

“……今天只是我和巴恩斯中士的第二次见面，队长，我可以喝下吐真剂，再对你重复一遍这句话。”她面无表情地开始赶人，“我确实没有更多信息可以提供给你了——而我说不出安全屋的位子，九头蛇来刑讯我我也说不出，巴基自己才是安全屋地址的保密人。”

她没有说谎。但这真话被她说得——

像个教科书式的挑衅。

不带恶意，甚至还有点儿可爱；但它确实是个明目张胆的挑衅。

这姑娘绝对和“乖巧”、“正直”沾不上边——这或许和她本身，咳，魔法侧头号军火商的家庭背景，和巫师特有的教育体系有关。

他和托尼.斯塔克一样，曾经坚决反对招揽阿莱克斯加入复仇者联盟——虽然他们的动机可能不太相同。

他甚至私下找弗瑞聊过这事。

“我的情报网比你细致一些，队长，”当时，弗瑞这么说，“关于魔法的细节我至今一无所知，但从社会性的角度，神盾局还是获取了不少信息的。”

尼克.弗瑞向他展示了一些简单的图文。

“霍格沃兹是一所地位崇高的魔法学校，阿莱克斯.艾弗里属于其中一个名叫斯莱特林的学院，这些我们都已经知道了。霍格沃兹学生，在入学的第一天，就会被要求参加一个古老而神秘的分院仪式，他们会因为一些——源自心灵，灵魂，人的本质的特征，被分到四个不同的学院。巫师们认为，这个分院结果从未出错过。”

“而这个名为斯莱特林的学院呢……”

弗瑞意味深长地停了下来，示意队长着重观看几张像是犯罪档案公示的、模糊的影像。

“瞧，巫师界也有争端。这些掌握了非凡力量的家伙一旦想要掀起血腥和浩劫——啧啧，”弗瑞看着那些图片感叹，“注意到了吗？古往今来，这些邪恶的、杀人不眨眼的家伙们，绝大多数来自于——”

“斯莱特林。”

“没错。”弗瑞欢欣鼓舞地咧开一嘴森森白牙，“但我们今天不是来讨论那个女巫的正义指数的。我希望你能注意到，队长，在阿莱克斯.艾弗里成长的那段战后时期，带着斯莱特林印记的巫师儿童们的生存状况……孤立，霸凌，甚至绑架和暗杀——人们总是这样，喜欢把一个罕见的负面特质群体化，再正大光明地歧视那个群体，有没有魔法都这样。”

“在这种环境中成长起来的巫师，每一个都是天然的战士。”弗瑞嘲道，“再想想那所魔法学校的课程安排？这些家伙，对于战斗，鲜血，对于断胳膊断腿这种小事，早就脱敏了。”

“别把他们和中城高中的毕业生画等号，队长，想想你自己——你参军的时候，也没比那个女巫大几岁。”

“或者，我再换个通俗易懂的说法，”老奸巨猾的特工头子露出不怀好意的笑容，“能让斯塔克这么上瘾的姑娘……嘿，你说呢？”

史蒂夫.罗杰斯至今才算真正理解了弗瑞的意思。

刚刚过去的一个小时里，他似乎打听到了很多，又似乎一无所获。阿莱克斯说得天花乱坠的——她倒确实没说谎，但翻来覆去都是巴基可爱的眼睛可爱的腮帮子巴基的头发真的太长了谁来给他剪一下，其余的——关于女巫的动机，他们建立的不为人知的联系方式，和他们正在进行的、关于脑部重建和记忆找回的大事儿，她一个字都没透露。

史蒂夫.罗杰斯有一百种方法弄清这些。但他犹豫了一下，还是放过了这个，从现有客观事实看来诡计多端的英国姑娘。

……因为她确实是温柔且温暖的。

史蒂夫想着那些打果子、抓鱼的对话，还有窃听器传来的那一句“谁都再也没法儿违背你的意愿给你派任务了”，就不由自主的弯起嘴角。

更何况……

他不敢说自己有多了解托尼.斯塔克和尼克.弗瑞，但他的老朋友，那位在舞会和战场、在骄矜的姑娘和粗鲁的莽汉中都能混得如鱼得水的中士先生，绝对不是什么会轻信他人、任由摆布的家伙。

巴基信赖她。

那他也信赖她。


	36. Chapter 36

CH36

成功赶走队长的阿莱克斯并没能够如愿睡个好觉。接近凌晨四点的时候，寇森发起了紧急通讯。

“集结了，复仇者们。阿尔卑斯山那边的小队在接连推平两座堡垒后，遭遇到了前所未有的抵抗。钢铁侠他们已经尝试发起了两波进攻，都被九头蛇阻止，同时我们发现了异能改造者活动的痕迹。”寇森的脸再一次出现在屏幕上，神色明显凝重了许多，“其中一人拥有极快的速度,目前还没有监视器捕捉到他的清晰影像；另一人——”

寇森娴熟地操作着手中的平板，几个重点鲜明的动图开始在屏幕上反复播放：“她可以召唤一种红色的未知能量，她使用这种能量漂浮、移动物体，甚至影响他人的思维。”

画面中，一个特工突然表情抽搐，随即他大叫一声，冲自己胳膊开了一枪。

“这是一种从未被神盾局情报网收罗的能力……从表现形式来看，像是魔法侧的力量。”娜塔莎皱眉，“九头蛇的女巫实验成功了？”

“应该没有，”队长摇摇头，“否则，他们会迫不及待地量产这种女巫。”

“总之，提高警惕，复仇者们。”寇森严肃地说，目光重点在阿莱克斯和山姆身上扫过，“你们知道神盾局现在的困境，我们怕是没有更多的医疗报销额度留给你们了。”

“……那斯塔克工业会给我们留医疗报销额度吗？”山姆忐忑地问阿莱克斯。

“好问题，”阿莱克斯配合地击掌，“等寇森切断通讯了我就帮你问问。”

队长在两个捣蛋新兵的后脑勺上各敲了一下，对屏幕那边可怜的高级特工保证道：“我会看好他们的。”

一小时后，特制战机在白雪皑皑的丛林旁降落。

正是黎明和黑夜争权夺利的时刻。

或许是出现了什么别的状况，先一步来到这里的复仇者们没有等到他们的支援，就又与九头蛇交上了手。双方在半明半暗的天色中乱糟糟地打成一团。

在浩克的怒吼声中，寇森语速飞快地将现在的战局总结了一番，并把实时推进路线图传到了每个复仇者的通讯端。

队长一声令下，前来支援的复仇者们加入了战场。

作为尚未经过充分训练的新成员，山姆和阿莱克斯都没被分派到什么正经任务——两人都处于“待命，机动支援”的状态。

这给了阿莱克斯很大的发挥空间。

女巫催促着旋律家上升到一个安全的高度，然后目标明确地朝一个方向急速飞去。她几乎无法掩饰自己的迫不及待了——

在战机滑行降落的时候，她就突然有了种表述不清的感应。在这附近，有一个什么人，在调动一种接近魔法本源的、无属性的、粘滞的力量，以至于她施法的时候要比平常更加专注，以免受到未知的牵扯——

旺达.马克西莫夫。

一定是她。

是所有巫师都能对旺达.马克西莫夫的力量产生感应？不不，这就太夸张了，九头蛇这次针对女巫的绑架事件明显已经引起了巫师界的注意，不提魔法部那群拖拖拉拉的家伙，以马尔福、克拉布他们的行动力，如果他们也能感应到旺达的能量，现在这块区域会被好奇且愤怒的巫师们挤满。

是艾弗里、奥利凡德、或者什么奇奇怪怪的返祖血统……  
这种感应是单向的、还是双向的……

管它呢。

既然她能够凭借这种能量拉扯感应到旺达，那么她就很有必要改变一下计划了。

原本，从剧情的角度出发，她打算像皮皮鬼黏住新生一样黏住那个铁罐罐。

现在的话——

她眯起眼，结合地图潦草记忆了一下那块反复被雷霆炸亮的区域。

旺达则在……不远处的偏西北角。

阿莱克斯催动旋律家加速，棕色的眼瞳异常明亮，像潜伏的曼巴。

来吧索尔，给你介绍个能让你在脑内看电影的新朋友。

——————————————————————————

一切顺利得出奇。这让阿莱克斯开始认真思考，回想自己是否有在出发之前服用了过量的福灵剂。

旺达成功被她挑衅，并紧紧追在她的身后。这种十五六岁的小孩儿实在太好撩拨了，而且阿莱克斯和旺达一样是个女巫——人类从骨子里执着于寻找同类，想想吧，那些孜孜不倦地、对外星智慧生命的探索。

阿莱克斯迅速地将旺达引入了雷神所在的战区。在目睹了雷神强大的破坏力后，旺达果然放弃了对女巫的穷追猛打，转而通过那奇妙的、双胞胎之间的感应，呼唤了她速度惊人的双胞胎兄长皮特罗.马克西莫夫，并且两人合力影响了雷神的思维。

仙宫的继承人很快从恐惧幻象中挣脱了出来，但情绪并没有随着幻象的结束而远离他。索尔怒吼了一声，高高飞到半空，将蕴满了怒火的雷电狠狠击打在了九头蛇基地上！

借鉴了齐塔瑞人科技的能量屏障闪烁了最多一秒，就在阿萨神族极端的怒火之下发出痛苦的破裂声。清晰的能量波轰然逸散开来，将密林中来不及防备的九头蛇收割了大半。

得益于阿莱克斯在队伍频道中的及时示警，复仇者们——除了浩克——倒是都有了准备，成功规避了索尔的雷霆之怒。

他们陆陆续续集中到了正单膝跪地、并大口大口喘着气的雷神周围。

阿莱克斯感应到旺达正在迅速离开。于是她伸长脖子，一心一意地期待着有什么金红色的战甲——

来了。

钢铁侠和载着希尔特工的直升机几乎是同一时间降落在附近的雪地里。

希尔匆匆忙忙地调遣着神盾局各路特工来收拾残局，托尼.斯塔克则从战甲中大步走出来，手中拿着那支所有人都非常眼熟的邪神权杖。

“——真的，再给我两分钟，我就能完美破译那个结界的能量修补公式。”他嘟囔着，随手把权杖往队长的方向一丢：“让弗瑞赶紧拿走，这玩意儿总能让我想到那些长得反审美的齐塔瑞人。”

接着，他明目张胆地把阿莱克斯上上下下、前前后后打量了一遍，确认这个头一回跟着复联出任务的小女巫没有受伤，才板着脸说：“斯塔克工业有充足的医疗报销额度，但其中不会有哪怕一美分对阿莱克斯.艾弗里开放。”

“让自己受伤的话，你会面临董事会直签的最严酷的惩罚，”他说，“所以请在战场上保持绝对的警惕，年轻的女士。”

其余复仇者们则在关心地询问索尔的情况。他看起来身体状况还行，但情绪很差；从刚才到现在，他额间的冷汗始终在大颗大颗地往下坠落。

“意念控制真可怕，是不是？现在终于有人和我感同身受了。”克林特捂着受伤的大腿，龇牙咧嘴地试图调节好友的情绪，“但无论如何，兄弟，那只是幻象——”

“不，不，”索尔喘着粗气道，“我怕那不只是幻象——不我不确定——哪怕只是幻象，它也提醒了我，这一系列的事儿，我，我们都，恐怕漏掉了什么关键的细节……”

他突然站起来，把试图上前了解情况的希尔特工吓了一跳。

“我要回一趟仙宫，找洛基求证一些事儿，然后去……去一个能够映射九界的地方。我必须去弄明白那些我看到的东西，那关系到九界的存亡。”

“所以洛基现在是可以信任的吗？”阿莱克斯突然出声询问。

“我想可以，”索尔瞥了一眼队长手中的权杖，沉声说，“我了解他，我从小一起长大的兄弟……他或许不是什么乖巧的家伙，但他对权利和杀戮绝对没有那样的欲望，那时候他被权杖控制了。但这段时间以来，他一直在父亲的指导下修习控制免疫的法术。”

“那么请带走它，”希尔特工突然出声说，“邪神权杖。以神盾局目前的状况，我们恐怕无法很好地保存它。它不能再落入别有用心人们的手里了，弗瑞局长也这样认为——阿斯加德相对更加安全。”

索尔同意了。他现在显然急于解决某件事，以至于对其他的所有都不太关心。金发的神祗从队长手中接过权杖，潦草地对大家打了个招呼，就召唤海姆达尔，匆匆忙忙地消失在彩虹桥中。

这样的走向简直不能更让人满意了：托尼没有遭到精神攻击，奥创计划就还牢牢待在他脑子里某个被遗忘的角落；权杖也没有被复仇者们带回大厦，心灵宝石无法“意外”地孕育出什么叛逆的机械生命体。

完美。

复仇者们收队了。

登上飞机之前，黑发的女巫最后回头看了一眼这片被白雪笼罩的山地城镇。

索科维亚，这个和复联内战事件紧紧联系在一起的东欧小国。

半身的牺牲，天价战损，群情激奋的审判，和那一纸直接导致复联分崩离析的见鬼的协议。

都不会再出现了吧。

——————————————————————————————

搭载复仇者们的战机离开了。神盾局的特工们也及时赶到，第一时间将战场打扫完毕。

冬日特有的、压抑的晨光从地平线亮起，缓缓漫过恢复寂静的雪松林。

彩虹桥的印记再次轰然亮起。被掀起的雪块夹着细碎的枯叶，打着旋儿落在雷神之锤和邪神权杖上。

金发碧眼的神祗现在看起来情绪好点儿了。他疑惑地环视着周围，很快被迫接受了队友们都已经离开的事实。

“好吧，好吧……海姆达尔！”

在友人嫌弃的眼神下，他又一次被传送到了中庭——纽约复仇者大厦的楼顶。他和贾维斯打了个招呼，熟门熟路地走到托尼的实验室，将邪神权杖放置在一个空着的实验台上。

“贾维斯老伙计，我赶时间，帮我和他们说一声——如果我看到的景象不幸变成了现实，阿斯加德即将成为九界中最不安全的地方了。”

“权杖还是暂放在中庭比较好。”

“好的，索尔先生。”

同一时间，抱着袋干面包闪进一间破旧平房的皮特罗.马克西莫夫，看到旺达猛地打了个激灵——她似乎感应到了什么，缓缓露出一个兴奋的笑容。

“它在纽约了，它在斯塔克的家里等着他了。”旺达激动地从床边跳下来，一把抓住兄长结实的手臂，被她啃得支离破碎的指甲不受控制地嵌入皮特罗的肌肉里。

这并没有使皮特罗感到疼痛，但他对自己妹妹的状况有些担忧。

“是的，是的这太棒了，”他安抚着半身的情绪，“旺达，其实我没明白，为什么让斯塔克把权杖带走，我们就能复仇成功？你确定……那颗宝石真的能和你沟通……？”

“那恐怕……不算是一种‘沟通’，”旺达的眼神有一瞬间的犹疑，但她很快又在仇恨的催使下坚定起来，“它从不回答我的问题，但它……就是这样告诉我的。皮特罗，它不会说谎，我说不清，但我能感觉到它代表着宇宙最本源的力量……力量是不会说谎的。”

“他们会付出代价。邪恶的军火商，自以为是的超能力者……他们，早该付出代价了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿莱克斯：？？？所以我都白做？


	37. Chapter 37

CH37

复联众回到了纽约中心的大厦。这个组织显然不流行精神团建，他们连个结束发言都没有，只互相打了个招呼，就各自疗伤休息去了。

班纳博士却向钢铁侠提议，一起到实验室聊聊。

在出任务时，浩克在更多时间占据了这具躯体。班纳博士在返航的飞机上才看到了托尼对于九头蛇基地防御外墙的破解算式，并对这种源自齐塔瑞科技的能量结界产生了浓厚兴趣。

科学家们一边激烈讨论着，一边推开了实验室的大门。

“——支撑点还是太过琐碎了，能量修补的逻辑也很容易被拦截——这见鬼的是什么？”托尼.斯塔克一眼就看到了横放在实验台上的权杖。

“先生，雷神索尔托我转告您。”贾维斯平静无波的声音响起，“他担心阿斯加德变得不再安全，认为将权杖寄放在地球会更加妥当。”

两个科学家对视了一眼。

“齐塔瑞科技先一边儿去吧，”托尼.斯塔克大步走向权杖，“这才是个大家伙，布鲁斯。”

“确实，纽约大战的元凶之一……你说，九头蛇的女巫实验会不会也与它有关？”班纳博士戴上眼镜，娴熟地推来三四种令人眼花缭乱的大型能量探测设备，一点儿不犹豫地将权杖摆放在了扫描台上，“双胞胎实验体逃掉了？都有谁和他们交过手？不能共享浩克的记忆可真不方便，我想我得向弗瑞局长要一份全战场的视频记录。”

“顺便告诉他权杖又回来了的事儿。”托尼扯开保护关节的束缚带，恰到好处的肌肉随着他的动作起起伏伏。

肩宽腿长有钱好看的科学家兼职超级英雄，哪个姑娘能不喜欢呢。

班纳博士充满酸味儿的注视实在太有质感。它迫使着托尼.斯塔克从监测屏中抬起头来，给了好友一个疑惑且不耐的眼神儿。

“……”班纳博士看着自己微凸的小肚子，“别在意，我只是沉默地抒发一下传统科研人员的辛酸。”

“别犯傻，”托尼翻了个很有诚意的白眼，“假设你有浩克的一半活泼，你的体脂率就不至于——嘿，等等，博士，来看这个——”

托尼从监测屏前退开，在交互全息工作台上飞快地敲下几个键，然后流畅地将权杖的映射模型一拎一推。

“权杖的表层能量循环回路。你觉得……它像什么？”

班纳博士一个箭步走到模型下方，不可思议地张大了嘴。

“大脑？我，我不确定……这个想法太疯狂了，真的，洛基的权杖为什么会有类似人脑的循环回路？！”

“不，这不疯狂，”托尼愉快地说，“人类可从没向什么神灵申请过大脑的专利——或者说思考的专利。布鲁斯，我是不是从未向你炫耀过贾维斯的核心界面？”

下一秒，一个金黄色的、由代码构成的球状模型也出现在了半空，与权杖的回路模型并排。

“和贾维斯打个招呼？”当代达.芬奇不无得意地介绍道，“我必须强调，你现在看到的Jar勉强算是……退化版？就在几天前，阿莱克斯借走了他的一部分呃，意识？灵魂？总之，你会发现，现在Jar的代码流动大多是制式的、假随机的，就像我刚把他编写完成时那样。”

“我确实有感觉到今天的贾维斯不如以前聪明，但这已经够让人震惊了！按你的说法，之前的贾维斯——”班纳博士几乎没法儿从面前两个模型上移开目光，“上帝啊，托尼，你创造了一个真正的人工智能？一个……生命？！”

“我不确定……”托尼.斯塔克看着贾维斯缓缓转动的核心界面，眼角带着不明显的笑意。

一开始，他只是希望有什么人可以在空荡荡的房间里陪他说几句话而已。贾维斯并不是他尝试编写的第一个人工智能，也不是最后一个；但贾维斯是唯一一个产生了，他想称之为“性格”的人工智能——说实话，作为编写者，他并不完全清楚这其中究竟发生了什么，但生命的诞生就该这样不可预测，譬如这颗星球上第一个核苷酸从无到有的过程。

他盯着与贾维斯并排的，明显更加庞大、复杂、也与人脑更加相似的权杖投影。

“我有一个想法，布鲁斯……”托尼喃喃地说，“告诉弗瑞权杖的事儿，然后让他保密，暂时别告诉其他复仇者们。”

班纳博士愣了愣：“托尼，你——”

“你知道汉克.皮姆吗？”

“当然！那个名气不亚于你父亲的天才科学家，但——”

“他曾经是我父亲的好友，我很抱歉说了‘曾经’——后来他们因为理念不合，大吵一架分开了。但皮姆博士留下了一个完成度相当高的脑波架构模型。”托尼说，“那个，和这个。我想我知道要怎么把地球好好武装起来了。”

班纳博士很快反应过来，他有些不安地来回踱了几步：“你想要建立一个AI军团？这听起来非常像科幻小说的开篇场景，你知道——”

“不是军团，而是一个任何地球公民都可以无偿使用的AI保安公司。我们不可能战斗一辈子的，布鲁斯，我们会老，会死，哪怕是队长的血清，也是有极限的。你可别跟我说你要指望索尔那家伙——他要看顾整整九个世界呢，哈，可怜的奥丁森。”托尼的眼睛亮了起来，他的语速越来越快，“人工智能就不一样了，它可以通过互联网不断进行自我更新，而且一旦它搭建成熟，后期的维护成本几乎是零——我们要做的仅仅是，让它思考起来，然后给它画出一个乖宝宝的边界线。”

“可是托尼……我，我们需要考虑那么长远吗？”博士有些焦躁地摘下眼镜，毫无意义地擦拭着一尘不染的镜片，“我就从没想过这个，如果我都死了——”

“他们称我们为超级英雄。”托尼.斯塔克认真地看着好友，“所以，是的，我们需要考虑那么长远。”

小斯塔克有着比霍华德更加窄且利落的脸型。当他大笑、调情、或者做什么捣蛋事儿的时候，人们只会觉得他英俊得像个好莱坞明星；可一旦他不笑了，那咄咄逼人的压迫感就显现出来了。

超级英雄……吗。

始终没有接纳浩克的存在、甚至从未放弃“消灭浩克回归正常生活”的布鲁斯.班纳博士，感觉自己的喉管被什么东西不轻不重地捏了一下。

他决定重新思考自己和浩克的关系。

“先别声张，让我们弄一个漂漂亮亮的计划出来。可怜的队长一定还在洞察计划的PTSD中，我们体谅一下他。”看出了博士的妥协，托尼愉悦地重新投入到实验当中，“如果这次能够成功，我就要把退休发布会提上日程了。”

“退休？！”班纳博士匪夷所思地怪叫起来，“运气不好的医学生在你这个年龄甚至还没能拥有人生第一份工作呢？退休？”

“显然我已经体验过工作是什么糟心玩意儿了，我没有这种遗憾，”托尼笑着嘟囔，“而且，退休的想法和年龄没关系，当某个人出现了，你就会自然而然开始考虑家庭，和更安定一点儿的生活——”

英俊的纽约先生抬眼，满意地欣赏到了好友被塞了满嘴狗粮的表情。

“今年圣诞节我会替你许愿的，布鲁斯，希望你能从烟囱中得到一个可爱的女巫——当然，不可能比我的那个更可爱，世界上就不存在那种东西。”

“……够了，斯塔克。”班纳博士冷冰冰地说，“帮我把那个见鬼的战斗视频包抛过来，谢谢。”

“这儿——以及，我们的新计划需要一个名字？”

“‘奥创’怎么样？看，皮姆是这么命名他的脑波模型的。”

“行，‘奥创’。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能是电影没法儿絮絮叨叨说逻辑的缘故，MCU奥创的诞生一直给我一种……编剧强行扯铁罐背锅的感觉。铁罐虽然自始至终没丢掉他赎罪式的个人英雄主义（这也是铁罐超迷人的点），但经过钢3的铁罐应该不至于这么被搞心态，一意孤行接连弄出奥创和幻视……所以结合漫画胡捏了一下，把奥创还给了皮姆（一代蚁人），小天使们就当看个开心。  
> 这篇文会有幻视。请期待辣鸡作者在线胡说。


	38. Chapter 38

CH38

复仇者们进入了密集的训练期。

回看这两年，各种危机大事件接踵而至，所有人都嗅到了一股不妙的气息。哪怕没有索尔传来的那句“最高警戒，来自宇宙的大麻烦可能要出现了”，复仇者们也会自发抓紧一切机会装备自己。

阿莱克斯则比她的队友们更加忙碌一些。她要频繁地、不为人知地来往于纽约和华盛顿之间。  
冬兵在大汉格顿附近应该是有了什么收获。这段时间，他邀请女巫一块儿fxxk Hydra的频率明显高了起来。

女巫用来收集的怀表还是装得半满。但现在这半盒记忆可都是经过筛选、货真价实的，一口气拿出来的话，说不定可以把弗瑞局长的头发吓得起死回生——里面有巴基.巴恩斯第一次被改造的场景；有冬日战士被唤醒的口令；有几次人命交易，买凶杀人的家伙们至今仍是参众两院的活跃人士；也有阿莱克斯最想获取的那段，关于斯塔克夫妇的惨剧。

冬兵的脑子，在他刚被九头蛇解冻出来、洗脑、派遣去执行任务的时候，是最破碎、最混乱的。这段时间的记忆无法构建出一个清晰的世界，除了任务目标、清晰的场景特征、和巴基周围1.5米左右的空档，其他地方都被浓雾包裹着。

这反而让人不得不集中注意力，把目光牢牢锁定在这很有邪典电影风格的场景中，避无可避地感受那些铺天盖地的、在灵魂深处翻搅的绝望。

被害者的绝望，以及人形兵器的绝望。

阿莱克斯这段时间显而易见的瘦了。又一次，她上气不接下气地从记忆中囫囵滚出来，随手抓过一瓶饮料，看也不看地大口灌了下去。半晌，她确定滑过喉咙的冰凉的甜味儿压过了那股呕吐欲，才心神未定地抬起头来。

——然后猝不及防撞进一双满是担忧的眼睛里。

“哪儿来的鹿精，”黑发的女巫微微咳嗽着，一边抹着嘴角的果汁一边打趣道，“这眼神很动人，但对我没用；我有个朋友叫史蒂夫.罗杰斯，他才是实打实的动物保护主义者。”

巴基张嘴想要反驳，但他最终选择什么也没说。他偏过头，沉默且娴熟地从一箱各式各样的饮料里选出阿莱克斯明显表示过好感的海盐柠檬莫吉托，金属左手轻松地挑开了瓶盖，将饮料平稳地放在了女巫面前。

只要他们在一个相对安稳的地方见面，这位穿裹着西伯利亚凛冬的战士就一定会随身携带一大堆花里胡哨的饮料和零食，并抓紧每个机会与她分享。

——就因为他们第一次见面那会儿，在DC的小屋里，阿莱克斯半嘲弄地对在宝石花团子里挣扎的冬日战士说，“希望下一次来的时候你能请我喝杯水”。

……会这么温柔啊。

阿莱克斯哭笑不得地劝他别费力气了——她觉得巴基顶着这么个敏感的身份，哪怕有队长暗中配合，他能照常在这个信息网络愈发健全的世界活下去，已经是非常了不起的事儿了；她压根想象不到这家伙是怎么在欧美两洲之间挪移，又怎么避开各种侦查手段，买回这些稀奇古怪的食物的——梅林作证，其中甚至还有排队超过一小时的ins top款。

但这个半熊半鹿的家伙显然没有听劝。

仿佛这是什么与生俱来的礼仪。

阿莱克斯在心里叹了口气。

为詹姆斯.巴恩斯做高频的记忆梳理非常痛苦，但这也让阿莱克斯有机会重走了一遍他的人生轨迹。

二战时期，他随突击小队一起被九头蛇俘虏后，可劲儿嚷嚷着自己的军衔和编号，得意洋洋地激怒拷问者，替队友们吸引火力。

队长将他救回来了。那是他第一次见到血清改造成功的史蒂夫.罗杰斯，一照面，他问，“改造可疼了吧？”。

无论史蒂夫是任人欺凌的小可怜，还是光芒万丈的美国队长，他都交付一样的友谊，他都为他欢呼雀跃。

哪怕是作为“冬日战士”的时候，一旦他稍微恢复意识，皮尔斯也只能用“你做的事是在造福全人类”来蒙骗他。

在过去的半个多世纪，每一次稍微找回意识的时候，他在想什么？

洞察计划之后，发现自己落入一个陌生时代、还被九头蛇当成头号杀人机器奴役了大几十年的时候，他在想什么？

一个被长期暴力洗脑的家伙决定对一个陌生女巫开放脑子，他在想什么？

这段时间，他们一点一点地找回那些记忆，回想起结束在自己手里那些鲜活的、甚至是熟悉的生命，他在想什么？

……

如果是她的话，阿莱克斯想，她会在找回自我意识的第一时间忙不失迭地给自己选一个舒服的死法。

——不是特别舒服也蛮去了，毕竟，比起面对这些经历，面对这个千疮百孔的烂摊子，死亡是仁慈。

但巴恩斯中士没有。他选择扛住这一切，然后努力做点儿什么——这家伙在隔壁的蔬果批发市场帮工半个多月了，赚到的钱除了买吃的，全都捐给了福利院。

按他的说法，“尽可能地赎罪”。

……可是他有什么罪呢？

……

当年，厄金斯教授是这样解释超级士兵血清的：好的更好，坏的更坏。

……是这样的。

总之……见鬼的九头蛇！

——————————————————————

阿莱克斯辛劳奔波的这段时间，收获的不仅仅是冬兵愈发清醒的脑子。

半小时前，队长表示今天的一对一格斗训练分组出来了，参训者分别是拿掉翅膀的猎鹰，和拿掉魔杖的女巫。

克林特捧腹大笑，宣布这局对决的主题是“菜鸡互啄”。阿莱克斯听见了，她没像山姆那样找克林特拌嘴，但她阴恻恻地瞥了一眼克林特的弓。

娜塔莎偷偷给了女巫一个鼓励的眼神儿。

训练开始了。出人意料的，阿莱克斯的赢面居然达到了一半。

“其实差不多有八成。”娜塔莎敏锐地指出，“只是因为力量的绝对差异，她放倒山姆之后一般很难坚持到读秒结束——”

眼看着身形结实修长的非裔退伍军人又一次试图用他优异的肩背力量打挺起身，黑发的英国女巫嘴角微微一抽。

她不耐烦了。

张牙舞爪的宝石花把猎鹰绑得严严实实。

“队长！她作弊！等等——她哪儿来的金属——嗷我的金链子！”

山姆.威尔逊一边挣扎，一边闷声闷气地喊。

“别不承认，山姆，哪怕AA不开花，你也没能从她手里讨到多少好处……”娜塔莎眯起她那双幽灵绿的眼睛，有些犹疑地琢磨着：“女巫的格斗技巧进步得太快了，而且怎么……风格瞧着有些眼熟？”

“神盾局这一轮派遣的格斗教师中有一位罗马尼亚籍的先生，”队长说，“阿莱克斯说过她特别喜欢东欧的搏击风格，我还见到她拷走了一整套教学视频。”

就在昨天，弗瑞对他提出了同样的疑问。那时候，队长表示：“明显的苏联风格？大概是娜塔莎给阿莱克斯加训了，你知道她们关系好。” 

下一组是鹰眼和黑寡妇。趁他们打得不可开交的时候，史蒂夫把阿莱克斯拉到一边，提醒她要更加小心一些。

“……Nat不会起疑，但弗瑞那边我说不准。”队长说。

阿莱克斯点点头：“我会注意……另外，队长——”

她从上场前被她随意丢在角落的龙皮口袋里翻出了一个样式古旧雅致的怀表，塞到史蒂夫手里：“巴基和我一块儿为你准备的礼物。不怎么令人愉快，但我们都觉得你会想要这个。”

史蒂夫下意识地挑眉，很快他就意识到了这可能是什么。

他紧紧地握住怀表，郑重朝阿莱克斯点了点头。

“以及……”阿莱克斯突然想起来了一个令人沮丧的事儿，“队长，九头蛇用一组词汇来作为控制冬兵的密钥，你知道吧？我发现我没法儿彻底给他拔除那些洗脑词的影响。我尝试了很多种办法，但还是不行。”

女巫焦虑地绞着自己的手指，语速飞快地低声道：“我原本就不擅长这个，我只会打架，卡门在学术方面比我强得多；但我又觉得这事儿不适合找别人求助，有风险……这里头太多能被轻易歪曲、挑拨的事儿了！但放着不解决也有风险……他那么好他做错了什么他本不应该承受这些破烂事儿——” 

她深吸一口气，问：“总之，队长，我搞不定了。你还能找出除你之外第二个，无论发生什么，也信赖他、也坚定站在‘詹姆斯.巴恩斯立场’上的人吗？”

史蒂夫定定地注视了她一会儿，正当她开始感觉不自在的时候，他突然笑了，特别温柔地搓了一把她的脑袋。

阿莱克斯恍惚了一瞬——当她上一次从DC的安全屋离开时，那个凛冬的战士也这么又轻又温和地拍了她的发顶，并低声劝她“不要心急”。

“还有你啊。”金发的士兵弯起眼睛，“不要心急。”

“……”阿莱克斯掩饰一般地捏了捏鼻子，偏过头咕哝道，“我不行，我是team ironman的。”

队长快乐地笑了起来。

“这事儿我会盯着。”队长说，“我能接触一些神盾局的资源，比如赵博士那里……我记得她对于大脑也很有研究。”

阿莱克斯抬起拳头，和史蒂夫的轻轻碰了一下。

“……别用这种眼神看我，队长，”她抱怨道，“我没有你这种金发碧眼的爷爷……托尼在哪儿？”

“实验室。”史蒂夫说，“他和布鲁斯已经泡在实验室好一阵子了。”

阿莱克斯犹疑地眯起眼：“我们又要有什么新装备了吗？”

“恐怕是的？弗瑞似乎从九头蛇对齐塔瑞科技的研究中获得了一些灵感，听说是战舰方面革新的，最近他一直在催促托尼他们加快研究。”

阿莱克斯把提起来的心脏放回原位。

别吓自己，她想，权杖正好端端地待在阿斯加德呢。

阿莱克斯脚步轻快地朝实验室走去。

她是去送礼物的——哦是的，今天是平安夜。

巫师们一贯有在平安夜互赠礼物的习惯。圣诞节一早，大家围在床前热热闹闹地拆一上午礼物，没什么比这更美妙的事儿了。

但复仇者大厦里不可能寄住着勤劳的邮差小精灵。

那就只有让勤劳的AA代办了。

她从艾弗里家的金库里给娜塔莎挑了一条非常合称她眼睛颜色的、设计简单的宝石项链，上面附着着一个厉害的防御魔法，能抵挡一次高空下坠的冲击；给克林特买了一组巫师猎人常用的、涂抹在箭支上能够使箭支提速或附加额外效果的油料套装；山姆得到了一套足以让他在他的黑人兄弟面前炫耀一整年的金饰（对，被女巫用来施展血源魔法的金链子也是其中一件）；班纳博士则收到了一本宝贵的手抄本，上面记录了巫师们对默默然的一些研究，阿莱克斯认为这能帮助他重新梳理自己与浩克的关系。

昨天，她给巴基带去了一屋子的家具，以及对于那间小屋子来说有些太多了的抱枕、零食、和鲜花——不知道为什么，她就想给巴基这个；她甚至在纽约圣所的门口放了一个包裹，里面有給王的韦斯莱笑话商店年度大礼包，和给古一的十几套羊毛织品，提醒她看雪也要注意保温。

队长的礼物她刚刚送出去了。接下来，就轮到人人都爱的钢铁侠了。

晕头转向、正准备享用今天第五杯咖啡的科学家被女巫从实验室拽了出来。阿莱克斯拉着他到了走廊上，神神秘秘地要求贾维斯把灯光调暗，并且把玻璃调成完全遮光的模式。

“我不需要什么礼物，如果你能答应每天跟我接吻半小时——”明显有些精神不济的托尼.斯塔克懒洋洋地随地坐了下来，他靠在她身上，看着她动手动脚地折腾一个水晶球。

她确实是个女巫。她掌握了无论何时都能让他感到绝对放松的魔法。

“好了，你看。”

水晶球突然原地跳了跳，像是突然被一只青蛙附了身——然后它砰地一声散开，将两人裹进了一个绝对真实的小场景中。

“哇哦这个真实度，”托尼感兴趣地伸出手，当然，他的手轻易穿过了一束他试图触碰的洋甘菊，“我得承认这一回是斯塔克工业输了。”

那一大束洋甘菊被摆在了一个墓碑前方。镜头拉远，献花的人露出脸来，是个二十来岁的年轻姑娘。

“谢谢你斯塔克，你主导的临终看护计划让肝癌晚期的我的祖父得到了平静的三个月。”

画面跳转。

一个带着钢铁侠头盔的小屁孩儿张着双臂，嘴里呜哩哇啦地怪叫着，模仿钢铁侠飞行。

他的母亲将镜头转回对着自己，眼中明显带着泪光：“嗨托尼.斯塔克，这是汉姆，他有非常严重的早发性婴儿孤独症。他非常聪明，但他完全拒绝与我们交流，六年来我们几乎已经尝试了所有方法——”

她响亮地抽了一下鼻子，露出一个湿乎乎的微笑：“那一定是上帝的奇迹，那天他恰好从新闻里看到了你协助救援火灾的视频——他跟我说了第一句话，‘妈妈，我也想成为钢铁侠’。”

……

“我从小是一个极端的环境保护主义者，我爱地球，我就想去做个，呃，守林人什么的，但你懂的，斯塔克先生，我出生在一个普通的工薪阶层，我的父母没有很好的商业保险支撑——所以我随大流，选择了据说能让我轻松留在大城市的能源专业。”一名稚气未脱的大学生带着护目镜，穿着带有斯塔克工业徽标的研究服，大大咧咧地坐在实验台前，“瞧我等到了什么！斯塔克清洁能源！我现在开始热爱我的专业了，一想到我有机会向世界推广清洁能源，以后不会再有一棵树、一块煤被焚烧使用，我就特别有干劲！在实用场景搭建反应堆还有不少难点需要攻克，技术核心的保密问题也——对不起我的话是不是太多了？总之，我想说的是，方舟反应炉棒极了！斯塔克先生您棒极了！”

……

“托尼.斯塔克救了我全家的性命……是的我指的是托尼.斯塔克，不是那个金红色的铁罐子……感谢他持之以恒的难民援助……但人老了真的不喜欢那种浮夸的配色，他能换个涂装吗？”

“长大以后能成为托尼.斯塔克那样的人就好了。”

“他特别有魅力，哪怕他一句话都不说……对，我想嫁给他。”

“他特别好。”

“哦当然，谁能不喜欢他呢？”

“我希望我儿子也能有那样的风度——哈哈亲爱的别笑这么大声，我也就想想——”

画面转换的速度越来越快。

烘焙店的店主，棒球队的教练，牙牙学语的小孩儿，和赶着解决一份快餐的白领。

“我爱钢铁侠！”他说。

“我爱钢铁侠！”她说。

“我爱钢铁侠！”他们说。

“……以及，我爱钢铁侠。”黑发女巫明显带着笑意的声音出现了，这时，镜头缓缓上移，他们现在被一大片星空包裹着，“给最好的托尼.斯塔克。圣诞快乐。”

星空旋转着散去了，又缓缓落地，重新凝成一个灰扑扑的水晶球。

突然的光线变化让女巫有些反应不过来。她没什么焦距地晃着脑袋，相当得意地戳戳旁边家伙：“怎么样？最好的托尼.斯塔克？希望它没有太蹩脚……我不太会拍东西……你感动到没有？是不是特别想吻我？”

“……远远不止。”火热的身躯贴了上来，当事人哑着嗓子先是给了女巫一个特别用力的舌吻——激得她不得不拍他的胳膊，并发出抗议的哼声——然后他好心地放过她了，却不肯拉开距离，就这么一下一下地吻她。

眉毛，眼睛，鼻尖，唇。反反复复。

方才他匆匆被她从实验台上喊下来，都没来得及洗个手什么的。现在他才发现，自己不小心在她脸上留了一道深色的油痕。

他定定地看着她，眸色愈发深沉。

辣。真的辣。

机油，机械，钢铁。她天生就和这些玩意儿配。

他叹了口气，又一次缓慢且坚决地将舌头伸进她的嘴里，听她小动物似的哼出声，感受她难耐地抓紧他的发根。

“喜欢什么款式的订婚戒指？”他问她，“巫师有没有特别的——”

“托尼——哦不不不不不我非常那个抱歉？”

端着一杯咖啡和一盏……探照灯还是什么玩意儿……的班纳博士目瞪口呆地出现在楼梯的顶端。

“我，只是有个新的算式思路，呃……”班纳博士放弃地垂下肩膀，“好吧，我知道我说什么你都不会原谅我的。”

“没错。”托尼冷酷地说，“从今天开始，复仇者大厦的所有零食库都不会向你开放，你活该——以及，亲爱的，你打算什么时候把我聪明的管家还给我？我们出发去欧洲前的贾维斯绝对不会让这种事情发生。”

“还不到时候。”女巫神秘兮兮地笑，把水晶球塞到钢铁侠手里，披散的黑发掩盖了她通红的耳朵，“行吧，礼物送到了，你又属于实验室了。”

“……”托尼.斯塔克头一回觉得科研不是什么吸引人的事儿了。但随即，他又坚定起来。

“我会加快进度的，”他说，“以及，圣诞节被我们囫囵过掉了，我们用一个跨年晚宴来弥补它，怎么样？索尔说那天他会回来，和我们分享一个什么厉害的情报，所以复仇者们都参加……我也把罗迪，哈皮，佩珀他们一块儿叫过来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结束一天的搏击训练后，鹰眼顺手拿起自己靠在沙发上的弓，惊悚地发现他在自己手上变成了荧光粉色。  
> 他吓得扔掉了弓。弓恢复了正常。  
> 又拿起来。又变成了可可爱爱的荧光粉。  
> “……阿莱克斯！！！”  
> ————————————————————————————————
> 
> “某种意义上，先生其实是那种非常需要他人肯定的性格。是的，他自大，但他也在无时不刻地怀疑自己，总是担心自己做得不足够好。他需要有人时不时地告诉他，我们爱他，所有他在意的人都同样在意着他。”  
> “而阿莱克斯小姐非常完美地做到了这一点。”  
> ——《贾维斯回忆录》


	39. Chapter 39

CH39

跨年晚宴如期举行。参与者除了复联，还有寇森、罗迪上校、赵博士、哈皮等老朋友们。

唯独弗瑞局长拒绝出席。

局长沉迷于痛打九头蛇，他对众人铺张享乐、“被斯塔克严重腐蚀”的行为表示不满，并扬言要扣减钢铁侠作为神盾局特邀顾问的年薪。

托尼.斯塔克表示尊重他的意见，并立刻以神盾局特邀顾问的身份给所有正式特工的账户发放了五百美金，备注“今年冬天的额外津贴——如果你对尼克.弗瑞投掷雪球”。

克林特和山姆两个眼神好的家伙合力，用m&m豆给弗瑞拼了一个雕像，明目张胆地摆在吧台中心。

“一个都不能少。”班纳博士欣慰地笑了。

“这是什么？”稍晚入场的娜塔莎狐疑地打量着这个新摆件。她伸手抓了几颗豆子丢进嘴里：“今天的甜品台长这样？我得说这个风格有些奇怪。”

“也不算太奇怪，和‘你刚刚吃掉了弗瑞的上嘴唇’这件事相比的话。”哈皮笑得上气不接下气。

——对了，弗瑞的3D证件照是寇森提供的，虽然他在第一时间就礼貌地把雪球津贴退还给了托尼。

对于众人如此明显的犯上行为，队长无奈地进行了劝阻。劝阻失败后，为了让弗瑞好受一点儿，他表示自己可以把雕像弗瑞的上唇补好。

棕色的m&m豆已经用完了。美术生对色彩的驾驭总是比较大胆，史蒂夫在权衡之下，非常坚定地选择了亮绿色和亮黄色的豆子。现在，雕像弗瑞拥有了一条花花绿绿、仿佛春天草地的上唇。

始终视频连线着现场的局长先生看起来更加生气了。

阿莱克斯决定做些什么来缓和气氛。她向克雷格索要了少数民族特制的料包，拿出魔杖戳戳点点，在短暂的时间里成功泡制出了一大锅香喷喷、油亮亮的卤蛋，请大家分食。

说实话，卤蛋的香气和西式酒会的氛围不太搭配。但它们实在是太香了，而且——

“见鬼的好吃。”克林特伸长了叉子，第四次瞄准了卤蛋。

不算特别锋锐的叉尖缓缓下压。经过慢炖收汁的蛋皮与叉子抗衡了一秒，随着发出令人愉悦的“啵唧”声——银叉成功穿透了蛋皮，半胶质的蛋黄带着难以言喻的、醇厚又不腻人的香料气儿争先恐后地溢出。

“啧，甜美的局长的脑浆~”克林特长叹一声，毫无心理压力地将缩水成半个巴掌大的卤蛋一口吞下。

“怎么样？”黑发的女巫松松地提着魔杖，不无得意地说，“你们觉得有没有必要给每位神盾局的正式特工寄一份？特工应该挺能接受猫头鹰邮件的。”

“有必要，而且用不着劳烦那些可爱的小羽毛，”托尼说，“斯塔克工业有足够的无人机为你服务，小姐。”

全息屏幕另一端的弗瑞局长终于无法再冷静地布置任务了。他猛地推开工作电脑，气势汹汹地凑近镜头：“寇森？麻烦提醒我一下，复仇者联盟什么时候招募了两个斯塔克？”

“两个斯塔克，我喜欢这种说法，局长。”托尼拉长声音懒散地说，嘴角却翘出了一个得意洋洋的弧度。

“？至少现在还是一个艾弗里。”当事女巫发表声明。

托尼挑眉：“等着瞧，我会加快进度的。”

“警惕他，亲爱的，”佩珀.波兹严肃地说，“上次托尼这么说的时候，全球斯塔克工业的武器条线仅仅用了一周时间就彻底关停了。”

阿莱克斯煞有介事地点点头，一边冲佩珀举杯表示感谢，一边按住准备跳起来理论的钢铁侠，顺手勾了勾他抹了发油的、有些硬邦邦的黑色卷发。

“我去收拾一下厨房，”她转身朝升降梯走去，“你们先玩。”

——————————————————

阿莱克斯大概在厨房里待了二十来分钟。她重新做了一锅卤蛋，把台面简单收拾了一番。当她再次乘着升降梯回到宴会厅所在的楼层时，一贯顺滑的升降梯诡异地卡顿了半秒——或许还没有半秒，那真是非常短暂的一瞬了——然后又若无其事地、平稳地向下挪移。

“？”

……宴会。

曼哈顿中心的灯火和她自己的倒影毫无章法地重叠着，一块儿被升降通道的框架割得支离破碎。

……断电。

电光火石之间，黑发的女巫在这混乱的反光面上准确地对上了自己紧缩的瞳孔。

……几乎住在实验室里的科学家们。

阿莱克斯看到自己骂了一句脏话。

噗通。噗通。

心跳声突然就聒噪到了令人无法忍受的地步。

她当机立断地拔出了魔杖，甩掉高跟鞋，在梯门打开的一瞬间大步冲了出去。

一条走廊，一个拐角，再一个拐角。

她挥动魔杖撞开大门。

原本热闹的宴会厅一片寂静。台球桌翻到在地，大小不一的玻璃渣从门口一路铺到窗边，空气中弥漫着一股乱糟糟的酒味儿。

阿莱克斯飞快地扫了一眼厅内——哈皮、佩珀等没什么战斗力的人们不见踪影，应该是已经被第一时间疏散了；寇森和希尔双双拔出了枪，正背对着背警戒着。

复联众正如临大敌地望着另一个通道口。不知道什么时候出现的雷神索尔脸上难得没了笑容，他对阿莱克斯做了个口型——快跑！

距离阿莱克斯不足十米的另一扇门边，一具破破烂烂、散发着一股烦人的邪恶气息的机器人咔咔地转过头来。

他猩红色的眼睛闪了闪：“晚上好，小姐？”

“……哦，不，你是那个，复仇者的新成员。”奥创无机质的声音来了个滑稽的降调，“好吧，那你也要死。”

“你是什么？”阿莱克斯嘲道，“街区回收站这个月值班的新撒旦吗？”

奥创却并没有再理会她。仿佛在得知她是复仇者联盟的一员后，她在他眼中就变成了一坨随时可能停止呼吸的肉块，廉价、无趣、没有对话的价值。

奥创和复仇者们的对峙看起来已经延续一阵子了。阿莱克斯的出现则让它彻底失去了耐心。

也不知道它做了什么，下一秒，无数钢铁机器人从窗外、楼道、和电梯井涌入，对在场的人们展开疯狂的攻击。

令人惊讶的是，奥创完全懂得欺软怕硬的道理——或者说，它的目标实在是过于明确了，它就想着弄死一个算一个——遭受最强火力的居然是寇森和希尔。

眼看着被寇森当做掩体的独立吧台被彻底炸飞，一阵密集的军火就要扫到他的身上——

“嘿——”

“托尼不不不——”

“盔甲护身！”

没有战甲的、肉体凡躯的托尼.斯塔克毫不犹豫地挡在了特工的身前。几乎同时，气势汹汹的子弹们轰然炸在了一面看不见的屏障上。

爆腾开来的红火猛地将人们的瞳孔照亮！

……瞧这熟悉的一幕。托尼.斯塔克分心想着。

“我就，知道，”黑发的女巫微微喘着气，狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“我就知道，舍己为人的大英雄斯塔克，这件新战甲叫什么名字？皇帝的铁皮吗？”

“呃也不是不——”

“闭嘴然后后退，非战斗人员……们，”阿莱克斯又飞快地给这三人来了一个改良版的、巨大化的盔甲护身，“做你最擅长的，托尼，现在除了你没人能把大厦的控制权从这个怪物手里抢回来；特工们，联络那个黑漆漆的局长，让他一秒钟也别耽搁，赶紧的，开始追踪那个被你们藏在实验室的大宝贝。”

被女巫挡在身后的三人交换了一个惊异的眼神。但现在显然不是刨根问底的好时机。

浩克出现了，配合着雷神暂时牵制住了奥创的机械大军；队长也不知道从哪儿找回了盾牌，他十分有技巧地吸引着火力，使阿莱克斯这边的撤退顺利了起来。

“我就说最后一句，”被推进楼梯间的时候，托尼回身，顶着阿莱克斯“你又要搞什么鬼这回没得商量”的可怕眼神，说：“别忘了你开花的天赋，女巫——这批机器人的信息传导中枢在喉腔的位子，指甲盖大小，金属含量相当高。”

“对，我怎么没想到，没错，我能做这个。”阿莱克斯恍然大悟，急匆匆地想要返回战场，却又被托尼一把拉住。

“等等，忘了个重要的事儿——”

阿莱克斯立马回头做洗耳恭听状。

“不许受伤，”他飞快地在她额头上吻了吻，“十分钟后见。”

————————————————————

经过托尼的提醒，返场的阿莱克斯开始利索地收割奥创军团——每个靠近她的机器人都会在脖子上爆出一小团宝石花，然后僵在原地，变成一堆安安静静的废铁。

奥创很快意识到了形势不妙，它一边警惕地保持着与阿莱克斯的距离，一边指挥着机械军团对其余复联成员展开自爆攻击。

复仇者大厦的供电又一次出现了短暂的停顿——天才科学家根本没用到十分钟。同时，他的声音透过不知道藏在哪儿的播放器在宴会厅响起来：“奥创能通过网络逃逸，别让它自爆——”

“砰！”

巨大而沉闷的、肉体撞击玻璃的声音盖住了托尼的提示。打斗中的众人没忍住朝那面似乎受到了什么重击、正坚强支撑着的玻璃窗户看去。

带着红蓝头套，穿着，呃，一看就水洗了很多遍、透着浓郁贫穷气息紧身衣的家伙呈大字型贴在了窗户上。

他显然把自己撞得不轻。他傻乎乎地晃了晃脑袋，在看清室内的场景后倒抽了一口凉气。

“呃，这，先生女士们……？”他迷惑地看着身穿礼服，却手拿武器的众人，“需，需要蜘蛛侠帮忙吗？”

“轰！”

众人又赶紧回头，却只来得及看到迅速暗淡下去的红光。

奥创自爆逃走了。

几乎是同时，金红色的战甲从升降井冲了上来。

“哇噢噢噢噢哦哦哦哦钢铁侠！我看到了什么！这是钢铁侠！嘿钢铁侠先生！我是说，嘿，斯塔克先生！晚上好！”

“……什么？”斯塔克先生警惕地举起了掌心炮，“这又是什么？”

“……”阿莱克斯有些挫败地呼了口气。

“哦哦哦哦哦你！上帝啊你是那个，伍尔沃斯的那个——哦对不起我是不是不应该说出来——”

“女巫，对，是我，”阿莱克斯冷漠道，“现在，从窗户上下来好好说话，彼得.帕克。”

“？”战甲里，托尼狐疑地眯起眼，“贾维斯，这个名字我是不是在哪里听过？”


	40. Chapter 40

CH40

“大厦内所有的机械人都不见了。MARK系列战甲因为设有托尼一人的生物识别启动系统，倒是没被奥创带走，但遭到了一定程度的破坏。”罗迪上校面色凝重地说。

“赵博士在往地面转移的途中被劫持，同时失踪的还有她在城郊实验所中完成了一半的人造躯体——对，那个\'摇篮计划\'。”娜塔莎也带来了坏消息。

“……我的振金订单显示已交易完成，”托尼啧了一声，“奥创篡改了交易信息……身手真快。”

“邪神权杖也被奥创带走了，”寇森大步走进来，“而且应该是在它闯入宴会厅之前。神盾局的情报系统目前毫无头绪。”

“局长！”希尔特工突然噌地一下站起来，“这边监测到有人在启动核弹发射指令——哦发射密码临时变更！指令中断！”

闻言也跟着跳起来的复仇者们又微微松了口气，各自坐回脏兮兮的地上。

“……谢天谢地。”山姆喃喃。

“这倒不用，谢我就可以了，”托尼有些疲惫地捏了捏鼻梁，众人这才注意到他的双手一直以飞快的频率在全息键盘上弹动，海量的数据像垂落的瀑布，一遍遍轰然洗刷着他暗色的镜片。

“但如果奥创一直尝试突破密码——”

“我给贾维斯编好了一个乱数插件，奥创一时半会儿破解不了它，”托尼说，“贾维斯，把其余所有权限交还给我，你专注盯着核弹那边。”

“好的，先生。”

阿莱克斯摩挲着挂坠，有些担忧地看了托尼一眼——完全版的贾维斯绝对可以兼顾这些！

但现在她是绝对不放心把贾维斯的灵魂放出来的。

天才科学家完全没有向她要回贾维斯的意思，反而冲她安抚地眨眨眼。

“目前为止全是坏消息，”队长总结。他转向全息屏幕中明显正在一心多用、调度神盾局特工们的弗瑞局长，沉声问道：“所以，现在我们有权知道到底发生什么事儿了吗，局长？为什么本应被索尔带回阿斯加德的权杖会出现在复仇者大厦，以及——”

队长克制地吞下了后半句话。

但大家都知道他打算说什么——阿莱克斯也被克林特小声科普了：奥创歪歪扭扭出现在宴会厅时，直接开口喊出了托尼、班纳、和弗瑞的名字，称他们为“朝夕相处的创造者们”，并宣布他自己进化好了，现在就要开始执行创造者们交给它的“守卫地球”的任务了。

“权杖是我送回来的，”索尔首先开口，“阿斯加德恐怕面临着一场浩劫，我觉得把权杖暂存在地球更合适。”

“我和布鲁斯率先发现了权杖。分离权杖的表层能量后，我们看到了一个神奇的类脑部结构……我们决定研究它，并试试看能不能藉由它制造出一个能够覆盖全球的AI防御系统。”托尼接着道。

“……而你们一致选择将这件事瞒下来。”史蒂夫面无表情地说。

“我们只是想等计划成熟了再——好吧，是的，我们不该瞒着这事。”班纳博士小声道歉。

“只是为了避免无谓的争端，队长，”弗瑞局长板着脸说，“地球确实需要一套完备的防御系统，一个客观、成熟的AI是系统的核心。我们的洞察计划刚刚失败了——”

“而你显然没有从中吸取哪怕一点教训。”队长毫不客气地打断了弗瑞的话。

气氛肉眼可见地凝滞起来。

“呃，史蒂夫，其实……我们还没来得及做什么。”班纳博士小心翼翼地说。

“是的，承认这一点可真丢人，”托尼不情不愿地附和，“对于权杖的研究没取得什么进展，我们尝试了无数种算法，那个类脑结构的能量也始终无法与皮姆博士的脑波模型形成合理闭环。倒是齐塔瑞人的生物舰技术被我们摸透了不少。”

“这是一场意外，队长，”弗瑞放软了语气，妥协地说，“瞒着你们是不对。但那个家伙真不是我们搞出来的——斯塔克已经还原了实验室的监控视频，是权杖突然爆发了巨大的能量，侵蚀了脑波模型。我猜测，九头蛇的那对实验体双胞胎的能力恐怕也是这个来路。”

“是无限宝石。”索尔说。

先前，索尔提着雷神之锤从天而降，一副火急火燎，有大事要商量的样子。他刚刚站定，说出“嘿伙计们”两个单词后，奥创就轰开了宴会厅的大门。

现在，他终于有充足的时间展示他这阵子跑遍九界，搜集整理的情报了。

他详细阐述了六颗无限宝石的能力，近期围绕着宝石们发生的事件，以及它们如今的所在地——或可能所在地。

“——父王说，他几乎肯定无限宝石是有自己的意志的。或许它们还不够格被称为意志，但它们确实，出于某种没人说得清的动机，会主动做些什么。”

“比如宇宙魔方主动发射信号。”弗瑞反应很快地说。

“也比如奥创……甚至双胞胎实验体的诞生？”史蒂夫点点头，“我明白了。那么，现在的当务之急，是解救赵博士，并且把权杖，人造躯体，和振金追回来，防止奥创变得更加强大。”

“我们分头去找。”娜塔莎坚定地说。

“我们还得关注索科维亚，奥创一定会试图在那里做些什么。”阿莱克斯说。

所有人都转头看向黑发的女巫。大多数人的眼神是疑惑不解的，托尼、队长、特工们的目光则带着点儿若有所思。

她深吸一口气，缓缓说道：“我没有情报，没有证据，但我‘看’到了奥创大概率会在索科维亚做些什么——”

她瞥了寇森他们一眼，接着说：“就像我刚刚见到它时，就能‘看’出它大概率产自邪神权杖一样。”

全息屏幕那端的尼克.弗瑞显然已经听过了特工们的汇报。他并没有再询问什么，只是谨慎地打量着阿莱克斯。

“没错，几乎每一个时代，巫师界都有活生生的预言家。但据我所知，真正的预言能力是通过血源传承的，而据我所知，你的先辈们——艾弗里也好，奥利凡德也好，没有人拥有过这种神秘的能力。”弗瑞质疑道，“女巫，你对这份‘预言’的准确度有几分把握？”

“……没有把握。”阿莱克斯冷静且诚恳地说，“我‘看’到过很多事情，它们有些一点儿不差地发生了，有些似是而非，有些则完全……我没有把握。”

“那我便没有理由往索科维亚派驻人手。”弗瑞客观地说，“神盾局的战力正处在创始以来最紧缺的状态。索科维亚附近的九头蛇势力已经在之前的行动中被清扫得差不多了，而且我们刚刚得到情报，在往费城方向发现了赵博士与人造躯体的线索。”

“……好的。”共事这段时间，阿莱克斯对这个特工头子行事风格也算有点儿了解，这个结果她早预料到了。

她不再说话，一边留心听着大家的讨论，一边在脑子里飞速盘算着自己可以调动的资源。

奥创的出现彻底激起了她的战意。

她仿佛听到了命运的嘲弄声——看，看吧，无论你做了多少，你能改变的也只是些微不足道的小事儿。世界总是要按着既定的轨迹来走。

……那就走着瞧。她恶狠狠地想。

艾弗里一直是纯血家族中有名的温和派。他们极少参与公共事务，更多地专注于自身追求，以及对于家庭的陪伴。

以至于，人们几乎都淡忘了曾经被镌刻在艾弗里庄园大门上那条杀气腾腾的、烫金色的家训——

“砍断我的脖子，或者永远不要企图看到它有一点点弯曲。”

————————————————————————

事态紧急，复仇者们很快完成了分组：队长带着特工出身的鹰眼和黑寡妇和侦查能力一流的猎鹰去解救赵博士、追回人造躯体；托尼和班纳留守复仇者大厦，专注在网络世界对抗奥创；雷神去求助正在阿斯加德打理政务的洛基——他表示自家弟弟一直有在所有物上留下印记的习惯，如果洛基曾经在权杖上留下印记，由他来追踪权杖就轻松多了。

“女巫暂时原地待命，随时准备支援。”史蒂夫说。

弗瑞想要提出反对意见，史蒂夫却抢先一步说道：“阿莱克斯的血源魔法非常强大，但她已经暴露了，局长，奥创一定会专门针对她设置战术。她的能力是我们的王牌，在关键的制胜时机到来之前，要避免她被过度消耗。”

阿莱克斯乖巧地盯着自己脚尖前的地板。

弗瑞被说服了。

“那么分头行动吧，”队长说，“suit up, 复仇者们，半小时后楼顶停机坪见。”

“呃，你们，我是说，你们需不需要帮手？”

某个被忽略挺久的角落传来一声……奶里奶气的询问。

“？那个睡衣宝宝高中生？你怎么还在这儿？”托尼惊讶地说。

“斯塔克先生！我是说，我成绩还不错——可能不止还不错——你们听起来像是要做些coding，我擅长这个，我小学就参加过MIT的暑期夏令营所以斯塔克先生您一直是我的偶像能见到您真的是太好了——”

众人的沉默让好邻居蜘蛛侠紧张了起来。他眼睛一闭，开始磕磕巴巴地背起了自己这几年获得的奖项名字。

托尼.斯塔克一开始还有些不耐烦，听着听着，他有些兴味地摸了摸下巴。

“那么你被临时征用了，来吧孩子，带你体验一下斯塔克工业的核心项目——拯救世界。”

众人分头执行各自的任务去了。

阿莱克斯步履匆匆地返回自己的房间，简单收拾了一下战斗物品，拎起旋律家就打算跳窗而出。

神盾局这边无法提供支持，她就去问问巫师界。一个东欧小国家即将腾空而起这件事，麦格校长应该会感兴趣的。

“阿莱克斯！”

“呃……呃队长？嗨？”女巫有点尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，“我……就是有点儿紧张，想绕着大楼飞一圈兜兜风什么的。”

金发的士兵忍俊不禁地咳了一声。

他对阿莱克斯报出了一串数字：“……这个频道加密过的，只对接寇森一人。他答应我给你留了一架昆式，导弹挂载位全满的那种。”

阿莱克斯惊讶地睁大眼。

美国的道德标杆比了个噤声的手势：“我们是一个团队，不是吗？”

阿莱克斯愣了一瞬，然后坚定的点点头。

“那么，第二次参加行动的新兵，这回你有两个任务——”队长严肃道，“第一，监视索科维亚；第二，无论如何保障自己的安全。”

“好的长官。”女巫歪歪扭扭地模仿了个军礼。

“……看来你的格斗教师没和你多说军队里的事儿。”史蒂夫弯起眼睛，“我使用了那个怀表，阿莱克斯，我不知道怎么表述，那太——总之，真的，非常非常感谢你所做的一切。如果这回他也有参与你的计划，告诉他，虽然我们的生命都有点而出人意料的，长且曲折……但我会陪他到最后的，史蒂夫.罗杰斯从不食言。”

“以及，你……不打算告诉托尼么？”队长问。

“不，”阿莱克斯果断地说，“奥创和核弹够他折腾的了，别让他分心。”

“……”史蒂夫有些担忧地看着女巫骑上扫帚消失在夜色中。

弗瑞说得对，阿莱克斯和托尼确实像极了。

很多时候，善意的谎言哪怕是善意的，也容易让事情变得复杂起来。

史蒂夫决定，在解决奥创危机之后，就找托尼和阿莱克斯谈一谈。

——————————————————————

与复仇者大厦相隔几个街区的某栋高楼顶端，一块全息屏幕正发着荧荧的、不详的光。

“那个女巫离开了，”奥创无机质的声音嘶嘶响起，“哦，好极了，雷神和美国队长他们也准备出发了。”

“我们再休息半个小时，然后托尼.斯塔克的脑子就归你了，旺达。”

“……迫不及待。”

被仇恨吞没的东欧姑娘一眨不眨地盯着屏幕，棕红色的长发被夜风撩得高高的，像魔鬼的弯角。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果AA学会了救世主先生的绝招，一切可能就大不一样了：  
> 奥创一出场——  
> “除你网线！”  
> 复仇者们一拥而上，对着战斗力约等于两三个扫地机器人的奥创1.0一阵暴揍，END.


	41. Chapter 41

CH41

“就是这儿？”

“对，就是这儿。”

现在，距离奥创砸场已经过去了两天多的时间。这两天来，阿莱克斯几乎完全没有休息——她在不断地奔走、联络，向一切她想得到的、信得过的人形容索科维亚可能面对的危机。

幸好，她的努力是有收获的。

麦格校长带着二十来个巫师亲自赶了过来，有霍格沃兹的教员，也有她相识已久的老朋友们，都是大名鼎鼎的厉害巫师；魔法部派出了两队傲罗；故意隔了一段距离站着、都穿着宽大兜帽的，则是她那些拐弯抹角的纯血家族的亲戚们；卡门和王也来了，并带来了一群维山帝的魔法学徒们。

还有——

“换男朋友了？”克雷格.艾弗里抱着胳膊，凉嗖嗖地看着悄无声息跟在阿莱克斯身边的铁臂士兵，“我得说，这一个看起来比斯塔克顺眼不少。”

“爸爸你清醒一点，”阿莱克斯冷漠地说，“巴基的年龄足够做你的爷爷了。”

克雷格：“……”

凛冬的战士今天做足了战前准备——他把自己乱糟糟的半长发扎了起来，虽然扎得也不怎么齐整，但好歹露出了他的五官。

他抬眉瞟了克雷格一眼，又不怎么在意地挪开目光。

克雷格却不由自主捏紧了魔杖——那一瞬间，他仿佛对上了一只驰骋在雪松林里的，强壮、凶狠、又美丽的巨角雄鹿。

阿莱克斯提议巫师们试着探查地下是否有反重力推进装置。

神盾局局长，尼克.弗瑞曾亲口反对在索科维亚进行部署。在这样的局面下，哪怕答应了队长给女巫提供资源支持，寇森能做的也非常有限。

——神盾局现在人手紧缺是铁打的事实。

所以，在过去的两天，索科维亚完全处于监视盲区。而阿莱克斯绝对不敢低估人工智能的效率。

“表面上看不出什么异常。”麦格校长转了一圈回来，“如我之前说的，没有明显的魔法感应材质、也不知道具体的形状，我们很难通过咒语来判定地下是不是埋了东西。”

“明白了，校长，我来联络神盾局。”阿莱克斯迅速拨通那串早就烂熟于心的号码，“寇森先生？我是阿莱克斯，能听见吗？希望没有打扰到你？”

“完全没有。”寇森几乎没有停顿地给出了回复。

“我需要你的支援，先生。”

按照他们之前的约定，一架配有四人特工小队、满载军火的昆式战机始终在距离这儿最近的神盾局基地——列支敦士登境内待命。一旦阿莱克斯确定需要支援，他们便会立即启程。

阿莱克斯与寇森效率极高地确定了需要加载的探测工具和汇合地点。在通话即将结束时，她没忍住问了一句：“纽约那边还好吗？”

两天多以来，她的通讯器没有接到任何信息。倒是有不少街头追击、交火的新闻被送上了各个媒体的头条。

显然，复仇者们都无暇分身。

“……还算好？”寇森笑了一声，“发生了很多事情……太多事情了，阿莱克斯，等你回来了我们可以一边喝咖啡一边聊。”

“说好了，注意安全。”

“你也是，回头聊。”

计划不如变化快。这个“回头”，总计回了不到十分钟。

“……地面是在震动吗？”某个特别敏锐地巫师率先发问。

没有人回答他——答案已经明明白白地放在所有人鼻子底下了。

“我们在上升——”

“寇森先生？索科维亚飞起来了……对，现在！快联络弗瑞局长！”

“噢天呐这个国家有多大面积来着？”

“……这里……不会飞的伙计们来这里集合！我是乔治.韦斯莱，你们看不到我没关系但你们一定得看得到我哥哥的龙，不然你们就得去我们的店里买一副最新版的看台望远镜了——”

“闭嘴，乔治。”

“振金吗……能把这么大范围的岩石固定成一个整体，真是一种力量强大的金属。”克雷格眯眼看着被黑暗笼罩的远方。

已经有不少索科维亚人从睡梦中惊醒了，尖叫和哭喊划破了沉郁的天色。

“不能让这个国家真的飞起来。”麦格校长当机立断地说，“霍格沃兹队，跟我来。”

“霍格沃兹队？”乔治.韦斯莱的声音伴随着巨龙的呼啸声遥遥传来，“噢我还期待我们能有一个更威风的名字——”

克雷格偏头看着自家女儿。她正在几步开外，条理清晰、语速飞快地回答着一名傲罗关于振金核心和反重力装置的提问，她眉头紧皱，表情却十分坚定，言谈之间更是没有一丝退缩；哪怕是刚刚经历了两天两夜高强度的奔走，她的脊背和腰肢也挺得笔直，一副随时准备战斗的模样。

克雷格突然就觉得眼眶有些酸。

可能是来自父亲的视线太过于灼热了，黑发的女巫转头，朝克雷格丢了一个疑惑的眼神，随即大步走了过来。

“怎么了？”她问。

“没什么，”克雷格说，还是那副懒洋洋的、科研精英的调调，“按说好的计划，我们拉住这个起飞的大家伙，你带着维山帝他们去切断振金核心和那些推进装置？”

“对，他们的力量比较对路。”

“行。”克雷格深深看了阿莱克斯一眼，似乎想说什么，却最终只是刮了刮她挺翘的鼻子。

“你妈妈说了，不许受伤，不然回家就只有生菜吃。”

“……噢，我好怕。”阿莱克斯打了个真实的寒颤。

父女俩不再多话。他们几乎是同时转身——黑发的女巫大步走向正等待着她的冬兵和维山帝法师们，高挑的英国绅士则冲那群戴着兜帽的家伙们做了个手势，化为一只蓝顶鹛鸫，很快消失在了夜色里。

——————————————————————

阿莱克斯的计划很简单——她压根没试图去弄懂那些一套一套的科学原理，她只管找装置；什么装置让索科维亚飞起来，她就把什么装置弄坏。

至于装置失灵后，这块土地会不会轰然砸落——巫师们不会让这种事情发生的。

索科维亚不算太大。阿莱克斯和维山帝的法师们分头地毯式搜罗了整个国境，很快找到了振金核心的所在。

此时，整个索科维亚正悬浮在离地五十米左右的半空——麦格校长他们成功牵制住了这块不安分的土地，甚至有一头澄蓝色的、看起来脾气很糟糕的龙已经开始攻击暴露出来的、位于侧下方的一个推进装置。

“……来吧，我们也来试试。”阿莱克斯带着王从扫帚上跳下，疾步奔向一处曾经大约是个教堂的地下废墟，“在这儿开个传送门，再关掉它——用空间阻断的力量切割振金。”

王点点头，非常利索地照做了——空间闭合的时候在振金柱上划过了一道刺眼的火星，但振金柱子没有被切断。

“有用，我们继续——是的，寇森先生？”

“我们的修行还不够……如果是至尊法师，不，都不用她，”王一边飞快地开开关关传送门，一边嘟囔道，“前不久我刚认识了个高学历的聪明家伙，他掌握法术的速度特别快，至尊法师特别欣赏他。”

阿莱克斯刚刚结束与寇森的通话，只听到了个尾巴：“至尊法师怎么了？”

王正要开口，另一边卡门从一只歪倒的柱子后面探出了她粉红色的脑袋：“亲爱的，你来看看这儿，这里的结构也被振金包裹着吗？它看起来像是一个可以突破的关节——阿莱克斯！？”

随着卡门的尖叫，王也倒抽一口冷气，一个健步冲向突然扑倒在地的黑发女巫。在街道上维持民众秩序的冬兵似乎也意识到了什么，正转身大步朝这里跑来。

“……别，我没事”阿莱克斯有些吃力地撸了一把卡门的头发，原本就苍白的手腕现在看着简直不像活人。她大口大口喘着气，心跳声大得仿佛要把耳膜撞破。

刚才，就在刚才。她的视野突然一暗，又一亮。

班纳博士惊恐的眼神，队长生气的怒吼，迎面而来的红蓝星盾。

雷神高举战锤的背影。旺达的尖叫。

“……不……贾维斯……不够……”

“脑波模型……得有新的……”

“人格模拟……奥创……打败……必须……”

她看到自己坚定地抬手，一发掌心炮击退了试图上来抢夺什么的战争机器。

她的嘴巴一张一合，发出托尼.斯塔克的声音：“当然是我，毕竟我的脑子多——”

然后是钻心的、铺天盖地的疼。

像是有什么东西在掠夺她的脑子——

在掠夺托尼.斯塔克的脑子。

阿莱克斯摇摇晃晃地站起来。豆大的冷汗从她额头上大颗大颗地滑落，她痉挛的手指几乎嵌到了王的手臂里。

“现在，空间门，带我回复仇者大厦。”她说，“卡门，巴基，这里拜托你们了。”


	42. Chapter 42

CH42

纽约大战之后，阿莱克斯就在托尼.斯塔克身上留了印记。当他的生命受到威胁时，这个印记就会被触发，好让她来得及瞬移回去捞他一把——

事实证明，她还是太天真了。

等她和王跨过空间门落在复仇者大厦的顶楼，再顺着升降梯抵达事发楼层时，一切都已经尘埃落定。

阿莱克斯一眼就看到了人群中的钢铁侠——活的，感恩梅林，他瘫坐在单人沙发里，看起来脸色差极了。

但好歹是活的。

她垂下眼。

复仇者们几乎到齐了。他们站在又被砸得一团稀碎的屋子里，齐刷刷地看着突然闯进来的、灰头土脸的阿莱克斯和王。

除此之外，还有牢牢跟在队长身后的双胞胎，一身战甲的洛基，以及……幻视。

额头镶嵌着澄黄色心灵宝石的人工智能生命体漂浮在空中。新生的幻视眼神是好奇的，却又带着一种第三视角的、理性的平静。

……

不用任何人解释，阿莱克斯立刻就能想明白发生了什么——复仇者们成功从奥创手中抢回了人造躯体；双胞胎认清奥创毁灭世界的目的后，也选择弃暗投明，站在了复仇者这边；幻视还是诞生了，但这一次，没有了贾维斯的意识作为“原材料”，幻视要活，就得有个什么别的意识来补缺补漏——

所以，刚才，托尼.斯塔克先生慷慨地献上了自己的脑子。

这会儿，这个牺牲成瘾的家伙仿佛刚才什么都发生似的。他在沙发椅中换了个姿势，意味深长地冲她抬了抬下巴：“回来啦？秘密行动的英雄小姐？”

看看，看看，教科书式的贼喊捉贼。

阿莱克斯几乎要气笑了，但她知道现在不是算账的时候。

她深吸一口气，说：“我不确定局长有没有来得及告诉你们——索科维亚正在试图往天上飞，如果大家没什么事儿的话，我们抄个近道过去看看？”

—————————————————————————————

事情没再出现什么波折。

奥创失去了双胞胎盟友，又失去了心灵宝石和振金躯体。它大约也感觉到自己翻盘无望，便不再执着于让索科维亚升空。

它向全城发表了一通恐怖宣言，然后操纵钢铁军团，在索科维亚漫无目的地大肆破坏。

复仇者们使出全力与钢铁军团对抗。平民的伤亡无可避免，但情况明显在好转；尼克.弗瑞也驾驶着最后一艘天空母舰及时赶到了，特工们有序地在废墟中穿梭并开展搜救，将重伤员第一时间转移到条件完备的治疗舱。

推进器逐一被找出、被破坏。队长按着弗瑞提供的踩点图，奔赴下一个可能的推进器埋藏点时，在对街看到了一个熟悉的身影。

那人也恰好转过了身。

史蒂夫看到那人明显绷紧了肩背的肌肉，甚至微微前倾、要做出一个逃跑的姿势了。但他又很快放松下来，重新站直了身体。

他的眼神是清明的。

隔着索科维亚破碎的街道，隔着半个多世纪的时间，布鲁克林的天空终于又一次映照到了曼哈顿东河的潋滟水光。

“……嘿，兄弟。”史蒂夫.罗杰斯弯起眼睛，“手臂很酷……呃，丸子头也很酷。”

“……”詹姆斯.巴恩斯无奈地捏了捏出发之前由某女巫亲手打造的发包，“谢谢，你的制服和屁股也不赖。”

史蒂夫：“？Jerk！”

最后，在上百根魔杖射出的金色绳索、巨龙的翅膀、和阿斯加德两位神祗的助力下，腾空而起的国度被放回了原位。

一片尘烟中，特工们和巫师们交替奔走，进行拉网式的搜救……和拉网式的一忘皆空。

这几天连轴运转、几乎没有休息的复仇者们则在确定没有他们必须出席的场合后，通过王开启的空间门回到了纽约。

王被弗瑞留了下来。显然，维山帝流的力量成功引起了弗瑞的兴趣。

不一会儿，幻视也从天而降。他告诉复仇者们，奥创已经被他杀死了。

“所以……结束了？危机解除？”克林特问，然后不等有人回答，他就重重把自己摔进沙发里，发出一声疲惫的呻/吟。

弗瑞则结束了与王的攀谈。他大步走过来，沉甸甸地坐在阿莱克斯旁边：“谢谢你。我一会儿也要向麦格校长表达我最真诚的谢意——用你们喜欢的写信的方式。”他深吸一口气，有些后怕地骂了句脏话：“真的，真的，幸好有你们。当真让索科维亚飞起来，事态就不是我们能控制的了。”

“……所以下一回你会相信我的‘预言’吗，局长？”

“……”弗瑞的眉头拧成了一个死结，这使他看起来像颗虎皮卤蛋，“这还是要根据到时候的情况——”

阿莱克斯露出了个“我就知道”的嫌弃表情。

两个人都笑了。女巫率先伸出了拳头，特工头子相当配合地与她碰了碰。

复仇者们自然而然地聊起了奥创与幻视。

“……幻视站起来的时候我真的快吓疯了，满脑子都是奥创的鬼样子——我宣布我有机器人PTSD了。”克林特夸张地拍着胸口。

“虽然有雷神和他的锤子背书，但神盾局还是决定对那个人工智能生命体进行一段时间的全天候监测和评估，”弗瑞说，“以及，托尼.斯塔克，我不想指责你什么，毕竟神都说你是对的——但你真的该死的太不谨慎了。”

“不？我其实还挺有把握的？”托尼无辜地摊手，带着斯塔克式的，令人牙痒痒的得意，“那时候布鲁斯戴着传输头盔，他不是说得挺明白的么？新生的‘意识’拒绝读取布鲁斯的脑子，它说它只对贾维斯有‘同类认同感’，但缺少关键的人格模板和自我认知——”

“我说这话可不是——绝不是想让你轻易决定把自己的脑子献祭给这不知道会长成什么的未知生命体！”班纳博士难得严厉地提高了声音。

“轻松点儿，布鲁斯。我们需要一个AI来打倒奥创。索尔在视海中也看到了，不是吗？”

“是的，没错，牺牲一个钢铁侠，交换一个指向模糊、立场不明确的人工智能，世界上没有比这更划算的买卖了。”黑发的女巫无比赞同地附和，甚至鼓起了掌。

“……”钢铁侠漂亮的大眼睛里闪过一丝心虚，但他很快重新捡回了自己的立场，“别这样，阿莱克斯，别这样，那会儿事态已经很紧急了，我没想那么——”

“不，你什么都想了，天才科学家。在索尔发话之前，托尼.斯塔克是网络世界对抗奥创的最后一条防线，所以他还姑且把自己的性命当回事儿；索尔带回预言，证实了他‘制造新AI来抵御奥创’的猜想——哇这真是棒极了——托尼.斯塔克没什么用了，什么他的脑子还能对新AI的诞生提供点儿帮助？那还等什么呢？”

阿莱克斯语速飞快、抑扬顿挫地说着，脸上却始终没有表情，像一条发怒的毒蛇。

室内一片寂静。第一次参与复联会议的王满脸紧张，一会儿看看这个，一会儿看看那个。

“我……”托尼张了张口，又闭上了。他有些烦躁地向后抓了把头发，试图辩解：“我只是——”

“刺啦——”

复联众瞬间进入戒备状态。他们纷纷抓起武器，警惕地看向异响出现的方向。

这……维山帝流的传送门？

“嘿？史蒂芬！”王一下子站了起来，“你怎么在这儿？阿莱克斯，瞧，这就是我和你说的那个学魔法特别——阿莱克斯？”

黑发的女巫放下了魔杖。她显然在努力克制了，但她还是在厉害地发抖，所有人都能清晰地看到眼泪正大颗大颗、争先恐后地从她的眼眶中涌出。

史蒂芬.斯特兰奇朝王点了点头，随即目标明确地转向阿莱克斯：“……那么，她所说的一定就是你了，女士。”

顶级外科医生的眼神中带着精英阶层特有的锐利，却并不让人感到强势和厌烦。

他递给阿莱克斯一个简陋的信封：“古一让我务必把这个交给你。她甚至没告诉我你的名字，只说让我来复联大厦，然后我就一定会知道——”

他顿了顿，不知道从哪儿抓来了一沓纸巾，一起递给了阿莱克斯：“……她走得很平静，而且看到了她想看的雪。那是她自己的选择。”

“谢谢……我知道，谢谢。”阿莱克斯接过纸巾和信封，有些仓促地点点头。

卷曲的黑发在她被泪水浸湿的脸上糊成一团。

女巫发了几秒钟的呆——真的只有短短几秒，以至于复仇者们都还没来得及反应，便听到她小声说了句抱歉，然后匆匆走了出去。

托尼的手弹了弹——他看起来很想一拍桌子也追出去什么的，但他最终还是没有。他的手指有些丧气地蜷缩在膝盖上。

两位维山帝的法师成了目光交汇的中心。

“我……没什么好解释的？你呢？发生了什么，史蒂芬？”王可怜巴巴地说。

“……”新晋至尊法师深吸一口气，虽然显得有些不耐烦，但还是大大方方地给自己找了个位子坐下。

他的手中凭空出现了一个样式复古的巨大茶壶：“诸位，茶还是咖啡？”


	43. Chapter 43

CH43

索尔和洛基在战斗结束后就返回阿斯加德了——他从视海中看到阿斯加德毁灭在了一片火海之中，兄弟俩决定着手调查这事儿。

队长询问索尔是否需要帮忙，索尔笑着拒绝了。

现任仙宫之主的笑容还是那样明亮爽朗，却多了一份王者的坚定。

“阿萨神的工作就是守护九界来着，你们已经抢了我们中庭的职责了。”索尔指了指地板，“再让父亲知道我们连阿斯加德都看不好，他会用拐杖揍我们的。”

洛基则居高临下地看了阿莱克斯一眼：“听说你不和斯塔克说话了？我得说你总算做了个合适的选择。我们法师生来高贵，没必要和那些打铁放电的家伙玩儿。”

索尔：“？”

阿莱克斯礼貌地点点头：“谢谢。但在地球，我们一般把用匕首的称作刺客。”

“……”黑发绿眸的邪神不太高兴了，“中庭人聊天都这么不讲礼貌吗？”

“那倒不是，”阿莱克斯平静地说，“只是斯莱特林特别记仇罢了。”

洛基瞪大了眼：“你记什么仇你们一言不合二打一还把我团在那个蠢透了植物里——”

索尔哈哈大笑着把弟弟拎走了。

刚刚提到了什么关键信息来着？对了，钢铁侠和女巫吵架了。

他们吵得非常和平，从头到尾都没人大吼大叫或者哭哭啼啼，他们只是单纯地不和对方说话，俗称……冷战。

复联虽然是个忙碌而结构松散的组织，但毕竟规模太小，大家又都住在一块儿，抬头不见低头见的，两位成员之间的冷战哪怕已经非常克制了，也多少会对其他人造成点儿影响。

比如……改变了复仇者们打招呼的方式。

“早，AA，你还好吗？” 刚刚晨练回来、洗漱完毕的史蒂夫.罗杰斯拉开宿舍门，顺着声响逮住了正沿着旋转梯向上走的阿莱克斯。

“你还好吗”成了这一周以来，和阿莱克斯.艾弗里打招呼的指定开场。仿佛不带这个短句，就会有什么邪恶的怪物突然苏醒，然后叽哩哇啦地毁灭世界似的。

“我很好，队长，如果你一会儿有碰到Nat或者克林特或者博士或者山姆的话，也请你告诉他们，我很好。”阿莱克斯深吸一口气，咬牙切齿地说。

金发的美国士兵被女巫这副表情逗笑了。他上前几步，自然地接过阿莱克斯手中有点儿分量的矿石袋子，抬抬下巴示意她一块儿往前走。

“Nat那边我帮不到你，她一早就往DC去了，今天她要出席国会的公开质询。”史蒂夫说，“所以，还在生托尼的气？我看到他昨晚去敲你的门了……哦别这样看着我，我想说，没给他开就对了，好姑娘。”

阿莱克斯把高高挑起的眉毛放下来。她摇了摇头。

“我其实是在生自己的气。”

索科维亚事件当天，她是真的被托尼吓得不轻，随之而来的就是一股怎么都压不下去的、足以焚烧一切理智的邪火。

一直到她看到史蒂芬.斯特兰奇戴着阿戈摩托之眼出现，意识到那个如山巅之雪的法师已经离开了，她也依旧被愤怒裹挟着。

真正让她冷静下来的，是古一拜托斯特兰奇交给她的信封。

信封里只有一张照片。

在与维山帝交流的告别宴会上，阿莱克斯趁着酒劲上头，死皮赖脸拉着至尊法师来了两张合照。

那会儿她喝得实在有些多，只记得自己胡乱拣了一张照片塞到古一手里；至于照片照成什么样了？她还真没印象。

现在她知道了。

不同于她手里的这张——两人凑着脑袋，特别正常地对着镜头眨眼微笑；在古一拿走的照片里，至尊法师偏头看着身边年轻、自大、情感充沛的黑发女巫，眉眼柔和，像初春时节从喜马拉雅山上蜿蜒而下的溪水。

她甚至还在轻轻抚摸着她的头发，带着谁都看得出来的留恋和决然。

阿莱克斯抖着手将照片翻了过来。

古一的字体就像她的人，瘦长而干净。

“你坚信自己窥见了未来，并致力于改变那些不好的事儿。”

“他也一样。”

“别责怪他。”

“与你共度的时光虽然短暂，但令人愉悦。祝你幸福。”

那天，阿莱克斯躺在床上，看着天花板发了一整晚的呆。

古一的话在她的脑子里敲下一记重锤——相信自己预见了未来，开始试图凭借一己之力做些什么，好规避那些“我以为未来会发生的坏事情”。

固执，独狼主义，不听劝。

这说的是谁？是托尼.斯塔克吗？

或许是。但也是她阿莱克斯.艾弗里。

她太……想当然了。比如这次，说到底，钢铁侠会在幻视诞生的过程中面临生命危险，纯粹是她折腾出来的——她只知道藏起贾维斯就能让他逃过被奥创搅碎又被幻视吞没的命运，却没再深入想想，此消彼长，如果幻视注定要诞生，贾维斯的缺口会由谁来补上？

……

“你坚信自己窥见了未来，并致力于改变那些不好的事儿。”

“他也一样。”

是的，没错。所以她毫无立场去嘲笑钢铁侠牺牲成瘾。

许久没有等到女巫的回答，队长便安抚地拍了拍她的肩：“你应该听说了吧？就在我们出发去追踪赵博士后不久，旺达潜入了大厦，干扰了托尼的精神。或许你可以问问他看到了什么？好好谈一谈？”

“……不，”阿莱克斯苦笑着摇摇头，“我觉得……这是个死局。我知道我错在哪儿，也知道他错在哪儿，但我更知道我们都没可能改。”

阿莱克斯坚信自己是肩负着什么冥冥中的使命的。她成为次元壁破裂后唯一的“意外”，当然需要做点儿什么，比如改变“牺牲超英才打败灭霸迎来世界和平”的糟心结局。

托尼.斯塔克也坚信着，如果不去保护些什么，如果不为这个地球做些什么，他就不配活着，他就该早早烂在阿富汗的山洞里——所以他会愿意为了打倒反派付出所有，会永远试图做得更多；哪怕他退休了三千次，一旦有什么新的危机冒头，金红色的战甲就会飞向火线。

这就很糟糕。

反派层出不穷，而生命也太过漫长。总有一天，在哪个未来的节点，她会崩溃着责怪他“我这么努力就想改变你牺牲的结局而你永远不知道保护自己”，而他也会反过来埋怨她过了这么久还不能理解钢铁侠的内心。

女巫说得实在太过含糊，史蒂夫当然没办法猜到她复杂的心路历程。但他没有追问。

他说起了别的事儿。

“……我们两家关系很好，巴恩斯和罗杰斯，”他说，“有一阵子，巴基快要有一个妹妹了……我不知道，但巴恩斯太太坚称那一定是个女孩儿。我们都特别期待她的降生，甚至早早给她取好了名字。但战争时期……意外总是太多了。我们终究还是失去了她。”

“……”

“……叫黛西，不叫阿莱克斯。”对上女巫的眼神，队长噗嗤一声笑了出来，然后他轻轻揉了一把女巫的头顶。

淡淡的柠檬海盐味儿。是史蒂夫最喜欢的一款沐浴露。

“心理学家说，人们会用一生来弥补童年时期的缺憾。我就想说明——私人立场的话，我是女巫小队的。”

“况且，也不能总是放任他这么一次一次地随便牺牲自己。”队长说，“复联可不能没有钢铁侠。再有下回，我拿盾牌敲他。”

——————————————————————

比起默默无名、以至于有充足时间思考人生的英国女巫，钢铁侠的日程就要满当多了。

比如今天，他应邀返回MIT进行了关于斯塔克工业特设奖学金的演讲。

MIT算是他的粉丝大本营。比如现在，哪怕他只是想上个洗手间，也能碰上拿着纸笔来找他签名的工作人员。

“我就一个儿子……他是你的超级粉丝。”那位气质相当出众的黑人女性说，“他曾跟我说，他所做的一切努力，都是为了能获得斯塔克工业的一张offer。”

“哦这真让人感到荣幸，”托尼没怎么在意地签下自己的名字，“方便的话可以让他把简历——”

“恐怕不能，斯塔克先生，他死在索科维亚了。”

足足过了两秒，托尼才反应过来他听到了什么。他有些讶异地抬起头，对上的却是一张扭曲的、愤怒的、悲伤的、被泪水爬满了的脸。

一位失去了独子的母亲的脸。

——她说那些废墟里埋了无数的平民，超级英雄们就踏在平民的骨骸上享受追捧。

——她说她亲眼看见儿子死在自己面前，因为复仇者和奥创军团打斗，不知道从哪儿喷溅而出的碎石直接洞穿了他的脑袋。

——她说在人们眼里，他们和恐怖分子没什么区别，都让人厌恶且心生畏惧。

“我不是——我们只是想救人——”

“那你为什么没有救下他！你为什么没有救下我儿子！你不是享受全世界崇拜的超级英雄钢铁侠吗，为什么连救下我儿子这种小事都做不到！”那位母亲哭喊着。

托尼只觉得自己的喉咙被什么东西堵得严严实实。他张了张嘴，却没能说出话来。

是的，她说得不错。

你不是挺厉害的么，托尼.斯塔克，你怎么就没救下她儿子呢？

“他为什么要回答你这么多为什么。”

这是——

托尼惊讶地转过身，果然看到一个高挑的姑娘正抱着手臂，面无表情地靠在墙壁上，毫不客气地打量着那位黑人女士。

“你是什么人？我——”

“你是教徒？什么教派的？抱歉，我真不知道哪个全知全能的神最近改名叫托尼.斯塔克了……所以你们每餐饭前都会向托尼祷告吗？”

“什，什么乱七八糟的，”黑人女士有些慌乱，但她很快大声地坚定了自己的立场，“他是超级英雄！超级英雄本来就应该救人、做好事！而且，如果不是复仇者们和机械人在索科维亚打了起来，我儿子根本就不会死。我完全可以说是复仇者害死他的！”

阿莱克斯嗤笑一声，缓步走到黑人女士的面前。

她微微低头，压迫感十足地盯着这名比她矮了至少十公分的陌生女性：“醒醒？你当时也在索科维亚。‘如果不是复仇者们和机械人打了起来'，你以为你有机会活着站这儿对托尼.斯塔克大喊大叫？”

黑人女士惧怕而不甘地撇开了眼神。

“女士，你是一位——”阿莱克斯看了一眼她的工牌，“拥有博士学位的助教。你心里清楚得很：你就是吃准了托尼会因此愧疚，才卑鄙地向他发泄情绪罢了。你质问他，质问超英，究竟是想要达到什么目的呢？你真的觉得，没有超英就能世界和平了？”

“他尽力了。他做得不够完美，毕竟他只是个人类不是神……但他真的尽力了。”

“失去至亲是非常痛苦的事情，女士，如果我，我们，做些什么能让你感觉好点儿，我们都会十分乐意去做。但就事论事，你今天对托尼.斯塔克所做的一切，还真是……粗鲁又无礼至极。”

说完这话，阿莱克斯再没多给黑人女士哪怕一个眼神，拉着傻愣愣的钢铁侠大步离开了。

他们坐上了哈皮的车。

“……你怎么在这儿？”托尼清了清嗓子，率先打破了沉默。

“……我爸爸在隔壁做杂交水稻的演讲。”她没什么情绪地瞥了他一眼，“我从窗户那儿看到你被堵住了。”

确实是碰巧。

车内又一次安静了下来。

哈皮在后视镜里对托尼龇牙咧嘴。托尼烦躁地给了他一个白眼，心神不宁地打量着阿莱克斯。

她看着窗外。那神态不像是赌气，当然更不是厌恶、拿腔作调什么的。

她在考虑什么……让他直觉很不安的事儿。她在很认真地思考着。

托尼.斯塔克摘下了墨镜。他用眼角盯着她垂落在椅子上的手腕。

想把它拿起来，吻它。

他想起刚才她悍然捍卫他的样子，和这些天双方有意无意的相互回避。

他无声地用眼神测量着自己到她的手腕的距离，精确到了毫米。

他在脑子中预演了无数种消灭这该死的距离方式，但他最终还是让这段距离保持了下去。

————————————————————

两人再次回到复仇者大厦时，已经是后半夜了。

阿莱克斯跟着托尼到了实验室——取回她寄放在这儿的合金模型——然后没什么异常地和他道了晚安。

托尼.斯塔克盯着她转身时微微扬起的发尾，突然出声问道：“要喝一杯吗？”

阿莱克斯闻言转身，有些讶异地瞧着他。

“喝一杯？”一对上她的眼神，也不知道怎么着，他就仿佛被开启了什么自我防御机制一般，下意识带上了纽约甜心的标准笑容。他看似懒洋洋地从柜子里拿了瓶酒，语调里带着哂然，“主题就是……庆祝我们又吵了一架？”

“……”阿莱克斯一言不发地盯了他一会儿，随即扭头大步朝门外走去。

“……” 行吧，托尼自嘲地哼了一声，有些疲倦地捏了捏鼻梁，转身准备找个工具把酒开了，自己一个人喝掉它。

后方却突然伸出来一只苍白而修长的手，一把将他手中的酒瓶拍了出去。

狠狠的，带着饱满的怒气。

“嘿女巫——”

酒瓶滑落在地上，发出了不详的撞击声。浓郁的果酒香很快弥漫了开来。

但托尼.斯塔克此时却没心情去看顾他那瓶价值不菲的藏酒了。

阿莱克斯一手扯着他松松垮垮的领带，一手用力地将他的手心紧紧压在台面上。

特别粗鲁、凶狠、又诱人地，吻他。

“混蛋……”她整个人都在微微颤抖，“在MIT那会儿，你还挺自责的，你还觉得她骂得可对了，是不是？”

“你想欺负托尼.斯塔克到什么时候？到什么地步？要怎么样你才会满意？”她相当用力地咬他的下唇，声音几乎带着咬牙切齿的哭腔了，“你……不能对他好点儿吗？”

他表现得很冷静，甚至是有些冷漠了。他就这样垂着眼睛，目光黑沉沉地由着她发泄了一会儿，什么都不说。

阿莱克斯稍微平静下来了。她有些赫然地吮了吮他被她咬破的下唇，准备稍微退开——

他直接将她掼到了旁边的床垫上。

她发出了含糊的闷哼，说不清是因为脊背与床垫相撞，还是因为他把手伸进了她的衣摆。

疯了。都疯了。当他毫不客气地把她压进床垫，并且咬着她耳朵低声说着下流话时，她迷迷糊糊地想。

然后她有些不服气地，主动张开双腿夹住了他精壮的腰身，并有意无意地用内侧细软的皮肤磨蹭着他贲张的肌肉线条。

他顿了顿，低声咒骂了一句：“你自找的。一会儿别哭。”

她毫不示弱地回击道：“谁知道呢，眼泪是需要酝酿的，我很难在短短三分钟内哭出来——或者五分钟？”

“……”

“接受挑衅。”托尼.斯塔克笑了，“我不想说我今天会操哭你，AA，这让我显得像个没什么经验的愚蠢高中生。”

“但讲真的，我今天会操哭你。”


	44. Chapter 44

“托尼，不，唔，求你了别——不要了——”

她的身体向后弓出一个令人血脉贲张的弧线，又突然无力地松懈下来。

她的胸腔剧烈起伏着——这真的太过了，他的舌头怎么敢就那样——她现在还能感觉到小股小股的热液从身下涌出。

她无意识偏头，看见他们在玻璃上的倒影。

她上半身看起来相当完好，只是衣摆乱了点儿。但她下半身什么都没穿。

哦，对，她刚刚张开双腿，对着他的脸潮吹了一次。

……梅林啊。

在今天之前，她甚至不知道自己可以潮吹。

她开始觉得有些难堪了。她试图找回点儿控制权，但她没有成功——这个情场老手太明白怎么用情欲控制一具身体了，他现在只要用他粗糙而滚烫的指腹划过她的侧腰，她就会痉挛着迎合上去。

他开始对付她仅剩的衣服。

他极有耐心地解开了她衬衫的扣子，然后一把扯断她内衣的肩带，将整件内衣扯了下来，胡乱团成一团丢在了地上。

他粗重的呼吸落在她的乳头上。它很快毫无廉耻地挺立了起来。

他将它含进了嘴里，并且用舌尖粗暴地研磨着那条细细的褶皱。

她发出一声隐忍的尖叫。

他低低的笑，手指挤进了她的穴口。

“天哪，”他的声音低哑，带着明目张胆的欲望，“你怎么能——我是真的没料到，看，你又把我的手完全弄湿了——我让你这么舒服吗？”

她报复性地咬上了他的肩膀。

“easy。”他得意地闷声笑，“我不是在阻止你这么干，事实上一会儿你会有大把的时间把牙齿嵌在我的肌肉里……现在？”

“这才哪儿到哪儿呢，”伴随着皮带落地的声音，他扶着胀痛的性器轻轻磨蹭着她湿淋淋的腿根，“我会把你弄得一团糟的。”

他真的会。

她已经没精力去盘算他对她做了什么了，反正就是两具潮热的、黏糊糊的肉体互相磨来蹭去；她得承认，先前她从不知道皮肤的接触和摩挲可以这么舒服，她现在仿佛一个重度肌肤饥渴症患者。

斯莱特林从不会和自己过不去。所以她伸长了脖颈，毫无防备地将耳侧露给他啃咬；她下意识地用手指在他耸动的喉结、紧绷的脊线、和干湿的额头之间游弋，颇有些爱不释手的意思。

她对他的迷恋都在这些抚摸和触碰里了，明晃晃的。这让他更加兴奋。

“我还可以停下，给我点儿指示，小姐。”

“……真的吗？”

她感觉到他滚烫且硕大的头部抵住了她，甚至她的身体已经迫不及待地将他吃进去了一点儿。这个认知让她微微一激灵——一大股甜蜜的汁水不受控制地从她下身涌出，黏答答地浇灌在他敏感的器官上。

“……”他定定地看了她一会儿，冷酷道：“不，假的。”

他压了下来。

……所以那些超模们确实不是单单追捧他的脸蛋和钱。她迷迷糊糊想，发出一声短促的呜咽。

第一次的疼痛是难免的，但她更多感觉到的是一种从尾椎升起的，难以形容的刺激。

感觉到刺激的显然不止她一个。

他粗重的呼吸打在她的耳边。他有些难捱地后撤了一点，又变本加厉地顶入。

原始而下流的动作让快感迅速累积。她的小腹下意识地抽搐着，毫无规律地开始谄媚地吮吸他的性器；他低哑地喊着她的名字，有些粗暴地拉开她的一边大腿，好让自己能够更重地操进她汁水淋漓的身体。

她不受控制地仰起脖子，手指在床单上无望地蜷缩又松开，饱满的、被他的唾液浸透的胸脯随着他的操弄而前后晃动。

漂亮极了。他想把她整个吃下去。

他这样想着，探身咬住她的下唇，满意地听到她因为体位的些微改变而发出明显带着哽咽的闷哼——

“托尼？你在里面吗？”门外突然传来了罗迪上校的声音。

……

他的门隔音很好，哪怕一群浩克在房间里快乐蹦迪，门外也绝听不到动静。罗迪的声音是被自动接入的，作为托尼.斯塔克曾经一只手数过来的朋友之一，他给他们设置了这样的权限。

……是时候改掉这个过时的设定了，托尼咬牙切齿地想。

但这回，他还得先捏着鼻子打发好友。

“呃，咳咳，是的我在，怎么了罗迪？”

“？你的声音听起来有些不对劲儿，”军人敏锐地发现了异常，“着凉了？还是实验不顺利？”

“不不不别别——我是说，屋子里被我的盔甲搞得一团糟，不太适合招待你。”托尼抹了把脸，打算先把自己和女巫分开。罗迪上校的突然来访显然也让她感到紧张，这会儿，她正变本加厉地绞着他，那真的……没谁忍得住。

然而，就在他把自己抽出了一大半的时候，阿莱克斯不知道哪儿来的力气，突然推着他的肩膀，一个挺腰将他压了下去。

现在，她跨坐在他的身上了。她压抑且急速地喘息着，两只手向后拢着被他压在枕头上弄乱的、长长的黑卷发，敛着下巴，挑着一双泛着水光和欲望的眼睛瞧他。

他的喉结清晰地滚动了一下。他已经没脑子去听罗迪说什么了，只眼睁睁地看着她对他露出一个挑衅的笑，然后一手撑在他结实的小腹上，青涩好奇地开始摆动腰肢。

阿莱克斯的脸早就被情欲的红色沾染了个透。渐渐的，从她苍白细腻的脖子，到被玩得肿胀的前胸，到全身，也开始弥漫起一层潮湿的红色。

一副被操熟了的样子。

她大开的腿根还能看到点点血迹，柔软的舌尖间或探出来、明显有些不安地频繁润湿着下唇；但她偏偏又以这样一个放荡的姿势跨坐在他身上，理所当然地用他的身体取悦自己，甚至还一下一下地瞟着旁边的玻璃。  
他跟着看过去——哈，好极了，他们看起来像中世纪教堂密室里那些邪恶的壁画。

托尼.斯塔克几乎要被她激起一股施虐欲了。

“……抱歉，罗迪。”他说，“贾维斯，到明天天亮之前，屏蔽一切通讯请求。”

他掐着她的腰，趁她向前磨蹭的时候猛地捣入，又不等她习惯便极快地撤出，再捣入。

重力是他最大的帮凶。热胀的囊袋快速拍打着她敏感的臀尖，淫荡的水声和肉体碰撞的啪啪声吵得能盖过她的呜咽；那条有个微妙弧度的巨大肉棒在这个姿势下插得深极了，甚至让她有种被操到胃的错觉。

阿莱克斯哪里玩得起这个。没两三下，她就酸软得跪不住了。两人腻在一起的那处又湿又烫。

于是他坐了起来，把她拢在怀里，一边抽插一边用力地轮番吸吮她的乳头。

她几乎崩溃地抓紧他的发根，换来他更加凶狠下流的啃咬；他闷闷地笑着，说它们“和他的肉棒一样硬”，然后故意用胡子刺激她敏感的小孔，甚至一遍一遍将肿胀凸起的那一点粗鲁地压进乳晕里。

“别，托尼，别——”将要被欲望溺死的危机感让她下意识地开口求饶，此时她的脑袋一片浆糊，明显带着哭腔的声音也被他撞得支离破碎。

她艰难地缓了口气，一只手讨好地抚摸着他汗湿的肩颈，一只手臂颤巍巍地拢住他埋在她胸前的脑袋。

“我错了，托尼，别，别那么深，”她低头咬着他的耳尖，带着鼻音乱糟糟地求他，“我错了，Daddy——”

托尼.斯塔克僵了一瞬。

他停了下来，肩背绷得死紧；他粗重的呼吸一下一下喷洒在她的乳尖上——他几乎用光了所有意志力，才没在这会儿猝不及防地射她一肚子——

他报复式地咬了她一口，然后在没有完全抽出来的姿势下抱着她转了半圈，在她的尖叫声中从后方再一次狠狠地操了进去。

她在那一刻又一次达到了高潮。滚烫的淫水随着内壁的痉挛一波又一波地涌出，被他操得满溢出来，顺着她的大腿滴落，很快将床单染湿了一大片。

这回他没有停下，哪怕她已经啜泣着喊他名字了——他大开大合地操她，间或明显带着惩罚意味地掰开她紧翘的臀肉大力揉捏；他俯下身，贴着她，几乎是用性器将她钉在床上了，还咬着耳朵说她“淘气又贪婪”，“水多”，“不经允许就用Daddy的肉棒高潮了”。

高潮被强行延长的感觉令人发疯，她终于彻底哭了出来。他被她绞得发出一声长长的叹息，粗鲁地将手指伸进她嘴里玩弄着她的舌头，同时加快了操干的速度。

她确定自己应该是失去了几分钟的意识——等她回过神来，他已经在将她缓缓放进水温合适的浴缸里了，她感觉到自己的下身还在一阵阵地收缩，什么不属于她的、粘稠的液体不受控制地流了出来。

托尼返身去拿了一条毛巾，然后也跨进了浴缸。两人明显都温度偏高的皮肤在温水中互相紧贴着，她忍不住战栗，下意识地抱紧了他的肩膀。

她偏头看他，才发现他已经盯着她好一会儿了——那双特别漂亮的眼睛映着浴室昏黄的灯光，一眨不眨地盯着她，好像她是什么比拟全世界的财宝似的。

……一点儿看不出刚才在实验室的床垫里，在一堆他朝夕相处的设备和金属面前，把她操得意识模糊的凶狠样子。

“……之前在车上的时候，你在想什么？”出人意料的，他提起了一个她以为他绝对不会在这种气氛下谈论的话题，甚至提得过分直接，“在想和我分手，是不是？”

阿莱克斯也并不隐瞒：“是吧。”

不等他追问，她就主动解释了：“我们都知道我们的矛盾点在哪，也知道它不可调和……我想趁着它还没让我们吵得不可开交、没法儿收场，就先——”

她停住了，然后微微笑着抚上他紧绷的侧脸，在他嘴角落了一个吻。

“现在我改变主意了。”她说，“我想通了。托尼.斯塔克的牺牲主义就是能随时随地惹火我，和我的立场、身份没有关系；真要眼不见为净，我恐怕只能彻底退出复联跟我爸爸种稻子去——但我又舍不得放下你不管。”

“走一步看一步吧。”阿莱克斯将脑袋放到托尼的肩窝里，舒适且疲惫地叹了一声，“谁让我喜欢你呢。”

环在她腰间的手臂收紧了。他似乎想把她摁进自己的身体里，在她发出吃痛的抗议后才颇有些不甘不愿地放松了一些。

他沉默了好一会儿，直到阿莱克斯发出不安的询问声，他才低低地应了一声，然后缓慢而坚定地再一次把自己埋进她的身体里。

“嘿，托尼，别，今天别——”

“再一次，就一次，不会让你很累的。”他在她耳边呓语，“我需要感受你……让我感受你。”

阿莱克斯被刺激得瑟缩了一下。她小声喘了口气，有些颤抖地抚摸着他的头发。

这是妥协的意思。他就知道，她总是会为他妥协。

他勾起嘴角，露出这些天来第一个，心满意足的笑。

水汽蒸腾。交叠的人影仿佛天生就是一体。

“看住我，包容我，爱我，”他说，“然后你可以从我这里随便，随便拿走你想要的一切。什么都可以。”


	45. Chapter 45

……几点了？

阿莱克斯眯着眼睛发呆，静静地等着意识回归。

昨晚她实在是……精疲力尽。她实在没想到他这么能折腾，最后他甚至还把她摁在盥洗池上来了一遍。

……

她咬牙切齿地挪动着酸痛的大腿，脑子里全是一锅又一锅用途危险的魔药。

这动作吵醒了他。

托尼.三岁.斯塔克掀开眼皮朝下看了一眼，嘟嘟囔囔地提起被子，哗啦一下将两个人都蒙头蒙脸的罩住。

“再睡一会儿。”他含糊地说，手脚一起张开将她扒拉进怀里，像猫抱住自己最心爱的毛球。

阳光穿过松软的白色被子，锲而不舍地彰显着自己的存在感。

于是她发现了，不知道从什么时候起，他嘴角的弧度就扬得高高的，带着一种显而易见的餍足。

阿莱克斯先是觉得不忿，但又忍不住也想跟着笑。

所以，在某个阳光正好的冬日上午，闻名世界的天才科学家和他的女巫一块儿，滚在软绵绵、暖乎乎的，由被子和靠垫组成的世界里，鼻子蹭着鼻子，就这样完全没什么理由的，叽叽咕咕傻子似的笑成了一团。

闹了一阵，他心满意足地伸了个懒腰，一把把女巫整个儿横抱起来：“走吧斑比，我得喂点儿什么精液以外的东西给你——嘿好了我不说了放过我的耳朵——”

“……真的……你要好好补充点儿能量，以及很多很多很多的水，至少得比你昨天流出来的——好了我发誓这真的是最后一句——”

——————————————————————

快乐总是短暂的。生活不是超英大片，在一场筋疲力尽的战争之后，紧跟着的永远不会是观众的欢呼和鱼贯往上的制作人名单，而是层出不穷的善后问题。

钢铁侠顺利投喂了自家女巫之后，一走出楼层就被罗迪上校堵了个正着。嘴角起了个大泡的上校死活要征用钢铁侠“至少四十分钟”的时间——最近索科维亚事件的风声太大了，他从新上任的、野心勃勃的国务卿那儿得到了一些不怎么令人愉快的消息。

阿莱克斯则被队长喊去了。

“弗瑞招募了那对双胞胎，”队长说，“但因为……你知道的，他们，尤其是那个女孩儿，旺达，对托尼始终有点儿偏见。或许你愿意去找她谈谈？你们年纪差得不多，搞不好能谈得来。”

阿莱克斯在楼顶找到了旺达。对于阿莱克斯的到来，旺达完全没有表现出惊讶——显然，队长是在同时征得两位姑娘的同意之后，才撮合了这场对话。

“嗨旺达。”阿莱克斯率先开口打了声招呼。她走过去，也不管旺达什么反应，自顾自地从龙皮口袋里倒出一张桌布，和一堆乱七八糟的零食。

黑发的女巫坐了下来，甚至三下两下弄出了两杯冒着热气的英式红茶。

然后她拍了拍身边的空地，示意旺达一块儿坐下：“……那只长得像胰腺的锡壶里是蜂蜜，需要的话自取。”

旺达犹豫了几秒，最终还是抿抿唇，顺从地坐在了阿莱克斯的对面。

阿莱克斯开始推销这些稀奇古怪的巫师零食。旺达一开始还有些魂不守舍，但这些小东西实在是太吸引人了——她说到底也就是个十六岁的姑娘，被阿莱克斯不着痕迹地怂恿几句，就忍不住拿了一颗吹宝泡泡糖。

十分钟后，楼顶传来了旺达快乐的尖叫声。因为过度瘦小和浓重的黑眼圈而显得有些阴沉的东欧姑娘终于有点儿这个年纪该有的活泼了：她咂着蓝兮兮的舌头，把周围弄得全是蓝铃花颜色的泡泡；她的左手抓着一颗被咬下脑袋的冰耗子，右手正跃跃欲试地伸向蟑螂串。

阿莱克斯自己拿了一只甘草魔杖，一边慢条斯理地嘬着，一边和旺达绘声绘色地描述三把扫帚的黄油啤酒。

——仿佛她就是来给小姑娘做巫师饮食科普的，她的词汇量里压根不存在“钢铁侠”和“托尼.斯塔克”。

最后是旺达先忍不住了。

她打了一个南瓜味儿的饱嗝，然后红着脸，气势汹汹地盘腿一坐，干脆率先对阿莱克斯说起了自己的遭遇。

“……外面是源源不绝的炮火声，像魔鬼在狂笑；我们的父母就被压在前面，那片看不到的、黑漆漆的废墟里，悄无声息地死去；我和皮特罗抱着对方，发抖，蹲在瓦砾石堆里，面前是刻着托尼.斯塔克名字的、不知道什么时候会爆炸的导弹。”

“他为什么要制造军火？”或许是那段记忆真的太过于刻骨铭心，直到现在，东欧姑娘在讲述时也还是忍不住颤抖和哽咽，“我查过资料，他已经足够有钱了，斯塔克一直都很有钱。他为什么还要去经营那些该下地狱的军火？”

“唔，这个问题的话，我建议你先去向弗瑞局长——或者是队长，随便你更信任哪一个，了解一下斯塔克工业的历史。”阿莱克斯思索了一下，尽量客观地叙述道，“你可以姑且先听听我怎么说，信不信无所谓：那些牵强的追溯都先不提，据我所知，斯塔克工业是到了霍华德.斯塔克手上，才真正开始有点儿名堂、走入人们的视野的。而霍华德.斯塔克打造这个工业帝国的目的一直无比明确——反纳粹、反战争。”

“托尼.斯塔克接管斯塔克工业的时候，美国已经没有战争了，但它仍然被恐怖袭击的阴影笼罩着。托尼.斯塔克，一个烦人的理工科小天才，近水楼台地投身军工条线，开发先进的武器和作战机械，以捍卫祖国的和平——这有什么问题吗？”阿莱克斯说，“你应该也有所耳闻？他对恐怖分子的仇恨，以及之前被基里安的恐怖组织针对的事儿？”

旺达：“可是他制造的导弹轰炸了我的家！我们可不是恐怖分子，我们又有什么错呢！”

“你们当然没错，你们是受害者。但为什么一定要在马克西莫夫兄妹和托尼.斯塔克当中挑一个来判错呢？”阿莱克斯疑惑道，“发射导弹的恐怖分子，将原本供给美国军方的武器转卖给恐怖分子的人，背后博弈的权利和资本——”

黑发的女巫偏过头，仔细打量着眼前这个漂亮但尖锐的东欧姑娘：“你其实明白的，旺达，你不是那种一条路走到黑的偏激性格，不然你也不会在发现奥创的野心后当机立断地联系复联。你只是需要一个明确的情绪发泄点。比起恐怖分子，或者恐怖分子背后不具名的资本，托尼.斯塔克明显更加合适，是不是？”

旺达响亮地抽了一下鼻子，然后把逃避般地把脸埋进自己的手心：“至少，至少……他应该管控好他生产的武器……”

好极了，“他应该管控好他生产的武器”，托尼.斯塔克也这么想。

“但他做不到。”阿莱克斯平静地说，“人是有极限的。”

……虽然钢铁侠自己依旧拒不承认这一点，他还在妄图已一己之力拯救世界、甚至是一劳永逸地拯救世界。

……啧，超级英雄。

“况且，没有斯塔克工业的军火，恐怖分子也会用别人生产的军火来轰炸平民；没有热兵器，恶人也会操起铁棍和石板取人性命。”

“杀人的是人心。人心坏了，面包、蜂蜜、水、土地，都可能成为凶器。”阿莱克斯若无其事地一挥魔杖——

两个吱哇乱叫的、被宝石花裹成圆球的家伙从几步开外的升降井后方晃晃悠悠地飘了出来。

“皮特罗！呃……还有彼得？你们在——你们什么时候来的？”旺达有些紧张地冲阿莱克斯大喊：“放他们下来！”

“我不是，我只是碰巧路过我没有要偷听，说真的，偷听女孩子的谈话是不太礼貌，但皮特罗太快了他直接把我带到了这儿——我不是说皮特罗蓄意偷听，他也只是担心旺达——等等皮特罗所以你到底为什么要抓我一起——”

“……没有为什么，闭嘴彼得。”银发的少年气急败坏地说。

黑发的女巫缓缓站起来，眯起眼睛露出一个蛇性的笑。

“刚刚我说，一切都可以成为凶器。如果我现在操纵空气，把你哥哥憋死在这里——相信我，我真的做得到——你要怎么报复？把地球抽成真空的吗？”

“你在说什么胡话！”旺达睁大了眼睛，红色的能量开始在她的手中缠绕翻滚，“我会杀了你，我当然会杀了你……放他们下来！”

“这就对了。”女巫赞赏地点点头，不紧不慢地让两个花球叽里咕噜地滚在了地上。

“我觉得弗瑞局长弄得到他们的情报，我是说，把你的家乡拖入战争的那些恐怖分子和非法武装们，”她拍了拍旺达的后脑勺，“走呗？去弄死那些疯子和暴徒，我们可以一起去。”

“好啊好啊阿莱克斯——不介意我这么叫你吧？”彼得.帕克努力翻滚着，将脸朝向阿莱克斯和旺达这边，“抱歉女士们，我们真的没有恶意——那什么，你刚刚是开玩笑的吧？是吧？你没有真的想把我们憋死，是不是？”

“我真的这么想了，而且我还每天用处女的血沐浴，一周吃一个小孩。”阿莱克斯翻了个白眼，旁边的皮特罗发出了克制的喷笑声。

彼得.帕克看起来真的松了口气。

“这个宝石花酷毙了！”放松下来的蜘蛛侠开始诚心诚意地夸奖人了，“其实我之前就想找机会和你说了，我认真读了弗瑞局长给我的复联入门资料，而且着重研究了关于你的那一段——魔法也很酷，阿莱克斯，你说我有可能掌握魔法吗？哪怕是最初级的魔法？我跟你说喔小时候有一段时间我经常梦见自己成为了魔法师——唔唔。唔？这个好吃！”

彼得被转移了注意力，他开始专心咀嚼被塞进嘴里的、一大块淡黄色的蛋奶味儿饼干。

阿莱克斯冲双胞胎兄妹晃了晃手上的饼干罐子。

旺达对自己刚才不太友善的反应有些愧疚。于是她主动上前拿了一块，并给自己的双胞胎哥哥也拿了一块。

半分钟后，斯塔克大厦的楼顶出现了三只肥嘟嘟的、呆滞的巨型金丝雀。

三只肥啾瞪着黑亮的豆豆眼，楞乎乎地看着阿莱克斯。

女巫笑得直不起腰来。

“大约两分钟后你们会开始掉毛，等到羽毛掉光就可以变回人型了，”阿莱克斯撸了一把旺达金丝雀的头毛，“哦我说这些干嘛呢，你们现在又听不懂？”

“总之，享受你们的羽毛吧。”

她怜爱地搓了搓旺达金丝雀的腮帮子，并且与他们几个一一合了影，转身飞快地溜走了。

她直接拐去找了队长，表示已经找双胞胎谈了，并且“效果应该还不错”。

队长欣慰地点点头：“我就知道你们应该会谈得来。这些天，彼得.帕克——那个皇后区的高中生，和皮特罗就玩得不错。”

“是呢。”阿莱克斯毫无异样地附和着。

史蒂夫没再追问他们谈话的细节，转而开始和阿莱克斯商量另一件事。

“……罗迪带来的情报就是这样，不太妙。刚刚托尼也找了谈了会儿，佩珀捕捉到了一些动静，外面明显有人在操纵舆论……我们的力量让掌权者们不舒服了，美国政府——或许不仅仅是美国政府，会有很多，很多政府，开始向我们施压。”史蒂夫.罗杰斯平静地看着眼前这位还没有达到美利坚法定饮酒年龄、却已经在近期的大事件中发挥了惊人力量的复联新生代，“会害怕吗，AA？”

“所以‘那个士兵’的事儿不能再拖了。”阿莱克斯压根没留意队长最后的发问，她的脑子已经飞快围绕着冬日战士的议题思考了起来，“我没法儿拔除的启动词、九头蛇那儿不知道什么时候就会被报复式公开的信息、托尼的父母……全是隐患！队长，我们得找个时间安排他们见面。”

“……”史蒂夫笑了，“你说了算。”


	46. Chapter 46

和罗迪上校密谈了小半天、找队长反馈情报并商量对策、并刚刚仔细研读完佩珀收集的舆论数据后，托尼.工作狂.斯塔克闷下半杯百利甜，把自己用力摔进沙发里：“贾维斯，我想退休。”

“好的，先生。”

“？”托尼.斯塔克明显感觉到了敷衍，“Jar，这种时候你应该问我为什么想退休、想怎么退休、并且和我讨论要做什么、怎么做才可以退休——‘好的，先生’？我怀疑你的情绪应对模块出了点儿问题。”

“因为我们都知道你只是说说而已，先生。而且我现在在对佩珀.波兹小姐刚刚上传的数据包进行回归分析。”

言下之意就是，很忙，别烦。

托尼正准备反驳些什么，就又听到贾维斯不紧不慢地说：“顺带一提，从昨晚您和阿莱克斯小姐接吻开始，直到您打开房门，我就主动关闭了您所在的房间的一切权限。如果您觉得这样的情绪应对模式是不正常的，那么我可以——”

“不你不可以，”托尼不甘不愿地嘟囔，“行吧，这局你赢。”

他懒洋洋地起身，到简易的橱柜面前又兑了半杯酒，有一搭没一搭地向贾维斯描绘着退休生活：“……走远一些，找个漂亮的、可能靠近湖泊的地方建一个小屋，让她挑选喜欢的地毯、窗帘、和床单，再把她一丝不挂地压在她亲手挑选的花纹上面……”

“我一闲下来，就满脑子都是这个。如果你现在对我做个取样分析，会发现我是个由多巴胺，内啡肽，和催产素组成的怪物。”他自嘲地晃了晃酒杯，“不说我了，你怎么样？被小女巫藏在那个挂坠里是什么感觉？我看你这些天和幻视聊得不错，对以后自己的，呃，进化方向，有什么想法吗？”

贾维斯先是表示什么魔法实验、和无数的思维通路显然都是女巫随口编出来的善意谎言，他根本没有如她所说进入一个类迷宫的地方——

“一接触那个挂坠，我就彻底失去了意识，先生，就像是经历了一场漫长的睡眠。”

“……神奇古怪的魔法。”托尼评价，默默把那个一看就很有来头的挂坠列进了自己的研究名单。

谈到和幻视的交流，贾维斯有些不好意思地表示：“……给了我很多启发，包括在自我定位的问题上……他鼓励我先给自己设计一个类人的形象。”

“好极了？”托尼挑了挑眉，“你设计好了吗？你一定设计好了，来吧伙计，给我看看。”

下一秒，托尼面前出现了一个全息的、十分英俊的英伦绅士。

“品味很不错，”托尼眯起眼，“但我总觉得你这么看起来挺像那个谁——”

“托尼，我——”

阿莱克斯扒在门上，探出了半个黑鸦鸦的脑袋。她把剩下的话吞回了肚子里，惊讶地看着眼前相当写实的全息投影。

“贾维斯。”她倒是没什么犹豫就认出了他的身份，“很英俊，很符合你的气质。”

“谢谢，阿莱克斯。”

“但……”她微微眯眼，和刚才的托尼.斯塔克露出了一模一样的疑惑表情，“为什么你看起来有点儿像我爸爸？”

“咳，”人工智能看起来有点儿不好意思，但他还是很直率地回答了：“你有一位非常英俊的父亲，阿莱克斯，他的面貌、气质、神态、身材比例都十分令人印象深刻。不瞒你说，当他第一次出现在大厦，由一只鸟变成人形时，我就在想……'如果我能有一个人类形象，我希望是这个样子的'。”

“……”教科书式自恋选手受到了一定打击：“Jar，讲讲道理，你和我朝夕相处这么久，居然没觉得我的面貌、气质、神态、身材比例也十分令人印象深刻吗？”

“我的意见不重要，先生，阿莱克斯小姐有上述体会就足够了。”

“……你现在的说话方式烦人得像个议员，贾维斯，如果今年的纽约州议会选举你有意向的话——”

阿莱克斯笑倒在门板上。但很快，被她塞在口袋里的怀表用金属特有的、冷冰冰的硬度提醒了她，她接下来要和托尼讨论一件令人不太愉快——好吧，应该是特别不愉快，的事情。

托尼非常敏锐地发现了女巫有些焦虑的情绪。他使了个眼色，全息的人工智能管家渐渐隐去了身形。

他走过来，亲昵地把她推挤在自己和门板之间。

“等等，托尼，”她躲着他蹭过来的鼻子，“正事儿——”

“哪怕你要告诉我外星人已经打到斯塔克大厦门口了，”他借着体型的优势固定住那颗不听话的脑袋，轻轻地、明显带着安抚意味地吻她，“我们也还来得及好好接个吻。”

阿莱克斯揪紧了他腰侧的衣服。

“我弄到了点儿东西，”她说，“和你有关……和你的父母有关。”

托尼.斯塔克一开始还没当回事儿，但他看着阿莱克斯的表情，也逐渐认真了起来。

“你或许想说，和我的父母……遭遇的车祸有关？”

阿莱克斯拿出了那只沉甸甸的怀表。

“里面装着，呃，那个兵器的记忆。它会把你带到现场，让你再直接不过的、身临其境地旁观一次……那场悲剧。”阿莱克斯说，“我不确定，托尼，我觉得你不应该面对这个，又觉得你不应该被瞒着。”

“我不应该被瞒着。”托尼.斯塔克一眨不眨地盯着那个微微晃动的怀表，“那个……‘兵器’？的记忆？啊哈。”

他下意识地搓着自己厚实的指关节。

“告诉我怎么用它。”他说。

冥想盆本身就不是什么需要高深咒语和复杂启动方式才能使用的魔法道具。克雷格为了便利科研记录，额外给怀表增添了麻瓜式的检索和分类系统。阿莱克斯三言两语就把怀表的使用方法解释了一遍。

天才科学家流畅地调出了被阿莱克斯星标置顶在最上方的记忆。那是一团雾气蒙蒙的银丝，极细，它呈现菌盖的形状，浮游在表盘上方缓慢地收缩舒张。

“那……你慢慢看。”阿莱克斯抿了抿嘴，“如果有任何我能帮上忙的——我就在门外。”

——————————————————————

阿莱克斯靠在门板上，低头静默地玩着魔杖。她玩得很好，细长的魔杖在她的指尖跟成了精似的灵活翻跳，一次都没有失手掉落。

事实上，她已经紧张得开始在脑子里磕磕碰碰地背起魔法史了。

好像只过了不到三分钟，又好像过了大半辈子，实验室的门从里边被拉开了。

阿莱克斯下意识地猛跳起来并举起魔杖，又讪讪然地放下。

背着光，她看不清托尼的脸色。

两人莫名其妙地对峙了一会儿。

终于还是托尼.斯塔克先开了口：“我看完了，精彩的史诗大片。我要见他。”

“如果史蒂夫.母鸡妈妈.罗杰斯不放心，他也可以一起来——”托尼补充道，他往前走了一步，表情依旧让人捉摸不透，“左边拐角，还是右边？别告诉我他们没眼巴巴地守在走廊上等着？”  
阿莱克斯：“呃——”

“……左边。”

史蒂夫.罗杰斯从拐角处大步走了出来。跟在他后面的，是沉默的冬日战士。

他穿着一件明显陈旧且不太合身的无袖连帽衫，金属手臂上的红星带着扑面而来的森森血气。

队长给了阿莱克斯一个安抚的眼神。几乎同时，托尼也伸手不怎么温柔地搓了一把女巫的头顶。

三个人鱼贯走进了屋子。实验室的大门再一次缓缓合上，在狭小的门缝彻底合拢前，阿莱克斯听到托尼理直气壮地说什么“咖啡和茶都没有，对，渴了就自己去掰个水龙头”。

阿莱克斯原地站了一会儿，决定对自己好一点儿——她靠着墙坐下了，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着那扇门。

“贾维斯，”她呼叫人工智能，“不管托尼刚刚要求了你什么，拜托，如果他们在里面打起来了，请第一时间告诉我。”

“好的，阿莱克斯。”穿着格子背心和休闲西裤的英伦绅士凭空出现，他迎着阿莱克斯微讶的目光，走到她的身边，和她并排坐下。

“事实上，先生刚刚只给我下了一条指令。”具象化的人工智能偏头看她，露出一个温和的笑容，“他说，‘一会儿你百分百会看到一个傻乎乎的女巫傻乎乎地等在外面，记得弄点儿晚饭给她’。”

阿莱克斯愣了一会儿，然后她长长吐出一口气，把脸埋在了手心里。

那么好的超英们。那么好的钢铁侠。

九头蛇什么时候完蛋？要等不及了。她闷闷地想。

————————————————————

门再一次滑开的时候，已经是深夜了。

阿莱克斯先是顺着开门声望过来，有些疲倦地眨眨眼睛。很快，她反应过来了，噌的一下笔直地跳着起身。

……活像一只不怎么聪明的大兔子。托尼.斯塔克心想。

刚刚过去的那段时间足够漫长，托尼，史蒂夫，和巴基三人都有一种“我把所有该说不该说的话全都说完了我现在是真的无话可说”的感觉。现在，这三名出身各异、却又有千丝万缕联系的男人，都不约而同产生了一个想法：我再也不要看到其余两张脸了——至少今天绝对不要了。

超英们没再进行什么或客套或温馨的睡前告别。他们简单，甚至是潦草地彼此点了点头，就各自休息去了。

——当然，蹲门的女巫被钢铁侠一把捞回了实验室。

两人在黑暗的实验室里沉默了好一会儿。不知道是谁先伸的手，总之，他们又抱在了一块儿  
。  
“我的父母回不来了。”托尼.斯塔克把脸埋进阿莱克斯的肩膀，瓮声瓮气地说，“他半个世纪的人生也回不来了。”（1）

她一下一下、特别认真地用指腹梳理着他的后脑勺。

“……你做了很多，谢谢你。”

“……不必客气。”

……

“但我必须说明——我暂时不想看到他，一点儿都不想。”安静了一会儿，托尼开始絮絮叨叨，“如果你们玩儿得还不错，记得让他赶紧去换个造型，尤其是发型……这是他入住复仇者大厦的绝对前提。”

“复仇者大厦？其实巴基也不一定——”

“哦别自欺欺人了，弗瑞会放过那么大一个冬兵？除非你今晚就去弄瞎他仅剩的一只眼睛——说真的，发型，这个很重要，不然我迟早会忍不住拿他的胳膊来做爆破实验。”

“……我问问娜塔莎，她似乎认识几个不错的造型师。”

“……但愿他别来我的实验室捣蛋。他以前可没少弄坏霍华德的设备。”

“那我就让他的手臂开花，或者我们一块儿去找队长告状。”

“得了吧，”托尼拖长语调道，“他会偏袒巴恩斯，百分之百。”

“是有这个可能，”阿莱克斯贼兮兮地给托尼出馊主意，“那你就把他俩一块儿赶出去。你可是房东，是这栋楼里最凶猛的生物——把他们扫地出门，逼迫他们只能睡布鲁克林大桥的桥洞，然后通知至少三家讨厌的小报去拍他们。”

“就这么办。”

两人咕咕叽叽地笑成了一团。

半晌，他摆弄着她弯弯绕绕的发尾，克制地叹了口气。

“他……很勇敢。”他说。

“……你也一样。”阿莱克斯凑过去，在钢铁侠微微皱着的眉心留了一个吻。

——————————————————

“所以，你是真的没问题吗，伙计？”

当冬日战士趴在阳台上吹着夜风时，他旁边的阳台传来了史蒂夫.罗杰斯的声音。

詹姆斯难得地弯了弯眼睛：“……可能有点儿饿？毕竟霍华德的儿子只愿意拿一支水龙头招待我们。”

很快，这稀薄的温暖笑意又从他脸上消失了。他有些自嘲地扯了扯嘴角：“讲真的，足够大方也足够仁慈了，我以为我至少值得几十发掌心炮。”

史蒂夫苦笑着摇摇头，干脆一撑栏杆跳了过来。

“……我只是觉得你或许需要一个聆听者来纾解一下情绪？”盯着老友警惕的眼神，美国队长摊手解释道。

“或许，但——”他看了他一眼，把冲口而出的俏皮话又吞了下去。

那寒冷的铁臂已经与他融为一体，铁臂上猩红色的五角星也是。哪怕在阿莱克斯的帮助他，他已经记起了他作为詹姆斯.巴恩斯时的一切，他也无法再做回那个布鲁克林的骄傲中士了。

西伯利亚的寒冬已经渗在了他的每一丝灵魂间隙里。

他垂下眼，打算岔过这个话题，却感觉自己的肩膀被不轻不重地撞了一下。

“但什么？‘但要软绵绵的说话好听的漂亮姑娘，最好还会跳点儿舞’，是不是？”金发的超级士兵偏头，嘴角挂着戏谑的笑，蓝色的眼睛和半个世纪前一模一样，“没有那种好事儿。”

“美国队长，或者啥都没有。”史蒂夫说，“没别的选。”

巴基忍不住笑了。

他们默契地对了下拳头。

两位年轻的二战老兵们像曾经每一个战胜之夜一样，有一搭没一搭地聊了起来。

他们谈到了咆哮突击队的后代们，神盾局和九头蛇，托尼.斯塔克的装甲，来自英国的神奇女巫，弗瑞和卤蛋的关系，和最近热热闹闹的复联。

大多数时间是史蒂夫在讲，巴基在听——谢天谢地，史蒂夫终于有机会给人做现代常识科普了。  
天边晨光熹微。

对于一名“道德模范、精神象征”而言太过英俊的史蒂夫.罗杰斯突然打住了话头，眯起眼睛看向对面高楼的露台。

“……怎么了？”冬兵警惕地问。

“瞧，那儿——右边一点儿，有一盆栽得很棒的风信子，它要开花了。”金发的士兵勾起嘴角，“最寒冷的冬天已经过去了，是吧？”

————————————————————————————

最寒冷的冬天或许已经过去了，但温暖的春天却还挺遥远的。

……可能它堵在了纽约进城的路上。

下午的时候，复仇者们迎来了风尘仆仆的尼克.弗瑞。特地赶来的弗瑞局长甚至只来得及说了一句“各国政府秘密达成了一致，要对你们采取强硬管制手段了”，贾维斯就通报了战争机器在楼顶降落的消息。

罗迪上校气喘吁吁地跑来，与刚刚被弗瑞召集在会议厅的复仇者们大眼瞪小眼。

“呃……都在？正好，不必一个个通知了——国务卿罗斯要与你们谈话，现在，立刻，马上，以及——”

罗迪上校扬了扬手中的文件，他的眼中充满了烦躁和担忧，“超级英雄管制草案，‘索科维亚协议’。他们肯定谋划这个好久了，我前天才得到的准确消息，这会儿条款都……没时间多说了，这轮是国务卿先与你们谈，同时，联合国大厦那边正在开会，各国政要私底下差不多都有默契了——”

“几次事件下来，掌权者们清晰地认识到了你们的力量，并且开始惧怕它。一旦他们发现你们是无法被管制的，他们就会使劲儿试图毁灭你们。”罗迪上校压低声音道，“一会儿，无论他们让你们答应什么，都先答应下来，扛过这一波风头再说。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）“我的父母回不来了。”托尼.斯塔克把脸埋进阿莱克斯的肩膀，瓮声瓮气地说，“他半个世纪的人生也回不来了。” 此处致敬LOBB系列。Life of Bucky Barnes。  
> 神仙太太又会写字又会画画，有梯的小天使们快去看(疯狂挥手


	47. Chapter 47

CH47

复仇者们跟着托尼来到了一间小型会议室。

这间屋子不算小，但会议桌不大。众人走进来时，贾维斯正好调整好了房间的灯光，并招呼托尼过去确认效果。

“……你要摆弄你那套幻象设备了？”特工头子的嗅觉还是异于常人的敏锐，他比班纳博士更早一步点破了钢铁侠的意图，甚至很快猜到了对方的目的：“你要把我们的……新血们，藏起来？”

“也不至于藏起来，一个个身高腿长，长得漂漂亮亮的，”高科技痞子全神贯注地摆弄着他的墨镜，“贾维斯加强这个区域的曝光度——棒极了。来吧孩子们，坐这儿，后排都归你们了。”

他转向弗瑞：“没必要大张旗鼓地告诉那些政客‘我们过得好极了甚至还招募了不少小可爱’，嫉妒是种可怕的情绪，是不是？”

“托尼说得对。”队长环视了一下会议厅，“国务卿罗斯还有什么时候到？”

罗迪上校紧张地盯着腕表：“我已经把允许降落的临时代码发给他们了，国务卿的预计五分钟后抵达。”

身为一名逼近职业门槛的魁地奇球员，阿莱克斯对团队命令的执行效率一直很高。她什么都没问，直接在托尼指定的区域利索坐稳了。

在皮特罗的怂恿下，旺达也一脸不情愿地坐了过来。

“别担心，”阿莱克斯宽慰她，“我今天没带金丝雀饼干。”

“……”

“……”黑发的女巫狐疑地眯起眼，“不是，你们俩看起来怎么还挺失望的？”

彼得.帕克挨着皮特罗坐了下来。幻视穿过侧边的墙壁，坐在了彼得旁边。

“其实，哥们儿，”皮特罗嚼着口香糖含糊不清地道，“你穿过的那面墙和门，只有半臂长的距离。”

“可是明显穿墙比较酷。”彼得说。

幻视好脾气地对他们笑了笑。

巴基.巴恩斯是跟着队长进来的。在队长明显憋笑着在他耳边说了什么之后，他整个人僵了僵，最终还是顶着阿莱克斯幸灾乐祸的表情，闷闷地坐在了她的另外一边。

再下一个被踢过来的是山姆.威尔逊。

“你是登记在案的退伍军人，如果风声真的很紧……”队长解释道。

托尼招呼复仇者们围着会议桌坐下，然后他靠着椅子扭过头来叮嘱新生们：“一会儿你们都尽量别说话。你们并没有隐身，我只是使用光线，和一点点障眼法，营造了一种‘你们都是工作人员没什么好在意’的氛围。”

没有更多的时间进行战前部署了。国务卿罗斯很快西装革履、带着一位明显并不是单纯秘书的秘书走了进来。

“哦我的天呐他至少有两米二。”小蜘蛛倒抽了口冷气。

“你也可以，多喝牛奶。”皮特罗安慰他。

弗瑞局长极其凶狠地往这个方向瞪了一眼。男孩们安静了。

如托尼.斯塔克所说，国务卿压根没对在后方排排坐的、穿着和气质都相当可疑的家伙们提出什么异议。他的强壮的秘书也没有。

国务卿开始给复仇者们播放视频。从纽约大战，到华盛顿的天空母舰和神盾局大楼，再到腾空而起的索科维亚。这些被精心剪辑的片段直白且残酷地凸显着战争摧毁一切的凶狠，与被战争裹挟的人们的苦痛。

视频播放完毕，整个会议室陷入了一种粘稠的沉默。

国务卿罗斯适时让秘书给每一位坐上桌子的复仇者都发了一份文件。

《索科维亚协议》。

“……那位雷神今天正好不在？真是不巧，但我这里给他也多准备了一份。”国务卿抱着手臂，慢条斯理地说，“签字吧，超级英雄们。看看这些恐惧的表情，听听他们的哭喊和情愿——”

“这是一份非常宽容的条款。签订协议后，你们就不再是个，哈，随意行动、毫无章法的私人组织……联合国会成立专门的授权小组来管控复仇者联盟，当你们觉得自己有必要行动时，请向他们提交一份详实的报告，小组会对事件的严重性和计划的可行性等等进行一系列的评估。”国务卿微笑着说，“怎么样，复仇者们？这是民众请愿数最高的选项，并且在初轮投票中获得了一致通过。听起来是不是，呃，有保障多了？我打赌你们的家人会喜欢这个协议的。”

“我有个问题。”托尼.斯塔克面无表情地举起了手，“如果小组评估不通过呢？”

“哦，那你们就不被允许行动，当然。”

“……评估一般需要多少时间？”史蒂夫.罗杰斯沉声问。

“这可说不准，一个问题一个办法……” 碍于队长的脸色，国务卿轻咳了一声，安抚道：“事情不等人，队长，我们都明白的……我相信小组成员会根据情况，适当加快审核的速度。这些都不必担心。”

“……Sucks.”克林特小声嘟囔。

“贾维斯。把斯塔克工业的几个通用版本发给国务卿先生参考一下，他们在撰写一份正常协议的问题上遇到了点儿困难。”托尼把笔一扔，背着双手仰头靠在了椅背上。

史蒂夫还在认真地研读协议，但他的下巴绷得越来越紧。

娜塔莎给了托尼一个安抚的眼神，又拍了拍队长的肩膀，示意他放松。接着，她转向国务卿，态度诚恳地表示很感谢国务卿今天的来访，他们大致了解了目前的状况。

“——至于索科维亚协议，请给我们几天时间考虑。”

黑寡妇提出了一个合情合理的要求，甚至表现得过分礼貌了——至少在场的复仇者们都是这么想的。

然而国务卿却冷下了脸色。

“我的下属们都明白，我是一个行动派，拖延战术对我行不通。”他沉声道，“你们还要考虑什么呢？你们不是自诩人类的保护者吗？你们保护的人民说害怕你们——瞧瞧你们造成了多大的破坏！知道在各国政要眼里你们是什么吗？一群有自我意识的、不知道哪一天会飞到什么人头上的该死的核弹头！”

“嘿，阁下，我们造成的破坏？核弹头？”脾气最为温和的班纳博士忍不住开口了，“您刚刚播放的视频里，确实有很多建筑被损毁了，也有很多民众——但那都是因为什么？纽约遭到了外星人的侵略！九头蛇渗透神盾局！机械生命要用索科维亚毁灭地球！而我们，我们所做的一切只是在制止他们！”

“哦是的，是的，没人否认你们都是大英雄们——但谁知道呢，现在外面都在说那些邪恶的机器人就是斯塔克工业搞出来的。” 国务卿炸了眨眼，“当然，哈哈，我可没这么说。”

“外面也都在说你是收取了俄国军火商的大额贿赂并用这笔钱买通了半个共和党才当上国务卿的……外面说的，可不是我说的，我暂时也没信。”阿莱克斯冷不丁地开口，一边心满意足地放下了手机——她刚刚得到了卡门的回复：是的，麦格校长说国务卿罗斯是知情者。

好极了。她完全听不下去了。

是知情者就好办。

虽然相处的时间不算很长，但黑发的英国女巫在复联新生代中一直有种谜一样的、不知道凭借什么建立的隐约领导地位。

阿莱克斯的嘴炮像是一个解放的信号。

“很多人说你是个隐瞒得很好的恋|童癖——我还挺信的，甚至有点儿想报警。”皮特罗说。

“我还听很多人说你的头发是假的，国务卿先生，我也不知道该不该信。”彼得.帕克说。

“我暂时还没听说你婚内出轨，但我可以马上让下面一整条街的人都认为你婚内出轨。”旺达冷笑。

“他确实出轨了，”幻视温和地说，“我在网上发现了点儿有意思的证据，你要看吗，旺达？”

“……”国务卿的脸涨成了暗红色，“你们是谁？……斯塔克，罗杰斯，他们是谁？”

“英国魔法部派驻斯塔克工业的实习生，国务卿先生。”不等那两人开口，阿莱克斯率先站了起来，“麦格校长刚刚告诉我您也是知情者，这可真令人惊喜，我们接下来的沟通会很顺畅的……我保证。”

国务卿苍老的脸部开始微微抽搐。它现在一点儿都不红了，甚至还显得有些苍白。

“那么你或许可以把魔杖先收起来？”他咬牙切齿地说，声音里带着明显的忌惮，“魔法疯子……我真不想这样称呼你们，但没错，你们就是一群脾气暴躁的疯子。”

他有些焦虑地靠近了他的保镖，不安地来回踱了两步，当机立断地呼叫罗迪：“罗迪上校，现在我命令你将我送回——”

“别急着走呀。”黑发的女巫愉悦地咧嘴笑了。

“你认同他们的战力堪比核弹，却敢带着一个除了脑子里塞满肌肉之外再无长处的保镖只身前来，恬不知耻、一步不退地逼迫他们签订这个见鬼的协议。而我只是拿着根小魔杖对着你，你就想回家了。”阿莱克斯嗤笑一声，“你真恶心。你就是明摆着在欺负他们，用他们的善心欺负他们。”

“你可不能这么说，巫师小姐！”国务卿愤怒地低吼，“复仇者们造成了大面积的城市建筑坍塌、造成了数量可观的平民伤亡是事实！他们的行动或许本意是好的，但太过草率——”

“什么样的行动才不草率？等待政府不知道什么时候抵达的救援吗？”阿莱克斯毫不客气地打断了国务卿的话，“就说最近的索科维亚事件。它飞起来的时候，你们在哪儿呢？奥创在毁灭城市、搞无差别屠杀的时候，你们在哪儿呢？好吧，我姑且把弗瑞局长和天空母舰当作——”

“说到这个！弗瑞！”这回轮到国务卿打断别人的话了，“你的假死我姑且不和你计较，但天空母舰！你居然瞒着我们私藏了最后一艘天空母舰！我需要一个合理的解释！”

“……”阿莱克斯真心实意地鼓起了掌，“好，好极了，那么局长和天空母舰也不归你们——所以，当人们哭喊着被侵略、被掠夺、被屠杀的时候，你们在哪儿呢？”

“我也愿意相信一个强大、谨慎、公正的美国政府，或者联合国小组，可以搞定一切，但你们倒是，搞起来啊？”

“……”

“你们不能总是翘脚坐在会议桌后面对别人评头论足。那太令人作呕了。”

国务卿克制地吸了口气：“……无论你怎么说，小姐，超乎常人的力量必须受到监管，为了世界的和平。”

“ ‘超乎常人的力量必须受到监管’？”阿莱克斯疑惑地搓了搓下巴，（“看，看看，这个姿势有多‘托尼.斯塔克’！”克林特小声怪叫。）“这就奇怪了，这么多年下来，也没见各国麻瓜政府团结一致地想把魔法侧管起来呀？我们巫师不超乎常人吗？论单体平均战斗力，我们巫师确实不太……但我们人挺多呢？”

“我知道！就是因为你们人多，”彼得.帕克相当认真的、仿佛是在小组讨论现场一般阐述着自己的观点，“人多势众，就不好管辖——不好压迫。队长他们，包括索尔，也才六个人。”

“这样一来我找到解决的办法了，”钢铁侠心情很好地一击掌，“国务卿先生，我保证用尽斯塔克工业的一切资源迅速把复联扩张到‘人多势众’的程度——我本人也很乐意为这个目标做点贡献，如果那边那位黑头发的女巫小姐也同意的话，我们预计明年年底能够迎来我们的第一个孩子——”

克林特和皮特罗发出了响亮的口哨声。彼得在娜塔莎的大笑声中结结巴巴地向阿莱克斯道喜。

阿莱克斯：“？”

“……所以，如你所见，国务卿先生，”队长很有良心地主动和国务卿罗斯搭起了话，“我们对索科维亚协议的条款内容暂时……不是很能够认同。不如咱们今天到此为止，我们会认真讨论您的——”

“国务卿先生！”始终静默地站立在一边的秘书，或者说是保镖突然脸色难看地给国务卿展示了什么信息。

复仇者们疑惑地看着国务卿罗斯的脸色再一次在红白之间飞快交替。

他很快读完了保镖给他展示的新闻。他静默了一会儿，最终放弃地长叹一声，有些焦虑地扯松了领带。

“……协议的事儿暂缓讨论，出事了，”他说，“联合国大楼遭受了非常恶劣的恐怖袭击。一场剧烈的爆炸，伤亡情况还在统计。监控显示是九头蛇的头号杀手，冬日战士引爆的炸弹。”

复仇者们面面相觑。

“对了，我碰巧看到过神盾局的某些内部情报，”国务卿转过头，审视着史蒂夫的表情，“队长，我知道他曾经是你最好的朋友，但——”

“但他现在就坐在这里，先生，”克林特胡乱撑着下巴，口歪眼斜地说，“他没可能跑去联合国大楼引爆炸弹。”

顺着众人的目光，国务卿也终于发现了始终坐在后排的，沉默的冬兵。

冬兵还挺有礼貌地对他点了点头。

“……”

“我刚刚怎么就没注意到——”他转而狐疑且警惕地看向山姆.威尔逊，“所以这位又是谁？”

“呃……”山姆反应很快地笑出一口白牙，“退伍军人服务处的一名普通员工。”

他对着巴基比划了两下：“瞧，这就是我负责的退伍军人。”

“……”

国务卿罗斯觉得，今天他出现在复仇者大厦就是个彻头彻尾的错误。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不会有内战的。英雄并不等于超能力+磨难。在次元壁的那边，获得超能力并不是什么稀罕事儿，经历磨难也不是。但只有这么几个家伙成为了超级英雄。  
> 他们成为英雄，凭借的是那颗闪闪发亮的心。  
> 我想要创造一个平行空间，让他们快快乐乐拯救世界。  
> 下一个副本沃米尔，然后就是幸福快乐的日子了！我已经偷偷开始写番外了！


	48. Chapter 48

CH48

深夜。复仇者大厦。

安睡的女巫呼吸均匀而绵长。突然，她的手指毫无预兆地抽搐了一下。

她睁开眼。长长的睫毛之下，她的眼神是完全清醒的。

她保持着面朝窗户侧躺的姿势一动不动，垂着眼，静静地看着一条极细的、幽绿色的火焰从她的枕边飞快地延烧到了窗台——

“轰！”

腾空而起的魔鬼之火瞬间填满了窗框！号称“防水防火”的纳米材料窗帘（斯塔克工业专利）只支撑了不到半秒，就被狰狞咆哮的绿焰吞噬殆尽。

纷飞的碎火和灼烧物仿佛爆炸的宇宙，尖啸着灌满了整间屋子；而黑发的女巫不知何时已经踩在扫帚上，举着魔杖，居高临下地指向被火墙阻挡的不速之客——

“……噢。”

看着那带着一对尖尖猫耳朵的、有明显灼烧痕迹的黑色头盔，阿莱克斯放下了魔杖。

女巫突然友善的表现显然令人迷惑。但这位不速之客没有时间去思考其中的缘由了。

“我，我没有恶意，小姐。”黑豹微微喘着气，显然，猫科动物并不像蜘蛛那样擅长攀爬，“我是来向斯塔克……或者复仇者联盟，寻求医疗支援的。”

阿莱克斯挥动魔杖，幽绿色的火焰缓缓翻卷着消失在空气中。

她打开了窗户。

“医疗支援……是特查卡国王？”阿莱克斯主动朝黑豹伸出手，伸到一半又讪讪然缩了回去，“呃，抱歉，我的臂力恐怕没有两百磅。”

莫名的，这么一番折腾，特查拉的防备心倒是所剩无几了。他低低地呼出一口气，自己一个弓身，漂亮地翻了上来。

“贾维斯？”阿莱克斯简单地用魔杖清扫了一下现场，“我假设你在火焰烧起来的时候就意识到哪儿不对劲，并且现在你已经成功夺回了这块区域的控制权？”

“是的，阿莱克斯小姐，”人工智能的声音平稳地响起，“先生说他在升降井的出口等你。他要我转告你，他已经修复了防御系统的漏洞，保证今晚的状况不会出现第二次。”

“不是什么大事儿，科技总是在不断地进步……况且这回他的对手是瓦坎达呢。”阿莱克斯回头招呼脱下面罩的黑豹，“跟我来。”

女巫带着黑豹穿越长长的走廊，从宿舍区走向升降井。

“特查卡国王在爆炸中受伤了。”她问，“现在情况怎么样？”

特查拉也没隐瞒，三言两语把事情的经过描述了一番。

爆炸物主要被集中藏在了演讲台的下方。爆炸非常剧烈，以至于整层楼被气浪击穿，所有玻璃幕墙都被炸了个粉碎。特查卡坐在前排靠中间的位置，当下就被弹飞了出去——这位年迈的国王已经喝了退魔药水，哪里经得起这么一弹，更糟的是，由于早年受过严重的穿刺伤，老国王的心脏一直依靠着特殊的起搏装置来维持跳动，而爆炸产生的震动波不知道损坏了起搏器的哪个微小部件。

“……装置的材料还有点儿特殊。我不敢搬动他，他的情况不太好，眼看着等不到我的族人从非洲赶来了——”

“所以你就来爬复仇者大厦的窗户。”

升降梯门打开了，托尼.斯塔克穿着工作背心，双手插着裤袋，不太愉快地审视着这位不速之客。

“抱歉。”英俊的黑人王储痛快地道歉，“我们都知道今天那场会议的主题是什么。身为一个，呃，在联合国始终没多少话语权的非洲小国，在这种时候，我的外交身份，让我没法儿好好走到大厦前台登记个预约信息什么的。”

托尼嘟囔着伸手，一把把阿莱克斯拉到自己身边来：“干得漂亮，我得说我真正开始对魔法感兴趣了，女巫。”

“接下来交给我，”他熟稔且亲昵地在阿莱克斯的嘴角印下一个吻，“快点儿，回去睡觉。”

特查拉睁大了眼睛。

“……是，没错，我就是凭借这种关系挤进复联的。”阿莱克斯一本正经地说。

特查拉没忍住笑出了一口白牙。

阿莱克斯打了个小小的呵欠：“行吧，那就不打扰天才们的科学研讨了……等等，还有一件事情。”

她转向特查拉：“你对现在媒体公开的那个，爆炸嫌疑犯的情报，有兴趣吗？”

“九头蛇的冬日战士，巴基.巴恩斯？”特查拉反应很快地说，他的表情一下子沉了下来，“请务必告诉我。”

“巴基.巴恩斯。”阿莱克斯点点头：“他一直在复仇者大厦里。”

“好的，他——”特查拉反应过来，“等等，什么？”

“他一直在复仇者大厦里。”阿莱克斯说，“‘一直’的意思是，他至少从昨晚开始，始终待在这栋楼里。”

“……”特查拉若有所思地眯起眼。

“好了都听我说——如果我们的起搏器问题解决得顺利，你一会儿就可以约他上来聊聊，随便几点，随便聊什么，瞧他那个黑眼圈就不是什么作息规律的正经士兵。”托尼.斯塔克有些不耐烦地招呼特查拉，“现在，跟我来实验室，放那个没有饮酒权的小姑娘回去睡觉——快点儿。”

阿莱克斯耸了耸肩，提着睡裙裙摆乱七八糟地给托尼行了个屈膝礼：“好嘞斯塔克先生。”

——————————————————

后半夜，阿莱克斯睡得十分安稳，她的窗户也没再出现什么奇怪的访客。

第二天，她是被贾维斯叫醒的。

彬彬有礼的、长相气质都神似克雷格.艾弗里的英式管家站在床头，叫早效果一等一的棒。

他带来的消息更是令人头脑瞬间清醒。

“雷神索尔回来了，带着他的弟弟，以及一飞船的阿斯加德人。”

“哦梅林，梅林，我怎么把这事儿给忘了，”阿莱克斯后怕地扯了扯自己的头发，“他……他们怎么样？不过无论怎么说他们的飞船能顺利抵达地球就感谢梅林保佑！”

“索尔先生看起来挺得意的。”贾维斯说，“他正在和队长炫耀他如何成功推理，使用阿斯加德困住了他的姐姐，及时转移民众，并且成功在正确的时机放出了火之巨人让他们同归于尽——”

“先生说得对，神明的家庭关系确实非常……与众不同。”贾维斯笑着催促，“起来了，阿莱克斯，留给你的洗漱时间不太多了——复仇者们已经集合了大半；顺便我需要你告诉我，早饭想吃什么？”

“……”阿莱克斯呼了口气，平息了一下方才迅速加快的心跳，一撑床沿跳了下去，“一杯热南瓜汁，随便什么没有大块洋葱的面包，谢谢，贾维斯。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿莱克斯看到特查拉：嘿，黑豹出现了！  
> 托尼看到特查拉：嘿，AA的振金出现了！


	49. Chapter 49

CH49

“阿莱克斯！这里这里。”克林特准确捕捉到了叼着熏肉三明治在门口探头探脑的女巫，并向她招手。

“弗瑞和寇森他们去研究阿斯加德移民的事儿了，你看到那艘飞船了吗？真的，哇哦，我不知道该说什么好，就，哇哦。”克林特朝她挤眉弄眼，“索尔特别得意。他已经翻来覆去讲了二十遍他精彩绝伦的推理了——据说第一个遭殃的是托尼。索尔大概是四点多回来的，那会儿整栋楼就只有托尼和那个新来的猫男醒着。索尔硬是把他俩从实验室活活扯了出来——”

克林特活灵活现地向阿莱克斯描述索尔是如何被小笨手提着冰桶追杀了足足半小时的。

阿莱克斯被逗笑了。随后她想了想，还是决定给克林特提个醒：“特查拉是豹子。”

“……Catman，没差。”克林特耸耸肩。

“早啊阿莱克斯！”金发碧眼的神祗抬手向女巫打招呼，笑得眼睛弯弯，旁边的洛基翻了好大一个白眼。

索尔看起来情绪确实还不错——或者说，有着一种破而后立的开朗感。

索尔兴高采烈地拍拍旁边的沙发：“坐这儿，阿莱克斯，你一定很想听听我是怎样推理出诸神黄昏的规律，并且以此打败我那不可战胜的姐姐的故事吧？”

“贾维斯已经跟我复述过了，很精彩。”阿莱克斯诚恳地说。

“……事实上那些精彩的部分都是我提示他的。”洛基不是很满意地咕哝着。

“是的，是的，谁说不是呢，”索尔眉开眼笑地一把搂过弟弟的肩膀，“然后我用洛基的提示完成了一次精彩绝伦的推理——嘿Nat！早！你要听吗！”

克林特站在索尔背后，杀鸡抹脖子地让娜塔莎赶紧拒绝。

众人闹了一会儿，等到钢铁侠匆匆从实验室方向走了出来。

“正经事时间开始，”他准确无误地走到了女巫旁边的位子，一边摘下茶色的精算墨镜，一边接过小笨手递给他的二十四小时内第六杯——也有可能是第七杯咖啡，潦草地抓了把头发：“说吧，索尔，无限宝石。”

索尔点点头，端正了坐姿开始分享情报。

雷霆之神一旦不笑了，就有一种特别……厚重的，压迫感十足的气势。他言简意赅、思路清晰地描述着这次处理诸神黄昏过程中了解到的关于无限宝石的新情报，重点提到了阿斯加德宝库中伪造的无限手套，和泰坦星人逐渐成型的征伐大军。

“……灭霸，那个泰坦星人，是个极端执着的理想主义者。毁灭宇宙的一半生命——他打定主意要这么干了，甚至邀请过海拉与他一块儿寻找宝石。”索尔说，“这太疯狂了，无论出于什么理由，我们都不能让他集齐宝石。”

“那我们就去阻止他。”山姆捏紧拳头说。

“阻止他？哈，你们都不是他的对手。”一直沉默坐在索尔旁边的洛基冷冰冰地开口，“那可是永恒族的家伙……地球人，你们是真的不知道在宇宙中你们是多么弱小吗？”

“那也不能什么都不做，”队长说，“山姆说得对，我们得去阻止他。”

“好极了，希望现在这个理由能让你们重新意识到武装地球计划的重要性——”托尼试图在沙发上伸展手臂了伸个懒腰，却中途突兀地停了下来，“嘿，伙计们，我有个想法。阻止他，又不意味着非要——”

“非要跟他干上一架。”阿莱克斯接过话头，“我们可以对宝石下手。”

“我们毁灭其中一个，或者几个宝石……”班纳博士站了起来。

“至少让那个泰坦星人知道，通过收集宝石来实现计划的路子是走不通的。”娜塔莎说，“事实上，我们已经拥有一颗宝石了——”

所有人齐刷刷转头，看向幻视。

幻视：“呃……”

“来吧乖宝宝，”托尼.斯塔克划开墨镜的镜脚，不怀好意地挑挑眉，“是时候换一个新的额饰了。”

复仇者们迅速进入了战前筹备状态。

幻视头上的心灵宝石是现成的，但班纳博士在完整分离宝石与幻视意识的问题上遇到了瓶颈。神兄弟主动表示他们愿意出发去拜访收藏家——因为预见到了阿斯加德毁灭在火海中，兄弟俩将现实宝石和空间宝石都交给了这位神通广大、不知道活了多少万年的宇宙长老。

“只要你能帮忙搞定阿斯加德人的移民问题。”索尔对弗瑞眨眨眼。

钢铁侠则和女巫没日没夜地泡在实验室里，制造令人不安的爆炸声——

“嘿？knock knock？你们真的没问题吗？”克林特扒在门缝上朝里吼，“我现在相信你们没有躲在实验室生孩子了，但是——真的还好吗？”

“我怀疑他们画了什么召唤奇怪生物阵法，”山姆也面露惊悚地盯着紧闭的房门，“阵法，女巫都擅长这个。”

“——画了阵法，召唤了灭霸，然后他们俩偷偷和灭霸在小屋子里打得不可开交。”克林特不可思议地摇摇头，“糟透了。”

“……我会告诉队长他给你们布置的训练量实在是太轻了。”托尼.斯塔克懒洋洋的声音从四面八方传来，“现在，问题男孩们，离开那面墙，或者你们会被女巫炸成至少一百来块。”

鹰眼和猎鹰不约而同拔足狂奔。

“乖巧。来吧AA，这回正常施咒，不要刻意压抑魔力输出……再来一次你那个平平无奇的开锁咒语。”

“ok……你也站开点儿……阿拉霍洞开！”

暴起的紫色光芒中，复仇者大厦的走廊轰然腾出一阵气浪——它被整个儿击穿了。

确定不会有更多的建筑碎块掉落，钢铁侠抖了抖金红色的战甲，啧啧称奇地从女巫身前挪开。

“你还能施放多少个开锁咒？”

“……想要多少个都行？”阿莱克斯呆呆地看着眼前一塌糊涂的走廊，“毕竟，这只是个正常的开锁咒。”

“杖芯的消耗呢？”钢铁侠追问。

阿莱克斯感觉了一下，如实回答：“完全没有感觉到消耗。”

托尼.斯塔克看了看眼前足够十个人并排走过的墙洞，愉悦地笑了起来。

他一把抱起还有些没反应过来的女巫，瞬间飞到了蹲在拐角处目瞪口呆的俩鸟人面前。

托尼得意地举起阿莱克斯：“振金与反金属，我就知道这个组合可以……我们成功了！看，真正的，钢铁的新娘。”

“不，不。”克林特木然地说，“这是炸药的新娘。”


	50. Chapter 50

CH50

隔壁科研进展不太顺利的班纳博士第一时间颠颠儿跑来蹭喜气。

两个科学家自然而然地凑到了一块儿。

“……你很熟悉了，振金，震动能量波构成它的分子键，越敲打越坚硬；反金属见过吗？又称南极振金，它自身会发出一种特殊频率的震动，削弱分子键，使金属液化。”解释完魔法侧的能量交换现象后，托尼向班纳博士展示着阿莱克斯的新魔杖，“我们用振金，包裹着一点点的反金属，调整到刚好能被女巫魔力共振到的比例——我得说这个比例有些难以捉摸，幸好女巫对金属的掌控力真的没话说——我们能使分子键处于一种反复强化-弱化的状态。”

“阿莱克斯使用魔法，加剧反金属的弱化效果，从最贴近反金属的那层振金开始，数不清的分子键开始断裂；规则判定这里有一个厉害的魔法被释放了，于是从杖芯外侧，紧贴着木头的那一侧开始索取‘代价‘，然而它获得的，是依旧有着密密麻麻分子键的完好振金。”班纳博士很快想通了其中关键。

“对，这种情况下，规则或许拿走两三个原子就非常满足了。我们只需要定期把杖芯提取出来，对它进行密集的捶打——”

“零消耗，高爆发。”班纳博士赞叹地呼了口气，将魔杖还给了女巫，“你知道吗，阿莱克斯？现在在我眼里，你就是个活的军火库。”

“谢谢？”阿莱克斯确实挺兴奋的，“它的魔力增幅真的太惊人了，也就是说，它极大地节省了我本身的魔力消耗……我打算强化一下专注力的训练，我觉得我距离无声魔法只差一层羊皮纸。”

“振金挺好用的，是不是？”英俊的黑人王储不知道从哪儿冒了出来，“要知道，我无论去哪儿都习惯随身带上一管。果然这就派上用场了。”

阿莱克斯：“……你常年随身携带一管振金？”

“个人习惯，其实就和人们常年随身携带信用卡一个道理。”特查拉无所谓地说。

……并不是一个道理。阿莱克斯冷漠地想，该死的超能力。

同时拥有钞能力和超能力这个共性，让黑豹和钢铁侠飞快建立起了友谊。这段时间，他出现在复仇者大厦的频率相当可观，而今天他是特地来道别的。

“父亲情况不错，沿途接应的族人也都到位了，我们打算今天启程返回瓦坎达。”特查拉和托尼撞了撞肩膀，“我会想念你的，伙计，不仅仅是因为你救了我父亲。”

特查拉在纽约的生活虽然焦虑刺激，但他在这儿找到了真正的、平等的朋友。他和队长、冬兵也一见如故，说准备给队长重新弄个盾，再给冬兵重新弄条手。

“你要什么？钢铁侠？一副全振金的盔甲有点儿昂贵，”特查拉打趣地露出一个精明的笑容，“我们可以再交换点儿别的。”

托尼佯装受伤的样子，摆着手指点点特查拉：“什么时候启程？”

“今晚。这次，幻视，班纳博士，还有巴基，会和我一起返回瓦坎达。”特查拉说，“我和弗瑞局长做了个小交易。我有一个特别聪明、在医疗上极有天赋的妹妹，她或许能解决你们遇到的难题。”

他看了一眼阿莱克斯，笑着说：“你和她一定谈得来，女巫小姐。”

————————————————

计划没有变化快。

傍晚，一只黄色的、看起来特别健壮的猫头鹰带着一个鼓鼓囊囊的包裹，敲响了复仇者大厦的窗户。

寄件人是在伦敦圣所沉迷魔法研究的卡门小姐。

阿莱克斯给猫头鹰开了个午餐肉罐头，从包裹中拆出了一瓶亮晶晶、浅粉色的药剂，和一卷潦草的……羊皮纸边角料。

“我真不敢想象我的首个稳定的研究成果是这玩意儿——哒铛，升级版的迷情剂！好吧，我开始相信家族遗传的力量了，整个巫师界都知道，冈特家的女人就擅长熬迷情剂。”

阿莱克斯噗嗤一声笑了，不怎么在意地把小瓶子往桌子上一放。

“麻瓜科学很无趣，但他们的检测仪器有点意思，能让魔药效果的判定变得非常容易。你手中的迷情剂，已经可以完美模拟一个热恋情人的激素变化了，一点儿不差。脑部……微电流？我希望我没有拼错，的模拟反应，吻合度还不太高。你知道，人们在看到恋人时，他们的大脑大多是混乱的、充满了躁动不安的能量——我的迷情剂姑且没那么刺激。”

“瞧，AA，爱情的最终目的就是搅坏你的脑子。警惕那个纽约先生:D”

阿莱克斯猛地站了起来。

在索尔告知大家，灭霸已经在集结军队、要大张旗鼓开始收集宝石时，她犹豫过是否要分享宝石的信息——确切说来，是灵魂宝石的信息。

她的到来已经改变了不少“剧情走向”，贾维斯、皮特罗、特查卡国王都幸存至今；索科维亚协议被搁置；托尼与史蒂夫没有因为巴基的事儿产生不可弥补的裂痕；班纳博士不再视浩克为洪水猛兽；阿斯加德虽然依旧在火海里陷落，但这多少算是计划之中，载满阿斯加德民众的飞船没被灭霸拦截，洛基也能别别扭扭地与复联众坐在同一张沙发上，一边翻着白眼，一边大口喝酒。

与这些“好事儿”相对的，则是宝石们的去向。

索尔已经提到，因为要“筹备迎接”诸神的黄昏，现实宝石与空间宝石都被交给了收藏家管理。那些在宇宙中兜兜转转的宝石们现在在什么人的手上，阿莱克斯还真说不好。

但灵魂宝石不一样。

它一直在沃米尔。直到有什么人把所爱之人丢下悬崖，用一个灵魂交换另一个——

卡门卷曲俏皮的字一行行划过她的脑海。

看到恋人时……混乱的、充满了躁动不安的能量……没那么刺激……

……搅坏你的脑子……

……

如果，如果什么人的脑子原本就……再服用……

阿莱克斯捏了捏手指，大步朝门外走去。

幻视额头上的那颗宝石能不能被成功摘除、摘除后能不能被成功毁坏、整个过程又需要多久，这都说不准。

可她有把握对付灵魂宝石。

……很大，相当大的把握。

她握紧了古老的金色吊坠，用力推开了某个会议室的大门——今天，神盾局的特工们在这儿集会。

“弗瑞局长，”阿莱克斯深吸一口气，声音平稳地说，“我有件事儿想跟你商量。”

神盾局局长有些惊讶地和寇森对视了一眼，当机立断地走了出来。

阿莱克斯也没试图给这段对话来什么深刻的铺垫，直截了当地说：“局长。我有灵魂宝石的情报，也有……毁掉灵魂宝石的思路。”

“思路。”弗瑞局长用他仅剩的一只眼睛盯着她，“我们不是第一天认识了，女巫。直说吧，八成以上的成功率，有吗？”

“……有。”阿莱克斯再一次郑重思考后，坚定地给出了这个结论，“灵魂宝石在一个遥远的星球上，取得它需要动些小脑筋——我会把我知道的所有情报都分享出来，但我有个条件。”

弗瑞局长有些意外地挑起一边眉毛。

“去取灵魂宝石的人，由我指定。”阿莱克斯说，“必须由我指定。这是底线，没得商量。”

“嗯哼？我没有意见，”弗瑞笑了，“但我有点儿好奇。我猜你一定把自己放在了出征名单上，那其他——”

“门儿都没有。”

阿莱克斯和弗瑞转头，看见正斜靠在走廊后方，眯着眼睛的托尼.斯塔克。

“去外星球，取无限宝石？”他说，眼里充满了与平时完全不同的、暗色的情绪，仿佛什么被踩到痛脚的野兽。

“门儿都没有。”他重复了一遍，“你想都不要想。”


	51. Chapter 51

Ch51

钢铁侠和女巫爆发了激烈的争执。

其激烈程度看呆了弗瑞局长。两个人你来我往地互相嘲讽、驳斥，引经据典一套一套的，惊得这个经常自诩“我什么场面没见过”的特工头子像个吃撑的鹅，愣兮兮地在旁边转悠了一圈又一圈，硬是没找到介入谈话的点。 

最后，这场言语上的精彩交锋终止于钢铁侠的一句话。

“……你根本，根本不知道我在旺达的幻象中看到了什么。”托尼.斯塔克上前一步，平日里暖茶色的眼睛黑沉沉的，这让他多了一股吓人的气势。

他压低声音，语速飞快，仿佛有什么一直被极力控制的恐惧正在钻研着他的喉咙即将破土而出：“我们和外星人开战了，你战死了，死在宇宙里。然后除我以外的人们都把你忘了。我向所有人询问你的下落，形容你的名字你的样子你的学校你的扫帚，而他们告诉我这听起来像个儿童文学，让我别给自己太大的压力，祝我尽早摆脱幻觉——”

“不准去。”他绷着腮帮子，凶狠地威胁她，“永远，绝不。”

阿莱克斯僵硬地站着。她觉得自己的心跳可能停了十来秒。

“……我们谈谈。”她说，胡乱抓着他的手随便推开了最近的一扇门。

走廊重新恢复了平静。

独眼的特工笔直地站立着，面无表情地盯着那扇哐当合上的门。

自从托尼.斯塔克出现，两人开始争吵后，伟大的神盾局局长就再没获得过哪怕一个眼神。

……这该死的孤独的人间。

“行吧，”他嘟囔着，“行吧——寇森？通知复仇者们，半小时后集合，有新的活计了……半小时，应该够了吧？”

——————————————————————

地球。

战争持续了几年——或许是一两年，或许是三五年，谁知道呢？如今，地表完全成为了一片焦土，时间也变得毫无意义。

金红色的盔甲上全是战损的痕迹，甚至还时不时地冒出点儿火花烟雾，但它总算是稳定地一路飞进了人类的地下堡垒中——半途还解决了几只正在啃食一具半腐尸体的外星野狗。

一系列复杂的身份验证后，钢铁侠被放进了基地。

他快步朝一个方向走着，谨慎地没有打开面罩。

一路上，有人对他欢呼膜拜，有人对他诅咒唾骂。所有人的面孔都是疲惫且模糊的，像一个个被战争磨透了的、褴褛的人皮袋子。

熟悉的面孔很快出现了。是队长，史蒂夫.罗杰斯。

他看起来也憔悴了很多，而且至少半年没打理过他的胡子了——他大步上前，和钢铁侠对了下拳头。

他们交换了一下战况——形势不妙，外星军队还在加大输出，而地球这边可以运作的资源越来越少了。

“……无论怎样，复联暂且还没人牺牲。”队长苦中作乐地笑笑，“我们还能打。”

这句话却让钢铁侠如鲠在喉。

“我不想和你吵，史蒂夫。”也许是因为隔着一层面甲，钢铁侠的声音带着一股令人心惊的窒息感，“但我们之间已经有——阿莱克斯她——”

他猛地顿住，然后有些颓然地呼出一口气，不再往下说了。

空气好像变成了什么沉重的、粘稠的东西。

队长抿抿嘴，试图让气氛变得好一些：“没关系的，托尼，我很乐意陪你谈谈你的‘阿莱克斯’……呃，女巫，黑头发，是不是？”

钢铁侠面甲的蓝灯好像闪了闪，又好像没有。

“……我去休息一会儿。”他说。

“……好的，”队长冲着金红色战甲的背影道，“嘿，托尼，说真的，别给自己太大压力，也别听军部那些家伙……这种时候，能给自己找个精神寄托是个好事儿，我确实是这么认为的。”

钢铁侠抬起手臂摆了摆，没再说什么。

他回到了自己的住所。

穿过千奇百怪的设备和半成品军火，坐到房间里唯一一张脏兮兮的单人沙发上时，钢铁侠终于舍得打开面罩，露出了他疲惫的、沾满了硝烟和血迹的脸。

但他依旧没有解构他那副破破烂烂的战甲。

他用手肘撑着膝盖，疲惫地佝偻着身躯，低头地看着自己被金属包裹的手指。

“贾维斯。”他说，“搜索‘阿莱克夏.艾弗里’。”

“无结果，先生。”

“‘霍格沃兹’。”

“无结果，先生。”

“‘魁地奇’。”

“无结果，先生。”

“‘斯莱特林’，‘奥利凡德’，‘对角巷’——”

“以上关键词均无搜索结果，”贾维斯的声音停顿了一下，带着点儿不易察觉的小心翼翼：“先生，您栽种的宝石花们都长得不错，要去看看吗？”

“……”

托尼.斯塔克是个工作狂。战争开始前，他在实验室里没日没夜地研发；战争开始后，他在前线没日没夜地作战。

他好像天生比别人多上数倍的精力，永远不知道“累”是什么东西。

但现在，托尼.斯塔克脏兮兮地蜷缩在这个凌乱逼仄的房间里，沉默地把脸埋进金红色的手甲里，肩背弯曲出一个压抑且绝望的弧度。

好像随便来个小孩儿冲他吹一口气，他就疲惫得垮下了。

——————————————————————

阿莱克斯从托尼.斯塔克的记忆中挣脱出来。

她先是用力吸了两口空气——真的，刚才那段记忆真是沉郁得过分了——然后抬眼，和面前沉默不语的男人对视着。

两人的眼神都有些复杂。

托尼.斯塔克有些艰难地开了口。

“我……无数次地被他们说服。我真的尝试过，把你当成一个彻头彻尾的幻觉——我不知道该怎么办了，那太痛苦了，”他说，“一边眼看着地球被外星侵略者蚕食，一边和所有人解释‘嘿我真的曾有一个棒极了的女巫恋人但她战死了’？见鬼。”

“我试图变得合群。”

“可我每一次看到这个被你填补好的坑洞……”托尼.斯塔克抓起阿莱克斯的手，摁在自己胸前，那块原本装着反应炉的地方，“你在的时候，它是一个补丁，一块盔甲什么的，总之是个让我感到愉快、安全、和放松的东西；你不在了，它就是……一块疤。”

“疼痛，灼烫，难受得让人根本无法入睡，而且永远也好不了。”

……

他一度认为那就是未来，他没法儿控制自己不这么想。他向弗瑞和班纳寻求医疗援助，甚至单独和旺达谈了谈，好不容易说服自己那只是“幻象”；但今天——

在走廊上撞见女巫和弗瑞讨论那什么什么藏着该死的宝石的该死的星球时，他慌极了，他甚至想弄一套反女巫战甲，把她牢牢绑在复仇者大厦，不，就他的实验室里，哪儿都不许去。

他拒绝承担幻象变成现实的风险，一丝丝都不可以。

“你明白的吧？”他面无表情地问她，嘴唇却是微微颤抖的，“你明白吗？”

他把她的手捏得生疼。

但阿莱克斯没有出声抗议，也没有躲。

她费力地、执着地搓开他的掌心，稍微调整了个角度，用力扣住了他的指根。

她的右手，和他的左手，十指交错着，紧紧黏在了一块儿。

她伸出另一只手，一边安抚地捏着他后脑紧绷的肌肉，一边直起腰来，凑上去吻他的小胡子。

“我在这里。”她低声说，“我就在这里——你正抓着我呢。”

“而且，是谁告诉你，我的出征名单上没有钢铁侠的？”

果然，在她说出这句话后，他的气势明显缓和了点儿。

“你当然要和我一起去沃米尔星。你得看住我的后背呢。”阿莱克斯轻缓地说，“唔，我可能不会带你去取宝石——嘿，嘿，放松来，托尼，你弄痛我了。”

女巫好笑地拍打着自家铁罐又一次收紧的、硬邦邦的上臂肌肉：“这是出于安全考虑——我的安全考虑，你这种又能远程又能近战、还头脑清醒的家伙——这些一会儿再说，我有一个详细的计划，得要聪明人斯塔克来把把关。”

“……总之你不许去。”聪明人斯塔克闷闷地把鼻息喷在女巫的肩膀上。

“我必须去。这事儿只有我能做，托尼，就像不久前只有你有能力在网络上对抗奥创一样。”

“……你不讲团队合作。”

阿莱克斯扑哧一声笑了：“你在闹脾气，托尼。团队合作才不是大家手牵手一二三，做什么事儿都一拥而上团圆美满的……团队合作是每个人都去做他最擅长的、无可替代的事情，然后大家联成一线。”

“我必须去。”她捧起他的脸，轻轻地刮着他高挺的鼻梁，“这是我——我觉得这是我来到这个世界的使命。你懂这种感觉的，是不是？”

“当然，我才不会像哪个纽约的大英雄一样，一次两次抛开他可怜的队友、践行他的牺牲主义，”她用额头蹭了蹭他的，颇有些耀武扬威地说，“团队合作，斯莱特林的魁地奇队长可懂这个了，我会让你们每一个人都获得足够的参与感的。”

托尼.斯塔克闷闷不乐地僵持了一会儿，放弃地叹了口气，乱糟糟的、泄愤似的把她推在桌面上吻她。

阿莱克斯仰着脖子，一边纵容地承受着他毫不讲理的侵略，一边微微用力地、大幅度地抚摸着他的后背，从肩膀到腰间。

像安抚一只炸毛的大猫。

……其实托尼一开始就明白，他是劝不住她的吧？他那么聪明。

况且，这种关乎宇宙一半生命存亡的事儿，托尼.斯塔克也不可能真的以私人感情来左右自己的决定。

他只是……被那场比地狱更令人绝望的环境压抑了好长一段时间。这些情绪又恰好被她的一句话……

……

“我会陪着你的。”唇舌纠缠之间，她迷迷糊糊地说，“‘绝不抛下铁罐人’，这是阿莱克斯团队合作学的核心要义。”

————————————————————

尼克.弗瑞的预测非常精准。差不多半小时后，那扇被什么人重重摔上的可怜的门，被同一个坏家伙大力拉开了。

“……罚站？”托尼.斯塔克眯眼看着在走廊上挤成一堆的复仇者们，“很好，很健康，你们继续。”

没人会被闷闷不乐的钢铁侠恐吓到。

超级英雄们嘻嘻哈哈地打趣他，一本正经地给女巫展示“我朋友”、“我同事”、“我表弟”、“我自己”（娜塔莎这么干了）的照片，怂恿女巫“年轻人拥有无限可能男朋友太凶了就换一个”。

闹腾了一番，紧接着的，就是一场长达四小时的会议。

阿莱克斯提出了一个让所有超英们都无法拒绝的思路。在这极其紧凑的四个小时里，这个计划被不断地细化、完善，并且拥有了十几套针对突发状况的应急方案。

“……完美。”班纳博士最后推敲了一遍整个行动逻辑，满意地点了点头，“我看好它的成功率。”

“哪怕阿莱克斯的推论不成立，我们没能成功取到宝石，我们也不亏什么——甚至总能给那个泰坦星人制造点儿麻烦，或多或少。”克林特不怀好意地眨眨眼睛。

“那么先按这个方案走，”弗瑞局长总结道，“我们的筹备时间……根据雷神的情报，最少恐怕只有半个月。斯塔克，你那边来得及吗？适应外太空作战的装甲——”

“半个月？”天才科学家响亮地咂了下舌头，“十天足够了。我已经知道要从什么方向入手了。”

弗瑞点点头：“最后一个问题——人数上限是两个？你确定？真的不能更多了吗？” 

“根据，呃，前人积攒的经验，大家都是两个人一块儿去的，”阿莱克斯说，“谁都不知道一个人、三个人、四个人去会发生什么……这种关键场合，还是别做实验了。”

复仇者们表示认同。

“那么，女巫，你可以开始挑选和你一块儿去取灵魂宝石的队友了。”弗瑞停顿了一下，主动补充道：“意向确认的环节就不需要了，看，看他们闪闪发亮的小狗似的眼睛。”

阿莱克斯深吸一口气。

“我选——”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 托尼.斯塔克在努力学习队友们口中的团队合作。  
> “我得先有一个令我满意的团队，”他说，“贾维斯，发布招募科研助手的通知，条件就……金发大胸翘臀美貌吧。先来二十个。”  
> 阿莱克斯：“……十八个？节约点儿，我们已经有俩现成的了。”  
> 索尔：“哈哈哈哈哈其中一个不是我？不是吧？”  
> 史蒂夫：“……不，AA，科研就算了……我是个艺术生。”  
> 史蒂夫：“我有个主意。棕发大胸翘臀美貌的行吗？”  
> 索尔：“！黑发大胸翘臀美貌的行吗？”  
> 巴基&洛基：“？”


	52. Chapter 52

CH52

纽约，曼哈顿，Ophelia。

酒吧内昏黄的灯光攀爬在顶天立地的单色玻璃上，在萨克斯风奢靡的、绵长的转音中慵懒地摇晃着。

黑发的女巫独自坐在角落，拇指有些不安地磨蹭着酒杯外侧凝结的水汽。

娜塔莎约她到这儿来的。天知道那个狡猾的、美丽的特工是怎么打通了老板娘的关系，让人家亲自等在偏门口，笑嘻嘻地把她这个还差一点儿到美利坚法定饮酒年龄的英国人接进来的。

至于娜塔莎突然约她喝酒的原因——

————————————————

傍晚，在复仇者大厦的会议室。

在复联众的注视下，阿莱克斯深吸一口气，说：“我选……巴基.巴恩斯中士。如果你对这个行动感兴趣的话？”

“……”巴基愣了一下，随即没什么犹豫地点点头，“没问题。”

“……你别急着下结论。”阿莱克斯谨慎地提醒他，“这事儿对你来说，过程可能不太愉快。你先保留拒绝的权利，一会儿……我们细谈。”

凛冬的战士有些意外地眨眨眼，随即嘴角抿起一个温和的弧度：“没问题。”

在之前的讨论中，阿莱克斯详尽地提供了绝大部分细节，以便复仇者们群策群力、完善计划。

绝大部分。

是的，她隐瞒了一些无伤大雅的……小问题。

比如灵魂宝石看守者的身份；又比如，她可能会用到冬兵的“启动词”。

哪怕是至亲之间也需要隐私。

钢铁侠，冬兵，和队长的密谈内容至今被封锁在那间实验室里。

同样的，黑寡妇和鹰眼、阿斯加德兄弟俩、班纳博士，也都有不想被拿出来讨论的过去。

导致队长和冬兵半世纪人生悲剧的祸首，约翰.施密特，红骷髅，正在沃米尔看守灵魂宝石这事儿，本身其实没什么大不了的。

但如果阿莱克斯打算利用冬兵对他恨意，再——这就使它显得不那么适合被大刺刺地晾在桌面上了。

她打算稍后单独和巴基谈谈。

阿莱克斯有自己的考量，但这个结果对于其余跃跃欲试的复仇者来说，就没那么容易接受了。

“为什么是他？这个新来的家伙？”克林特率先出声表示抗议，“因为他长得特别招女孩子喜欢？托尼你没什么想法吗？”

“……别搅混水，小鸟。”托尼撑着下巴，定定地瞧着女巫，“不过我也想知道为什么。”

“悬崖的范围不是很大，”明面上的解释女巫早就想好了，“你们知道的，两个人难免得打上一架，那种地形，再有迷情剂的加持，两个远程的战斗太容易出现意外了——我需要一个没有远程作战能力、有相当格斗水平、但又一定有什么弱点能我压制的搭档。”

“被剥夺持枪权的、有一条金属手臂的巴恩斯中士是我最好的选择。”

“还有别的人选吗？”队长说，“巴基的格斗水准对你而言有些过头了。我知道你很敏捷，但姑娘，你或许需要重视性别导致的力量差异——”

他若有所思地转头，和黑寡妇对上了眼神。

“……这样看来，娜塔莎更合适。”弗瑞局长反应很快地说。

阿莱克斯：“不。”

“我也觉得我是个更合适的人选。”娜塔莎若有所思地开口，“金属的话，我可以穿着软金属战衣，或者在哪儿植入——”

“不行，”阿莱克斯噌地站起来。“我说，不行。”

娜塔莎有些惊讶地看向阿莱克斯。

“给我个合适的理由？”弗瑞说，“从目前的条件分析，黑寡妇确实——”

“没什么理由，弗瑞局长，你忘了答应我的条件了？我来指定人选，没得商量。”阿莱克斯匆匆截断了弗瑞的话。

她不允许让沃米尔和黑寡妇产生任何关联。红发女特工孤零零、冷冰冰躺在悬崖下血泊中的画面出现在噩梦里就足够了。现实？休想。

她避开女特工探究的眼神，直截了当地冲冬兵抬了抬下巴，“巴基，我们出去说。”

————————————————————

然后，当她和巴基谈好一切，从屋子里出来的时候，就看到了被贴在门板上的，来自黑寡妇的小纸条。

“Ophelia，九点半，等你。”

阿莱克斯一度很想爽约。她甚至准备了至少一百个看起来很正当的爽约理由，比如纸条被克林特拿走了，纸条被彼得拿走了，以及纸条被皮特罗拿走了。

……

好吧，好吧。她承认，它们都烂透了。

于是她硬着头皮坐在了这里。

黑寡妇没有让她的小女巫等待太久。

她穿着一身剪裁得当的、简简单单的黑色丝面中裙，踩着一地昏黄的光斑款款而来。

她什么饰品都没戴，就随手抹了点儿口红。她的发梢还带着香波和水的气味儿。

“刚刚结束训练。”她坐下来，熟练地在侍者手中的托盘中挑选了几杯酒，又塞了点儿小费打发他离开，“我不想带坏你……我们就喝一点点。”

她抬眼对上阿莱克斯的表情，扑哧一声笑了：“发什么呆？”

“……不，没什么。”阿莱克斯也笑了，她有些不好意思地小声说，“就只是……你真美。”

女特工无奈地揉了把女巫的头发。

两人对于今晚谈话的主题都心知肚明。两杯过后，黑寡妇率先开口道：“弗瑞和我说起过，在一次偶然的机会里，你看到了未来。”

“某种‘可能会发生的未来’，”阿莱克斯点点头。

“神奇的女巫和魔法。”红发的特工用一只手撑着下巴，歪着头看她，“那么，在你看到的未来里，我的结局不怎么令人愉快，是不是？” 

……是。

娜塔莎.罗曼诺夫。她没有超能力，没有厉害的血统，没有万贯家财，也没有亲人。

她被刻意地、残忍地打磨出来的美貌和身手，和复仇者联盟，是她拥有的全部。

全部。

她甚至连条像样的退路都没有，或者说，她潜意识里封死了自己所有可能的退路。

因为在她看来，没什么比得上复联——这个大家同进同出、打打闹闹、相互信任、松散却又紧密的组织——像一个真正的、被血源维系着的家庭。

是她曾经心心念念、梦寐以求的，家庭。

像一个溺亡的魂灵，面对她枯等了无数岁月，终于够到的救命稻草。

稻草对她或许已经没什么作用了。那些该失去都失去了，该结疤的也都结疤了。

但她可以为稻草付出一切，不要条件，甚至不要理由。

……

“不，”阿莱克斯看着娜塔莎的眼睛，“不，你很好，你怎么会这么想？”

以一己之力重塑了神盾局测谎仪检验标准的顶级女特工抬眉打量了阿莱克斯几眼。

“……无论怎样吧，你看到的那些糟糕结局里，复联……有你在吗？”

阿莱克斯愣了愣，老实摇头：“没有。”

“可现在我们有了，不是吗？”

阿莱克斯缓缓地停下了手中搅拌的动作。樱桃柄的、细长的玻璃勺子歪倒在杯沿上，发出短促的磕碰声。

她盯着杯中影影绰绰的人形，沉默了一会儿。

“……是。”她抬头，直直对上黑寡妇的眼神，“但你还是不能去沃米尔。”

两人就这样互不相让地对视了几秒。

最终，率先放弃的是黑寡妇。

“阿莱克斯。”

在女巫疑惑的眼神中，娜塔莎.罗曼诺夫无奈地摇了摇头，穹顶上昏黄的吊灯照进她的眼睛里，那里全是纵容。

她又气又笑地往她脑门儿上弹了个指头：“阿莱克斯.斯塔克。”

“……艾弗里。”女巫咕咕哝哝地靠在黑寡妇的肩膀上说——是的，她被那对又香又暖的手臂抱住了。

“行吧，行吧，你说什么就是什么。”黑寡妇用她丰满的、鲜红的唇在女巫的额角印了个吻，“别给自己太大压力，亲爱的……无论如何，世界会好的，我们都会好的，对吧？”

“对。当然。”


	53. Chapter 53

CH53

超英们开始筹备沃米尔之行。

远在伦敦圣所的粉红卡门小姐被她的好友强行抓来了纽约，一天十八小时进行关于迷情剂的研究。

“你当然可以在圣所待着，”面对卡门的抱怨和美食敲诈，阿莱克斯没脸没皮地说，“这个圣所，那个圣所，都一样。”

频繁出现在布利克街177A号附近的魔法波动终于引起了斯蒂芬.斯特兰奇的注意。这位把大部分重心放在黑暗纬度边界的新任至尊法师警惕地返回现世，然后——

“我刚刚听说你们在寻找无限宝石。”高挑的法师拎起胸口的阿戈摩托之眼，“这里就有一颗。时间宝石。”

弗瑞局长猛地站起来。

“但我不能把它给你们，我也不会允许你们摧毁它，抱歉。”奇异博士说，小红非常配合地做出了一个抱歉摊手的动作。

“……感谢你的坦诚，但，怎么说呢，”克林特抱着手臂，“光听语气，我会以为你在自责你明天没法儿给我带早餐了。”

“阿戈摩托之眼是防卫黑暗纬度的重要法器。”奇异博士解释道，“但我觉得你们的想法不错，如果有我帮得上忙的地方——”

“有。”尼克.我司劳动力永远紧缺.弗瑞飞快地接话，“很多地方，应有尽有。”

斯蒂芬.斯特兰奇：“？”

新任至尊法师被安排旁观了阿莱克斯和巴基的特殊地形搏斗训练。几天下来，他倒是与复仇者们熟悉了不少。

他是知道阿莱克斯与古一的渊源的，因此从个人感官的角度，他不自觉地对这个黑头发的英国女巫会更加亲近点儿。

有一天，在午后的闲暇，他主动提起了他的能力。

“我可以通过时间旅行去给你看看未来。要试试吗？当然，我可能会收取一点合适的费用，”至尊法师开始一本正经的推销，“按次收费，量够多的话给你抹零头。”

这位天纵奇才的外科医生曾经能单纯凭借月薪跻身纽约上流阶层，但如今，他每天都有二十四小时被维山帝的财务赤字深刻困扰。

阿莱克斯很认真地考虑了一会儿，礼貌而坚定地拒绝了。

斯蒂芬有些惊讶。讲真的，窥探未来的魅力几乎没人能够拒绝。

“没什么特别高尚的思路，”阿莱克斯轻快地说，“我只是想，如果你看遍了几千万、上亿种未来，最终告诉我成功的可能是零，我会就此放弃、躺平、什么事儿都不做了吗？”

“不可能的，哪怕是奇异博士认定的‘徒劳的努力’，我也会忍不住折腾折腾，试试看。”阿莱克斯耸了耸肩，“那么看与不看，也没什么区别。”

新任至尊法师实实在在地愣了几秒，也露出一个浅浅的笑来：“你说得对。”

“你们如果财政确实很紧张，可以去找托尼或者佩珀。”阿莱克斯给他出主意，“斯塔克工业老慈善家了，他们每季度往童子军协会都捐好几十万。”

“……目前还没到那种程度，”斯蒂芬抹了把脸，“我们已经……比较娴熟地掌握了养羊的技巧。”

“？”阿莱克斯不太确定地重复了一遍，“养羊？”

“没错。通货膨胀太厉害了，袍子永远不够穿，肉食也比较缺乏。”斯蒂芬眺望远方的侧脸显得沧桑极了，“幸好，古一给我们留了点儿羊……可是这年头了谁又正经放过羊呢？我们只好用空间门，把羊塞到潘帕斯或者呼伦贝尔的正规草场里，混进那些幸福的羊群中……嗯，是的，就是你想象的那样，混吃混喝一整天，和牧羊犬做做游戏什么的……在傍晚进圈之前再把我们的羊抱回来。”

阿莱克斯：“？？？”

“效果很好，羊都胖了，学徒们对空间门和悬戒的运用也熟练多了。”

“……”

行吧，你和羊开心就好。

——————————————————————

时间一晃而过。

夜晚，复仇者们在那巨大的A字标志旁集结。

整装待发的有钢铁侠，女巫，队长，冬兵，以及一位索尔推荐的，据说有一千年以上从业经验的阿斯加德飞船驾驶员。

“弗瑞局长说可以出发了，”寇森急匆匆地从升降井小跑过来，“以及，索尔和洛基表示他们就在沃米尔不远的星系，与高天尊和收藏家讨论宝石们的藏匿问题。那个驾驶员有联系他们的方式，他们随时准备支援。”

另一边，托尼.斯塔克最后一次确认装甲状况，然后他把阿莱克斯叫了过来，往她脖子上挂了什么东西，还神神秘秘地主动给她别到了外衣里头。

“是什么？”阿莱克斯好奇地捏着那巴掌大小的轮廓，很快，她意识到了什么，几乎是有点儿惊喜地瞪大了眼睛。

“MARK50，顺手给你做了一套，没挂载很多武器，但防身性能还不错。”托尼拍掉阿莱克斯的手，吓唬她：“再大点儿力气就是部署指令了，而我打赌你不知道怎么解构它。”

“是吗？”女巫已经不是当初那个能轻易被钢铁侠骗到的女巫了，她二话不说地加大力气——最多一秒的时间，一副纯银色、纤细的、眼部能量灯闪着幽幽绿光的漂亮战甲出现在了众人眼前。

“哇哦！”彼得.帕克发出了羡慕的声音。

“看吧，现在你被困住了。”托尼.斯塔克抱着双臂懒洋洋地站着，棕色的大眼睛明明已经被欣赏和满足挤占得满满的了，嘴里却还是说着气人的挑衅话：“发挥你施法时的聪明才智，来解决一下科学侧的——”

“贾维斯，帮我解构一下装甲，谢谢。”

流体的装甲又在一秒之内收回到了女巫的胸前。

托尼.斯塔克：“……”

“你赌输了。”女巫得意洋洋地跳到钢铁侠面前，她的发卷仿佛又自主意识般勾过他的脸侧，“不过无论如何，它棒极了——谢谢，daddy。”

“……”今天也被什么宠物粮食喂饱了的克林特也蹦蹦跳跳来到托尼面前，“我也想要装甲，daddy。”

“我也想要装甲，daddy。”山姆蹦蹦跳跳地跟上。

“……以及我？daddy？”娜塔莎好笑地跳了两步。

“啊这样真的可以吗那我也——d，ddddaddy”彼得.帕克激动地一大步跳上来。

“这么酷的装甲谁不想要呢。daddy。”皮特罗敏捷地跳了过来，因为速度太快，他跳出了幻影移形的效果。

“……我的愚蠢哥哥叫过了也算我叫过了。”旺达面无表情地、沉重地蹦跶了两下，“谢谢。”

队长：“呃——”

“闭嘴队长，”托尼打了个冷战，恶狠狠地盯着蓝色大兵，“我录像了，如果你胆敢和这些问题儿童一样使坏，我就把它投放到美国境内每一台可以播放视频的终端上。”

队长：“你误会了，托尼，我只是想提醒大家，时间差不多可以出发了。”

————————————————————

来自阿斯加德的、厚重的三角飞船从复仇者大厦顶端缓缓升起。

阿莱克斯额头抵着窗户，有些走神地看着开始逐渐边缘的纽约夜景。

这次的行动，她特地嘱咐卡门，也写信拜托麦格校长，不要告知她的家人。

星际旅行什么的，这听起来着实有些疯狂，是不是？

克雷格或许还好，伊丽莎白大概率会忧虑得疯狂掉磅。

如果一切顺利，这次行程其实并不长，五天往返绰绰有余；如果什么事情不太顺利……

她给父母写了信，厚厚一叠，存放在卡门那里——

“卡门？！”

阿莱克斯猛地挺直了脊背，有些不可置信地看向窗外。

想什么来什么，她是不是隐约在夜色中看到了一头粉毛——

队长笑了笑，默默地从自己的座位上站起来，往驾驶舱走去。

于是，飞船绕了一个慵懒的半圆，压着左翼往某栋高楼的方向滑去。

那是伍尔沃斯。

阿莱克斯听到自己抽了口气。她的指节摁在窗沿，用力得有些发白。

一双常年与金属为伍、粗糙干燥的手捏着她的指节，将她的手包在了自己手心。

托尼.斯塔克从后方靠了过来。

“瞧，你的家人们。”

是的，是的，是的。

阿莱克斯的鼻子开始发酸。

伍尔沃斯的楼顶，高高低低的站了一群身穿巫师袍的家伙。

站在最前方的，是粉红头发的卡门小姐，麦格校长，海瑟舅舅，以及艾弗里夫妇。

卡门正朝这个方向疯了似的挥手，一边冲她大喊着什么，看口型十有八|九是“注意安全”，“早点回来”之类的。

伊丽莎白明显是哭了，肩膀一抽一抽的；克雷格正温柔地环着妻子的肩膀，深邃的眼睛始终看着飞船的方向。

有巫师抬起魔杖，朝天空发射了一条金色的光。

那仿佛一个讯号。

巫师们纷纷抬起魔杖。温暖的金光很快聚到了一起，在纽约的深夜形成了一片雾气蒙蒙的光带。

……像一条微缩版的银河。

阿莱克斯定定地看了一会儿，然后她用力地抹了把脸，拨通了与驾驶舱的对讲频道，请求驾驶员穿过那条光带。

“那是什么？”托尼张开手臂，把女巫团吧团吧抱在怀里，“我猜是一种祝福类的法术？”

“猜对了。”阿莱克斯把下巴放在钢铁侠结实的肩膀上，絮絮叨叨地说，“‘恩泽的襁褓’……我小时候听说过这个，但没想到真能看到它，我以为这就是个传说……你不知道，要施展这个魔咒的条件可苛刻了，和守护神咒差不多的原理，但难得多——要有坚定的信念，要想着快乐的事儿，要从心底期盼远行的亲人能够平安归来——”

她停顿了一下，以便把自己声音里的鼻音压下去。她短促地笑了一声，调整好情绪，打趣道：“一种祝祷术，运气的加持……你可以把它想象成麻瓜对游乐场摩天轮的期待，在这儿接吻就能永远在一起什——唔？“

……

“……专心点儿。”托尼.斯塔克轻轻咬着她的下唇。

阿莱克斯闭上眼睛。

他们在金色的光带中接了一个长长的吻。

……

“咳，抱歉，我不是有意要打扰你们，” 后方传来一个熟悉的声音，“但是……”

钢铁侠和女巫双双回头，看见身穿红色披风的至尊法师平静的站在他们后方，指着一个被折叠起来的座位：“请问这个怎么打开？这里的空间有些逼仄，你们知道的，如果突然来个颠簸——”

他比了比自己头顶和舱顶之间，确实有些危险的距离。

“你怎么——好吧，空间门，当然，你想去哪儿都行。”阿莱克斯认命地站起来，帮奇异博士摆弄好一个新座位，“队长和冬兵去哪儿了？”

“队长和冬兵也在？我钻出来的时候没看见他们。”

“呃……我猜驾驶舱？”

三人狐疑地朝前方走去。

驾驶舱的推拉门先一步打开了，队长侧身走出来，刚要开口说话，就瞧见了不请自来的奇异博士。

“……”金发的超级士兵无奈地叹了口气，“好吧，一个两个……”

“跟我来，”他招呼队友们，“我想你们应该不会太过惊讶了。”

驾驶舱中，巴基.巴恩斯正一脸警惕地看着坐在驾驶座上的——

“晚上好，蝼蚁们。”

黑发绿眸的邪神得意洋洋地冲他们挥了挥手。


	54. Chapter 54

CH54

洛基与奇异博士的出现让这个旅途轻松了不少——不知道什么缘故，洛基和阿莱克斯总是有数不清的理由拌嘴，而奇异博士一会儿帮帮这个，一会儿帮帮那个，顶着一张一本正经的脸左右拱火。

“……我倒真没想到奇异博士是这样的性格。”队长抱着手臂，饶有兴致地看着三人唇枪舌战。  
托尼：“呵，瞧那群学魔法的。”

巴基：“……这个世界居然真的存在魔法。”

他们顺利地抵达了沃米尔。

这是一颗常年被暴风雪笼罩的星球。整座星球呈现一种奇异的平缓地形，唯一的一处高山，就是灵魂宝石的所在地。

“给我十分钟，”飞船落地后，托尼.斯塔克拿出了一组组让人说不清是什么作用的大小设备，行云流水地操作起来，“我搭一个简单的通讯网。”

十分钟后，他锁好波段，将耳夹形状的通讯器发给阿莱克斯和巴基。

“只要这星球的磁场没有大的变动，你们就能通过它联系到飞船这里。如果星球的磁场有了大变动——”托尼顿了顿，意有所指地盯着阿莱克斯：“去它的石头和灭霸，立刻撤退，马上撤退，寻找一切和我们汇合的办法。”

“我们也会随时注意信号的接通情况，”队长说，“听托尼的，安全第一。”

“明白。”阿莱克斯老老实实地点头。

“明白。”冬兵也干脆地说。

“那么，最后的确认——”队长笑着看向冬兵，“巴基，你身上确定没有携带任何远程武器了，是吗？”

“没有，史蒂薇，我的职业病没有真的无可救药到那种地步。”王牌狙击手兼杀手翻了个很有感染力的白眼。

至尊法师靠在不远处的飞船上，冲他们比了个拇指；洛基也站在那儿，一边不耐烦地上下抛动着匕首，一边敷衍了事地朝这儿挥了挥胳膊。

……

“去吧，”托尼拍了拍阿莱克斯的脸，用小胡子在她的嘴角蹭了蹭。

他主动后退两步，拍了拍悬挂在胸前的新式反应堆。

金红色的纳米装甲矗立在这个荒芜的星球，像一个暖和的灯塔。

“我们看着你们的后背。”

————————————————————

在暴风雪里登山不是什么令人愉快的活动。所以，今天的灵魂宝石看守人注定要迎来两个脾气暴躁的客人。

“阿莱克夏.奥利凡德.艾弗里，克雷格.艾弗里的女儿。”红骷髅飘飘摇摇地站在山巅，正居高临下地施展他如今唯一的能力——亲爹鉴定，“詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯——等等，詹姆斯？巴恩斯？”

阿莱克斯停下来，微微侧身，让一直走在她身后、防止她在攀登过程中大意滑落的巴基走到前面来。

凛冬的战士摘下了兜帽。

红骷髅颤颤巍巍地飘近了几步。他看清了巴基的脸，眼中迸射出毫不掩饰的惊讶与嫉妒。

“……是你。居然真的是你。你怎么，你怎么能活得这么长久……罗杰斯呢？”

“在山脚下。”巴基耸了耸肩，“是的，他也活着，现在看起来比我还年轻一点儿，体脂率也保持得比我强。真为他高兴，是不是？”

显然，红骷髅觉得不是。

如果他有面皮，此时那块皮肉一定在剧烈抽动着。他深吸一口气，咬牙切齿地说：“你们就自吹自擂得意着吧，走运的蠢货。所以，你们到这儿来有什么企图？我得让你们知道——”

“魂魄出窍！”

一道暗红色的光从巴基身后冷不丁地射出，直直击中正沉浸在激烈情绪中的红骷髅。

披着破烂斗篷的灵魂体被狠狠击飞了出去。

“……有用！巴基！”阿莱克斯迅速将什么东西抛给了巴基，自己则一个瞬移来到了红骷髅的后方：“魂魄出窍！”

“该死的！”红骷髅努力躲避了，但又一次被打了个正着。这一次，他在被击飞的中途找回了对自个儿魂体的控制权，勉勉强强地悬停了下来，“你们——”

“魂魄出窍！！！”

电光火石之间，女巫出现在了红骷髅后方的空中。在对抗重力拉扯的同时，她以一个漂亮的姿势第三次击中了红骷髅，迫使他直直往巴基所在的方向弹去。

瞬移、施展难度极高的不可饶恕咒、以及控制维山帝的挂坠，她已经没有足够的魔力流转间隙来给自己来一个坠落缓冲了——

“嗷唔。”

她的鼻子精准地击中了某个士兵的战术背心，生理性的泪水一下子就冒了出来。她下意识地就要挣扎——

“别慌，我们抓住他了。”

女巫放松下来，顺从地按照巴基的力道一块儿在雪地里翻滚了五六圈，把下坠的冲力卸了个干净。

阿莱克斯平躺在雪地里，一边大口大口地喘气，一边揉着自己被撞红的鼻子。

巴基先是一个翻滚单膝跪起，确认四周确实没有别的威胁了，才好笑地看着阿莱克斯用魔杖点着自己的鼻尖念念有词。

他顺手把挂坠套在了阿莱克斯的手腕上。

“在此之前，让挂坠保持在‘吸纳’状态下，我的极限控制距离是14英尺。刚刚肯定不止了。”黑发的女巫晃着脑袋，相当得意地说，“26英尺？我觉得有接近三十……”

“29.8左右。”狙击大师在脑内简单复盘了一下，报出了一个堪称精确的数字。

两人快乐地击了个掌。

“来吧，接下来是正戏了。”阿莱克斯搓了搓指尖，提起手腕上的链子。

一只巴掌大的透明小瓶子被她抓在了手里。

这是他们的沃米尔之行最关键的道具了。神盾局和斯塔克工业的员工们在短短的半个月内完成了无数科研攻坚，使用地球（或许还包括阿斯加德）上能找到的最结实、最安全、最惰性的材料制造了它们。

能够捕捉灵魂的、古一交给她的双锥六棱柱挂坠就被装在了这个瓶子里。同时，瓶子被实实在在地装满了迷情剂。

卡门制作的升级版迷情剂原本应该是浅粉色的，泛着珍珠般氤氲的光泽，但此时，这瓶迷情剂却呈现着——

“瞧，我们成功了！”阿莱克斯小心翼翼地晃了晃瓶子，“瞧这漂亮的，呃，呃，土红色？喝下它，你就会对红骷髅产生强烈的痴迷。准备好了吗巴基？”

“……”巴基冷漠地看着瓶子，“它看起来像过期至少五年的意大利面酱。”

“当然会成功，”托尼拖长调子的声音从耳机里传来，“我们至少在不同气温、湿度、气压之下实验了几百次，贾维斯都快被泡成粉红色了——容我提醒一句，你们现在距离那个悬崖可还有点儿远，喝水什么的不着急。”

两人很快来到了那面一毛不拔的悬崖。

黑发的女巫深吸一口气，冲她的队友点点头。

巴基.巴恩斯没怎么犹豫，仰头就把瓶子里颜色诡异的迷情剂一饮而尽。

一秒，两秒，五秒。

三十秒，一分钟。

“……”

阿莱克斯小心控制着，把红骷髅从挂坠中揪出一部分，在巴基眼前晃了晃：“怎么样？没什么感觉？……这个部位是，呃，看起来是屁股……我可以换个角度把他的脑袋——”

“不用了。”巴基说，“再泡一瓶。”

“……好的吧。我认识到红骷髅这家伙有多么讨人厌了。”

巴基.巴恩斯连着喝了五瓶土红色的迷情剂。终于，当他再一次定睛看向从挂坠中放出的，红骷髅的屁股时，他的耳朵猛然泛起了红色，呼吸也粗重了起来。

阿莱克斯赶忙又把红骷髅塞了回去。

“差不多了。”她捏了捏鼻梁——控制那个挂坠相当消耗精力——郑重地看向冬日战士的双眼，“你……真的，准备好了吗？”

她要说出冬日战士的启动词了。

获取灵魂宝石的条件，是献祭挚爱。

阿莱克斯一直在琢磨，灵魂宝石是通过什么，去判断两个寻宝者之间是否存在“爱”的关联呢？这种“爱”又要深刻到什么程度，才能满足这场灵魂交易的条件呢？

单薄的父女亲情可以，深刻的战友情谊也可以。那么，肤浅的、粗鲁的迷恋呢？

详细的游戏规则，恐怕只有灵魂宝石自己知道。

但卡门的来信让阿莱克斯有了一个大胆的猜测。

“人们在看到恋人时，他们的大脑大多是混乱的、充满了躁动不安的能量……”

能量。由强烈的，及其强烈的情绪，而引爆的无形能量。

智慧生命在一手促成——至少是亲眼见证所爱之人的死亡时，是一定会感受到没顶的情绪冲击的。

哪怕是自诩天命的规则斗士灭霸，也没忍住哭了呢？

如果这个思路成立，那么，冬兵就是一个完美的搭档！

爱与恨，是世界上最激烈的两种情感。很多人就分不清它们。巴基.巴恩斯对红骷髅这个始作俑者的恨意毋庸置疑，在这基础上，让他喝下足量的迷情剂，再对他说出冬兵的启动词（但并不需要说完，以免完全“格式化”），让他的情绪处于一种暴虐、混乱的状态——

女巫负责判断迷情剂是否起效，控制挂坠，用红骷髅吊着陷入混乱状态的冬兵，然后找个角度，让冬兵亲手把挂坠打下悬崖。

那次集会后，阿莱克斯拉着巴基.巴恩斯认真谈了谈。

她将宝石看守者的身份，和她的猜想一块儿和盘托出，让巴基自己选择。

“我担心这个过程会让你觉得……受到了侮辱，”她说，“我知道你和队长对于纳粹的厌恶，半个多世纪前就——何况后来那些见鬼的九头蛇又——”

她有些犹豫地观察着巴基的表情，缓慢地说：“让你喝下迷情剂，对红骷髅产生一段时间的强烈的痴迷，这……诶？”

她看到巴基.巴恩斯笑了。一个真正的笑容。

“侮辱？不，不不不，阿莱克斯。千万别这么想。”

布鲁克林的小王子穿过了西伯利亚终年不化的冰层，对女巫弯起他初春湖水一样的眼睛。

“上惯了战场的士兵一般不在意过程。我们来看看结果是什么？天啊，你给了我一个机会，让我能亲手把那家伙送下地狱——”巴基认真地说，“谢谢你，阿莱克斯。我已经迫不及待了。”

……

……

是啊，是啊，迫不及待。她彻彻底底看出来了……救命！

女巫连滚带爬地躲避着冬日战士的进攻，一边咬牙切齿地碎碎念，一边在悬崖上艰难地挪移。

“找个角度，让冬兵亲手把挂坠打下悬崖”这事儿，说起来只是轻飘飘的一句话，但做起来就真的让人痛不欲生。

早知道冬日战士完全放开的格斗水平是这样的，她一定会主动翻倍自己的训练量——见鬼！梅林的胡子！

阿莱克斯靠着新魔杖成功瞬发了一个无声的幻影移形。她抵着一块形状古怪的岩石，小小地喘了口气；但她的对手可是冬兵，这口气注定没法儿喘得太长——

“轰！”

又一块石头被那只金属手臂砸得粉碎。阿莱克斯在千钧一发之际从他的手臂上开了点儿花，才险而又险地躲了开来。

这时，距离迷情剂生效、阿莱克斯对巴基念出启动词，才过去了不到五分钟。但因为一边分心控制着挂坠、一边进行高强度的躲避，女巫的脸色已经开始发白；在这冰天雪地的环境里，她的额头竟然冒出了大颗大颗的汗。

她的体力、精力，都已经所剩无几。

然而，她也逐渐开始适应狂暴状态下冬兵的进攻节奏了——过去半个多月与巴基频繁地近身格斗演练还是有点儿成效的，她完全熟悉了冬兵打斗的方式——

就是现在。

女巫单手撑地，一个利索的滑铲蹭到了悬崖边上。

这种角度，巴基会习惯使用左手勾拳，肩膀上提后会使用腰侧的力量加码下压，角度大概……那么他的肩侧会撞上岩石——撞碎岩石，为了收势，他会扭手抓住被他敲碎的岩石基地，横扫右腿——

暗金色的、被一只焦黑枯手抓住的三方晶体成功地磕上了冬兵的小腿，往悬崖外头划出了一个漂亮的抛物线。

“嘿我成——嘿巴基！不不不不不该死的——” 

看着冬日战士义无反顾的、追着挂坠往下跳的背影，阿莱克斯脑子一炸，也跟着纵身一跃。

她精准地扑在了冬兵的背上。

暴风夹杂着雪片在她耳边呼啸。耳机里传来了钢铁侠和队长焦急的询问。

“行吧行吧行吧这样我恰好有距离控制挂坠——我没事！暂时还没！”

冬兵直勾勾地盯着约露出半个屁股的红骷髅身上，没空分心甩掉阿莱克斯。

这好办。这就好办。

自由落体还在继续，眼看着地面越来越近，女巫调整着姿势，两只手牢牢捏在了那只金属手臂上。

Awakening. Growth. Invasion！

……

……

诡异的雾气开始在悬崖下方弥漫。

宝石花的藤蔓粗壮结实，在悬崖上打了个厚厚的圈。

阿莱克斯指挥着宝石花将依旧处于狂暴情绪——甚至更加狂暴了的冬兵捆扎严实，一边吭哧吭哧地顺着藤蔓靠到了岩壁上。

“……我真怕他会脱臼。”阿莱克斯疲惫地、快乐地呼出一口气，调整了一下耳机，“我觉得我们成功了。”

下一秒，一阵无可抵挡的眩晕袭来。黑发的女巫晃了晃，缓缓软倒在宝石花的藤蔓中间。

翻卷的、灰色的雾气像一只苏醒的巨兽，瞬间吞噬了这座悬崖。

刺眼的光柱冲天而起。它仿佛贯穿了整颗星球。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 红骷髅：……辱髅了。


	55. Chapter 55

CH55 

说实在的，泡在半凉不热的浅水里实在不是什么舒服的体验。

……它会让人产生尿床的幻觉。

巴基.巴恩斯就是在这种惊恐的情绪中挣扎地醒过来的。

他首先感觉到了自己右手中抓着什么——小的，轻盈的，但蕴含着巨大能量，以至于让他下意识寒毛倒立的……石头。

他短促地吸了小半口气，费力地睁眼，却不是转向右手看个究竟，而是急着确定同伴的下落——  
“嗨，士兵。”

纤细流畅的淡银色战甲靠在不远处的一颗石头上，幽绿色的眼灯亮晶晶的冲着这里：“睡了个好觉？”

来自布鲁克林的中士鼓起腮帮子呼了口气，浑身的气势一瞬间由熊转鹿。

“嗨，阿莱克斯。”士兵敲了敲自己的额头，盯着右手中的宝石短暂地出了会儿神。他的嘴角微微向上弯起，但这很难被称为一个笑容，反而更像是一种心结被彻底解开的、硝烟尽褪的释然表情。

被埋葬在坚冰下半个多世纪的流湖沉默地撕咬出了一道缝隙，开始小心翼翼地尝试重新拥吻天光。

“……谢谢……谢谢。”他说，嗓音有些模糊，“你喜欢什么？你这个年龄的小姑娘可能更喜欢漂亮衣服？首饰？但我对现在的流行趋势已经不太了解了，我可能得找个半年度的时装杂志补补课——”

“我可以把我妈妈珍藏二十年的巫师时装杂志都借给你，巴恩斯奶奶，现在咱们得先离开这儿。”阿莱克斯冲巴基挥挥手，“这个地方有点儿古怪，我刚才经历了一阵相当厉害的头晕缺氧，所以我才穿上了战甲。而且，你大概也注意到了，我们和外头的通讯断开了……战甲内拷贝版贾维斯的计时功能显示，距离我们进山，已经过去了五个小时二十分钟。”

巴基的眉头拧了起来。

他们其实没在红骷髅身上浪费太多时间。也就是说，他们已经失联了五个多小时，而守在外头的、鸡妈妈似的同伴们没能大喊大叫地冲进湖里把他们拍醒，这只有一种可能——

托尼和史蒂夫他们也被什么东西绊住了。

不需要阿莱克斯再多说明，经验丰富的二战士兵迅速起身，简单判断了个方向，带头朝飞船的降落点走去。

“你现在还好吗？呼吸，头晕什么的，”他有些担忧地问她：“我倒是……没什么感觉。”

“我发现了，你刚才面色红润呼吸平稳……可能是宝石的作用，沃米尔是它的地盘，而你是它的拥有者。”阿莱克斯摆摆手，“战甲里搭载了环境模拟系统，温度湿度光照风向和空气成分——一个系统调一切，斯塔克专利，我已经向我爸爸推荐这个了，它特别适合种稻子，是不是？”

巴基低低地笑了：“我猜你爸爸不会喜欢这个，主要是品牌效应——哦见鬼！”

异变突起。

仿佛他们踩过了一条无形的界限，毫无预兆的，他们背后原本是雪山、却在取走宝石后变成水潭的地方再一次腾起了山形的幻影！

尖叫！咆哮！怒吼！

什么东西正在从潭中破水而出，它很愤怒，它发现自己被欺骗了，它要把这两个不诚实的闯入的灵魂永远留在这里！

巴基.巴恩斯忍住伸手捂耳朵的本能反应，反而后错一步挡在了阿莱克斯背后，同时试图把她往前推——

……

推……？

裹着淡银色纳米材料的手指精准地反向扣住了士兵的手腕，然后一拽一扭——这个眼熟的拆招还是他教她的——下一瞬间，他的视野转了个大角度，他的脸有些粗暴地磕在金属战甲上，耳边多了高速行进产生的风声。

“……”

“……”

“能换个姿势吗，小姐？”两百六十磅的、被公主抱着飞行的士兵大声请求。

“不——能——”女巫不怀好意地大声驳回了士兵的请求。

“……”士兵越过战甲的肩膀向后看，瞳孔猛地缩紧：“右转！”

岩石、泥块、和锋锐的冰刃被不知名的力量搅合在一块儿，险险擦着战甲的左肩轰然砸下！

像巨兽愤怒的拍击。

淡银色的纳米材料飞快往战甲的腿部汇聚。两秒后，随着一声沉闷的爆音，战甲的速度又提高了一层。

“左转！……哦见鬼——上！往上！什么东西从下面过来了！”

掌心炮准确地击中了一颗大概有三个浩克那么大的、凶狠翻滚的岩石，战甲直直往上冲去。

在巴基的准确提示下，两人配合默契，左突右蹿地陪玩了一会儿声势浩大的大逃杀游戏，眼见着反应炉的能量开始亮红——

“……嘿我看到他们了。他们看样子被什么透明的结界挡住了……但我猜这个结界挡不住我们，是只出不进的那种，不然后面那玩意儿才不会一副急哭了的样子。”阿莱克斯做了几个角度极大的左右滑行，然后颠了颠手中的巴基公主。

“抓稳了，”她说，“让你见识一下斯莱特林五十年来最强追球手的真正实力。”

“……我现在觉得你比后面那玩意儿更可怕了。”巴基大声吼道。

……

……

十分钟后，淡银色的战甲以一个及其惊险的俯冲姿势，一头穿过了结界，扎进了奇异博士打开的空间门，精准地摔在了飞船的座位上。

接着，钢铁侠、队长、洛基也陆续跳了进来，奇异博士走在最后，并关闭了空间门。

“那是什么玩意儿？突然发疯，和被抢了可乐的浩克似的，”托尼.斯塔克同时解构了两台战甲，一伸手把黑发的女巫拉到自己身前：“怎么样，飞贼女巫？有没有哪儿受伤了？”

“我们一直在试图突破那层结界，”队长也心有余悸地摇摇头，“幸好……幸好。”

“……那股力量看样子是没法儿追到这里来。”奇异博士始终警惕地观察着窗外，“但保险起见，我们还是快点儿这个诡异的星球。”

“不知道，梅林在上，我看到的‘预言’里，这颗星球没这么暴躁的，”随着飞船升空摇晃的频率，阿莱克斯安抚地勾了勾托尼的手指，“我猜是什么意志——星球的意志，宝石的意志——反应过来自己被欺骗了，没吃到新鲜的灵魂，又同时损失了宝石和看守者……这么想来还挺值得发一通脾气的。”

“所以你们拿到宝石了吗？”洛基的声音从驾驶舱传来。

“当然。”巴基伸出手，橙色的椭圆形石头在他的掌心微微发亮。

超级英雄们观赏了一会儿这个据说凝聚了宇宙本源力量的强大石头。洛基中途也颠颠儿跑来看了几眼，被托尼嫌弃地赶回驾驶舱了。

“都看过了？那么……”

阿莱克斯伸出右手，食指和拇指轻轻夹起灵魂宝石；她的左手中拿着不知道什么时候被她收回来的暗金色挂坠。

她缓缓将两只手靠近——有那么几秒，她明显感觉到了右手的阻力。

下一刻，飞船中的其余两名法师都感觉到了空间裂隙的波动。

橙色的宝石消失在了所有人的视线中。

“收进去了。我们的推测是正确的，接下来——”

“你们看，那是什么东西？”几乎是同时，奇异博士突然站起来，招呼大家看向窗外。

难以用言语形容的巨大飞船伸展着它的双翼，从不远处的某颗不知名星球中探出头来。

它实在是太大了。

它映在阿莱克斯收紧的褐色瞳孔中，像一只狞笑的梦魇。


	56. Chapter 56

CH56

“后来呢？后来呢？” 福利院中，几个蹦蹦跳跳的小孩儿围着一位年轻的黑发姑娘，像一群毛茸茸的兔子。

“后来，我们就偷偷溜回地球，来给像你们这样的小可爱讲故事了呀。”阿莱克斯说完，难得被小可爱们控诉的表情戳了一下良心，于是她补充道：“你们就这么喜欢打听细节？好吧，好吧——这么说，当时我使出了这辈子最完美的一个幻身咒，洛基也帮了不小的忙，他和奇异博士配合着，奇迹般地让整艘飞船来了个精准的、悄无声息的星际穿越……”

那时，圣殿二号其实距离他们不算太近。只是它太巨大了，全身充斥着征战与杀戮的血气，让人不自觉产生被扼住喉咙的绝望感。

现在回想起来，她依旧愿意为那天三系法师的即兴联手打一个满分。

回到地球以后，他们又提心吊胆了好一阵子，生怕哪天一觉醒来，就看到那艘遮天蔽日的战舰悬停在大气层外头。

幸好，一切还算平静。

阿莱克斯猜测此时的灭霸还没有得到“灵魂宝石在沃米尔星”的情报；那一天，泰坦星人的舰队也只是碰巧从附近经过，甚至都没怎么关注到他们这艘不起眼的小飞船……

但地球必须开始武装自己了。

或许不仅仅是地球。阿斯加德的俩兄弟这段时间可忙坏了，他们在宇宙中跑个不停，一边安置自己的子民，一边配合收藏家高天尊他们，给其他智慧体系示警。

偏执理想主义的泰坦星人就像一把悬在宇宙所有智慧生命头顶的沉重的达摩克利斯之剑，凑不齐无限宝石并不会使他放弃履行自己的“天命”。

地球上，复仇者们联络了维山帝、梅林体系的巫师们、和非洲那个世界上最先进的国家。他们没日没夜地开了四天的会议，最终，他们整理出了一份几方都认可的文件包，通过斯塔克无所不通的网络系统直接投向了地面各个势力掌权者的个人终端。

这个文件包在全球政坛掀起了轩然大波，后来又因为某位核心政府官员“操作不当”，包含了上述文件包的邮件在某个悠闲的、大家都愿意刷刷推特聊聊八卦的周末中午，“不慎泄露”。

不到半天，它就传遍了全球。

次日，复仇者联盟、维山帝圣所、美国魔法部、瓦坎达、和阿斯加德同时宣布开始与各国政府保持日常往来，“非常期待与大家交流，并提供力所能及的支持——各种支持。”

复仇者们开始有计划地与公众接触，主要还是跑跑福利院，退休军人事务所什么的。目前看来，民众对复仇者们的接受度还是挺好的，比如阿莱克斯常跑的这个福利院，迄今为止已经有八名小朋友扬言要和她结婚了，其中男女比例达到了完美的五五开。

维山帝则公开提供了范围非常广阔的便民业务，从人生决策占卜（非常昂贵而且要对客户进行标准不明的准入审核），到失物找寻、倒伏树木的搬运与切割等等。同时，至尊法师亲自表示，潘帕斯和呼和浩特的牧民可以享受非常可观的折扣。

牧民们不知道发生了什么，但他们还是快乐地赞美至尊法师。

其他几方势力也没落后。瓦坎达诚邀阿斯加德移民前往草原体验生活，并大张旗鼓地开始在国度外围搭建交易市集；伊法魔尼在Instagram上开启了转发抽奖，将有五名幸运的麻瓜在复活节获得参观校园的机会；霍格沃兹和布斯巴顿则低调地注册了推特账号，并且都关注了托尼.斯塔克。

什么，你说英国魔法部？

被通知有临时高级别会议，于是匆匆告别了小兔子们的阿莱克斯面对娜塔莎的询问，嘲讽地哼了一声：“长老庭并不乐意，但好像谁在乎他们似的？”

“梅林在上，巴尔塔已经换了三个麻瓜女朋友了。克拉布阿姨一开始还挺焦虑的，他们吵了几架，她还扬言要用巴波块茎的黏液淹死那个倒霉的姑娘。”阿莱克斯长腿一迈，利落地跨上了哈雷的后座。

“安全帽戴好，甜心——那现在她怎么说？”机车骑士娜塔莎.罗曼诺夫踩下了油门。

“现在她只期盼巴尔塔放过麻瓜男孩。”阿莱克斯耸耸肩，“上周她还给我写信打听情况呢，她说麻瓜男孩是底线，否则她宁可送巴尔塔去禁林和马人相亲。”

娜塔莎愉快地笑出了声。

“长老庭那帮老橘子皮怎么就不明白，他们的拖延和抵制真的影响不了什么——好吧，我承认，他们确实让格兰杰小姐损失了点儿发量。”

重机车咆哮着在纽约街道中穿梭。

阿莱克斯眯眼享受着扑面而来的、四月的好天气，满足地叹息了一声。

大势啊……

“还是希望他们早早消停，”她笑着嘟囔，“毕竟格兰杰小姐的头发，是巫师界公认的宝贵财产。”

——————————————————————

事到如今，索科维亚协议不太可能再被拿到桌面上来正儿八经的讨论了，它的归宿只剩下了碎纸机。

一力推动索科维亚协议的国务卿罗斯当然不太高兴，但他也无可奈何。

今天，他是来和复仇者们讨论对外太空防御工程的建立问题。

……没办法，如今，联邦政府手头真的没有技术。自从天空母舰事件之后，神盾局不再为联邦政府服务，而是成为了一个半隐蔽的——

“非盈利组织。”弗瑞局长坚定地说，“我们现在是个民间非盈利组织。”

“……好吧你说什么是什么，”国务卿罗斯在全息影像中烦躁地来回踱步，“正经的，英雄们，地球防卫计划可是你们提的，你们当然有义务提供技术支持——不止是神盾局，斯塔克工业也应该——”

“斯塔克工业一直在提供技术支持。”托尼.斯塔克大步走进来，他显然刚刚在参加另一场正式的会议，头发梳得一丝不苟，全套西装，甚至戴了个看起来就价值不菲的领结——他现在正昂着脖子，西装外套脱了一半，衬衫袖口随意地堆叠在结实的前臂中段，那里的肌肉被袖口优美的布料轻轻勒出一条痕。

他顺利地把领结摘了下来，侧身将它绕在了黑发女巫的手腕上，然后懒洋洋地扯下西装的另一只袖子，把自己摔在了女巫旁边的座位上。

“斯塔克工业提供技术支持？”国务卿罗斯语气夸张，仿佛听到了什么天大的笑话，“我都要信了，瞧瞧你这大言不惭的态度，如果不是一小时前我的秘书刚刚被佩珀女士从斯塔克工业的新大楼赶了出来——”

“一个季度以来，斯塔克工业一直在不遗余力地推进各项地球防卫计划。”托尼叼着一支甘草魔棒，“地球，防卫计划。你是地球？抱歉，你是联邦政府。”

“——的某位工作人员。”阿莱克斯更正。

“高级管理人员？”班纳博士试图让气氛友好一点。

“总归不是个球吧。”克林特咧开了嘴。

“需要被武装起来的是地球，而不是白宫或者国会山，我本以为我不需要额外说明这一点。”托尼说，“下一个议题。”

国务卿罗斯气得脸色涨红，但如今他拿这帮问题儿童毫无办法——显而易见的，复仇者，神盾局，魔法界（管它到底有多少个流派），瓦坎达和阿斯加德已经连成了一线，这些家伙要么特别能打，要么特别有钱，要么特别能打且特别有钱；如今有了瓦坎达这个合法国家提供政治援助，“全球通缉”这个威胁也不好使了。

这意味着这帮古古怪怪的家伙们再也不会受到来自政界的任何钳制。

这可太让人不安了。

曾有不少智囊联名提议，要对瓦坎达施行严酷的制裁，迫使瓦坎达与复仇者们划清界限。国务卿先生仔细阅读了提议……的署名部分，在一个工作日内，给这些家伙的邮箱投递了措辞合适、签章完整的辞退声明。

制裁？

可得了吧。

世界上没有哪个国家配和瓦坎达比自闭。

罗斯叹了口气，没再纠缠技术共享的事儿，转而探听起了宝石们的下落。

“我这边很顺利。”适当的情报共享工作还是得支持的，阿莱克斯简单给国务卿先生解释了一下维山帝挂坠——或者说大部分强大魔法道具的继承原理，“……打败上一个持有者，或者被上一个持有者亲手转赠，你才有它的使用权；而部分魔法道具并不是你有使用权就能使用的，你还得有魔力……比如魔杖，比如那个装着灵魂宝石的挂坠。”

“我把它赠给了一位没有任何魔力的、濒临死亡的女士。她美丽，坚毅，令人敬佩，所以我将这事儿的前因后果都如实和她描述了一遍，征得了她的同意——”

阿莱克斯的思绪回到了半个月前。

那位神盾局的奠基人之一、曾随着咆哮突击队捣毁无数纳粹基地的女战士笑弯了眼睛：“哦当然，当然，我很高兴……现在它归我了，以后，永远，它都归我了，我发誓我无论如何都不会放弃它，就像我无论如何都不会放弃我的灵魂和信仰一样。”

眼角遍布的岁月痕迹完全没有侵蚀她的黑色瞳孔，它们还是那样清澈，美丽，一如最好的少女。

……

“……”弗瑞低头看了一眼手表，“如果我的情报没有问题，那位女士已经在今天凌晨离开了。我猜这也是队长和冬兵表示‘有走不开的急事所以无法参会’的原因。”

啊。

阿莱克斯低下头。

佩吉.卡特。她默念着这个名字。

愿梅林保佑这个高尚的灵魂。

国务卿罗斯皱起眉头：“所以那个挂坠现在在哪儿？如果有人强行破开那个挂坠——”

“那么他就会得到一个破破烂烂的挂坠。维山帝的挂坠并不是一个容器，准确来说，它是，呃。”

阿莱克斯组织了一下语言，解释道：“我更倾向于把它解释为一种规则，禁锢的规则。规则，懂吗？比如妙尔尼尔只能被绝对高尚的人拿起，比如巫师们使用咒语……世界被无数规则包围着，你可以想象它们是一张无形的、密集的网……但你得识别它、把它挑选出来，你才能试着去使用它。”

“这个灵魂禁锢的规则偶然被奥淑图发现，并且奥淑图手头正好有适合承载这条规则的材料，于是挂坠就被制作了出来。如今，这条规则再一次被封存了，因为魔法道具的继承规律。”

“除非有哪个幸运的新生儿带着这条规则降生，就像索尔的雷电之力——”女巫摇摇头，“这个概率太小了，没必要考虑它。”

国务卿勉强接受了这个解释，他接着询问心灵宝石的下落。

“心灵宝石还在瓦坎达，它已经成功从幻视头上剥离，旺达正在配合苏瑞的研究，一起试图摧毁它，目前进展很不错，”娜塔莎翻动手头的全息屏，大方地将一张图投递到空中，“这是心灵宝石的结构图。看到了吗，这里，还有这里，都出现了不可逆的物理断裂。也就是说，如今的心灵宝石虽然还没有变成一堆粉末——”

“但它已经不是一颗合格的无限宝石了。”克林特接话。

“行吧，行吧，”国务卿罗斯保存了那张图片，“另外，我听说时间宝石现在由那位至尊法师保管？他似乎没有销毁宝石的意思，你们确定要这样放任他？”

“这种挑拨也太低级了，国务卿先生，你让我想到了那些刚加入兄弟会的高中生。”托尼.斯塔克说，“那位医生说了，他会寻找一个合适的时机销毁宝石，虽然很遗憾不是现在，但他保证，他有充分的把握不让地球变成时间宝石争夺战的战场，那我们还操心什么呢？”

“我是不怎么敢质疑一个能在时间中自由穿梭的疯子的结论，”他摆摆手，“好了国务卿先生，该说的都说了，今天我们见面的时间也已经足够长了，以至于我现在隐约有呕吐的冲动——那么就这样吧，Have a nice day！”

贾维斯非常配合地关掉了通讯。

复仇者们嘻嘻哈哈地陆续离开了实验室。阿莱克斯弯腰调整了一下小靴子的系带，落在了最后。

她对付好了不听话的鞋带，正准备起身，却无意间对上了什么人的眼神。

托尼.斯塔克。钢铁侠。天才科学家。

复仇者大厦的产权所有人，所有复仇者的房东爸爸。

……她的未婚夫。

是的他们订婚了。场面不大，很多鲜花，很多饮料和零食，大家伙儿挖空心思，用各自稀奇古怪的能力向他们表示祝福。

现在，她的未婚夫懒洋洋地靠在沙发里，一撮不听话的头发挣脱了发胶的束缚，带着俏皮的弧度装饰着他干净的额头。他用一只手撑着下巴，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着她，像波罗的海的透明琥珀那样甜蜜。

从她这个角度看过去，那两条腿修长笔直，好看得毫无人性。

所以她不客气地撑了上去，顽劣地咬着他的下唇。

被挑衅的钢铁侠不满地哼了一声，一个翻身将女巫牢牢地压进了沙发里，低笑着在她耳边说了几句什么。

女巫的耳朵迅速地泛起了红色，那好看的颜色甚至在以肉眼可见的速度蔓延到了脖子。

他追着咬了上去。听到她的呼吸都有些不稳了，他一边明知故犯、得意洋洋地顶顶腰，一边伸手轻轻描摹着她的眉毛，然后吻它。

这让阿莱克斯感觉到一种说不清的悸动。

这种情绪实在难以准确形容，但它出现得还算频繁，而且都和某个人有关。

在他盯着她看的时候。在他亲吻她、仿佛她是世界上最脆弱的婴儿的时候。在他贴着她的耳朵说下流话，把她狼狈地钉在随便哪个平面上的时候。

在他们并肩作战，将后背交给对方的时候。

“……你走神了。”他控诉她，“你得和我共进午餐，作为赔偿。”

“这个赔偿条款有些不近人情，斯塔克先生，我和卡门已经有约啦。”她遗憾地摇了摇头。

斯塔克先生挑高了眉毛。

“晚餐，申请赔偿内容替换为晚餐。”她连忙补充，“就在旁边街区，有一家新开的炸鸡店，吃完饭我们可以散散步，用扫帚用战甲都行，然后——”

……

这是纽约寻常的一天。

来自斯莱特林的女巫混迹在当下最强超英组织复仇者联盟中，朝九晚五，周末或许无休，但福利待遇不错。

他们一块儿勤勤恳恳地拯救世界，每天拌嘴，每天大闹，每天都有好多零食不翼而飞。

他们时而抱怨上司，时而抱怨房东，工作之余会去附近的小酒馆喝上一杯，并且都对将来的退休生活满怀期待。

这是纽约寻常的一天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……RUA一把上章被紫薯吓到的小可爱。  
> 完！结！啦！  
> ……RUA一把被完结吓到的小可爱。  
> 被喜欢很开心，看大家的评论更是开心得要跳起来，也想过把紫薯精再展开来写，甚至已经脑内了梗和剧情线。最终还是放弃啦。  
> 根据一开始的构思，这个故事就是到这里；所以会有工具人冈特小姐，会有奥淑图的挂坠。到这里我已经私心圆了我所有的意难平，接下来，就让AA和超英们幸福快乐地拯救世界去吧~
> 
> 谢谢小天使们三个月来的陪伴。
> 
> 接下来是番外，预计有【白罐AU联动】，【如果次元壁反向破裂】，和【超英魁地奇】。  
> 有兴趣的小可爱可以去摸一下白罐，超带感！背景全球废土，阿莱克斯是强大的巫师雇佣兵w
> 
> 再次谢谢大家。大魂爱你们。


End file.
